Mystic Dragon Force, Book 3: The Legend of Roku
by Element Writer
Summary: Roku and the Dragon Force are back in an all new adventure! It's been 6 months since the attack on Tokyo and Roku still continues to Honnōji Academy. But, now that he left his brothers behind, will he be able to find Nui Harime and stop the Kiryūins' evil plans?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_My name is Roku Ryū. I'm the Firstbourne son of Dragon King Sumeragi and Dragon Queen Mikoto, the rulers of the mystic underground world Drago-Terra and all the Dragons. On my 5th birthday, me and my brothers received 5 Kamuis, clothing made from a material called Life Fibers that would give us special powers, made by a great scientist and an old friend of our father named Dr. Isshin Matoi. When I was 9, I witness my father's killing by a man named Oruku Saki, who became known as the Shredder, leader of a criminal organization called The Foot that terrorized the good people of Tokyo. When me and my brothers finally reached the age of 13, we were able to use our Kamuis and began following the teachings of Master Splinter the Twin-Eyed Dragon, who had taught every group of warriors since the reign of the first Dragon King. By our 15th birthday, our mother allowed us to go above ground and explore Tokyo. From there, we began out fight against The Foot. In our adventures, we made new friends: Gomen, a girl we saved along with her father from The Foot, and Ruto, a young vigilante who rose up to fight against The Foot. After a while, we managed to defeat The Foot and save the city. From there, we became a group of heroes known as the Dragon Force, each of us playing a role in it. Chikyū the scout, Sū the brawn, Aisu the brains, Wu the wild one, and me as the leader._

_From there, we kept the peace. But then, 4 months later, we soon came across a creature that I named Mayhem along with a new enemy, on that managed to be us and seemed impossible for us to match against. From the ashes of The Foot, we soon came across a new evil: Ragyō Kiryūin, the CEO of REVOCS, a clothing company responsible for most of the world's clothing. She and her henchman Baron Draxum were on the pursuit of conquering the world with the use of Mutation Fibers, Life Fibers infused with a mutagen that would change any living creature into dangerous and powerful mutants, possessing speed, agility, and strength that match a Kamui wearer's power. Those who served them showed to be too strong for us, even with our Kamuis at full power. Luckily, me and my brothers found a way to combat them in the form of the Mystic Dragon Weapons: specialized weapons created by my father and his old Life Fiber-researching friend Dr. Isshin Matoi to help me and my brothers combat against this new threat. Me and my brothers each took the weapon that was made specifically for each of us. Wu took the Lightning Strike Kusari-fundo, which allowed him to use an lightning spirit called the Lightning Strike Devil to fly at and attack enemies as fast as, well, lightning. Sū took the Fire Storm Gauntlets, which he can use to either shoot blasts of fire at enemies or attack them with literally super-hot punches. _

_Chikyū took the Terra Warp Ōdachi, which allows him to open portals that can teleport him anywhere he's been before. Aisu took the Ice Morph Scythe, which can weaponize itself with just about anything he can imagine just by using a simple thought. And I took the Golden Dragon Tonfa, which allow me to surround myself with a golden aura that I can use to deal powerful attacks. We managed to defeat the first mutant soldier they made, but Ragyō and Draxum escaped. Though we managed to stop their plans to create mutants, we ended up with an entirely new problem. After we escaped, my brothers and I saw our mistake in the form of a swarm of Fiber Weevils, mosquito-like insects Draxum created to absorb and then infect others with Mutation Fibers. We stopped those villains' plan, but ended up unleashing the Mutation Fibers onto Tokyo. The Fiber Weevils spread and infected some of the residence, causing them to turn into dangerous mutants, ones we had to stop from destroying Tokyo. To make things worse, The Foot returned stronger than ever. Though we were inexperienced at first, me and my brothers managed to master the power of the weapons in our battles, even discovering power we didn't we had. In our adventure, we also met up with the Mutant Squad, a team of mutants that were trying to protect the city. After a while of fighting mutants, we met a man named Aikurō Mikisugi, an agent of Nudist Beach, an organization against the threat of Life Fibers._

_He told me and my brothers how Dr. Matoi, with the help of our father, created the weapons, the reason why he gave us these Kamuis, the origin of Life Fibers, and the true intention of REVOCS, giving us more of a reason to stop Draxum and Ragyō. A month after that, we had our first battle with Ragyō. We thought we could defeat her, but she was too powerful for any of us. No matter what we did, Ragyō would regenerate thanks to the Life Fibers that were infused into her body. In the end of it, she revealed the one thing that shocked us all. I found out that I wasn't normal. The true of it was that I was infused with Life Fibers just like her, I was…a Life Fiber mutant the whole time and I didn't even know it. After managing to escape her, I went to get some answers from my mother. When I told her what happened and asked why she didn't tell me what I was, she then revealed the truth to me. She showed me a message created by my father, one for when I found out about what I was. In the message, he told me how Ragyō kidnapped me when I was just a baby and tried to infuse me with Life Fibers by transplanting them in my body, a procedure that could've killed me. I was lucky to have even survived from it. After seeing that, I decided to accepted what I was for it doesn't change who I was and promised to stop Ragyō, no matter what. Soon we came across our old foe the Shredder, who mutated into a monster that Wu named "The Super Shredder."_

_In our first battle with him, we were overpowered by Shredder and forced to retreat. There, to ensure we survived, Master Splinter sacrificed himself as me and my brothers escaped. We tried to avenge Master Splinter and faced with Shredder once again, but we were defeated. To make the matter worse, Shredder took me captive and I became the Foot's prisoner. In my imprisonment, Ragyō told me the truth about everything, about the Foot, why my father was killed, and why she used me as her guinea pig. It turned out that I wasn't the first to go through this experiment. She actually did this with her only daughters. Due to them sharing her DNA, she thought it would be possible to make another hybrid like her. The oldest was the first to go through it, being no less than a year old. The experiment failed and Ragyō moved on to her next test subject: her second daughter, who was placed into the experiment after she was born just like me. Unfortunately, she wasn't as lucky as me and died from it. It horrified me to find out that she actually did this to her own children. After the experiment failed, she then decided to find another test subject, one she believed to be strong enough to survive the experiment. When she found out about me, she then ordered her men to kidnap me and put me through the experiment. She believed that by infusing a Dragon with Life Fibers would create a hybrid 10 times more powerful than any normal hybrid._

_She thought I had died that day and it brought her glee to find out I was alive. As it turned out, The Foot worked for Ragyō just like Draxum. Shredder was her employee who she hired to trick my father into working for her. She wanted to use his Dragon DNA to continue her experiments in creating another hybrid like her. She also ordered him to kill my father if he refused to do so. Hearing all that really got my blood boiling. From there, I swore Ragyō would pay for her crimes and I would kill her. Though if being a prisoner wasn't bad enough, Ragyō placed me under some kind of mind-control and made me help Shredder and Draxum attack my brothers and my friends when they came to rescue me. Though, thanks to the help of my friends and my brothers, I was to break out of Ragyō control and reunited with my team. With all of us together, we defeated Ragyō, Draxum, and Shredder. Ragyō and Draxum managed to escape, but the next time they returned, me and the Dragon Force would be ready. With the Shredder and The Foot finally defeated, me and my brothers decided it was time for the people to know about us and revealed ourselves to the public. At first, they would be afraid of us, but the people actually accepted us as they rejoiced for the city being saved from evil. Though we didn't do it alone, we also had our friends to thank for all the help they could bring: Gomen, Ruto, and even the Mutant Squad._

_Though The Foot were gone, there were still mutants wreaking havoc in the streets, ones we were gonna deal with together as a team. After 2 years of it, we managed to deal with the remaining evil mutants and bring the city back to normal. One day, the mayor of Tokyo put up a celebration as a way of saying thanks to us for protecting the city. With this, we thought the dark times were behind us. But we were wrong. Just as the festivities were about to begin, a mysterious stranger attacked with a power that me and my brothers hadn't seen before, a power that managed to kill some citizens and cause destruction to parts of the city close by. This attacked tried to kill me, but that led to worst thing to ever happen to my family. When attack struck, my mother took the blow for me. She sacrificed herself to save me. My brothers tried to bring this attacker down and avenge our mother, but all four of them were defeated in just a few blows. The attacker revealed themselves as a girl named Nui Harime, the Head Couture of REVOCS. She even told me that Ragyō ordered her to "pay me a visit" which meant she was there to kill me. I became so angry about my mother dying in my arms that I went out and tried to kill her anyway I could. My anger got the best of me and I couldn't control myself. In that moment, my red hot blood caused Sōru to lose control too and I ended up transforming into a True Dragon, the original form of us Dragons, going on a rampage to kill that devil woman._

_I couldn't stop. I was so consumed by rage that I just wrecked everything in my path. Even after Harime escaped, I just didn't attacking. Luckily, my mother was able to use her magic to help me. She sang the lullaby she used to sing to me when I was little and I managed to calm down. Though my rampage was over, what I had done could never be reversed. A week later, I tried to talk to my father again, see if he had any answers to the power that Harime was using. After managing to contact him and telling him what happened, my father told me that Nui Harime was an Oni, the ancient enemy of the Dragons that no one has seen in centuries. When I asked him why that Oni would be working for Ragyō, he then told me that Ragyō was an Oni too, leading to our theory that there might be a connection between them. After that, we held my mother's memorial, but day worsened when we returned to the surface. Me and my brothers came to finding the people of Tokyo actually angry at us. Though it turned out they were angry at me. The mayor told me that what I did was unforgiveable and that he could not allow something as dangerous as me to remain in the city. So, he told me that he now banned me from Tokyo. I understood why. What happened no doubt traumatized and ruined the lives of the people, all of them were afraid of me._

_Though my brothers tried to get the citizens to change their minds, I agreed to it, telling the people of Tokyo that I understood that what I did was unforgivable. I told them that I would try to regain their trust and decided to pack up and leave. My brothers confronted me as they knew I wouldn't have done this unless I had a reason to. I told them what I told the citizens, which was actually part of the truth, but they knew it had to be something more. After all the pressure they gave me, I decided to tell them the other reason I was going: I was going to go after Harime to avenge our mother. I told them I found a place where I believed I could get some answers on where Harime was and was gonna go there to see what I could find out. They asked if I was going alone and I told them I was taking Mayhem with me. At first, I thought they were trying to get me to back out, but I found out that they meant they wanted to come with me to help find Harime and avenge our mother. Even though I was against it, my brothers managed to convince to allow them to come with me. With this, we place Master Splinter's daughter Miwa in charge of Drago-Terra, packed up our stuff, left the protection of Tokyo in the hands of Gomen, Ruto, and the Mutant Squad, and left Tokyo. Me and my brothers we heading off to Honnōji Academy, a school located in Honnō Town. The town itself is run by the academy, and the academy is ruled over by Student Council President, a woman by the name of Satsuki Kiryūin._

_She's the daughter of Ragyō, no doubt the firstborn who was the first placed in that experiment. Ragyō served as the academy's director. Another product by REVOCS just like The Foot. It was also our only lead to finding Harime. 3 months after we left Tokyo, we got word that Dr. Matoi had died. The man who had given us the chance to fight back by making our Kamuis and our weapons and one of the only people me and brothers considered family was now dead. No doubt his death was the work of REVOCS. First, my dad. Then Master Splinter. My mom. Now Dr. Matoi. REVOCS has now crossed the line and I was gonna make them pay. My brothers were just the same. Though what I decided to do after that was something that I ashamed to do. One night, I snuck out with Mayhem while my brothers were still asleep. I left a note telling them that and went on hitch-hiking vehicles on my way to Honnō Town. I do regret ditching my brothers to move on ahead without them knowing, but we've now already lost too many people important in our lives. We can't let the Kiryūins continue to do this. _I_ can't let them to continue to do this. So, until my brothers can catch up, it's just me, Mayhem, and my Kamui Soruketsu. Kiryūins, I swear I'll put an end to your evil plans, make you pay for all your crimes against humanity, and avenge all those who had fallen at your hands. My name is Roku Ryū. This is my story._


	2. Chapter 1: First Day at the Academy

**Chapter 1: First Day at the Academy**

There I was, finally getting off the last ride I needed to get where I wanted to go wearing Soruketsu and with Mayhem in my backpack. I thanked the driver for the lift and he then left without question. With that, I then looked forward to the bridge over the large chasm that would lead to Honnō Town. I took a deep breath to calm myself before I then started walking to cross the bridge. But, before we begin with my story, you have to know what happened before I got there. It was the day before I got to that bridge.

* * *

**本能寺学園**

[Honnoji Academy]

**2****年クラスか**

[Second Year Class K]

On that day, it was during a history lesson in Class K of Honnōji Academy for the class's second year students, all the students listened as their teacher spoke about it. Well almost all of them. One was for some reason asleep the whole time that he talked.

"So, in 1933, the National Socialist German Workers' Party, a.k.a. the Nazi, came to power." The teacher said as he continued to talk, unaware that one of his students was asleep while the rest were listening. "Adolf Hitler was appointed chancellor and, soon after that, the Democracy of post-war Germany became a fascist reign."

The teacher instantly stopped cold of his lesson speech to his students as a loud bang hit the door, making him and the students gasp in fright. The whole class watched as more bangs came to the door, giving them even more fright. Then, in an instant, the door burst off its hinges and crashing into the window, the impact causing a burst of wind that sent the entire front row of the class flying to the back.

"Uh…we're in the middle of a lesson here." The teacher unsurely said.

He soon whimpered in fear as a large man wearing a white uniform with silver, spiked armor on it came through the door and stood in front of the teacher, two a row of students wearing uniforms similar to his forming at both sides of him.

"I'm on official business!" the man said as he towered over the teacher like a giant.

The teacher yelped in fright as he backed away before he bowed to the man saying "Yes, sir."

"I'm the Disciplinary Committee Chair, Ira Gamagōri!" the man said, informing the class of who he was as he looked to them, the row of students that was on his left moving to behind him with that was on his right.

**懲戒委員長**

[Disciplinary Committee Chair]

**蟇郡****苛**

[Ira Gamagōri]

"Students of Class K," Gamagōri said as he spoke to the students, pacing back and forth from the wall on the right side of the classroom and the window on the left, "it has come to our attention there is someone among you who intends to bring harm to Honnōji Academy." Next to the one student who was still asleep was a male student with a brown afro, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Gamagōri and hold onto his backpack like it was something truly valuable to him. "Step forward and accept your punishment!"

Everyone in the classroom looked to the student as he stood up from his desk, that look remaining on his face. They all watched as he then grabbed something out of his pocket and slowly raising it up before he quickly tossed it down and it exploded, releasing a smokescreen-like mist. With that, he instantly rushed out of the classroom, his glare turning into a look of free as he ran through the halls. As he ran down a spiral staircase, Gamagōri appeared, falling down to the ground from the outside of the Academy and laughing sinisterly. After getting down all those stairs, the student thought he was free as got to the door but was soon filled with fright as he opened it to find Gamagōri waiting in the other side with a glare. He yelp as Gamagōri grabbed him by the shirt and brought him up to his face.

"Did you think you'd escape me with a tear gas bomb?" Gamagōri angrily said as he then threw him into the courtyard.

As the student laid there, bruised from being tossed and rolling around on the solid ground, he looked to his side and saw Gamagōri starring down on him with his entourage of students standing behind him.

The student recollected himself and got back on his feet saying "Damn it!"

He growled as he then unzipped the backpack he had, placed his hand inside, and pulled out…a school uniform with a large, black, 4-point star on the chest and a small, white, 4-point star on the collar.

"Heh." Gamagōri said to himself, smugly. "A 1-Star Goku Uniform."

**一つ星極制服**

[One-Star Goku Uniform]

"Looks like I found our thief." Gamagōri said before he spoke to the student. "What are you waiting for? Try it on."

Then, quick as a flash, he removed his old clothing and put the uniform on.

"Ah! Amazing!" the student said in amazement as he gained a smile of confidence. "I can feel the power surging through my body…and…my…soul! I like it."

Gamagōri then grabbed under one of his knuckle braces and pulled out a whip before he started whipping at the student with it, the student dodging it with super-fast reflects or, as a certain red tailed friend of mine would call, hypermobility.

"My body's moving faster than fast!" the student said, amazed by his new found speed.

"Of course. That's the power of the Goku Uniform." Gamagōri said as he continued to whip him.

The student then smacked the whip away and went in to punch Gamagōri saying "Then die!"

He made a clear, solid punch right at Gamagōri's stomach, but his smirk faded after he saw Gamagōri looking down on him with a smug look on his face like the punch didn't even happen.

"What?" the student said as he then backed away in shock.

"Too bad." Gamagōri said as he continued to look down on the student. "Your uniform's only a 1-Star. But mine's a 3-Star." The student then began to whimper as he then looked and saw the three large, black 4-point stars on the chest of his uniform and the three smaller, silver stars on the collar as Gamagōri then menacingly towered over him. "Sorry, but your attacks…can't do a thing to me!"

With that, he pumped his fist into the air and two whips came out from underneath the knuckle braces. He then began viciously whipping him, the student not being fast enough to dodge them like before. Gamagōri then slammed the student into the ground, making him float above the ground from the impact before he then wrapped the left whip around him and began tossing him around the courtyard.

"Sneaking a Goku Uniform out. What were you planning on doing with it?!" Gamagōri said as he tossed the student into the walls surrounding the school, unaware that someone was watching him do so from a balcony on the tower at the center of the school and ignoring the student's yells in fright. "Perhaps you're a spy working for that Kōbe trash. The power of the uniform's wasted on you." He then tossed the student into the wall, the student now next to the entrance to the courtyard. "You're not fit to wear it!"

The student was now injured so much that he was now half dead, one more injury needed to finish him off.

"Remove that Goku Uniform." Gamagōri said before giving a look of rage. "Now!"

He then unwrapped his whip from the student with miraculous speed, ripping the uniform of the student's body before then whip came back and slammed the student into the wall, killing him. Gamagōri then retracted the whip as it held the uniform. After it grabbing it before the whip went back into the bracer, he then neatly folded it and dusted it off before giving it to one of his followers.

He scoffed before he shouted "Listen up! Students of Honnōji Academy!" with this, all the students in the academy looked to him in the courtyard as he continued to speak. "Satsuki Kiryūin, your student council president, created the laws of this school! And, as long I'm alive, those rules will be upheld!"

Then a bright light came in and shined upon him, making him shield his eyes as he looked to where the light was coming from. He found that it was coming from the tower and looked more closely to see it coming from the balcony. He saw it was coming from the figure who was watching from before: a slim woman with blue eyes, black hair, and a large bust wearing a military commander's uniform holding a sheathed katana from the end of the grip in front of her with the tip of the scarab flat on the floor of the balcony, looking down on him with a stoic expression and the light shining from behind her.

"Lady Satsuki." Gamagōri said as he held his over his heart before yelling "Attend, hut!"

With that, his entourage of student then stood up straight with their arms over the chest in salute.

**生徒会長**

[Student Council President]

**鬼龍院皐月**

[Satsuki Kiryūin]

"Your student council president!" Gamagōri yelled as the light continued to shine upon the whole school. "Satsuki Kiryūin! Hail!"

"Fear is freedom!" the woman yelled out as four figures stood behind her, the forms shaded shadow. "Segregation is liberation! Contradiction is truth! Those are the facts of this world! And you will all surrender to them! You pigs in human clothing!"

With that, we get back to where we are now.

* * *

**翌日**

[The Next Day]

**本能寺学園**

[Honnōji Academy]

**本能市内**

[Honnō City]

All the way back down to the bridge. That figure standing in the middle of the bridge? That's not me, but she is actually part of this story. Don't worry, you'll get to know her later on.

**転校生**

[Transfer Student]

**纏****流****子**

[Ryūko Matoi]

"There it is." The girl said as she stood there with a stoic expression, looking towards the academy, which was right on top of the town. "Honnōji Academy."

Now see that guy standing at the front of the entrance wearing the red and blue sailor uniform, white shoes, and the gold backpack with the brown hair with a gold stripe going towards the middle from the center of the front with brown eyes and white skin? That's me. The newest student of Honnōji Academy, 17-year-old Roku Ryū.

**入学生**

[New Student]

**竜 六**

[Roku Ryū]

There it was. Honnō City. After traveling for so long, I was finally here. Now all I had to do was find the Kiryūin around there and get some answers.

"Well, here we are." I said. "Honnōji Academy. After months of traveling, we're finally here."

"Do you think we'll really find her here?" Soruketsu asked me.

"It's ran by a Kiryūin." I said to her. "I'm pretty sure we'll be able to find her."

Before we step through the front door, a scent suddenly hit my nostrils, one that was close by. I sniffed the air to see if I could figure out what it was. It seemed familiar.

"Is something wrong?" Soruketsu asked as I continued to sniff the air for the scent.

I didn't answer because I was still trying to figure out what that scent was. I knew I smelled this smell before. After getting enough of a whiff I soon realized what it was. This was the one scent I hadn't smelled in months, a stench that Harime reeked in that only came from the one thing we Dragons could smell within a mile: Oni blood. I had two guesses who it was: either Harime or the Kiryūin. Not taking any chances to find out, I then turned around, jumped up, and tried to knock their block off, but they managed to catch my punch. Though I soon realized my mistake when I looked and saw it wasn't Harime or the Kiryūin. Instead, who was behind me was a girl about my age with short black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs forming from the center with these unique blue eyes with gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. She was wearing a school girl uniform with a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves. I gave a look of shock as she glared at me with anger.

"Ah! Whoops!" I said as I retracted my fist and backed away in shock.

"The hell's your problem?" the girl angrily said to me.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I thought you were somebody else! Really!" I said to her before I bowed to her in apology, embarrassed by what I did. "Please forgive me!"

I supposed she was a little surprised by this as it took her a moment before she said "Oh, alright. Guess that wasn't your fault anyway."

With that, I looked and saw she was looking at me with a gentle smile. I then looked above her as I heard a meow and saw Mayhem there before he began falling towards the girl.

"Mayhem, no!" I said as I thought he was going to attack her, but instead I watched as the girl caught him in her arms and began licking her face.

"Oh! Hey! Stop!" the girl said as Mayhem continued to lick her face before she started laughing. "Hey, that tickles!"

As I watched, I was amazed that Mayhem was so friendly to someone he hadn't met before. Usually when he gets in front of a stranger like that, he just starts scratching them. The only person I've ever seen him just do this to was my mother. As I watched the girl laugh, I ended up smiling. If Mayhem liked her, then I guess I could trust her.

After Mayhem stopped liking her and the girl held him, she looked at me and said "This yours?"

"Yeah." I said as I took Mayhem and held him in my arms. "He's never like that with strangers. If he likes ya, then I guess I can trust ya. Sorry about nearly giving you a shiner."

"That's okay." She said, smiling at me. "You going here too?"

"Yes, I am." I told her. "I just got enrolled here. So I take it you're starting out here too?"

"Yeah, just transferred from junior high." She said to me.

"Well, at least I got to meet one of my fellow classmates. My name is Roku Ryū." I said, introducing myself. I then held Mayhem up to her, my cat meowing after I introduced him to the girl. "And this is my pet cat, Mayhem."

**メイヘム**

[Mayhem]

"Ryūko Matoi." The girl said, introducing herself.

From the second I heard her last name, my brain just clicked and I said "Matoi? As in Isshin Matoi?"

"Yeah, he's my dad. Did you know him?"

That actually surprised me. I had no idea he had a daughter.

"Oh, he was an old friend of my dad. I heard about what happened to him. I'm sorry for your lost. I met him once about 9 years ago. He was a great man."

"That's okay." She said as she then as she then walked off towards the town. "Come on. We got a long walk to get to school."

From there, I put Mayhem back in my backpack and catch up to her as we walked off to Honnōji Academy. Though, we walked to the entrance, I couldn't help but wonder why I mistaken her as Harime or the Kiryūin. The scent on her was faint but it was enough to make that mistake. I shrugged it off and decided to leave it as a mystery for another day. When we got to town, I noticed the large, silver instrument case Ryūko had on her back and decided to ask.

"Hey, I got to ask." I said to her. "Why are you carrying that instrument case around?"

"None of your damn business." She said to me.

"Sorry, just wondering." I said to her. "I won't pry into it that much if you don't want to talk."

"Here's a question: why are you going to Honnōji?" She said to me.

I knew what she was doing and said "Let's just say I have my reasons."

"You're not gonna tell me?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Hey, you don't talk about that case, so I won't talk about the reason for my enrollment." I said to her.

"Really?" She said. "I thought our dads were old friends."

"That's completely different!" I said to her. "I mean, I don't know anything about you. I didn't even know the doc had a daughter."

"Guess that was a lot of things he didn't talk about." She said, looking down in depression.

I was about to ask to see if she was okay, but my stomach growled before I could do it.

She looked at me with surprise as I chuckled, embarrassed by that.

"Excuse me." I said with an awkward smile.

"Guess somebody's hungry." She said to me with a smug.

We were both surprised as we then heard another growling. I looked to her and saw her blushing, meaning it was her stomach.

"Guess I'm not the only one." I said to Ryūko, just as smug as her when my stomach growled.

"Shut up." She sharply said.

"Look, there's a fruit stand right there." I said as I pointed to a nearby fruit stand.

With the money I had, I got myself an apple and Ryūko, for some reason, a lemon.

"Thank you, sir." I said to the store owner after I made the purchase and me and Ryūko went off to continue walking towards the academy, me taking a bite out of the apple.

"Ryūko, why would you picked a lemon of all things to sink your teeth into?" I asked Ryūko after she bit into her lemon, chewing apple still in my mouth.

"Why not?" she said to me as she chewed on the lemon in her mouth. "I mean, what about you? You got that bag full of money and you decide to only buy one apple and one lemon?"

I gulped in shock after she said that for that was something that needed to be said where we were.

"Hey!" I said to her before I whispered so no one around could hear me. "You can't just go on saying things like that around here! This place looks like a thug neighborhood. You never know what will pop out."

"Oh, will you relax?" Ryūko said to me after she finished the lemon in her mouth. "Nothing's gonna pop out."

She after she said that, a boy wearing a black, short-sleeve shirt, cut-leg shorts, and sunglasses on his head came running by and circled around us twice before running off down the stairs saying "Whoops! Sorry!"

"Well, at least the kids are having fun." I said as I smiled as we watched the kid run off until I put my hand on my pocket and felt only flat pants. I patted my pocket and realized my wallet was gone. "Hey, my wallet!"

I soon found out that Ryūko's lemon was gone too. We had suspected that kid took them while we weren't looking and decided to follow him. Without him noticing, we found him in an alley as he sat against a wooden crate.

He laughed as he then reached into his shirt and said "That was a piece of cake." What he pulled out was my wallet and Ryūko's lemon. We were right. He robbed us. Though I had to expect that he wasn't so happy that all he got from Ryūko was a lemon. "Huh? A lemon? I could've sworn I took that chick's wallet." Me and Ryūko managed to get on the crate without him noticing as he tossed the lemon which Ryūko caught. "Oh, well." He then moved on to my wallet. "Let's see how much that guy's got."

"Give me that!" I said as I took my wallet back from him, making him gasp as he turned around and saw me and Ryūko.

"Stealing half eaten lemons and money from people?" Ryūko said to the kid with a smug while I just glared at him. "Huh, nice manners, kid."

The kid yelped in shock as he back away.

"I can't believe he actually stole a lemon she ate." Soruketsu said as me and Ryūko got off that crate and stood in front that kid. "Is he really that desperate to swap spit with chicks?"

"Either that or he really isn't good with the hit and run tactic." I said to my Kamui as I continued to look at the kid.

"Hey, don't you get cute with me!" the kid said to me, angrily. "I get way more action that you and this bitch!"

"What action is that?" I asked to him. "Throwing rocks at the playground?"

"Hey!" the kid said to me. "Don't make fun of me, you bastard! I'm serious!"

"Great." Ryūko said to the kid. "Then you can die without any regrets."

"Ha! I was gonna say the thing to you." The kid said as he gave a smug. "Come on out, guys!"

In that instant, five kids appeared, wielding weapons, if you can call all that random junk weapons, to fight us.

"Do you even know who you're dissing?" the kid said us as him and his friends surrounded us. "Me! Lightning Speed Matarō, that's who! And this is Honnō Town's blindest alley, my turf. It's a dead-end for loser, hos, and scumbags. So if you want to get home in one piece, leave your wallets and step."

"Seriously?" Ryūko said to the kid, who I guess was named Matarō, as we looked at him and his so called crew. "You know, the street punk thing ain't working for ya. Same with your crew."

"Yeah. I've been surrounded by thugs that are way, way, way more vicious than you guys." I said to the group. "Basically, this is the most pitiful street gang I've ever seen. You guys want to pick a fight, that's fine. But I suggest avoiding anybody like me. Look, I don't want to beat up a bunch of kids, but if you won't leave us alone, then I'll have to knock some sense it ya. So step aside and no one gets hurt."

"Why you!" Matarō said as he then order his "crew" to attack me and Ryūko. "Kick their asses!"

I sighed in disappointment that they didn't listen and said "Guess we're doing this."

Ryūko took on and beat up three of those kids, leaving them flat on the ground.

"Sleep." I said as I grabbed the last two by the neck with the pinch pressure point Master Splinter taught me in case I need to get my brothers to settle down, knocking those kids out without hurt them.

"Whoa!" Ryūko said, amazed by this. "What was that?"

"Little self-defense move." I said to her. "With the right pressure point, you can knock any living creature out. Seriously, I knock out a bear with this."

"Cool." Ryūko said to me with smile.

We then looked to Matarō as he gasped in shock. We were then surprised by him bowing to us with his group joining him with them grabbing their two unconscious members.

"We give up! You win!" They said to us.

"What the hell?" Ryūko said, just as surprised as I was.

"You kids were just trying to intimidate us, weren't you?" I said to those kids as I realized that they were just pretending to act tough.

"Uh-huh!" Matarō said to me, confirming it. "We weren't really gonna do anything. We're a passive-aggressive gang."

After a moment of hearing that, I laughed as they were just trying to scare when we were the only one who actually knew who could fight.

"Should've known." I said after I stopped laughing and looked at Matarō and his friends. "You're just a couple of kids. You only try to look tough to make people think you're tough."

"Yeah, we're sorry." He said to me.

"It's okay." I said to him. "I don't fight people who can't protect themselves."

"And I'm not gonna fight people who can't fight back." Ryūko said as I saw her giving a gentle smile too. "I guess I'll let it slide this time." With that, she began to walk off. "Come on, Roku."

"Right behind ya." I said as I followed her, managing to hear Matarō and his friends sigh in relief after we got to path next to railroad. We looked back when we heard a grunt and those kids gasp and saw that Matarō was hit with a book bag. I wondered where it came from until…

"Hold…it!" a voice said and I looked and saw a girl with brown hair like Matarō in bob cut style wearing a girl's sailor uniform as she then pounced Matarō and pinned him a few feet away from me and Ryūko.

"What the…?" I said as I watched the girl then pinned Matarō while holding his arm like a wrestler.

"Mugging folks at the crack of dawn again, huh?" She said to Matarō as she kept him pinned.

"Crap! It's my big sister!" Matarō said in fear.

Me and Ryūko looked at each other, surprised that this girl was actually related to that pipsqueak.

"How many times do I gotta tell ya to stop shaking people down and get your fanny to school?" the girl said as we watched her hold her little brother in different wrestling pins. "You got a death wish or something?"

"I'm sorry. I'm going, I'm going, I'm going!" Matarō said to her as the girl then let him go. He called his friends and they all went running off away as me and Ryūko joined up with that girl as the three of us watched them run out of sight. "I ain't got time for institutionalized learning, you dumbass! I'm gonna be a baller! A baller!"

"Dumb, little jerk." The girl said as she looked to where Matarō was running before give me and Ryūko with a friendly smile. "Sorry about that. Are you…" A bell then rang and she screamed in fright before speaking to herself. "I'm gonna be late!"

Me and Ryūko then watched as she ran after a nearby cable car heading up town.

"Wait up! Let me on! Let me on! Please! Let me on! Please!" She said as she kept chasing the cable car until she finally got on. "Oh, I got on. Yay."

"What the hell?" Ryūko said to me as I just shrugged for I didn't know what happened either. "These people are crazy."

"They're certainly…different." I said to her before I started walking towards the academy. "Come on. Let's hurry and get to school."

* * *

**本能寺学園**

[Honnōji Academy]

We managed to get to the entrance, but we stopped as I smelled something and looked up to find the source hanging above us. Ryūko did the same and saw what I saw.

"Huh?" I said as we looked and saw a dead, naked guy hanging there by his rope-tied wrists. "What's this?"

We looked and saw that he had a sign over his crotch and I listened as Ryūko read it.

**This is a naked pig who dared to defy Honnōji Academy. Justice has been served.**

"Justice, my ass." I said as I was disgusted by this. "This is inhuman. This city's dangerous and the school looks even worse."

"Interesting." Ryūko said as I looked to her and saw her smiling.

"What's with the smug?" I said to her.

"Well, I think I might get some answers." Ryūko said to me.

"Answers? To what?"

"You'll see."

As she walked to the entrance, I looked back up at the body hanging there. Usual Kiryūin. Never giving any remorse to anyone who goes against them. With this, I was gonna enjoy pumbling this Satsuki chick into a pulp. I looked to see Ryūko already going through the gate and realized I was falling behind.

"Hey, wait up!" I said as I went off to catch up to her.

After getting to the halls, we both looked around to find our classes and we both managed to find it. Surprisingly, we were actually in the same class.

"Okay, looks like we're both in Class K." I said to Ryūko as we stood in front of the door and I smiled at her. "What a coincidence, huh?"

"Yeah." She said as she returned the smile.

We both looked at the door as I knocked on it to let somebody know we were here and so we could speak to the teacher.

"Yes?" a nerdy voice said as we watched the door open and the person who opened it was shocked when he saw me.

I was just as shocked as he was when I saw who it was, not even knowing it was him with that voice. It was Mikisugi, the Nudist Beach agent I met over 2 years ago. But he was fully clothed, his hair all scruffy, and wearing glasses. This was a look I never thought in a million years I would see him in.

"What the…? Mikisugi?" I said to him, shocked by this. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm teaching here." He said with a nervous look on him.

"Huh? Seriously?" I said, still couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Hold on." Ryūko said as me and Mikisugi looked at her. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah. We met back in my home town." I said to her before turning back to him. "Though I don't remember you mentioning anything about…"

I couldn't finish what I was about to say as he put his hand over my mouth.

"Shh!" Mikisugi shushed me as he kept covering my mouth before whispering to me. "Keep it down!"

After he removed his hand, Aikurō told me that he was undercover by posing as a teacher to see what was going on here at the academy and he told to play along for if I blew his cover then we would both be in trouble.

"Okay." I said to him as he straightened himself up. "Sorry for that. So I guess I'll be your student from now on."

"Indeed." He said before speaking to both of us. "So you two will be my students?"

"I guess?" Ryūko said, no doubt confused by what happened. Mikisugi did whisper so she didn't hear what he said to me.

"Good." He said as he then held up and looked at an attendance book. "Hold on." He looked up from the book and then raised an eyebrow when he pointed at me and Ryūko, no doubt counting. He looked back down at the book and traced his finger down it. "It says here that there is a total of six of you joining." He then looked back up at us. "Where are the other four?"

"Oh, I kinda went ahead of them." I said as I realized he was talking about my brothers and nervously chuckled at the fact I came here without them.

"Classic Roku." Mikisugi said as he smiled at me. "Always so eager." He then closed the attendance book and walked back into the classroom. "Well, come along. I'll introduce you to the class."

With that, me and Ryūko walked in and stood in front of our classmates as they all watched us walk in through the door.

"Class, we have two new students in Class K today." Mikisugi said as he introduced us to the class, writing on the chalkboard behind us. "So please welcome Roku Ryū and Ryūko Matoi."

**纏****流****子**

[Ryūko Matoi]

**竜 六**

[Roku Ryū]

"Hello." I said as I waved to class while Ryūko just stood there with her hands in her pockets.

"Hey, Ryūko! Roku!" a voice said as me and Ryūko looked to see a hand raised and saw it was Matarō's sister. We looked to see she was point to two empty desk to her left, one of them was behind the other. "Here! Sit here! These desks are free!"

With that, she then speaking like a full on chatterbox, not unlike a certain energetic blonde I met a few years back. I was just as confused by this as I never thought I would meet someone who could talk like the one who gave me a headache for giving me a simple explanation.

"Man." Ryūko said to herself as she looked at the girl.

"What?" I said to her.

"That chick's spazzing out something fierce." She said to me.

"Oh, so it wasn't just me." I said to her before speaking to Mikisugi. "Does she always act like this?"

"Oh, that's how Mankanshoku usually is." He said to me. "I guess those will be your seats."

"Okay." I said as me and Ryūko took those seats.

Ryūko took the one right next to the girl and I took the one behind Ryūko. After a moment, I then decided to speak to the girl.

"Nice to see you again…" I said, unsure what to say to her. "Mankanshoku, right?"

"Yep! My name is Mako Mankanshoku." The girl said as she gave me and Ryūko a friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you again and everything. Haha!"

**満艦飾****マ****コ**

[Mako Mankanshoku]

"Thank you, Mako." I said to her before I decided to ask her about that student she was talking about. "Hey, that kid the student council purged, is he the one out front?"

"Uh-huh." Mako said to me. "That kind of thing happens a lot around here."

"Really?" I said as I raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Oh, but don't worry. You'll get used to it." Mako said as she calmly and dismissively waved her hand around before she put up a book and began to some food like an animal as Mikisugi was talking.

"This is one strange girl." I said to myself as Mako continued to eat, weirded out by this.

"I know, right?" Ryūko said to me as she managed to hear me. "I mean, she's even eating in class."

We decided to ignore her and try to listen to Mikisugi as he spoke. After a moment, I heard some snoring, looked to my right, and saw that it was Mako, who just fell asleep at her desk.

"Look!" I said as I got Ryūko to look at Mako, who kept on sleeping.

"She's asleep already?" Ryūko said, surprised by this.

"Yeah." I said to her as we watched Mako sleep. "Whatever was in that food, it put her into a food coma."

* * *

After class, me and Ryūko walked through the halls for a while until…

"Oh, Ryūko, Roku!" Mako yelled out as we looked and saw her flying right at us with her arms out and smiling.

"Whoa!" I said as me and Ryūko dodged her, causing her to crash into a trach can.

Me and Ryūko walked off into the courtyard and it wasn't long until Mako caught up with us and walked with us.

"Aw! Why'd you dodge me like that?" Mako said to us with a look of disappointment.

"How do you expect us to react to someone who's flying at us?" I said to her.

"Aw! I was just trying to give my besties a hug." She said as she pouted.

"Huh?" I said, confused by what she meant.

"Your besties?" Ryūko asked her, just as confused I was.

"Yeah, we're desk neighbors now, so we're totally besties." Mako said to us. "Oh, that reminds me. Roku, is Ryūko your girlfriend?"

That got me and Ryūko to stop walking as we were shocked by her claim.

"No, she's not! /No, I'm not!" me and Ryūko both said at the same time, trying to get her to change the subject.

"I met her the same time you did: this morning." I said to Mako, helping her figure out her mistake.

"Oh, too bad." Mako casually said before she spoke to Ryūko. "Oh, Ryūko, is that your guitar case? Do you play? Come on, play something! I'll sing!"

She then put her book bag on the ground and stood on top of it as she sang with an off-key voice.

"Mako, get down from there." I said to the cheerful girl as she kept on singing. "Are you trying to make a scene?" I then crossed my arms before speaking again. "And don't waste your breath. I already tried to figure out what was in that case. She's not gonna show what's in it. It'll be longer before any of us get to see what's inside it."

"God, would you both calm down?" Ryūko said to me and Mako, making the girl stop singing. "Listen, I want to know what the deal is with this place. Like who's the top dog around here and stuff?"

After she said that, I then decided to tell her about who was in charge.

"I can tell you." I said to her. "It's…"

"Whoa! Look out, you guys!" Mako frantically said as she then forced us in to a row of students bowing for some reason and making us bow with them. "Bow, bow!"

"What's going on?" I said as I looked around to see what was going on.

Looking around, I saw that all the students in the courtyard were all bowing in two rows, making a path down the courtyard. When trying to figure out why, I looked towards the school and saw this huge dude with blonde hair walking down some stairs with a few students standing at the sides of each step as walked by them. With this, I straightened up and decided to crouch down so he didn't notice me until I figured him out. He was wearing this weird, white soldier uniform with three big, black, 4-point stars on the chest with the middle and bigger one making up the side points of two smaller ones on the sides. The jacket also had silver, spiked shoulder guards and arm guards attached to these sort of spiked knuckle braces.

"He looks like a big shot." Ryūko said as we watched the big guy walking over and passing us.

"Yeah, he's a 3-Star." Mako said to her as the guy walked past us.

"He sure looks intimidating, but he's not the big boss around here." I said as I looked at the big guy before looking to Mako. "By the way, Mako, who is that and what do you mean by 3-Star?"

"That's Ira Gamagōri, the Disciplinary Committee Chairman." Mako said as she explained who that big guy was. "He's one of the Elite Four of the student council."

"Elite Four of the student council?" I said to myself, seeing this Elite Four as those beneath the Kiryūin and above everyone else in this school. "With a name like that, I can already tell that they're big shots around here." I then spoke to Mako again as I got to the last question I need an answer to in order to get a clear idea on what she was talking about. "But what the hell does 3-Star mean anyway?"

"It means he's super elite, 3 ranks above us No-Star students." Mako said to me.

"No-Star?" Ryūko asked Mako, confused by this.

Though I then realized when I looked more carefully at Gamagōri's uniform. There, on the collar, were these three silver stars. I then looked at some of the students around here and saw that none of them had stars like that on their uniforms. The students on the stairs, on the other hand, had a single star on their uniforms. That's when I figured it out: the school was using a ranking system with a certain number of stars on a uniform, students with three of them being on top while the ones with none on bottom. It was a monarchy.

"So this place ranks students with the number of stars on their uniforms." I said, getting what Mako was saying. "3-Stars on top and No-Stars on the bottom."

"That's right." She said as she continued to explain more about them. "And the uniforms have special powers and, if you get one, I hear they're awesome."

**無星**

[No-Star]

**一つ星**

[One-Star]

"You get all like super human and stuff. They're called Goku Uniforms and they go from 1-Star all the way up to 3-Star."

**二****つ星**

[Two-Star]

**三つ星**

[Three-Star]

"Let me guess, your council president hands them out?" I said to her, knowing what the answer was.

**生徒会長**

[Student Council President]

"That's right." Mako said to me. "Satsuki Kiryūin hands them out based on a student's abilities. Long story short, they're awesome. You got all that?"

"Yeah." I said to her before speaking to Ryūko. "So Ryūko, if you're looking for the top dog, Satsuki's the one you're looking for."

"And, speak of the devil, that's Lady Satsuki." Mako said after a light shined on us and we all looked to the president herself.

She actually looked close to my age and she was wearing white military commander uniform with blue lineage on the collar, gold epaulettes, and white high heel boots. She had long black hair with two stands hanging by the front ending over her shoulders. As she walked toward us with her eyes closed, I saw she had a sheathed katana in her hand, which meant she was battle ready.

**鬼龍院皐月**

[Satsuki Kiryūin]

This was her. Satsuki Kiryūin, daughter of Ragyō Kiryūin. The smell of the Oni blood stuck on her like stink on a skunk. Just smelling it already had my blood starting to boil. This was it. Now I could finally find Harime and bring her to justice. Gripping my hands tight, I got ready to make myself known to her. But, before I could even move out of the row, someone beat me to it and moved out to stand in front of the Kiryūin. I was shocked to see that it was Ryūko, who stared at Satsui with a stoic expression.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I hear you're the queen bee at this school." Ryūko said to her.

"Ryūko, what are you doing?" I said to her. "Get back!"

"Stay out of this, Roku! I told you I was looking for answers and now I'm gonna get them." she said to me before talking to Satsuki. "Now, if you are the top dog, I got a question for ya."

It was only a moment before a student from the crowd surrounding Satsuki yelled out "How dare you? Get her!"

Those students tried to tackle her, but she smacked them away with her case. When more of them came at her, she then opened the case and pulled something she used to knock them away. After spinning what she had in that case, she held it up and pointed at Satsuki like a sword. What is was shocked everybody, even me. It looked like a giant pair of red scissors, well half of one anyway. Me and the rest of the students were amazed by this.

"So that's what you were carrying." I said to Ryūko as I then looked at the case she was using to carry that scissor. "That's not an instrument case, it's a weapons case!"

I looked back at the scissor Ryūko was holding, still amazed she had a weapon like this.

"That's the hugest Scissor Blade ever!" Mako said, just as amazed as I was to see Ryūko's weapon.

"Yep." Ryūko said to us all as she explained what she had. "It's one half of a giant pair of scissors. And I've been looking all over the place for the person who's got the other half." She then spoke to Satsuki as I looked to her as the student president looked unfazed by facial expression, but looked surprised in her eyes. "Hey, Prez. You okay? You look surprised to see this thing. Like maybe you've seen it before." Ryūko then got angry as she kept on talking. "You have seen it before, haven't you?"

"And what if I had?" Satsuki said to her.

Ryūko gasped before she gave a look of rage and yelled out "You have seen it. You've got the other half of my scissors!"

She then went out charging, jumped at Satsuki, and tried to attack her with the Scissor Blade. But, before she could even slash Satsuki with it, these two big, glowing, red fists came in, punched Ryūko. Those fist came from this guy who came out of nowhere.

"Tek! Ken! Fun! Sai!" the guy said as he sent Ryūko flying and crashing into a group of students with only four punches.

**鉄**

[Tek (Iron)]

**拳**

[Ken (Fist)]

**粉**

[Fun]

**砕**

[Sai]

[粉砕/Funsai (Smasher)]

"Ryūko!" I yelled, concerned for her safety.

"Fukuroda?" Satsuki said as I looked back and saw the guy who punched Ryūko.

It turned out the guy was a midget boxer with these large boxing gloves. His outfit looked like the casual boxer uniform with the gloves being bigger than his head and having spikes on the cuffs.

"Yes." The guy said as he stood in front of Satsuki. "Captain of the Boxing Club, Takaharu Fukuroda."

**袋田 隆治**

[Takaharu Fukuroda]

"I'll finish this insolent wench off." Fukuroda said. "With your permission."

"She's all yours." Satsuki said to him.

"Move it! Out of my way!" Ryūko yelled out as she came out of a crowd of 1-Star students and went charging at Satsuki.

She got block by Fukuroda, who used his glove to deflect her attack.

"Is that glove made out of iron or something?" She said to the boxer.

"Ha! Don't you know a Goku Uniform when you see one?" Fukuroda said to her.

"What? You're not even wearing a uniform." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Fukuroda said as he explained what exactly he was wearing. "A boxer's uniform means gloves and trunks and other stuff like that. Plus, Lady Satsuki gave me the Athleticism-Augmenting 2-Star Goku Uniform.

**運動強化二つ****星極制服**

[Athleticism-Augmenting Two-Star Goku Uniform]

"It infuses my boxing gloves with their power, making them harder than hard, stronger than steel!" He said.

Hearing that made me curious about this and I looked at his belt to see two of the same black stars as the one's on Gamagōri's uniform on the buckle. One was in the top right corner of the belt and the other was on the bottom left corner, their point intersecting at the remaining to corners. There was an exact set of those stars on the front of his helmet.

"He's wearing a 2-Star Uniform." I said to myself as I stood next to Mako. "That must mean he's almost as strong as the Elite Four."

"Roku, do you see how those gloves are glowing?" Sōru said to me and I looked to see and realized those gloves weren't ordinary.

"Yeah." I said as I could recognize that glow anywhere. "Those things aren't made of steel, but it might as well be as hard as it. That guy's wearing Life Fibers."

"Roku, is someone talking to you right now?" Mako said to me, making me look at in confusion.

Could she have heard Sōru? But how could she do that? It's impossible for someone like her to hear someone else's Kamui. So how could she hear Sōru? I shrugged that thought off as I watched Ryūko's fight with the boxer.

"I don't get what you're saying, but, if they're that hard, I can stop pulling my punches." Ryūko said as she then flipped her Scissor Blade to its cutting edge.

"Grrrr! You think you can't handle it?! Get ready!" Fukuroda growled as he then sent a flurry of punches straight at Ryūko.

And when I mean "flurry of punches", I mean he shot multiple mini-versions of his glove at Ryūko like a gatling gun.

"Here's a left arm to rule your ass!" he said as he sent four fire lines at Ryūko, one hit her after the other. "And another! And a left hook!" I then watched the boxer the moved in a the gloves he fired linked together like chains, his left glove transforming into a four-spiral stack of boxing gloves. "And a right uppercut to finish you off!"

With that, he then punched Ryūko into the air and she crashed straight into the ground.

"Ryūko!" I yelled out as Ryūko laid there covered in bruises, her body twitch from the pain.

I heard some thunder rumbling and saw that some rain clouds formed above the area and began pouring. I looked back at Ryūko and was horrified by the sight of her bruised body as that boxer towered over her like he was her fucking superior.

"I was hoping you'd prove to be more amusing, but you have no idea how to properly wield your weapon." Satsuki said to Ryūko before she turned around and walked away. "Fool."

"Hold it." Ryūko said to Satsuki as she struggle to get back on her feet. "You better tell me what you know or else!"

I saw Fukuroda getting ready to kick her right in the kisser and decided that enough was enough. With that I began running and hoped that I made it in time.

"Shut your mouth!" Fukuroda said as he then kicked and there was a loud smack. He had his eyes closed when his kicked landed. "No one speaks to Lady Satsuki that way. No one." I watched as he opened his eyes and gave a look of surprise. "Huh?"

I looked over to see Satsuki stop walking and turn around to look back of what was happening. What she and everybody else saw was me standing between Fukuroda and Ryūko with my arms crossed in front of my face, blocking his attack. I managed to make it in time before he could do anything else to Ryūko. I heard everyone gasp as they saw it. Thanks to my Dragon ears, I was able to hear what everyone was saying.

"Whoa!" Mako said, surprised by this.

"Roku?" Ryūko said, surprised by me blocking this boxer's kick.

"What the…?" Fukuroda said to me, surprised by how I blocked his attack. "How the hell did you block my kick?"

"Same way I'm gonna push you back!" I said to the boxer as I then used my strength to send him flying, where he landed a few feet away from me. We stared at each other with glares as I spoke to him. "Listen here, boxer brain, I'm usually the one who doesn't resolve to conflict, but I don't like people who think they're above everyone picking on others. To put into words your animalist mind can understand, I hate bullies. Because of what you did, I'm gonna tell ya only once. Either apologize to my friend here right now or else I'll come over and stuff those gloves in your ass."

"You think you can come up and threaten me like that?" He said to me, angrily. "Well, now you're gonna get it now, buddy! Tek-Ken-Fun-Sai!"

He tried to attack me with the same attack he used on Ryūko, but, thanks to my Dragon powers along with Sōru's Life Fiber power, I was able to block all of his attacks without breaking a sweat. When he saw this, he then back away in shock to get some distance from me as I stood there without a single scratch on me.

"What?! You blocked all of my punches?!" Fukuroda said, still shocked by this. "Impossible! What the hell are you?!"

"You really want to know?" I said to him. "I'll tell ya. That way you know not to mess with me or my friends."

With this, I got ready to run, crushing the ground beneath my feet as I did. I then ran as quick as a flash and got to where I was in front of the boxer, making him yelp in fright.

"I'm the one who's strength outmatches the might of a 3-Star." I said to him as I glared at him, making him gasp in shock.

I then gave him an uppercut punch and, while he was still in the air, used my Dragon speed to punch him right in the gut. I must have punched him at least 90 times before I kicked him in the face and sent him slamming into the wall. He was lucky I was holding back and that attack only knocked him out. If he really pissed me off, then he would've been dead. All the students around me was surprised by this as I had to guess no one who was wearing a Goku Uniform had ever defeated a 2-Star before single-handedly. Though I got to say that was disappointing. I always like a good challenge. I didn't even need to break out Sōru for this. Compared to what I've been through, that boxer was nothing. Now with that guy out of the way, I can now face Satsuki. I looked at her as she smiled at me.

"And now…" I said until I heard someone yelling and looked to my left and saw someone coming at me with a sword. I managed to dodge it. "Whoa!"

Sōru then gave my Tonfa and I used them to block my attacker's sword as he tried to slash me over and over again. At one point I blocked and pinned his attack. After I blocked the attack, I saw the weapon was a bokken and who its wielder was. It looked like a guy somewhat my age wearing white pants, white shoes, and a white unzipped jacket similar to Gamagōri's with the same three black stars on the chest split with the jacket. The jacket had double, silver ring cuffs, silver (lineage in the bottom with spikes on the sides), and a flapped out color styled the same way as the jacket bottom with three silver stars between the two (silver lines). His pants had a big, sliver, spiked belt buckle. I managed to see a sheath for the bokken on the back of his jacket. Even though it had been a while since I've seen him, I recognized the green hair.

"Well, well, if it isn't Uzu Sanageyama." I said to him with a smug as Uzu glared at me. "How long has it been? 2 years?"

"Why you smug, little…" Uzu said as he tried to push his bokken further, trying to break my guard.

"Sanageyama, stand down!" Satsuki said as we both looked to her, her stoic expression on her face.

"But, my lady…" Uzu said as he kept on trying to break my guard.

"I said, stand down." Satsuki said in a more serious tone.

I took a moment before Uzu sighed in defeat and then said "Yes, Lady Satsuki."

He then broke off the attack and I broke my guard to look at this funny sight.

"You taking orders?" I said to Uzu, still couldn't believe this was happening. "Man, you've really gone down in the world, Uzu. Ha, ha, ha!"

"Shut it!" he said, threatening me with his bokken. "Just you wait, I'll…"

"Sanageyama!" Satsuki said to him.

"Yes, my lady." He said with an annoyed look on his face. He then sheathed his sword and went to stand beside Satsuki.

"I see you managed to turn even the lowest of lowlifes into your lap dogs." I said to her. "Though I wouldn't expect anything less from such a lowlife like a Kiryūin."

"So you know about my family?" She asked me.

"More than you know." I said to her. "You can say mine and yours had some history with each other."

"And what family do you belong to?

"One you undoubtedly know. The Ryū Family."

"Ryū? Then you wouldn't happen to be related to a man named Shinigami Ryū, would you?"

"Yeah, he was my dad."

"I should've known. You bear the same eyes as he does."

"Yes, I do. And I also bear a question for ya."

"And what question is that?"

"Do you know about a girl who goes by the name Harime?"

"And what if I do?"

I looked into her eyes and saw it. She knew who I was talking about. She knew where Harime was!

I growled before I said "You do know. You know where she is!"

**Satsuki's view**

I watched as the boy then started running towards me, the anger burning in his eyes. I could see he was just like the girl, he was seeking answers of his own. It was impressive that he managed to defeat Fukuroda, but he still needs to prove himself before he can ever challenge me. I then watched him as he jumped towards me, ready to strike me with his Tonfa. With this, I was able to recognize what weapon he wielded. Those weren't ordinary Tonfa, those were the Golden Dragon Tonfa, weapons that solely belong to the Ryū Family. This was just more proof that he was the son of Shinigami Ryū. I was ready to strike him with my Bakuzan until I caught a glimpse of his uniform. Before, I believed it was nothing more than a simple school uniform of the school he was previously enrolled in. But I saw that I was wrong when I bared sight at design of the scarf. They were design to pattern a set of eyes, eyes which I had only seen once in my life. There I realized it was not a Goku Uniform nor a uniform of any kind. For the first time since I started this academy, I was absolutely shocked by what was before me. It couldn't be… Was he truly wearing…a Kamui?

**Roku's view**

As I got closer to Satsuki, I saw her looking at me in shock. Though I wondered why she looked so shock right now, I ignored and continued my way to smack that bitch. With my Tonfa, I threw a punch at her, but Gamagōri came in and used his own body to block my attack. I growled at him as he glared at me. Looks like I underestimated the power of a 3-Star. If one could withstood a strong punch like that, then I was gonna have to be careful when I face one of them.

"How dare you try to lay a hand on Lady Satsuki?" Gamagōri yelled as he spoke to me. "For this act of defiance, you shall be purged!"

When he pumped his fist out and two whips popped out from under the knuckle bracers and they started heading towards me, I was shocked as only one thought came to my head: oh, crap. The whips were so fast that I couldn't dodge them in time and got the full blow. I had gotten whipped liked 30 times all over my body before he did one last whip that sent me flying.

"Roku!" Ryūko said as she then used whatever strength she had left to caught me as I fell to the ground, knocking her down.

**Satsuki's view**

As I saw Ryū fell upon the new girl, I regained my composition. It would appear he was lying when he said he could defeat a 3-Star Goku Uniform. Gamagōri defeating him was proof of this. It was disappointing that neither of them had the strength to be become a challenge. Still the weapons they hold still held themselves as a threat to my plans. I needed to relieve them of that Scissor Blade and those Tonfa.

"Gamagōri, confiscate Ryū and the girl of their weapons." I ordered my chairman as I prepared to return to my quarters.

"Yes, Lady Satsuki." Gamagōri said as he went to follow my order.

I then turned back to see that Ryū and the girl had managed to return to their feet with Ryū's arm on the girl as she supported them both with the Scissor Blade.

"Not gonna happen." Ryu said as he and Ryūko glared with an intensity that I could not help but find familiar.

Then Ryū raised up what appeared to be a small black pellet. When he tossed it on the ground, he dispersed a sort of smokescreen that concealed them from anyone's field of sight. A smoke bomb. Very clever, Ryū. When the smoke cleared, both Ryū and the girl were gone.

"Huh? Where's Roku and Ryūko?" I heard a voice said. "Did they go home already?"

Gamagōri growled in frustration before he then spoke out in rage.

"Damn it!" he yelled before he spoke to the group of 1-Star students before him. "Search the city! Those two must be captured!

"Yes, sir!"

With this, I watched as squadrons of 1-Stars marched forward to scour the city for Ryū and the girl.

"Well, there's one thing for certain about that kid, he knows how to retreat." Sanageyama said to me, referring to Ryū.

Though that wasn't the only fact that has me concerned about him or the girl.

In the Student Council Room, I drank the tea Soroi prepared and watched as Sanageyama punished Fukuroda for allowing himself to be defeated, striking him with bokkens. Gamagōri along with the other members of the Elite Four only observed as Sanageyama struck at the Fukuroda's back.

"You… Idiot!" Sanageyama said as his last strike caused the boken he wielded to break, half of the blade shattering on the floor around Fukuroda.

"I'm sorry, sir." The captain said, kneeling in shame before Sanageyama.

"You let the both of them mock Lady Satsuki." Gamagōri said to Sanageyama. "You let them escape. And you allowed a 2-Star captain to be defeated by Roku Ryū! A mistake made by club you run is your mistake, Sanageyama!"

**懲戒委員長**

[Disciplinary Committee Chair]

**蟇郡****苛**

[Ira Gamagōri]

"Yeah, I know!" Sanageyama said to his fellow chairman as he went to sit in one of the designated chairs, placing his feet up on the table before him before throwing the grip of the boken away. "You think I've been punishing him for kicks here?" he then looked upon Gamagōri with a smile as he spoke again. "And by the way, the Disciplinary Committee should have stepped in when that girl dissed Lady Satsuki. And that's your mistake, Gamagōri. Though Roku was mine to finish off."

**運動委員長**

[Athletic Committee Chair]

**猿投山 渦**

[Uzu Sanageyama]

"I found some intel on the new girl." Inumuta informed us as brought up the information he found from his computer. "She's been starting fights at high schools in the eastern Kanto region."

**情報戦略委員長**

[Information and Strategy Committee Chair]

**犬牟田 宝火**

[Hōka Inumuta]

"Schools ruled by Honnōji Academy. Apparently, they were personal spats. That's why we never received reports."

"Any information on the boy?" I asked, wondering if he had found any knowledge on Ryū.

"Nothing yet." Inumuta answered me. "All the information I've been able to gather only has a few mentions of this Roku Ryū. They were simple pieces, such as his birth records and citizenship. Apparently he was registered here from Tokyo along with four other individuals. The puzzling thought is that he has shown no record in any education system, not even ones under Honnōji Academy. That's why we didn't receive any reports of him. I'm still searching for more information on both him and his heritage. As of now, there is no clear idea on why he registered or how he managed to."

"What about the other four who registered?" I asked of him as I became aware that there were others that had registered along with Ryū and the girl.

"I'm still searching for the identities of the others and it will take me some time to find any data on them." Inumuta said as I briefly glimpse at his computer's screen seeing silhouettes of the four individuals who registered. "In the meantime, I suggest we question Sanageyama. You seem to know about Ryū. Mind sharing to the rest of us about him?"

"All I can tell ya is that he's some punk who showed to be a pain in the ass." Sanageyama said, shedding light on his knowledge of Ryū. "Also that he's tougher than he looks."

"Yes. We all witnessed how he managed to defeat Fukuroda, all without the use of a Goku Uniform." Inumuta said, reminding him of what we all saw firsthand.

"That's because he doesn't need one." Sanageyama stated.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Didn't you even notice the way he was dressed? The first time I met him, he was wearing that exact same sailor suit. It might not look like much, but that thing makes him just as strong and fast as us."

"So you're saying that the suit he's wearing somehow increases his own physical abilities?"

"Yeah. I should know because he managed to take on some of the worst things over in Tokyo and I saw him show what it could do firsthand."

"Ahhh. So that explains how he was capable of blocking the attacks of someone wearing a Goku Uniform. Though there's still the question of what exactly he's wearing and how he obtained such clothing."

"Such negligence." I said to myself before speaking to Inumuta. "Informer Branch is to keep an eye for those two."

"At once, my lady." Inumuta said, acknowledging my request.

"How shocking." Jakuzure said speaking to herself as she sat upon her are designated are littered with stuffed animals. "The Toad, the Monkey, and the Dog all screwed up big time."

**非運動委員長**

[Nonathletic Committee Chair]

**蛇崩 乃音**

[Nonon Jakuzure]

"Hey, Lady Satsuki." She said as she spoke to me. "You wanted to have that blade confiscated. Is it something someone should be that worried about?"

"Yes. And those Tonfa are just a great a threat as the blade." I said to her before informing them all of what exactly they were. "Both of them and that blade are weapons designed to combat Goku Uniforms."

"How do they have weapons like that?" Gamagōri asked me.

"The Tonfa Ryū wields are known as the Golden Dragon Tonfa." I said, explain to them about the Tonfa.

**黄金色竜トンファ**

[Golden Dragon Tonfa]

"They're a part of an arsenal of five weapons known as the Mystic Dragon Weapons, mystic artifacts of untold power. Those weapons had always been in the possession of one family: the Ryū family."

They all gasped from seeing how Ryū was able to obtain them.

"You seem to know a lot more about those weapons than you're leading on, Lady Satsuki." Inumuta said to me. "And wasn't it said by that boy that your families have a history of sorts?"

"Yes, our families were once cooperative with each other." I said to him. "I knew his father and was able to receive some information on these weapons. But it would appear that the Tonfa had been infused with technology, no doubt redesigned to be able to counter the power of a Goku Uniform."

"You think Roku had something to do with it?" Sanageyama asked me.

"In a way, yes." I answered him. "Though they were probably done by his father. I may possess a guess on where the blade and the suit that Ryū wears had come from. Inumuta, what is the girl's name?"

"Ryūko Matoi, my lady." Inumuta informed me, the name surprising me.

"Matoi, eh?" I said to myself as I smiled from learning this. "Interesting."

* * *

**Roku's view**

After running out of the city with whatever strength I had left as carrying Ryūko as she couldn't have been able to run on her own, I laid my back on a tree in the forest we were in to catch my breath.

"Good thing I had that smoke bomb." I said as I looked back Honnōji Academy out in the distance. "Always the greatest tool for escapes and retreats."

"Um, Roku?" Ryūko said to me. "You can put me down now."

I looked over and saw I was still holding her bridal style.

"Oh, sorry." I said to her as put her down on her feet.

"It's okay." She said as she stood next to me, holding her Scissor Blade. "Thanks for helping me back there. Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Learned it back in Tokyo." I said to her. "I'll explain later. Right now, we need someplace to hide until the heat dies down. I don't think I have enough strength to go through any more fights. Ah!" I groaned out in pain as skid a bit down the tree. "That Gamagōri guy did a real number on me."

"I know where to go." She said as she helped me up.

Where she led us gave me a mix of confusion and concern. She took us to a house that appeared to have been burnt and wrecked. I saw a sign at what I thought was the walk surrounding it and found the doc and Ryūko's names on it.

**一身 そして 纏****流子**

[Isshin and Ryūko Matoi]

"Ryūko?" I asked her. "Where are we?"

"My dad's place." She said to me.

"This is the doc's house?" I said, surprised by this. "Why are there scorch marks all over it?"

"Well, it used to be a nice mansion before it burned down."

"Oh. I'm sorry. So you grew up here?"

"Yeah."

"Has it been just you and your mom since what happened to the doc?"

"My mom died a little while after I was born."

What she said there shocked me. Both her parents were dead. She was an orphan just like me. But…the only difference was that she didn't even get to know her mother.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, ashamed I brought that up.

"It's okay." She said as we walked inside. "You didn't know." She then began explaining how her life was when she was young. "My dad was a scientist, who was always in his lab. He and I didn't really get along all that good. So he shipped me off to a bordering school."

"He just sent you out there alone?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She answered. "I was always getting into fights there and, by my first year of high school, I was a straight up punk."

"So that's it. No wonder you can fight so well. Natural born fighter, huh?" I said to her, making her smile. "But all this still doesn't give me an answer on why you chose to come here in the first place. I know that you want to find whoever has the other Scissor Blade, but what did Satsuki have to do with it? With the way you asked that question, it sounded like it was more than just a common thief. What exactly do you have against the Kiryūins?"

"Well, about six months ago, I got a note from my dad saying he wanted to talk. So I came back." She said as she began to explain what happened. "But…when I got there, I found the whole place wrecked and my dad…was just lying there with this scissor stabbed in him." I was shocked by this. The Scissor Blade she was hold was the weapon that killed her father? I didn't know what to say. "I tried to help him, but he told me to stop worrying and gave me this scissor. I didn't really get what he was trying to say, only that he told me that if I found the other half of it, I'd find his killer. I tried to go after the scumbag who did it, but they were already gone. Only thing I got was seeing this place burn right in front of me…with my dad still inside. There were times where I hated the old man. But his dying was a wake-up call for me. ʹCause I realized I didn't know anything about him." I then watched as she walked to the center of the room we were in and planted the Scissor Blade into the ground, standing in front of a picture of her and her dad and crouching over with her head down. I decided right there and then I'd found out who killed him and why, what he wanted to tell me. And find out what this is. But now…I'm not even close to getting any answers." She then began talking to herself, no doubt speaking out to apologize to her dad. "Father… I'm sorry, Father. I was this close to finding out who killed you. If only I was stronger, I'd beat it out of her!"

As she began to sob, I really saw how much she cared got her father. Even though I got to know my father before he died while she didn't even get to know her mother, we both had one thing in common with what led us to our paths: both of us lost the only parent we had and watched them die right in front of our eyes. I really felt sorry for her that she had to go through something like that. I then heard sniffling and looked down to see it was Sōru.

"That's…that's the sa-saddest story I ever hear-hear-heard." My Kamui said as she began to sob, tears in her eyes.

Seeing all this, I then walked over to Ryūko and placed my hand on her shoulder, giving her a look to show I was trying to comfort her. She saw that and her eyes shook from realizing it. She then took her hands of the Scissor Blade, grabbed me, pulled me into a hug. It surprised me at first, but when I saw laying her head on my chest and crying, I realized that she was accepting my comfort for her. So I returned the hug as I comforted her. "Hey, it's okay." I told her as she continued to cry. "It's okay. I got ya."

"If it makes you feel better, you're not alone." I said to her, remember the deaths of my parents. "I know the feeling."

"Huh?" Ryūko said as she looked up at me with confusion as placed some space between us, holding each other in each other's arms.

"I get it." I said to her. "I know what you're going through. Even though you didn't actually know Dr. Matoi, he was still your father. You never got to know him and lost any chance to do so. Despite everything that you went through before this, the doc was the only family you had left. It always hurts…when you lose your family." After saying all that, I decided to lighten the mood by telling her the one thing not many people know about me. "You know, I didn't attend school before."

"Wait, seriously?" She said with surprise as we broke the hug.

"Yeah. I was homeschooled." I said to her, rubbing my neck in embarrassment and remembering those good moments. "Fortunately, I had some actual teachers."

"You were homeschooled by real teachers?" she said, surprised by this.

"Yeah. It's how it works in my family." I told her. "The only kind of lessons from my parents I got were in combat."

"So you're a fighter?" she said to me with a smug.

"Yeah and my educational teachers weren't that bad." I said to her. "I basically have enough education to be a high school sophomore. I never thought about attending a real school before."

"Why'd you start now?" she asked me, making my smile fade away from my face.

"Because you're not the only one who lost someone important to you." I said as I began explaining to her about my life, well without telling her about the Dragon Force of course. "When I was little, the only family I had were my brothers and my parents. My brothers and I played together, my dad taught me how to fight, and my mom took care of me. They were all there for me." I had a smile as I remembered those good times. But it faded when I began to remember the bad times. "But it changed one night. My dad decided to take me to a conference with a company representative. He was the one who dealt with that stuff. Though it turned out to be a trap. There, I watched as my father was attacked and had his throat cut. The man who led that assault was named Oruku Saki. He tried to kidnap me, but I managed to fight back and clawed him, scarring his eye, but he threw me to the ground. He tried to kill me, but I was saved by local law enforcement. Saki managed to get away, but was deemed a wanted criminal for killing my father. I was only nine when that happened. From there, I vowed that I would avenge my father. 6 years after that, I managed to do it and finally killed Saki. I thought it was over, that I could finally be at peace. But I was wrong." I then looked to Ryūko as I asked for her info on the one moment that led me to this. "Do you know about the attack in Tokyo a few months ago?"

"Oh, yeah." She answered me. "I read about that. They said it was the worst event in history. Lots of people died and some of the city was destroyed."

No doubt she realized why I asked that when she saw me looked down at the ground in depression.

"You were there, weren't you?" she asked me.

"Yes." I answered. "That attack was done by a single person: a girl who went by the name of Nui Harime."

"Harime?" She said as she remembered about what I said to Satsuki. "That's the name you were asking Satsuki about."

"Yes." I said as I explained to her what happened that day. "Harime was the one who did it all. She was an assassin sent to kill me. She tried to, but…she failed."

"What happened?" she asked.

"When Harime was about to strike me down, my mom took the blow." I said to her. "She sacrificed herself for me."

Feeling that rage return, I punched the nearest wall around me, damaging it.

"Harime… That bitch…" I said, talking to myself. "She killed my mother. She's the reason that I am now an orphan. I swear that I will avenge my mother and kill Harime for taking her away from me."

"But why would you ask that Satsuki chick if she knew her?" Ryūko asked me. "What does she have to do with this?"

"Because…" I said as I began to explain. "Harime and Saki worked for the same people who hired them to destroy my family. The Kiryūins, the family that Satsuki belongs to. There is no doubt in my mind that Satsuki knows where Harime is. She might be my only lead into finding my mother's killer." I took a moment to calm myself before speaking to Ryūko. "Ryūko…" I then began walking over to her. "Our pasts may be different, but our paths are the same. I'm going to help you. We both have the same goal and the same target. But neither of us can be able to achieve that alone. I don't know what kind of power is in there and you need the strength to fight against it. If we work together, we can be able to find the answers we're looking for." I then put my hand out to her, smiling at her. "So, what do you say?"

It took a moment, but she finally made up her mind, surprising when I thought she was gonna say no.

"Oh, what the hell?" Ryūko said to me as she then took my hand, gripped it, and returned my smile. "Fine, I'll team-up with you."

"Great." I said to her as we looked at each other. "And I promise I'll help you find your father's killer."

"Thanks." She said to me. "And I promise I'll help you avenge your mother."

We both smirked at each other for a moment as this was where I believed this was the start of a beautiful friendship. This moment lasted until we let go of each other's hands so she could get her Scissor Blade.

"Though I still wish I had that power so I can kick Satsuki's ass myself." She said as she grabbed her Scissor Blade.

The instant she did, I heard some hinges creak and we both looked down as a trap door opened and we both fell in.

As we were falling and we both tried to slow our falls and tried to stop, even though we were both screaming I could've sworn Mikisugi's real voice, him saying "You should be careful what you wish for, Ryūko Matoi. Take good care of her, Roku."

At one point in the fall, I hit something that would've stopped me from falling until Ryūko landed on top of me and we both went crashing through it. We landed on something and were luckily still alive. I was lying down for a bite, but managed to wake up to hear Ryūko groan in pain. I opened my eyes look and saw she was laying on top of me. As she sat up, I looked and saw that my waist was right between her. I was glad that she was wearing a skirt that covered up that sight, but unfortunately I was still able to feel her weight on me down there.

"Um…Ryūko?" I said as I looked away from how we were positioned, blushing in embarrassment.

"Yeah?" Ryūko asked as she recovered from the fall and looked at me.

"Mind getting off me please?" I said, my eyes closed with embarrassment.

I opened one eye and saw her blushing as she saw the way she was sitting on me.

"Oh, sorry!" Ryūko said as she got off me and sat next to me.

"It's okay." I said as we both recovered from that, I sat up, and we both took a look around.

"Huh. Never knew we had such a big basement." Ryūko said, surprised by this.

"Wait." I said as I took a look around at the piles of clothes lying around. "I don't think this is a basement. This must be your dad's lab."

"This is where my dad worked?" Ryūko said before she groaned in pain, hold her arm.

"Whoa, hold on. Take it easy." I said as I went over to check on her and saw her arm was bleeding. "You got a cut."

"Yeah." She said to me. "I guess I must've got it in that fight earlier."

"Come on." I said to her as I helped her up. "Let's get out of here so we can bandage it up."

"Right." she said as she then allowed me to hold on to her as we walked down the pile to the floor.

"Easy. Easy." I said to her before we got to the floor. "There we go."

As we were walking I heard something rustling around behind us, but ignored it so I can focus on getting Ryūko patched up.

Author's note: okay, before you start this segment of the story, I need to advice you on how this is gonna work. Even when it's not Ryūko's point of view, Senketsu will be talking, but no one, except for Ryūko, will be able to hear what he's saying. I know that you guys have reader fanfics that mostly had Kamuis and Kamui wearers understand Senketsu, but this is an entirely different case. Only a person who's blood is flowing through the Kamui can understand them. Roku and Soruketsu can't hear a single word he says. Now that we got that cleared up, let's continue with the story.

"Wait." A voice said to Ryūko and she gasped as she stopped.

"Ryūko?" I said to her as I didn't know why she stopped.

"More…" the voice said. "Give me more."

"Huh?" Ryūko said before she looked at me. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything." I said as I didn't know what she was talking about.

"More. More." The voice said. "I need more!"

"Did you hear that?" she asked me.

"Ryūko, the only thing I hear is you talking." I said as I couldn't hear anything else but her.

"Give me more." The voice said as Ryūko looked around, trying to see where it was coming from. "More! MORE!"

Then I actually heard something as we both looked to see something rustling around in the pile of clothes. When something popped out of it, Ryūko tried to slash whatever it was with her Scissor Blade, but only cut one of the close in the pile in half. When a shadow covered us, we both looked up and saw something floating above us. It looked like a sailor uniform, but it was different. It was black with red lining and had a red scarf. The shirt had a big gap in it that made it looked like it had a mouth. Though what really got me was what it had on its chest. The right side had a strange eyepatch shaped patch and the left side had a big yellow eye with an orange iris and a red pupil. I knew that eye. That was the same as Sōru's eyes. We were both shocked to see that.

"The hell?" She said as we saw the uniform. "Is that a sailor uniform?"

"What in the world?" I said as I watched the uniform pounce her and pin her to the wall, making her gasp in shock.

"Don't leave!" the uniform said Ryūko with an insane look in its eye. "Put me on! Put me on!"

"No!" Ryūko said as the uniform lower her jacket and opened her shirt, revealing her bra. "You perv!"

"Wear me and feed me blood!" the uniform said as it kept trying to take off her clothes. "I don't want to go back to sleep!"

"Sōru, you're seeing this too, right?" I asked my Kamui as we watched what was happening.

"Yeah." She answered me.

"Could that thing be…?" I said.

"No doubt about it." She said.

"You talk?" Ryūko said to the uniform as she tried to get away, now scared of the piece of clothing. "Sailor uniforms don't talk!"

"We're wasting time! Don't be scared!" the uniform said, scaring her even more. "Put me on! Put me on! Put me on!"

"Oh, my god! Where'd you learn to talk?" Ryūko said.

"That's not important now!"

"It is important! When do uniforms talk?"

"Stop talking!" the uniform said as it kept trying to take Ryūko's clothes. "If you don't put me on right now, I'll force you to put me on!"

"Roku, help!" Ryūko said to me as I decided to figure out what that suit was by seeing and finding out what it does. "Get this pervert off me!"

"Ryūko, wait!" I said to her. "Calm down. Let the uniform do its work."

"Say what?!" she said to me, shocked by what I said. "Are you nuts?! This thing's trying to strip me!"

"It's clothing, what did you expect?" I said to her. "It's just what you need. Just put the uniform on. Everything will be all right."

"How do you know?"

I knew she wasn't gonna trust me about this unless I showed her. I had to reveal Soruketsu to her.

"Because I'm wearing one just like it." I said to her.

"Say what?!" She said as she then looked at Sōru and saw her blink. "How did you get that?"

"From the same person who I have no doubt created that one." I said to her. "Listen to me. If you put that on, you'll experience a power that you've never felt before." She looked me, uncertain she should to it. "Trust me."

It took a moment, but Ryūko sighed in defeat, which meant one thing.

"Okay, fine." She said with a depressed look on her. "I'll put it on." She then looked at the uniform as it looked at her. "Okay, get off and let me get undressed."

After the uniform got off her, Ryūko started taking off her clothes. Though she forgot to tell me to turn away and, after she got her skirt off, I couldn't stop looking at her. After she got her shirt off, I got a full glimpse of her amazing body. She was wearing a blue striped bra and a pair of blue striped panties. I never thought I would actually say it but that girl had curves in all the right places. And I could tell that she had been working out. The muscle she had was perfect for her amazing figure. Also, I have to say, she had an amazing bust. A girl with a body like this was one you would never find just walking around, unless you count a stripper joint as a place to find one like that. Basically, this girl was a grade-A babe. I know it might make me sound like a pervert even though I'm really not and would look away from something like this, but I'm a 17-year-old guy. There has to be a time when I couldn't resist but look at a girl like this.

"Hey, turn around, you idiot!" Ryūko said as I then looked at her angrily glaring at me, blushing and covering her chest with her arms.

"Oh!" I said as I turned around for her to put on that uniform. "Sorry."

"Okay." She said, no doubt talking to the uniform. "Time to put you on."

"No need." The uniform said, just before it jumped on her. "I'll do it for ya!"

When I heard her grunting, I knew that uniform had started putting itself on her.

"Hey!" Ryūko yelled out.

"There! You see? A perfect fit!" the uniform said as it was now completely on her.

When I heard Ryūko groaning, I then turned back around to see that uniform on her and her entire body surrounded in red electricity. After a short while, her entire body began to glow red and, in an instant, it gave off this light flash so bright I had to come my eyes so I wouldn't be blinded by it. After a moment of that, the light faded away and I decided to see if Ryūko was okay.

"So how do you feel, Ryūk—oh!" I said as I was shocked by what I was looking at.

"What the…?" Sōru said, just as shocked as I was.

Ryūko was fine and that uniform didn't really do anything bad to her. She still looked the same but her hair became feathery and had vibrant red undertones from the bottom of her black hair and had these horn-like clips and the sides of her head. The thing that shocked us was what happened to the uniform itself. What we saw was that the uniform had transformed from being a sailor uniform into some kind of garter-belted bikini. It's upper and lower parts transformed into a black, skimpy suit of armor with red stripes. The top armor covered Ryūko's neck, lower-jaw, arms, and the top of her boobs, covering her nipples with these small fang-like things which really didn't help.

The armor sleeves had four cuffs on them (two on the wrist and two right underneath the shoulders on her upper arms), each with a single red line in the middle. The back had this vent thing that had this red string attaching to the skirt through her butt crack. It was the same about the front, but it had two of these string coming from those fangs and went down to attach to the top corners of the crotch piece. leaving everything between the underside of her breasts and her waist exposed. The thing's eye and eyepatch where now on the sides of this one piece of armor on the chest as these ribbon-like crests. It gave her thigh-height, high-heeled boots that connected underneath the skirt. Speaking of which, that skirt was actually shorter than one on a cheerleader, didn't even cover her ass and I could see her crotch from the front. All of the armor and the boots were skin-tight.

Even though this came as more proof that this was a Kamui she now had on, this went way beyond the boundary of indecency for me. I knew Kamuis were a bit revealing, but I didn't think it would be this revealing. If Ryūko was embarrassed about a guy seeing her in her underwear, she had to be completely out of her comfort zone with this.

"Uh!" Ryūko groaned out as she saw the uniform she was wearing, a blush of full embarrassment on her face. "Oh, my god! What kind of kinky outfit are you?"

"This is what I am." The uniform said to her, now in a more calm and normal voice.

"Yeah, well that doesn't answer the question." Ryūko said as she then tried to pull that thing off her. "Come on, damn it! Get off of me! I said off! Get off! Get off! Get off! If you don't come off, I'm gonna rip…"She didn't even finished she was about to say before she launched herself into the ceiling.

"Whoa!" I said as I walked over to where she was standing before, what just happened making mine and Sōru's assumption about that outfit spot-on. "Definitely no doubt about it now. That's a Kamui."

**Ryūko's view**

"How'd the hell did that happen?" I said as I laid there on the ceiling, having no idea how that even happened.

"This is our power." The suit said to me. "I awakened when I drank your blood. And when you put me on, or rather, when I'm worn by you, we can activate that power."

Before I could ask it anything else, I heard Roku yelling out to me.

"Hey, Ryūko!" Roku yelled out as I looked to him to see he was standing where I was before got up there. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him.

I then decided to get myself off there and jumped right down to him, now feeling that power he was talking about.

"Man, you were right." I said to him, standing next him and liking this strength I had. "This feels awesome! I never felt so strong!" I looked back at Roku and was a bit confused when I saw the back of him. "Huh? Roku, what are doing?"

"I'm sorry." He said to me, not even turning around. "Give me a moment." He took a deep breath and said "Okay."

When he turned around to look at me, I was still confused as I saw him blushing, looking a little guilt.

"I'm not used to seeing women like this." He said to me. "I was raised to be gentleman."

"Oh." I said, now just realizing he wasn't a perv after all. I then decided to change the subject and looked at the suit. "So do you know what this is?"

"It's called a Kamui," Roku said to me as he told me what I was wearing, "a very special type of clothing that gives special powers like a Goku Uniform."

"Huh." I said before talking to the suit to get some answers from it. "Okay, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know." It said to me.

"You don't know?" I said, annoyed by it giving me crap. "Don't give me that. You were just telling me how you work."

"I can explain the current phenomena, but there is still much I do not know." It said to me. "What you call 'memory'? I have gaps in mine. I can't remember many things."

"Well, what do you remember?" I asked it.

"I remember the man who made me." It said. "He had a beard and an eyepatch. And he wore a white lab coat. He was stoop, wore sandals, and used a cane and had a mouse on his shoulder."

I was shocked by this. The guy he was talking about…that sounded just like my dad!

"You're getting all this?" I said to Roku.

"Not a single bit." He said to me with a shrug.

"What?!" I said, shocked that he didn't hear this thing talk. "But you just told me you're wearing one! How could you not know a single thing it said?"

"Probably because I didn't hear anything except you asking it questions." He said to me. "You're the only one who can talk to it."

"Wait, what?" I said, not really sure what he meant. "How come you can't hear it?"

"Because that's not my Kamui. It's yours." He said to me. "I can understand mine, but I can't talk to yours. Our Kamuis are different from each other. From where we are now at this point, I'm the only one who can talk to my Kamui and you're the only who can talk to yours. Basically, you're gonna have to tell me what it said if you want me to understand any of its answers. So what did it say?"

"'It'?!" I heard the suit say as I looked down and saw it glaring at Roku.

"Okay, judging by the way your Kamui's looking at me, I'm guess it doesn't like being called an object." Roku said as I then looked and saw him looking at the suit.

"Would you please stop calling me that?!" the suit said as it continued to glare at him.

"Yeah, that's right." I said to him.

"Okay." Roku said as then looked at me. "Correction: What did _he _say to you?"

"Thank you." The suit said as I saw it calm down.

"Why do you think it's a he?" I asked Roku.

"Well, it's just a guess that the Kamui is the opposite gender of the wearer." He said to me. "That's what I've done with mine and she likes it."

"Oh, so your's a girl." I said, just getting what he meant.

"Yep." He said as he then motioned to his uniform. "Ryūko, meet Soruketsu."

**神衣ソル血**

[Soruketsu (Sol Blood)]

"'Sol Blood?'" I asked him, knowing what that name meant.

"Yeah, that's what I named her." He told me. "The name comes to show the dawn of a new age as I wear her. A new age of peace for all. Speaking of names," he then looked to the suit, "who are you?"

"I don't know." The suit said to him.

"What he say?" Roku asked me.

"He doesn't know." I said to him.

"He doesn't know what name he was given?" he asked me.

"I guess." I said to him. "He said he haves gaps in his memory."

"Well, is there anything he does remember?"

"Well, he remembers how to explain what just happened and who made him."

"And who was that?"

"He said it was a slouched guy with a beard, an eyepatch, a white lab coat, sandals, a cane, and a mouse on his shoulder. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah, that's the doc. So your Kamui was made by the same one who created mine."

"Wait, my dad created yours too?" I asked him, shocked by this.

"Yeah. It was a birthday present from him." he said to me. "Now he gave us a chance. With that Kamui, you can be able to fight back against anybody Satsuki sends."

"Whoa, seriously?" I said to him.

"It's true." The suit said to me. "I do give you great power. Just like the one he possess."

"Well, before we get moving, I should introduce myself." Roku said as he then talked to the suit. "My name is Roku."

"And I'm Ryūko." I said to the suit as I then figured out the perfect name for him. "The one who created you was my dad. I don't know why he created you, but you're coming with us, Senketsu."

"'Senketsu'?" Roku asked me.

"Yeah, since you named your Kamui, it feels right to give one to mine." I said to him. "Everyone needs a name, even him. And because my blood woke him up, it's perfect ʹcause 'Senketsu' means 'fresh blood.'"

**鮮血**

[Senketsu (Fresh Blood)]

**Roku's view**

"Huh." I said before I smiled at Ryūko, actually liking the name Senketsu for her Kamui. "You know it's a perfect fit."

"I like it." Sōru said.

"Nice to meet ya, Senketsu." I said to the Kamui before talking to Ryūko again. "Now let's go."

"Right." Ryūko said as she then walked over to a pile and then grabbed a tattered tarp lying around and wrapped it around herself, making a cloak out of it. "We're coming for you, Satsuki Kiryūin!"

* * *

After that, we managed to find a way out of there, but stopped and spent the night there at the mansion, only leaving and heading straight back to Honnōji Academy the next morning. Thanks to the power of Senketsu, Ryūko was able to keep up with me. When we got there, we found a boxing ring in the middle of the courtyard. Making sure we didn't draw attention to ourselves, we snuck right into the crowd to get a closer look and saw Uzu and that boxer Fukuroda, who held up a mike as he began yelling.

"Hey, new girl! New guy!" Fukuroda yelled as his voice was broadcasted all over Honnō Town. "You two listening? An hour from now, we're going to execute your little friend. She's an accessory to crimes of treason against Honnōji Academy! If you want to save her life, quit hiding like cowards. Show yourselves!"

* * *

**Mikisugi's view**

"Mr. Principal, the student council are animals." I said to the principal as him, me, and all the other faculty members watched this from inside the school, knowing that this had gone too far. "Do something."

"This doesn't concern us, so stay out of it." he said to me. "Kiryūin's mother is the chair of the academy's board of directors. Therefore, Lady Satsuki's our lord and master. We work for her. So there's nothing we can do about it."

* * *

**Roku's view**

Thanks to my Dragon senses, I was able to hear what Uzu and that boxer were saying to each other.

"Using a hostage is kinda clique, don't you think?" Uzu said to him.

"If I fail again, my Goku Uniform's gonna be confiscated." Fukuroda said as I realized he was being forced to do this. "Since Mankanshoku is the only one we know who actually spoke to the new kids, I don't have any other option."

"It sounds like you got your priorities straight." Uzu said to him. "Good. Now get out there and prove yourself."

"Oh, man! Oh, man! This is bad!" Mako yelled out as I saw her tied upside down on this X-shaped cross thing behind Fukuroda and Uzu. "Everyone in school is gonna see my underwear now! I knew I should've wore my sexy panties today!"

"Bring out the vat!" Fukuroda said as a bunch of students wearing hoodies, who I had to guess were members of his club, brought out this vat before he held up a shrimp. "Ta-da!"

A club member brought him a pan of flour which he then used to powder the shrimp before dipping it in the vat. After he pulled it out, we all saw it was now fried. That's when I realized that it was an oil vat and he was gonna use it to fry Mako like he did with that shrimp! Mako cried out in despair as the cross was moved to the vat with a pan attachment filled with flour right in front of her and over the vat.

"If you guys dip me in the oil, everyone's gonna see right through my uniform!" Mako pleaded to captors, wishing them to let her go. "This is bad! This is bad! This is so not good!"

"Either that girl's being incredibly brave or incredibly stupid." Uzu said as Mako squealed in fright and he stood outside of the ring, which I had to agree to him.

That was definitely not was happening now. Seeing how we need to save her, me and Ryūko then started moving closer so we could get her out of there. As we got closer, I stopped Ryūko as I found Mako's little brother Matarō and his friends somewhere else in the crowd. Seeing where that was going, we decided to go over there before those kids hurt themselves.

"Hang in there, sis." Matarō said as he got ready to go up to the ring with a look of determination. "I'm coming to…"

"Hold it, kid." I said to him at a volume that couldn't be heard by the boxer or Uzu as I held up my arm in front of him to stop him, me and Ryūko crouching down to not be seen by any of the other students.

Matarō yelped when he saw me and Ryūko before he said "It's you guys."

"Don't worry." I told him, speaking for myself and Ryūko. "We're gonna get your sister out of here. It's our fault she got in this mess." I then realized I still had my backpack on and knew I couldn't bring Mayhem into this. Seeing how Matarō was already here, I decided to give him a very important mission. "Though I do need you to do something for me." I then took off my backpack and handed it to him, having Matarō watch Mayhem as me and Ryūko took care of that boxer and save Mako. "Hold my bag."

"Okay." He said as he took my backpack and Mayhem then popped his head out, revealing to Matarō he was in there.

"Ready?" I said as I looked to my fellow Kamui wearer.

"Let's go." She said to me as we then jumped into the air, surprising everyone.

With this, I decided to say that little catchphrase me and brothers would say when springing into action.

"Cowabunga!" I yelled out as we then used to the boxing club members as step stools and finally made our way to Mako, making her gasp in surprise.

"You okay, Mako?" I said to her as she looked at us.

"Roku! Ryūko!" she said to us.

"Hang on tight, okay?" Ryūko said as she then used her Scissor Blade to cut Mako loose and she grabbed onto Ryūko.

When we heard a bunch of students coming at us, we then jumped out of the way, making them land on the flour pan, which tipped and sent them all into the vat. I smiled as I watched them climb out of it with broiled skin and parts of themselves as crispy as the shrimp.

"Hey, anybody order fried 1-Stars?" I said as me and Ryūko then landed in front of the boxer and Mako let go her and head off to join the crowd outside the ring. "With a side of ass-whooping?"

"So, new kids, we meet again." Fukuroda said, using the mike to amplify his voice.

"Using a hostage to get us here is pretty low." Ryūko said to him, ready to fight with her Scissor Blade.

"Yeah. Looks like you still haven't learned your lesson." I said to the boxer. "You want to fight so bad? Well, here we are. So let's get this party started! 2-on-1. Since you made the same mistake twice, you're gonna get double the pain."

"You're not in the club, but I can make an exception today." The boxer said to us. "And always like a good challenge. Get ready!"

With the bell rung and this sign girl wearing a bikini, laughing as she held a sign saying "Round 1" over her head, the fight began as the crowd began to cheer.

"I'm gonna nail you like freshmen!" Fukuroda as he got ready to went off to attack us, smacking the sign girl away as she was too close to him.

He punched with his left fist and sent a barrage of miniature gloves right at us, those gloves being slingshot back at us by the ropes of the ring.

"Yeah! You like that?" Fukuroda said as we kept being hit by those gloves. "The ring is being filled with my Juggernaut of Left Jabs!"

While it was lessening a bit for Ryūko, I was still getting hit by all those gloves.

"And those will make sure you won't interrupt while I thrash this bitch like last time, new guy." He said as he then went to attack Ryūko. "And…here comes…a right strike—psyche! It's really a corkscrew!"

"Ryūko!" I yelled out as I tried to smack all those gloves away to shield Ryūko from that attack, the boxer's fist spinning like a drill.

All the gloves that I smacked away ended up hitting some of the students in the crowd.

"Tek-ken-Fun-sai!" the boxer said as I got rid of the last of the gloves, but I was too late to stop the attack as it then managed to land.

**鉄拳粉砕**

[Tek Ken Fun Sai (Iron Fist Smasher)]

Ryūko luckily managed to block it by using her Scissor Blade as a shield. The down side of it was that some of her cloak got in front of it and was snagged on the corkscrew. Because of that, the entire cloak ripped off, revealing her in her Kamui in front of everyone. Every student there was shocked as they saw what she was wearing, even Fukuroda.

"Wh-wha-what the hell are you wearing?!" Fukuroda said to her, shocked by this as Ryūko kept blocking his attack.

"None of your damn business!" Ryūko angrily said, a blush of embarrassment clear on her face.

"What?" he said before he growled and looked at me as I stood there after getting rid of all those gloves. "You two are cheating! You having your girlfriend distract me with her sexiness!"

"Okay, three things you need to know." I said to him as I counted what I said to him, counting what I said with my fingers. "1: you didn't say any changes to the conditions of this fight would be illegal, 2: she is not my girlfriend, and 3: it's not her fault she's dressed like that."

"Yeah, he's right!" Ryūko said to him, supporting me. "This thing is just like this!"

"You bastard!" he said to me. "How dare you and this…" he looked back at Ryūko as he continued to talk, "slut mock this gentlemen sport?"

"We are not mocking anything!" I said as I then walked over to stand beside Ryūko as he back away, a little pissed that he called her a slut.

"Alright." He said as he straightened up with a smile, speaking more calmly before he put his hands to his shorts and began pulling them down. "In that case, I'm stripping down too."

"What?!" Ryūko said as me and her were both shocked as he actually taking off his clothes.

"No, dude! Keep your clothes on!" I said to him as I tried to look away from that disgusting scene. "We don't want to see that!"

"Now who's doing the mocking?!" she yelled at the boxer.

It was only until we heard some chains break that we looked and saw his gloves burst apart, revealing these thicker, square-shaped gloves with spiked knuckles underneath, the one that he used to launch those mini-gloves at us now looking more like a clawed version of a boxing glove.

"Time to take off the soft gloves I use for training and bring out the pain." Fukuroda said as Ryūko was gasping in shock from seeing his gloves transform like that.

"What?" Ryūko said, still shocked by this.

"Hold on! You've been holding back this entire time?" I said as I was shocked to see he wasn't using his full power.

"That's right. Behold!" he said as he held up the non-clawed glove up in the air. "This is what the real Honnōji Academy Boxing Club Athleticism-Augmenting Two-Star Gloves are like!"

**運動強化二つ****星グローブ**

[Athleticism-Augmenting Two-Star Gloves]

"Wha-ha!" he yelled as he pulled a cord on the cuffing, making the entire glove become gloved in spikes before began monologuing how great his uniform was. "I bet you're asking yourselves: 'Why did he wrap them?' If I didn't, the challengers from other schools would be too scared to fight me! But when I bared them for all the world to see, I feel even stronger! It's my…Goku…Uni…form!"

"Okay, I don't get boxing, but I know that's illegal." I said as both me and Ryūko looked at those gloves with unsure looks.

"Oh, well." Ryūko said as her unsure look turned into a mug of confidence. "I'd say bring it on."

"Oh, I will." He said before he pointed at me. "But first I want to pumble this loser for humiliating me! You may have beaten me when my gloves were under wraps, but let's see how you handle them at full power!"

With this, I gained the same smug Ryūko had after seeing how he got stronger, deciding to use Sōru's power. I walked to stand in front of Ryūko and said "Fine with me. But I need to change first."

"Why? Did you shit your pants already?" he said as he then began to laugh at me.

"No." I said, making him stop laughing at me as he just smugly smiled at me. "I need to change for this battle to really get started."

"Huh?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Guess what?" I said to him. "I was holding back as well."

"What?!" he said, shocked by this. "You mean, when you fought me, you weren't…"

"Fighting at full force? No." I said to him. "Because I thought if I did, I would've killed ya." I then slowly raised my arm, placing my synchronizer, the Yoake Gantoretto (the name meaning Dawn Gauntlet), up in front of my face. "But seeing how you can increase your power…I now have a reason to stop holding back!"

With this, I pulled the pin and instantly transformed, the golden light caused by it forcing everyone around me to cover their eyes.

"Gold Power, Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Soruketsu!" I said as the transformation was complete.

**神衣ソル血**

[Kamui Soruketsu]

In case you don't know, when Soruketsu is in her true form, she becomes something that kinda looks like Senketsu, but becomes black with gold stripes. She also gives me with calf-high boots and the pants become tight with intimate definition if I might add. Some of the crotches were exposed as all the lower part of her was connected with straps (two in the front and one in the back which had an escape) with the upper part of her which left my back and the middle of my torso exposed. She gets long sleeves and her eyes become wing-shaped crests on the breastplate. The fangs on the chest twice as long as Senketsu. And, last but not least, coming from the center of the back of the waist was long, flat strand of fabric of black and gold that ended at a point (looking like a dragon tail) that moved around like a tail due to my Dragon power flowing through Sōru. I also go through some changes myself. My hair had changes from brown to black and the gold stripe I have turns into a gold horn.

I chuckled at Fukuroda as he looked at me with shock before I, with a confident grin, said "Takaharu, was it? You're about to see what I can really do, my true power. This is Soruketsu!"

After I said that, some steam came right out Soruketsu and I ended up hearing some female students squealing, smiling, and blushing as they looked at me. I should've known the girls around here would get all excited from seeing me like this. It was like this back in Tokyo. I mean, Sōru's true form is skin tight and I was basically muscle toned. Any girl would fawn over a big strong dude dressed like this.

**Satsuki's view**

After seeing Ryū transform, I heard Jakuzure groan and looked to see her mouth opened with shock before looking back at him to see if he could confirm my suspicion about his uniform.

**Roku's view**

"Holy bazonkers!" Mako yelled out as I took a quick look at her to see that she covered her eyes, but decided to open a gap between two of her fingers.

I heard Ryūko gasp and looked to see she was just as shocked as Mako and she had a bigger blush on her face. After seeing all that, I then looked back at Fukuroda, ignored all the commotion from the crowd, and regained my grin.

**Ryūko's view**

I was just shocked by this. I didn't think his Kamui could transform too and I didn't think it would look like this. He actually wore that and he was embarrassed about seeing me wearing Senketsu? That thing's just as embarrassing as what I was wearing! And it changed color? How the hell did he do that? And why the hell was I blushing so much from seeing this?

**Roku's view**

"Wha-what the…?!" Fukuroda said as he kept looking at me with shock. "What the hell are you wearing?!"

"Something more powerful than any Goku Uniform than you can get." I said to him. "What you see here is the true form of my power! The same that is in my friend's possession! These special uniforms we have increase our strength, speed, and agility up to 10-fold! Now you will witness…the power of the Kamuis!"

**神衣**

[Translation: Kamui (God Robe)]

**Satsuki's view**

"So I was right." I said after Ryū revealed the answer to my question of his uniform. "He wields the power of a Kamui."

**Roku's view**

Fukuroda growled before he then said "Doesn't matter what you wear! I'm still gonna kick your ass!"

"Heh. We'll see." I said as I stood next to Ryūko, doubting he was gonna kick anything.

With another ring of the bell, the crowd cheering again, and the now bruised sign girl weakly laughing and holding a sign that said "Round 2", our fight continued.

"Didn't think you would pull this especially when one of you was hiding themselves under a cloak." Fukuroda as he moved in to attack me and Ryūko, knocking the sign girl away again and spinning both his fists like drills. "But now that you're half-naked, I'm gonna rip that bikini and that overgrown fishnet to shreds and send you both flying!"

Me and Ryūko stood there ready for the attack with his fist spinning and trying to drill through our Kamuis, his right fist hitting me and his left fist hitting Ryūko.

"Heh!" Fukuroda smirked as he heard a crack.

"Mm!" Ryūko grunted as she heard another crack.

"Hm!" I smiled as I heard a crack too, both male and female students gasping in awe with smiles of bliss and blushes.

But all that cracking wasn't coming from me or Ryūko. It was Fukuroda's gloves. Those things couldn't get pass the armor, so half of them busted apart, their pieces lying on the ground in front of me and Ryūko.

"Huh? What the—what the hell?!" he said, shocked that his gloves broke like that. "My-my gloves!"

I laughed before I said "Your gloves aren't the only things that turn to steel. When a Kamui is in its true form, it becomes just as hard as steel. Which means your attacks are nothing to us now."

Fukuroda growled at us before he then went out attacking us any way he can with his attacks just feeling like pillows and him yelling "Impossible" like about 5 times.

"Geez! You call those punches?" Ryūko said as the boxer kept on attacking us. "ʹCause we're not feeling anything!"

**Satsuki's view**

As we watched the events unfold, my elite four were shocked to see the girl and Ryū withstanding Fukuroda's attacks.

"Whoa!" Jakuzure said as she saw Fukuroda's attack not having any effect on the new students. "What're they wearing?"

"I believe Ryū called them Kamuis." Inumuta said, remember what Ryū had said earlier. "Though I never heard of such a thing."

"Huh." I said, somewhat fascinated by how well these two were able to used their Kamuis.

**Mikisugi's view**

"Huh." I said, impressed by how well Ryūko seemed to be handling herself with her Kamui, especially with Roku showing off his own.

**Roku's view**

"Huh?" I heard Mako say as she was no doubt confused by this.

"You done yet?" I said to Fukuroda as he stopped his attack and backed away from us. I then leaned over and whispered to Ryūko. "When I give the word, strike him with your Scissor Blade."

"What?" she said to me, confused by what I said.

"Just trust me." I said to her before speaking out loud to Fukuroda. "Okay, time to fight for real. ʹCause this is a boxing match, I'm gonna bring out my own gloves!" With this, Soruketsu then handed me my Tonfa and I slammed the ends of their grips together, activating their power. "Aura-Jutsu!" with the golden aura now forming fists around my hands and forearms, I got into fighting stance as I was ready to teach this boxer a lesson. "Ready for Round 2?"

"Why, you son of a bitch! Raaaaah!" he yelled out as he then charged at me with a punch.

I dodged it and then moved in to attack.

"Right hook!" I yelled as I gave him a right hook punch right in the face. I then gave him a left jab "Left jab!" While he was in a daze, I decided to mix it up a little. "And, two of my moves: double hook!" I then gave him to hook punches at the sides of his head. "Double jab!" I then gave him two simultaneous jab punches clear in the kisser.

I then gave him a left hook, then a right jab, then another double hook, and then another double jab. After that, I then began giving him full repeats of all of those attacks, starting with the first punch I gave him. I bet your wondering how I knew how to box, huh? Well, let's just say it pays to have a brother who watches the sports channel, especially fighting sports.

**No one's view**

Within the crowd of students surrounding the ring, Mako watched with the other students in awe as Roku punches the boxing captain with actual boxing techniques.

"Whoa!" she said as Roku kept on attacking Takaharu. "I never knew Roku knew how to box!"

"Yeah, he's pretty good." Matarō said as he came up beside Mako, watching Roku for a moment before looking at Ryūko with a blush and a blissful smile. "But that girl is cool too. She's totally, freaking awesome. So awesome! So unbelievably awesome!"

**Ryūko's view**

My mind was completely drawing blank as I watched Roku beat the crap out of that boxer guy like he did the other day. When I first met him the other day, I thought he was just this clumsy dipshit. But, now that I got to know him better and saw him doing all this, I realized that he wasn't such a dipshit after all. All I can say is…this guy is one serious badass.

"Okay, Ryūko, get ready!" Roku said to me as he kept on kicking that guy's ass, snapping out of it.

"Right!" I said as I got ready, finally gonna get to have some fun.

**Roku's view**

I looked to Ryūko and saw here focusing her power for her attack, Senketsu tightening himself on her with steam coming out of him and his red lineage beginning to glow. With that, I then decided to get this boxer ready for her.

"Left jab!" I said as I then punched Fukuroda with a jab punch. "Right hook!" I then gave him a hook punch. "And, to finish it off…an uppercut!"

With that uppercut punch, I sent him flying into the air. I moved out of the way as he then crashed into the ground, bouncing off it from the impact. Seeing the way he was, I knew this was the moment for Ryūko to strike.

"Ryūko, now!" I said as I looked to her and she raised her Scissor Blade, it charging up with energy.

"Got it!" she said as she then jumped forward toward Fukuroda. "Now for desert…a right straight!"

With one clean slash through him, I watched as Fukuroda's Goku Uniform bust apart into nothing but tatters.

"Sen'i Sōshitsu!" Senketsu said after the uniform was destroyed.

**戦維喪失**

[Translation: Sen'i Sōshitsu (Fiber Lost)]

"Whoa." I said in amazement as I saw the Scissor Blade destroy something that had Life Fibers. No doubt that he did the same work on my Tonfa with that scissor too.

_I may not know much about this girl…_ I thought to myself as I watched Ryūko stand up, a blush and a blissful smile forming on my face. _But she's freaking awesome!_

"Roku, your heart rate just sped up." Sōru said to me. "Like what you see over there with little Ms. Matoi?"

My smile faded after she said that, annoying me as I then decided to pinch my Kamui for saying that.

"Ow!" she yelled as I pinched her. "Ow! Ow! Okay, I'm sorry! Please stop! Ow!"

After I stopped pinching, I was able to hear all the commotion from the crowd as they were all shocked by this.

"Impossible!" Uzu said as he saw this.

**Satsuki's view**

All my Elite Four were shocked as we all saw a Goku Uniform fall to the hands of Ryū and the new girl.

"A Goku Uniform…" Gamagōri said.

"Was defeated?" Jakuzure said, finishing him.

"That Scissor Blade is powerful." Inumuta said. "So are those Tonfa."

I looked carefully and I saw there was still one Fiber left of the Goku Uniform: the Banshi. I then watched as the Banshi flew over and then became absorbed by the girl's Kamui.

"No, it isn't their weapons." I said as I realized where this power came from.

**Roku's view**

"Nice job, Ryūko!" I said as I went over to and she turned to me as the now naked boxer landed on the ground.

"Thanks." She said as she hanged her Scissor Blade over her shoulder, smiling at me.

"Mind if I help send this guy back where he came from?" I said as I then picked up Fukuroda, giving her the idea of sending that guy straight back at Satsuki.

"Not at all." She said and I then tossed Fukuroda up in the air, giving me enough time for me to deactivate my Tonfa, give them to Sōru, and then grab on to the handle of her Scissor Blade. "Now…"

"Time to send you back!" we both said as we hit Fukuroda with the blade like a baseball hitter and sent him straight at Satsuki.

Before he even made contact with her, a group of 1-Star students came up in front of her and formed a human shield, stopping Fukuroda a few feet away from her, but that didn't stop the blood that came out of him from the impact as it went on towards Satsuki. Then Gamagōri along with two other students, who I had to bet were the other members of the Elite Four, did the same as those students and managed to block the blood, but a small splash managed to get passed them and land on Satsuki's cheek. As those three looked at her with shock, Satsuki continued to look at me and Ryūko as she wiped the blood off her with her thumb, completely unfazed by it. We heard Uzu gasp as we looked to see him glaring at us.

"How dare you!" he angrily said to us as he was about to enter the ring.

"Stand down." Satsuki said to Uzu, stopping him before she spoke to me and Ryūko. "Roku Ryū, new girl, where did you get your hands on those outfits?"

Ryūko then picked up the mike that Fukuroda dropped when he was fighting us and grabbed it before speaking to the Kiryūin.

"We got them from my father." She said, using the mike to amplify her voice.

"Really?" Satsuki asked her.

"Yeah, really." Ryūko answered her before she put up her Scissor Blade in front of her. "And are you seeing this Scissor Blade? It was left by the same scumbag that killed him!"

I then put my hand over to her, letting her know that I wanted to say a little something to Satsuki.

"Yeah, that's right." I said after Ryūko passed me the mike. "These uniforms and this Scissor Blade are all that remain of the work of her old man, a man that was like family to me. I have no doubt that the one who killed him was a lowlife you Kiryūins hired to do like you hired Harime to try and kill me! Now you're gonna tell us who possess the other half and where the hell is Nui Harime!"

"And don't you think we'll take no for an answer." Ryūko said after she took the mike back as we both glared at Satsuki, her pointing the Scissor Blade straight at her. "We won't stop until we get our answers, Satsuki Kiryūin."

* * *

_Roku Ryū has finally arrived at Honnōji Academy and has now made new allies: Ryūko Matoi, the daughter of the great scientist Dr. Isshin Matoi, and her Kamui Senketsu. Now the adventure had begun! What lies ahead for our heroes? Find out next time on_ Mystic Dragon Force!

**There you have it, the first chapter of Book 3. ****Now you got learn more about Roku. Now, before I continue, if you have any questions about this, just PM me and I'll answer them. Also, I'm looking for help to really get this story going. If anyone would like to help, PM me and, once we got out own little group, we can get to work on getting this book done. That's all I got for now. See you all next time after I write the next chapter, Chapter 2: Ryūko and Senketsu!**


	3. Chapter 2: Ryūko and Senketsu

**Chapter 2: Ryūko and Senketsu**

_Well, life has really changed for me. Only the day before, I was coming to Honnōji Academy to find any leads to find Nui Harime, the one who killed my mother over six months ago. The one I was looking for that had these answers was Satsuki Kiryūin, the daughter of Ragyō Kiryūin, the woman responsible for both my parents' deaths. That day, I met up with an old friend and made new ones. One of them was Ryūko Matoi, the daughter of Dr. Isshin Matoi, a scientist who researched in Life Fiber and the man who created my Kamui Soruketsu. With seeing a strength enhancing outfit called a Goku Uniform, I realized that the school was using Life Fibers, the same material used for Soruketsu. Later, I found out I wasn't the only one searching for answers. Ryūko told me she came to Honnōji Academy in search for her father's killer, the only clue in finding them being a person wielding the other half of a giant pair of scissors created by him. Seeing how our goals were the same, we decided to team up to fight Satsuki and get our answers. In that moment, we managed to find Dr. Matoi's lab along with Senketsu, a Kamui the doc made for Ryūko. After this one event, we returned to Honnōji academy and, working together and using the power of our Kamuis, we managed to defeat Takaharu Fukuroda, the captain of the boxing club, and destroy his Goku Uniform. And now, we stand before Satsuki Kiryūin, ready to get the answers we were looking for._

"Roku Ryū, new girl, where did you get your hands on those outfits?" Satsuki said to me and Ryūko as she looked down on us.

Ryūko then picked up the mike that Fukuroda dropped when he was fighting us and grabbed it before speaking to the Kiryūin.

"We got them from my father." She said, using the mike to amplify her voice.

"Really?" Satsuki asked her.

"Yeah, really." Ryūko answered her before she put up her Scissor Blade in front of her. "And are you seeing this Scissor Blade? It was left by the same scumbag that killed him!"

I then put my hand over to her, letting her know that I wanted to say a little something to Satsuki.

"Yeah, that's right." I said after Ryūko passed me the mike. "These uniforms and this Scissor Blade are all that remain of the work of her old man, a man that was like family to me. I have no doubt that the one who killed him was a lowlife you Kiryūins hired to do like you hired Harime to try and kill me! Now you're gonna tell us who possess the other half and where the hell is Nui Harime!"

"And don't you think we'll take no for an answer." Ryūko said after she took the mike back as we both glared at Satsuki, her pointing the Scissor Blade straight at her. "We won't stop until we get our answers, Satsuki Kiryūin."

"Ryūko Matoi, bearing that name is proof." Satsuki said, no doubt speaking to Ryūko. "You are Isshin Matoi's daughter."

"I knew it." Ryūko said as she glared at Satsuki, now knowing that the Kiryūin knew the doc's name. "You knew who my father was!"

"Ryūko!" I said as I heard her groan and saw her fall to her knees as she used her Scissor Blade to support herself, me kneeling down to make sure she was okay.

"You're bleeding too much, Ryūko." Senketsu said to her.

"You said you wanted blood." Ryūko said to the Kamui. "You're getting full now?"

"No." he said to her. "But in about five minutes, you're about to lose consciousness."

"What?!" Ryūko yelled out in shock.

"Ryūko, listen." I said as she then looked at me. "Your Kamui needs to drink your blood in order for you to use his powers. This is your first time wearing it, so you won't last long. I know you want to get your answers, but that'll have to wait. We need to get out of here so you can recover."

We glared at Satsuki as she continued to look down on us, me growling at her while Ryūko groaned as she was reaching her limit.

**Satsuki's view**

"Don't you think you're out of this, Kiryūin. We'll be back tomorrow!" Ryū said to me as I watched him help Matoi to her feet, her using him for support. "Until then, prepare yourself!" I then looked to see him pull out another one of those smoke bombs. "For you are in for a world of hurt."

From there, he then tossed it on the ground, concealing him and Matoi from clear sight. We then smokescreen cleared, they were gone. Like before, they had escaped once again. I heard Sanageyama growl as I looked down to see him trying to send the members of the boxing club after Ryū and Matoi.

"After them!" Sanageyama said as he ordered the boxing club to capture Ryū and Mario. "Don't let them leave the city!"

Seeing how it was pointless as they had already escaped once, I decided to put an end to the useless search, using the light of my Oni strength to bring their attention to me.

"Don't bother." I said, stopping both him and the boxing club from leaving the courtyard.

"My lady…" Sanageyama said to me as he shield his eyes from the light.

"They'll be back eventually." I said to him as I then turned to return to my quarters. "Leave them be 'til then."

Though it was from a distance, embracing my heritage allowed me to hear Sanageyama as I left the balcony.

"Lady Satsuki, you're as dazzling as always." He said as I then went through the doors.

After reaching my own private quarters, I sat down as Soroi came in with a fresh pot of tea.

"Your tea, miss." My most loyal butler said to me as he poured me a cup. "Careful, it's hot."

"So the new girl and the new boy have Kamuis." I said after taking a sip, smiling as now life at this school has become interesting.

**Roku's view**

After managing to escape from the academy and seeing they weren't chasing us, me and Ryūko decided to take the trolley back to the ground level of the city. After getting there, I saw Ryūko finally pass out from blood loss as she then let go of the railing and began falling to the ground.

"Got ya." I said as I then caught her, held her bridal style, and looked around for a hospital or at least a medical clinic. "Man, where's a clinic when you need it?"

"No way!" I said as I looked to see some kids come over to us. "It's the half-naked guy and the half-naked chick!"

"Uh, hey!" I said to the kids as they surrounded us. "Do you know where I can find a doctor?"

"Oh, sure. But it'll cost ya." One of those kids said as him and his buddies laughed.

"Don't you get any ideas." I said as I held Ryūko more protectively, not liking the looks on these kids. "Just tell me where I can go to get this girl medical attention."

"I can help!" I heard a voice said as I looked and gasped in shock from who it was.

"It's you!" I said as I saw it Mako's little brother Matarō.

Okay, I know this might flipping ahead, but I'm gonna give a little quick story on how it went. So Matarō told me his dad could help Ryūko as he owned a clinic. Seeing it as my only option to get some medical help, I let the kid lead me to the clinic. When we got there, I saw it wasn't much of a clinic as much as a shack with a neon sign that says "Mankanshoku Back-Alley Clinic". I know it was a sketchy place, but what other choice did I have? There, I met up with Mako again along with their parents and their dad decided to help me patch Ryūko up. I told him to gives a little privacy as I needed to deactivate Senketsu's transformation. To do this, Sōru would need to use her Life Fibers to find the switch that did it. Though, for her to actually find the switch on Senketsu, she had to make direct contact with Senketsu while she was still in her true form. Which meant, because she was on me, I had to…feel up Ryūko. And before you come up with that assumption, I'm serious when I say I only rubbed my fingers on her body and that I did nothing sexually perverted. Like I said before, my mother raised me to be a gentleman. So I know not to take advantage of a girl like that. I only rubbed where the Kamui was, never stopped anywhere, and moved from one part of her body to the next like a snake on a tree. I know how to do this because it was like making a vase with a spinner.

You see, I'm the artist of my family. Ever since I was a kid about Matarō's age, I've been able to make great works of art. It's my own little hobby. Though, with that said, it doesn't mean that I liked touching Ryūko like that. I was so embarrassed and ashamed. I couldn't believe I felt up a girl while she was unconscious! Ryūko was even moaning from it. Though it was wrong to think that way while doing it, I couldn't help but think how amazing her skin felt. I also couldn't help but think how soft her boobs felt as my hands did those constant laps on her body. After a while of that, Sōru finally found the switch. Turned out it was on the center of the chest plate. After finding it, I pulled it and Senketsu turned back to normal. After that, I told Matarō and Mako's dad it was safe to come in and he helped me bandage her up. With this, I got her a pillow and a blanket so she could rest up until she had the strength to wake up. After looking around the place, I came back to check on Ryūko and found Matarō and Mako's dad lying on Ryūko and breathing on her like a creep. With this, I smacked him off and told him that Ryūko was still recovering. There's one detail I left out when I got to that clinic with Ryūko, but I'm gonna leave that after Ryūko wakes up. You're gonna be as surprised as I was once I tell you about it.

**Ryūko's view**

I couldn't remember anything after getting on that trolley. Guess I passed out like Senketsu said. Though when I woke up, I heard some guys talking.

"Dude, give her some air!" one of them said with a voice that sounded familiar. "She's already lost a lot of blood."

"Boy, I'll say." The other guy said. "You were right to bring her over."

When I saw one of them was over, I gasped in shock as I thought this was some perv pouncing on me and punched him in the face as he looked at me, sending him into the ceiling before he fell back onto the floor.

"Ow!" he said as he then got up and held his nose where I saw it was Roku. "My nose!"

"Roku!" I said to him as I didn't know it was him and was worried about him. "Oh, crap, I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll live." He said as he looked at me, uncovered his face to reveal his bloody nose. "Man, I see you have a trigger like me."

"Well, I am the crazy bitch from Kanto with the Scissor…" I said I then reached back to get my Scissor Blade, but, when I did, I found out it was gone and looked around for it. "Wait, where's my scissor?"

"Here you go." Mako said as she came over and handed me its case.

"Thanks." I said before I realized it was her. "Wait, Mako? What are you doing here?"

"I live here." She said to me.

"What?" I said, shocked I was in her house before I wondered about how I got there. "Wait, how did I get here?"

"You passed out on the trolley, so I carried you here to this clinic so you can get treated." Roku said to me as he explained.

"Thanks, Roku." I said to him, smiling gratefully at him.

"No problem." He said to me before he pointed to some fat guy sitting across from me with his thumb. "And you can also thank me for not having you to wake up with him laying on top of you, breathing like he ran a marathon."

"Wait, what?" she said confused by this.

"Dad, what were you doing laying on Ryūko?" Mako said as he went to him.

"Dad?" I said, shocked that the guy was her dad. "Wait, he's your dad?"

**Roku's view**

Okay, before I get to telling this, I'm gonna tell ya who that fat guy is. That there is Mako and Matarō's dad, Barazō Mankanshoku. He looked like you classic overweight dad but with dark brown hair, a bandage on his nose, glasses over the bandage, and your classic business man uniform with a beige jacket. Well, all except for the pants as he just wore his vertical pink-striped, white boxers. Me and Ryūko sat next to each other in front of the door as Mako and her dad sat across from us.

"Yeah, and he's also a pervert." I said to her, glaring at Barazō. "One of things I can't stand are perverts." I then got rid of that glare as I looked at Ryūko with a smile, impressed by how hard she punched me. "And you're lucky you punched me instead of him." I wiped the blood of my face with Sōru and my Kamui absorbed it like a sponge. "With the strength you use, you would've had him seeing stars. Seriously, that's one heck of a punch."

"Boy, I'll say." Mako said as she smiled gratefully at us. "I don't know what would've happened if you two didn't save my life."

"Hey, it was no problem, cuz." I said to her.

"'Cuz'? Why'd you call her that?" Ryūko asked me, no doubt confused by that.

"Well, I just found out that I have family here in Honnō Town." I answered her.

"Wait, seriously?" she said before she looked around and then back at me. "Where are they?"

"Um…" I said as I looked to Mako and her dad with an awkward smile.

She looked at the way I was looking at the two in front of us and after a while of looking between me and them, she soon yelped out in shock as she finally put the pieces together.

"Wait, you're related to these guys?!" she said to me as pointed between me and the two in shock.

"That's right. They're from my mother's side of the family." I said with a more proud smile before motioning to Mako. "Mako's my cousin."

"Your cousin?" she asked me still shocked.

"Uh-huh." I nodded before motioning to Mako's dad. "And the man right there is my uncle, Barazō Mankanshoku."

**満艦飾 薔薇蔵**

[Barazō Mankanshoku]

"Glad to meet ya." My uncle said as he gave Ryūko a thumbs up.

"Hey, Matarō! Get over here!" I said as Mako's little brother came over to us before I then spoke to Ryūko. "I think you remember Mako's little brother."

**満艦飾****又郎**

[Matarō Mankanshoku]

"Hey!" Matarō said as he greeted Ryūko before speaking to both of us. "You guys were totally badass! Swinging that Scissor Blade around and pounding that guy's face in while dressed like hookers." He then spoke to me as Ryūko then glared at him with a blush. "Never thought I see that, especially with my own cousin." He then spoke to Ryūko. "And only a psycho would fight with her boobs hanging out."

"Shut it!" Ryūko said as she punched Matarō in the head, knocking him to the floor. "I got my reasons for that, you dick."

"Why'd you do that for?" Matarō said to her as he laid on the ground in pain. "I helped Roku get your half-naked ass here."

"Maybe it's because you said she looked like a hooker and mentioned her boobs were hanging out." Sōru said to him in a snarky voice.

"Yeah? And who asked you, you damn cloth!" Matarō said as he got up and glared angrily at Sōru.

"Wait, hold on." She said to me as she saw Matarō talking to Sōru. "Roku, is he talking to your Kamui?"

"Yeah, why?" I said to her with a raised eyebrow.

"How can he hear her when I can't?" she asked me.

"It's because of my blood." I answered her, giving her what I knew about communicating with a Kamui. "Because it's flowing though Soruketsu right now, only me and those who share my blood can understand her. Because Mako and Matarō are my blood-cousins, they can hear her voice. In your case, the only person who would be able to understand Senketsu there would be your father. Because he's gone, you're the only who can who can understand your Kamui." I then looked to Senketsu as I had to bet he was disappointed about it. "Sorry about that, Senketsu."

"Wait, what about your uncle? Can he understand her too?"

"No. He's no direct blood relative of mine. He's only a part of my family through marriage."

"But wait, if he's not actually related to you, then who is?" she said as the door opened behind her and the only member of the Mankanshoku family (besides Mako and Matarō) that was related to me walked in, wearing a pink dress with a white apron over it and a seafoam green jacket over it and having the same light brown hair as Mako and Matarō. This was Mako and Matarō's mom, Sukuyo.

"That would be me." She said as we turned to look at her holding a tray with what I thought to be tea. "And if beating the bejesus out of my hubby and Matarō makes you feel better, you just go right on ahead."

"Wait, so you're…" Ryūko said before Sukuyo confirmed it.

"That's right." she said to her with a cheerful smile. "I'm Roku's aunt. Sukuyo Mankanshoku, pleased to meet you."

**満艦飾 好代**

[Sukuyo Mankanshoku]

"Nice to meet you too." Ryūko said, a little unsure as she was still processing it all.

I then heard a meow and watched as mayhem came in, jumped into Ryūko's lap, and starting purring as he rubbed against her.

"Hey, there, Mayhem." She said as she petted my cat as he laid in her lap, before looking to me and talked about my aunt. "So she's actually part of your mom's family?"

"Yeah," I said as I motioned to my aunt, "she's actually my mom's twin sister."

"Wait, seriously?" Ryūko said as she looked at Sukuyo with shock.

"That's right." my aunt said in a bright mood. "Mikoto and I were so close. I used to visit her back into Tokyo, even managing to meet my little nephew. But, when we moved to Honnō Town, we lost touch."

"So when Mako told me Roku was attending Honnōji Academy, I decided to tell her everything." Her smile faded as she looked to me, wiping away a tear from her eye. "It really breaks my heart to hear that she and Shinigami had passed." She then regained her smile as she kept on looking to me. "But at least I finally managed to reunite with little Ro-Ro."

"Aunt Sukuyo!" I angrily said to her for saying that in front of Ryūko.

I heard her snicker and looked to her as she looked at me with an amused smile said "Ro-Ro?"

"It's a nickname she gave me when I was little." I said as I hanged my head in depression before I lifted it up to look at her as I got angry with hearing her giggling. "Hey, that's not funny!"

"Oh, come on." She said to me with a smile. "It's a little funny."

I growled at her as I blushed, just feeling embarrassed for her learning of that nickname, one I was embarrassed about because I was 17 now and not a little kid anymore.

After that, we all gathered up in the dining room for diner.

"What the…" Ryūko said as she noticed the bandages on her.

"You can thank my uncle for the bandages." I said to her. "Turns out he's a back alley doctor."

"Yeah, he's claim to be famous that he's killed more patients than he saves." Mako said to Ryūko as she then looked as nervous as I was when I heard that.

"Yeah, still doesn't make things sound better." I said to my cousin as I tried to keep my smile. "Don't really have good experience with back alley doctors."

"Please, at least the dead ones can't sue the crap out of you, am I right or am I right?" Barazō said with a reassuring smile.

"That's right." Sukuyo said as she came in, shoving my uncle a bit as she placed a large soup pot filled with what kinda looked like boiling mud at the table. "I hope you two are hungry. It's not fancy, but it's filling."

"Dig in. My mom's the best cook in the world." Mako said to us as she brought us plates of these things that looked like clumps of dirt with worms in them. "Over there, you got some croquets filled with I don't know what," she then pointed to the pot as me and Ryūko nervously gulped, "and in the pot, there's miso soup with all sorts of unknown things in it!"

"Oh, don't listen to her." Sukuyo said to us, trying to reassure us. "I only use non-poisonous ingredients."

"Better hurry before it's all gone." Matarō said as he chowed down and chugged down his bowl of soup like no tomorrow.

Even though they said it was good, the sight of it actually made me miss Wu's cooking and this was the guy who could make anything from what he found in the sewers.

"What do you think, Mayhem?" I said as I held a plate of this stuff to Mayhem, making my cat back yowl in disgust after he sniffed it.

"Well, it can't be worse than Wu's cooking, right?" I said to my cat as he looked at me with concern as I held the plate in front of me.

"Who's Wu?" Ryūko asked me.

"One of my brothers." I answered her.

"Oh, that's right, you said you had brothers." She said to me. "Was he really that bad of a cook?"

"Ever tried a bowl of worms and algae?" I said, making her groan in disgust as I then grabbed one of those croquets with the chopsticks I had. "Yeah. Had to swallow it down my gullet just so I didn't hurt his feelings." I then looked to whatever I was about to bite into. "Well, down the hatch. Aah…"

I was just about to bite into it until I heard a bark behind me and Ryūko and I looked to see a dog wearing a grey hoodie standing there before he hopped on my lap and began eating the food on my plate like crazy.

"Whoa!" Mako said as she saw this before she then grabbed the dog, opened a window, and tossed him outside with Barazō closing it. "Down, Guts! Bad boy! You're going outside."

Though the dog managed to back inside as I saw squeeze through the other side of the window which was opened a bit, jumping over to the table before he hopped on Ryūko's lap and began what was eating on her plate like he did with mine.

**ガッツ**

[Guts]

"Um, who's this?" I asked to everyone as the dog began licking Ryūko's plate clean.

"Oh, that's our dog, Guts." Matarō said as he introduced me and Ryūko to the dog. "He eats with a lots of gusto, so that's why we call him Guts."

I then heard Guts grunt in confusion before he started sniffing the air. After a while, he stopped sniffing as he looked at Mayhem. The dog then growled at Mayhem before he then ran right at him, my cat yowling in fright as he then ran away from the dog.

"Hey, you! Leave Mayhem alone!" I said to Guts as the dog as he chased mayhem around the table.

"Eat up, you two." Barazō said to me and Ryūko as he kept on eating. "You're looking pale after all that bandaging."

He was right, but we weren't pale from the bandaging.

"Don't just sit there, guys, eat!" Mako said as she then stuffed our mouths up with food.

Though, after taking a bite out of those croquet, we found out that they weren't have bad. After sharing what we thought of the taste, we shared a laugh with the Mankanshokus.

**Ryūko's view**

After dinner, we all then head off to get some shut eye. Though, as everyone else slept and snored, I couldn't even close my eyes. I was still thinking about what happened and about Senketsu.

"Hey, you." I said to my uniform as he hanged above me, whispering so I didn't wake anybody up. "You awake?"

But he didn't say anything. He just hanged there, not even moving at all. As I just laid there, I just couldn't help but wish that I knew more about what Senketsu was. Then I looked to the door and saw a light shining. I guess was up, but I wondered why they had a light with them. With that, I decided to see who it was, putting on the robe Roku gave me in case I went walking around the house. He had two of these for something like this and, because I didn't have any pajamas, he gave me one of them. I was grateful for that as I didn't have to be walking around in my underwear. I found the light in the dining and, when I looked in there, I saw it was Roku sitting at the table wearing the other robe he had. He had this depressed look as he held this tea cup with a lit candle in the middle. I was curious of what he was doing up, so I decided to talk to him.

"Roku?" I said as he turned and saw me.

"Ryūko." He said to me before he smiled at me. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"No." I said, looking at the floor.

"Neither can I." he said to me as I looked at him again. "Not with all of them snoring. So I made myself some tea to quell my troubled mind. Would like to join me?"

I thought for a moment before I agreed to it. He then got me a cup and poured some tea for me. As we sat there, I decided to talk about Senketsu.

"Roku?" I said as he looked up at me after he took a sip. "I've been meaning to ask you. What exactly is Senketsu?"

"I told you before." He said to me. "He's a Kamui. Just like Sōru."

"Yeah, but what is a Kamui?" I asked him.

"With that, it's a long story." He said to me. "But I'm gonna give you the short version." He took a sip of his tea before talking to me again. "A few billion years ago, the Life Fibers came to Earth."

"Life Fibers?" I asked him.

"Life Fibers are this kind of thread-like, symbiotic, alien parasite that uses energy from its host to survive." He said to me.

**生命戦維**

[Life Fiber]

"But, like in every symbiotic relationship, the Fibers not only feed on the host's energy, they also caused the host to adapt to new conditions." Roku said to me. "It started with us Dragons, while we were still starting out like a common lizard, walking among the ground."

"Wait, what are talking about? Dragons?"

He sighed before he said "Ryūko…the truth is…I'm not human."

"What?" I said, confused by this.

"I'm a…Dragon."

I laughed a little from this because I thought he was joking until I saw that serious look on his face. I then watched as he then twirled his finger around, making this little swirl of light. He then flung it across the room and I was shocked that it left a scorch mark on the wall.

"What the hell? How did you do that?"

"Dragon Magic. A power all Dragons are born with. Why do you think my last name is Ryū?"

"Ryū…means 'Dragon'." I said as I finally realized he was telling the truth. "So…you really are a Dragon?"

"Yes."

"But I thought Dragons were these huge, flying, fire-breathing lizards."

"That's because I'm descended from them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, And because of their blood coursing through me, I have their power."

"Well, that's cool. So you were saying about these Life whatever?"

"Life Fibers and they are what turned us into what you came to know in legend. After they started clinging onto us, we began to change and morph into a new species. Forcing us to learn how to stand on two legs, the ability to climb and jump, and eventually flight. They also caused us to grow bigger. But it wasn't long until they move on to a new target. After causing an ape to stand on two feet, its species began to mimic it. After a few centuries, that species became known as the human race."

"You mean these Life Fibers caused evolution? Whoa!"

"Whoa, indeed. But they were dangerous. Like any parasite, once they're done with their host, they move on. With this certain kind of parasite, if it kept on going, then the Earth itself would be destroyed by them."

"Are you serious?" I asked him, shocked that would actually happen.

"Yes. I couldn't believe it myself until I heard it." he answered.

"So what happened to the Life Fibers?"

"Not sure. When human civilization began, they became dormant, but leaving behind an imprint on both humans and Dragons alike."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with our evolution, some of us Dragons develop the ability to turn into human form and… Well, you know how we usually wear clothes?"

"Yeah?"

"That's the imprint. They gave us a sense of shame."

"Oh. But what does this have to with Senketsu or any of this?"

"Because Life Fibers are what are being used right now."

"What?" I said to him, shocked to hear that.

"I couldn't tell you much before because we were short on time. You remember how that boxer's glove managed to survive your attack?"

"Yeah. It was like made of metal." I said as I remembered that guy blocking me from before.

"Well, it should be considered as hard as steel." He said as he took another sip of his tea. "That uniform he was wearing…it had Life Fibers in it."

"Say what? Are you saying that guy was using Life Fibers?"

"Yeah. I learned that, when Life Fibers are combined together, they can form into a material that can withstand just about anything."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Soruketsu is made out of them."

"What?" I said, couldn't believe what he was saying. That suit he was wearing…the one he beat used to beat that guy…was made of the stuff that boxer was using?

"That's right. And it's the same with Senketsu. Kamuis are made completely out of Life Fibers. Which makes them stronger than anything. Because of this, they need a new source of energy from their wearers. Their blood." He said as he told me how exactly a Kamui worked. "As being a form of essence, the blood of the wearer is the only thing that can unleash a Kamui's full potential, allowing them to achieve their true form. I'm not sure what extent of Life Fibers there are in the ranked uniforms, but it's enough for them to out-match an average opponent such as a No-Star. But it's not enough for their power to match a Kamui. That's why the gloves shattered when they hit us. Our Kamuis were too thick for them to get through."

"Now I get it. So Satsuki is using Life Fibers?"

"Apparently. You know, there's a reason why your father created those Kamuis. He created mine so I could handle the world out there. Guess he meant so I can also be able to fight against the power of Life Fibers. He told you that you would keep up the fight when he gave you that blade, right?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Well, there's no doubt in my mind he was working on Senketsu." He said to me. "Your weapon is able to counter Life Fibers, like when you used it to destroy that Goku Uniform. So, in case you're gonna be a part of his fight, he wanted to make sure that you could have the strength to do so. It's also pretty dangerous work when it comes to Life Fibers. Basically, your dad was putting his life on the line to make sure there was a way for people to fight back against Life Fibers. That's why he sent you to bordering school, so he can work on your Kamui without you getting hurt. It also explains why there were piles of clothes all over his lab. Those clothes must've been part of earlier experiments. It takes a while to make and perfect a Kamui. I mean it took him 5 years just to make Soruketsu. He must've spent years making Senketsu. And, luckily, he finished him in the exact time that you grew up. When you would take up the fight and battle against the power of Life Fibers. Like the old saying, 'sometimes you got to fight fire with fire.' Meaning fighting Life Fibers with Life Fibers."

With this, I was actually shocked. This whole time that I hated my dad because I thought he didn't want me, but he was just trying to protect me. He actually cared for me.

"Whoa." I said, trying to absorb all this. "So my old man did care for me after all. But still, when Senketsu transforms, why does he look like a sleazy, garter belted bikini?"

"That part wasn't in your dad's plan." He said to me. "Believe me, I had to go through the same thing with Soruketsu."

"Yeah, I saw that." I said, remembering when he changed his Kamui. "But why do they look like that?"

"Because it's dangerous to become completely covered in Life Fibers." He said. "Doing that is suicide. Two experiments proved that."

"What were they?" I asked.

"The first was of placing Life Fibers inside a living being." He said to me, making me gasp in shock. They actually tried to put those Fibers…inside of people? "With the first experiment, they did it with a lab rat. Apparently, the Life Fibers give off a sort of electrical charge when attached to organic tissue, such as skin or muscles. Ever seen a toad move when electricity was placed into it? It's the same thing but on a more advanced scale. How else do you think we evolved? The Life Fiber forced us to."

"Why did they do that for?" I asked.

"The more evolved mind of the host, the more energy they can take." He said.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense." I took a sip from the cup before I asked "So how did the experiment go?"

"How else?" he said to me. "The rat couldn't handle the energy from the Life Fibers from within its body. Basically, the Fibers electrocuted it from the inside out. So it proved that Life Fibers could kill someone when they're placed inside the body. So the only way to use them is by wearing them. The second experiment was how much Life Fibers a person can take on their own body before it overwhelmed them. It proved that if there's too much Life Fibers on your body, you lose control completely and become nothing but a mindless slave to them."

Hearing that just actually scared me. Being controlled like that? Really gives me a chill.

"Luckily, that's not the case with a Kamui." He said to me. "You see, to make sure that they don't completely cover the wearer, they leave parts of the body exposed. That way, they can be used without any casualties."

"Okay, but why does he make me look like a whore?" I asked him, still not liking how Senketsu made me look.

"That's the other thing: the Kamui's true form is only based on its wearer." He told me. "It represents how they act, how they live, how they behave. Basically, they reflect who the wearer is. You told me yourself. You're a punk. And that form say 'punk' all over it."

"Huh." I said as I smiled a bit seeing it really was my style. "I guess you're right." but I just glared as I was still embarrassed Senketsu had to be that way. "Though I wish it wasn't so embarrassing."

"Yeah, you weren't exactly excited when you first put him on." Roku said to me as he took a sip from his cup. "But I get where you're coming from. Wasn't really into it when I first saw Soruketsu's true form. Felt embarrassed really. But, after 2 years with her, I got used to it. Doesn't bother me at all anymore."

"Well then I don't think I'll ever get used to Senketsu." I said to him as it was true.

"Unfortunately, we don't have time to wait for you to be comfortable with his true form." He said to me. "In this situation, we have no time for patience. If you want to fight, you need to get used to wearing the Kamui." He then got up from the table, taking the candle off it. "Now let's get some rest. Got another day for us at the academy."

"Right." I smiled at him as we both left the dining room and went to get some shut eye.

As we were walking, I got to think that Roku was really a cool guy.

**Roku's view**

Over the next few days, me and Ryūko ended up having a little trouble at the academy. After beating Fukuroda, his club members began trying to avenge him by beating us. With them, it was like fighting an army of soldiers in war. Though this made perfect time me to teach Ryūko to fight without her Kamui. Sure we didn't beat them like we did with their captain, but we managed to get their Goku Uniforms. Once my brothers got there, I would have Ais examine them to see if he could find anything about them that we could use against anyone using these things. The way we traveled was the way I was taught by Master Splinter: the way of the ninja. Which translates to taking the rooftops in Honnō Town up to the academy. One day, we finally defeated all the members of the boxing club and got the last of their 1-Star Goku Uniforms. I had to guess the reason they didn't have them anymore was because Satsuki was so disappointed in them that she wasn't willing to give them another chance. With that, Ryūko had finally got it down and was ready to fight just like me. For tomorrow, we were gonna take it easy and take the trolley. With that club done for, there's no need to rush up there anymore.

**Satsuki's view**

It had been a few days since Ryū and Matoi defeated Fukuroda and now they had defeated all members of the boxing club. It would be simple to give them new uniforms, but I cannot allow weaklings who fail me to possess a Goku Uniform. As such, I now need a new club to represent Honnōji Academy. Which is why had come to the sewing club so that I will give a captain a chance to represent the Academy.

"The masses, they're such fools." I said as I walked with Iori through the club, the club members working on new Goku Uniforms bellow me as I spoke about those who live in the city. "Pigs in human clothes domesticated by establishment. They were born to be governed by myself and Honnōji academy. Using the Goku Uniforms as our weapons, we will carve a path to humanity's future. I've always marveled at how our school makes students wear military-inspired uniforms. The boys' high-collared uniform come from the army and the girls' uniform comes from the navy. In our country, the uniforms the youth are forced to wear are just for learning. But, at Honnōji Academy, we have designed our uniforms for combat. They will become our symbol of our control over the pigs. You, members of sewing club, are at the heart of our conquest and liberation of humanity. Take care as you work."

"Thank you for your words of encouragement, my lady." Iori said to me as he stood behind me.

"Tennis Club Captain, Omiko Hakodate, Senior Class T, reporting." Hakodate said to me as she bowed with Sanageyama by her side. I had asked him to fetch her for me.

"Are you ready for the Hokkaido interleague match?" I asked her.

"Yes, ma'am." She said to me without turning to her. "The club members are training hard as we speak. Those northern hicks will feel the might of Honnōji Academy and you, Lady Satsuki. They'll be shaking in their shoes."

"We gone through a lot of trouble to hide the goal of this match." Sanageyama said to her. "If the tennis club wins, the academy gets control over all of northern Japan. So don't screw this up."

"Understood, sir." She said to him.

With this, I then told Iori to present the captain her reward for all her hard work.

"A gift from Lady Satsuki: a Tennis-Spec, Athleticism-Augmenting 2-Star Goku Uniform." Iori said to Hakodate as he presented her 2-Star Goku Uniform.

"Ah! I'm getting my own 2-Star Goku Uniform?" Hakodate said as she gasped with surprise. "I'm honored! Thank you, my lady."

"Just see to it you succeed." I told her.

"Without a doubt, my lady." She said as I then left for my quarters. "I'll make sure the tennis club trains ever harder. We will win the match at all cost."

"Why don't you wear a Goku Uniform, miss?" Soroi asked me as he pour me a cup of tea. "You're more than worthy."

"I have my sword." I said to him. "It is more than sufficient for me."

"Then perhaps it is a question of a uniform worthy of you." He said to me. As I took a sip of my tea, I thought of it and he was correct. For all my life, I have only thought of one uniform that would be for me, one created by my father.

**Roku's view**

That morning, I woke up to Mako freaking out as she got dressed and eating breakfast at the same time.

"Oh, my God! Ryūko, Roku, wake up!" she said to me and Ryūko as she woke up. "We have to hurry and eat breakfast! If I'm late for school again, I'm gonna get expelled! Hurry! Hurry!"

"Good morning." I sarcastically said as me and Ryūko got out of bed.

After we got dressed, the three of us then got on the trolley and rode it straight to the academy. As we traveled, I watched as we went through the other districts, the other three making the No-Star District look a complete dump in comparison and each of the top three districts looking more fancy and high class than the first. It was there I noticed the gap between the higher class and the lower class. I wasn't the only one who noticed this.

"Big gap between the rich and poor here." Ryūko said to herself as we rode the trolley, looking at the districts as we passed them.

"You're telling me." I said to her as I heard what she said.

"That's because the city's ruled over by Lady Satsuki." Mako said to us.

"Wait, what?" I said, shocked to hear that Satsuki ran the entire city. "You means she's in charge of the entire city?"

"Uh-huh." She said as she nodded. "The top tier students live in the prissy area. Lower tier students like us live in the slums."

"Your status here at school determines where you live?" Ryūko asked, just as surprised as I was.

"Mm-hmm." Mako answered, smiling like nothing was wrong with it. "Pretty straight forward, isn't it?"

"More like damn-right crooked." I said, still couldn't believe what I was hearing. "What is this world coming to? Nobody should be miserable because of school status. This place is a mad house. You can't make somebody live where you want them. People are supposed to be free to choose where they live."

After that, we managed to get to the academy and went straight through the doors.

"Oh, that reminds me." Mako said as we walked into the courtyard. "Hey, Ryūko, Roku."

"Hm?" I said as the three of us stopped and me and Ryūko turned to Mako to hear what she had to say.

"My mom said that, ʹcause we're family and if you need…" she said before she was then got nailed in the face with 6 of these round, green things. I couldn't tell because they were moving too fast for me to see.

"Whoa! /Uh!" me and Ryūko said, shocked that Mako had something tossed at her like that.

"A place to…" Mako said as she continued, pausing for a moment to groan in pain as she was hit with a barrage of those things. "Stay…" She was then hit with another barrage. "Then that…" then another. "Is cool…" then another. "If you two stay…" then another. "With us…" She then gasped as she was then hit with another barrage. "If you want."

"I think we got bigger things to worry about." Ryūko said as Mako's face was now completely covered in bruises.

After Mako collapsed and Ryūko kneeled down to make sure she was okay, I looked down and managed to see what it was that hit her. It turned out to be…a tennis ball.

"A tennis ball?" I said as I picked it up, confused by how a tennis ball came in flying like that.

When I looked to where it came from, I saw a girl tennis player with long, blonde hair style in pigtails wearing a green lens periscope on her right eye and had what looked like a bunch of tennis balls under skirt, making the bottom of the skirt look large than her waist she also held this giant glowing red tennis racket with spikes on it. I saw the two star symbol on her uniform, one big star on her chest and a smaller one on her stomach with is left point intersecting with the bottom point of the bigger point down there. Seeing the same symbol on her hat, I saw it was another one of those club captains around the academy. She stood there with malicious smile as she had an entourage of 15 1-Star tennis club members behind her. Seeing that was a tennis club, I realized it was them who sent those tennis balls at Mako.

"Okay, what's the big idea?" I said to the captain with an angry glare.

"Huh. I take it you're the new students who were rude to Lady Satsuki." She said, talking about both me and Ryūko.

"Yeah, we're the ones who called her out." I said to her, speaking for both me and Ryūko. "Who are you?"

"Well, I'm the Captain of the Girls' Tennis Club, Omiko Hakodate." She said to me. "Pleased to meet ya."

**女子テニス艇艇長 函館 臣子**

[Girls' Tennis Club Captain, Omiko Hakodate]

"As a member of the club, Mako Mankanshoku hasn't fulfilled her obligations, so we're purging the girl." She said to us as Mako managed to recover and Ryūko helped her up.

"You're part of one of these whack-job clubs?" I said to my cousin with a look of shock as she gave me an awkward smile.

"What she do that was so wrong?" Ryūko asked Hakodate, just as pissed off as I was for what she and her club members did to Mako.

"Oh, she skipped club practice a few days ago." She said to us, making both me and Ryūko realize she was talking about when Mako got kidnapped by Fukuroda. "And anyone who fails to come to practice will suffer the 110 Million Cannonball Serves. But you two aren't even in the club, so but out!"

"What?!" Ryūko said, just as angry as I was right now. "Mako wasn't at practice that day because that jammed-up boxer was holding her hostage!"

"Yeah, well she needed permission for that." Hakodate said to us before speaking to her underlings. "Begin."

In an instant, all the club members started taking out tennis rackets before hitting them and sending them flying at Mako with their rackets.

With this, I had Sōru hand me my Tonfa and me and Ryūko moved in to stop those tennis balls from hitting Mako, me batting them away with my Tonfa while Ryūko used her weapons case as a shield.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ryūko said as we kept on blocking the tennis balls.

"Yeah, this is getting ridiculous!" I said as we kept on blocking them before speaking to my cousin. "Mako, we got this. Better split or you're gonna be late."

"Okay." Mako said as she then ran off to make it to class. "Thanks so much! I'll see you guys later!"

"Hm!" I smiled as the tennis club sending tennis balls at us, just a bit amused by how my cousin was there.

"So does this mean you two want to take her place?" Hakodate said to us.

"Might as well." Ryūko said to the captain. "I kinda owe her for dinner and a bed."

"Yeah and nobody does that to my cousin and gets away with it." I said to the captain, getting into fighting stance.

"You're that little moron's cousin?" She said to me, that damn smile still on her face. "Then I guess I can make an exception with you." She then spoke to both of us. "You're funny. But if you think you're hot stuff just because you beat Fukuroda, think again."

"Ha! We're gonna shred those Goku Uniforms right off your bodies!" Ryūko said in determination as she then got into stance. "Come on, Senketsu!"

After she said that, nothing happened. Senketsu didn't transform like last time. I was actually a bit confused when Ryūko didn't transform.

"Hey, Senketsu." Ryūko said as she tried to get Senketsu to transform. "Come on, let's do this. What's wrong with you, man?"

I was very confused by this. I thought she already knew how to transform. She should be using her synchronizer, but instead she's trying to get Senketsu to do it for her which made no sense for Senketsu transforming on his own from when she first put him on was a one-time deal and she had to do it herself by using her Kamui's synchronizer. So why wasn't she?

"She's talking to her clothes." I heard Hakodate say as I looked to see her watching Ryūko talking to Senketsu and hitting him like a busted TV. "We haven't even started and I'm already disappointed." I then watched as the periscope of hers slid out and switched to having a blue lens. "Die!"

"Give me a sec! I'm not ready…"

"Look out!" I said to Ryūko as I then used my Tonfa to block a shit ton of tennis balls.

"Huh?" Hakodate said as I looked to see her shocked face as she was no doubt surprised I blocked all those tennis balls before she then gave a sinister smirk of interest, her lens switching back to green. "Heh!"

"Thanks." Ryūko said to me as I caught my breath.

"No problem." I said as I turned my head to her. "But why aren't you transforming?"

"I don't know." She said to me before making me raise an eyebrow by saying "I tried, but Senketsu isn't doing anything."

"I meant, why aren't you using the synchronizer?" I said as I completely turned around to face her. "Synchro-what?" Ryūko asked with a raised eyebrow of her own.

"The synchronizer." I said as I told her what it was. "It's the one piece of the Kamui that allows to transform. Wait."

From there, I had realized that I didn't even check her Kamui for her synchronizer. I realized she didn't know where it was which meant I had to find it for her. It should be easy to find it. It would be the one piece of the Kamui that actually stands out the most. It would be somewhere on her body, out in the open and not covered by anything like my Yoake Gantoretto. She was confused by when I inspected her waist and her arms. Though she ended up blushing when I began checking her legs.

"Huh? Hey, what the hell are you doing?" she said to me in shock as I checked her legs for the synchronizer.

After inspecting her and not finding the synchronizer anywhere, I gave a look of shock and said "Uh-oh."

"What?" she said in confusion.

"The synchronizer, it's gone." I said to her.

"What?" she asked to me, shocked by this. "What do you mean it's gone?"

"I mean it's literally gone." I answered, not even getting how a Kamui's synchronizer wouldn't be on the Kamui. "I don't understand, the synchronizer is supposed to be attached to the Kamui."

"What exactly does it do anyway?" she asked me, wondering what a synchronizer was meant for.

"The synchronizer is used to get a Kamui the blood of its wear." I said as I explained to her what the synchronizer was. "For it to stay active, it needs to constantly drink the blood. The synchronizer gives and carries enough blood for it to stay active for as long as it takes. If the Kamui doesn't get enough blood, it'll be useless. Because you're not wearing a synchronizer, Senketsu went back to sleep."

"What?" Ryūko said, realizing that she couldn't able to use Senketsu. "Then what do we do?"

"Looks like I'm gonna have to fight solo." I said as got my cool back and ready to fight the tennis club. "I got my synchronizer, so Sōru is ready to transform."

"Be careful." she said to me with a look of concern.

"Don't worry, I will." I said to her before turning and walking about a quarter away between the Hakodate and Ryūko. I then raised my Yoake Gantoretto as I got ready to transform, speaking to my Kamui. "Ready, Sōru?"

"Ready." She said with the same determination I had.

"Then it's time to—Aah!" I said as I about to us my synchronizer, but, before I could pull the pin, somebody came in and punched me to ground.

"Roku!" Ryūko yelled to me in concern as I turned myself around to see who hit me.

That fist felt really close and as hard as metal. But it also felt familiar, like I already been hit like that before.

"Oh! Okay, who… Huh?" I groaned as I looked up and I saw who it was. One of the dudes that I didn't expect to see so soon with his combed down brown hair and glaring at me with his brown eyes while wearing that grey and blue school student uniform and those glasses and holding a staff with a metal fist which I watched transform into a purple glowing blade, turning the staff into a scythe. I was really surprised to see him here. "Aisu?"

"That was for leaving us behind." My brother said as he angrily pointed at me, no doubt pissed off that I kinda ditched him and the others to get to Honnōji Academy.

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay?" I said to Ais as I got up, dusted myself off, and stood in front of him. "I just wanted to find out where Harime was."

"You snuck out because you just wanted to kick the crap out of the Kiryūin here." He said to me, actually getting me there.

"Okay, there's some truth there," I said to him before pointing out the unnecessary way to punish me for ditch him and the guys, "but you didn't need to punch me in the face, especially with that Scythe of yours."

"It was better than allowing Sū to pound you into a pulp." Ais said to me.

"He's got you there, Ro." A voice said as I looked behind Ais to see the rest of my brothers, all three of them coming through a big blue portal no doubt created by chi, who was the one that said that.

Okay, in case you don't know, me and my brothers have the same hair and same colored eyes, but we all look different. Aisu, who you already met, was born after me. He's a technical genius who's technically a genius. After him, we have Chikyū, the jokester of us five. He's the one who's wearing the silver and green ninja gi. Dude never misses the chance to make a killer joker. He's also a great fighter. Silent, but deadly. After him, we have my muscle man bro Sū, muscles so big that he looked like a lifting champ. He's like a big, cuddly teddy bear…if teddy bears were incredibly violent. And lastly, wearing his signature orange sweatshirt and turquoise sweat pants is my youngest brother Wu. He's not the brightest tool in the shed, but the dude's got a lot of heart and is one heck of a party animal.

"Yeah, that was not cool, bro." Wu said as I was shocked to see them.

"Chikyū? Sū? Wu?" I asked them as the three walked up to stand with Ais, the portal closing behind them and all four of them glaring at me. "When did you guys get here?"

"This morning." Sū said as he explained. "We used Chikyū's portal to get in here."

"Thought that punch felt close-ranged." I said rubbed the cheek that Ais punched.

"Why do you always have to do this, Roku?" Ais said after I stopped rubbing my cheek and looked at him, using that stern voice again. "You're the Dragon King, now act like one."

"Oh, would you let it go, Ais?" I said to him as I just got annoyed by him scolding me again. "Sheesh! I get a head start and you get on my case."

"My God, you're so immature!" Ais said to me as he got closer to me.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you're such an ass!" I said to him, getting up in his face.

We then starting arguing with Ais saying that I'm never gonna be the Dragon King unless I took it seriously and me saying that I knew how important it was and that I was going to be fine, both of us countering each with the details that supported our opinions. I know, it's kinda confusing when you first see it. I had to bet everyone was getting uncomfortable watching me and my brother have this argument again. This was a casual thing. Ever since we were kids, Ais would always be telling me to stop messing around and start acting like the Firstbourne I was. And I always tell him to stop worrying so much for I was gonna be doing my best to be the Dragon King. I know this might seem like a little much, but we're supposed to argue and get at each other's throats. That's how brothers are.

"Hey!" Ryūko said to us, trying to get mine and Ais' attention, but we were too focused on this that we didn't hear her. "Hey!" she then straight up shouted "Both of you, shut the hell up!" That yell of hers surprised us both as we looked at her. "Now is not the time for 'he did, she did'! Let's all just calm down."

It was only a moment got that tsundere character of his back and spoke to Ryūko.

"I'm sorry." He said to her with, from my experience of hearing him talk like that, confusion. "And you are?"

"Oh, right." I said as I realized that my bros didn't meet Ryūko before and that I still needed to introduce her to them. Ais stood up straight, Chi smiled, Sū did that "Sup" head nudge thing, and Wu gave a big grin and waved as I introduce Ryūko to them. "Ryūko, these are my brothers: Aisu, Chikyū, Sū, and Wu." Ryūko gave me a look of shock after seeing that me and my brothers looked exactly the same age, which was actually true. I gave her an awkward smile as I explained the reason, forgetting to mention that me and my bros were quins. "Oh, did I forget to mention that me and my brothers were quintuplets?" I then cleared my throat as I got myself back together and introduced my bros to Ryūko, who waved awkwardly at them. "Guys, this is my friend Ryūko Matoi, the daughter of Dr. Isshin Matoi."

"Wait." Chi said as he gave a look of shock before talking to Ryūko. "Dr. Matoi is your father?"

"Yep." She said to him.

"Then it is a pleasure to meet you." My ninja brother said as he bowed to her in respect. "We really can't thank your father enough for all he's done. Sorry about your loss."

"It's okay." Ryūko said to him, feeling embarrassed from it. "So you guys are here for Harime too, huh?"

"How'd you know that?" Chi asked her as he straightened, him and the others looking at her in confusion.

"I told her." I said to him.

"You told her why we're here?" Sū said to me as he and the guys gave me "what the hell" looks.

"Don't worry, she's actually here for the same reason." I said, making them look at me with confusion. "She came for the one who killed the doc."

"How does she know where to find them?" Ais asked him.

"That I'm gonna have to tell you later." I said to him and the others before turning to face that monster mouth tennis player. "Right now—Oh!"

Just as I turned around, I was nailed with like a million tennis balls and the next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground bruised.

"Roku!" Ryūko said with concern as she then went over and helped me up and I looked to see that club captain with that ugly smug of hers.

"That's one down, one more to go." Hakodate said as she stood there, proud of herself.

I was about to get back on my feet to beat her smug ass until I looked and watched Ais pick up one of those tennis balls and look at it for a moment before he looked at the girl with an angry glare.

"Did you just seriously threw 110 million balls at my brother when he wasn't looking?" Ais said to her in an actual angry tone.

"Brother?" she said to my brother, surprised to hear that. "Oh, so that's why you were fighting." She then regained that smug as kept on talking. "Well, I didn't _throw _them, I _served _them to him. He chose to take your cousin's place for the purge."

"Cousin?" Ais said to me with confusion.

"Yeah, long story." I said to him as I explained to him of what's happening. "But the point of it is I did do this for a member of our family. That girl was attacking for no good reason."

Ais gave it a moment before turning back to the captain and saying "And what exactly did our cousin do that would need this sort of punishment?"

"Same reason I told your brother, she skipped club practice a few days ago." Hakodate said to him. "And anyone who fails to come to practice will suffer the 110 Million Cannonball Serves. ʹCause your brother chose to take the punishment for her instead of butting out, I gave him what he wanted."

"What?!" Ais said before he tossed the ball in his hand away in anger. "That is no reason to pelt someone with tennis balls!"

"That might be where you're from, but not here at Honnōji Academy." She said to him. "As captain of the tennis club, it is my job to get rid of anyone who disobeys, so what I say goes. Now but out and let us finish the purge with your brother's girlfriend."

That got me and Ryūko to glare at the captain for the boxing club members thought we were dating too.

"Hey, I'm not his girlfriend!" Ryūko said to her.

"Seriously! What the hell?" I said, really getting tired of people thinking of something like that. "Is everyone thinking that?"

"Captain or not, you're not gonna serve another ball at anyone." Ais said to the captain. "If you want somebody to serve to, then how about me? You and your club members against me."

"Huh." Hakodate scoffed as he looked at my brother. "Guess it's true what they say, birds of a feather flock together."

"Is that a yes?" Ais asked.

"Yeah, I'll allow it." she said before she got herself ready with her tennis racket pointing downward. "ʹCause you're that new kid's brother, I'll be glad to purge you along with him."

"We'll see about that." Ais said as he took stance with his Scythe, ready to fight.

"Alright. Don't forget you asked for it."

"Funny. I was about to say the same to you."

"Well, how's this for funny?" she said before speaking to her club members. "Begin!"

Then the 1-Stars repeated what they did before and sent a barrage of tennis balls towards Ais. As those balls got closer to him, my brother smiled and then decided to activate his Scythe, putting both hands on it and sliding his right hand a quarter way closer to the blade. The way this worked was that, by moving his hand like that, the entire Scythe enveloped itself in this violet techno pattern and the blade glowed violet. In that instant, the blade morphed into a ring that ended at the opposite side of the body and a net formed inside it. When the light faded away, it was revealed that Ais had changed his Scythe into a tennis racket the same size as Hakodate's, the top of it being the racket part.

"Huh?" the captain said as she say this, that smug of hers gone in an instant.

"Whoa!" Ryūko said, amazed by this as I smirked proudly at my brother.

We all then watched as he used his new racket to serve all those balls right back the club members who served them, knocking them all down to the ground.

"What?!" Hakodate said as she shocked by this. "But how… How the hell did you turn that thing into a tennis racket?"

"That's the power of my Ice Morph Scythe." Ais said as he explained.

**アイスモーフ鎌**

[Ice Morph Scythe]

"It allows me to transform it into any weapon I can think of." He said to her, standing proudly. "A tennis racket does fall into the category, much like the one you're using right now."

"Why you…" Hakodate growled before she used her racket to send about a million tennis balls at Ais, using the same move she used on me. "Taste my 110 Million Cannonball Serve!"

**億千万本弾丸サーブ**

[110 Million Cannonball Serve]

"Right…back…at ya!" he said as he then caught all the balls on his racket in his swing and served them right back Hakodate.

The captain gasped in shock as she was hit by her own tennis balls and knocked her to the ground a few feet away. After that, Aisu then span his Scythe around as it transforms back to normal.

"And that's for messing with the Ryūs." Ais said as his Scythe returned to normal and he placed it on his back, regain his tsundere once again.

"Nice job, Aisu." I said to my brother as me, Ryūko, and the guys came over after Ryūko helped up. "You nailed her."

"Of course." He said to me as he folded his arms. "It is what she gets for bullying any member of my family."

We all then heard a familiar yell and Ais quickly turned around as he caught the boken of a certain green-haired member of the Elite Four and pushed him back, the 3-Star landing on his feet before growling at Ais.

"Well, well." Ais said to Uzu as he saw him. "Uzu Sanageyama, we meet again."

"Aisu Ryū." Uzu said as he glared at my brother.

"Wait, they know each other?" Ryūko asked, surprised that Uzu and my brother knew each other.

"Oh, yeah." Wu said to her as he explained. "Uzu used to be the leader of gang known as the Purple Dragons that terrorized Tokyo. Aisu managed to kick him out of the city after beating him in a battle."

"Yeah, and he's still holding a grudge." I said, giving her an explanation on why he attacked me on our first day.

"Didn't think I see a lowlife like you in a school." Ais said to Uzu. "Though I guess it makes sense seeing who's running it."

**Uzu's view**

That got me really mad. No one insults Lady Satsuki! No one! I was gonna enjoy kicking his ass across the courtyard.

"Hey! How dare you insult Lady Satsuki?" Uzu said, furious for what that smartass emo said. "I'm gonna…"

"Look, I like to catch up, but we need to get going, so…" he said interrupting me before I saw him pull one of those smoke bombs and tossed it on the ground.

After it cleared, I looked around and saw they were all gone. Again, they escaped me. Next time I see Aisu, I'm gonna give him a beating he'll never forget.

I growled before I yelled out "AISU!"

**Roku's view**

After Ais used that smoke bomb, me and Ryūko followed him and the rest of my bros into a nearby sewer tunnel, escaping the academy once again.

"Good thinking with that smoke bomb." Ryūko said after we stopped to catch our breath.

"Well, Aisu did invent them." I said to her, which was actually true.

"Wait, he made them?" Ryūko said, pointing at Ais in surprise.

"Yeah, Aisu is the brains of our group." Chi said, supporting it.

After finally getting our strength back, Ais straightened up and said "Okay, now let's get going."

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked as we were heading deeper into the sewers instead of going back to school as I thought they were gonna get signed in for class. "School's that way."

"Yeah, but we need to deal with something first." Ais said as he then walked up to Ryūko.

He then did the pressure pinch on her, shocking me as she was then knocked out with me catching her.

"Come on, there's someone we need to talk to." Ais said to me as I looked at him.

With that, I then picked up Ryūko and carried her bridal style as I followed Aisu and the others deeper into the sewers. While we did, I was trying to figure out what was going on here. Why were we going away from the academy? Where were we going? Who exactly was waiting for us? And why did Ais knock out Ryūko like that? Though I was brought out of my thoughts when my brothers asked me how exactly I ended up working with Ryūko. I then explained to them all that happened in the last couple of days. They did tease me a bit like saying me and Ryūko were going out, but I managed to get them all up to speed and they all got a good idea of how all this fitted together.

After a while of walking, we made it to our destination and found a familiar face as he noticed us.

"Glad you made it." Mikisugi said to us in that fake voice again.

"Mikisugi." I said, surprised by this.

Mikisugi took us to his apartment as he told me he needed a talk with me, my bros, and Ryūko and would tell us what he wanted to talk about once Ryūko woke up. With this, Mikisugi asked us if we could help him…strip Ryūko of her Kamui. I asked him why and he said it was because that he couldn't explain anything to her while she still had it on. We rejected to help him, but he went ahead to strip her. He told us he wouldn't tell us what he called us for if we stopped him, so the five of us looked away as he took the Kamui off here and hanged it beside the couch I set her on. Then, for some strange reason, he removed her underwear too, leaving her buck naked. Doing my best not to look, I managed to cover her with a blanket and I asked him why he did that. He told that it was so I would stay there instead of taking Ryūko and leaving. With that, we all stayed there and talked as we waited for Ryūko to wake up.

"So, what's your first impression of this place, eh?" Mikisugi said, leaning on the windowsill.

"Hierarchical and leaving a bad impression for us…" Ais said speaking for all five of us as we sat around the room with Sū with one arm behind his head, turning a pinky in his right ear casually, "like the rest of this damn country."

"I assumed you'd say as much." Mikisugi said to us. "Considering what you five have been around the past seven years."

"Okay, seriously, I don't see why she had to be knocked out." I asked the disguised agent.

"It was for her own safety." Mikisugi said to me. "We can't let her know who I am unless it was safe. Kiryūin's eyes are everywhere."

"Yeah, but still…" I said before Wu spoke up.

"Hey, guys! She's waking up."

It turned out he was right as we saw Ryūko groan before she woke up.

"Ryūko!" I said as I then went over to her.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Mikisugi said as he we all looked to him.

Ryūko groaned as she sat up a little to look at him before saying "Wait, aren't you a teacher?"

"That's right." Mikisugi said to her. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Aikurō Mikisugi."

**美木杉 愛九郎**

[Aikurō Mikisugi]

"You guys had a big day." He said to all of us as I tried to my best to not laugh at how stupid his voice sounded. "Hoped you both learned something after that beating." He noticed me close to laughing and said to me "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry." I said to him as I tried to straighten up. "I just can't take you seriously with that voice. You sound like a dork."

"Well, that's the point of a disguise, isn't it?" Mikisugi said to me.

"Wait, what?" Ryūko said, confused by this.

When she gasped I turned and saw that some the blanket slid down, revealing she was naked under it. She blushed as frantically looked around the room and found Senketsu hanged beside the couch.

"Oh, my god! Did you guys undress me?" she said as she looked at me.

"Mikisugi did, we just looked away and I covered you with that blanket." I said speaking for both me and my brothers, who nodding in agreement. "We might be a lot of things, but pervs isn't one of them." We then looked to Mikisugi as I spoke to him. "Again I ask: why did you undress her?"

"Well, now that she's awake, we can get down to business and I can teach her a lesson or two about her body." Mikisugi said as he then began walking towards her.

Me and brothers didn't even know what was going on from that point as Ryūko glared at him, holding the blanket so it didn't fell off her.

"You…" Ryūko said before she then moved in to try and punch him, "freaking pervert!"

He dodged the punch, got behind her, and threw three of these little needles into the back of her neck and she froze mid-punch, literally.

"Whoa! What you do to me? I can't move!" Ryūko said as she freaked out, trying to move.

This shocked me and my bros because this was exactly what did to us the first time we met him. Well, all except for the stripping.

"First, you had Aisu knock her out, and now you pressure pointed her with needles?" I said to Mikisugi, still shocked by this.

"Just like the first we met you." Chi said, unamused to remember that.

"Wait, what?!" Ryūko said to us, shocked to hear we went through what she was going through. "You mean he did this to you guys too?!"

"Ryūko, calm down." I said as I tried to calm her down.

"Calm down?!" she said to me, still freaking out. "What he do?"

"It's anesthetic acupuncture." Mikisugi said to her as he walked to stand in front of her. "By the way, looks like your blood's running hot." He then pulled out a syringe, making her gasp. "Mind if we take a little of it?"

"No! I hate needles!" Ryūko yelled out as Mikisugi took some of her blood. "No, don't! I…I…"

"I bet you're wondering why your Kamui didn't activate when you want it to." Mikisugi said before he sprayed a squirt of Ryūko's blood on Senketsu, him waking up and moving around like a maniac.

"More!" Senketsu said as he moved around on the hanger. "Feed me more! Feed more blood!"

"Morning, Senketsu." I casually said to the Kamui. "Had a nice nap?"

"Huh? Roku?" Senketsu said before he looked and saw Ryūko. "Ryūko?"

"Mikisugi, I already told her how a Kamui transforms." I said to the fake teacher. "Don't need to explain anymore."

"Oh." Mikisugi said before giving me a smug. "Well, I didn't think you would actually tell her."

"Dumbass. Of course, I would!" I said before I pointed out Sōru was on me. "I'm wearing one, for crying out loud!"

"Wait, how does he know what a Kamui is?" Ryūko asked me, talking about Mikisugi and my bros as she was confused by all this. "How do any of these guys know?"

"Answering the second question, it's because me and my bros are wearing Kamuis, all created by your father." I said to her.

"Wait, what?" she asked, shocked that there were more Kamuis like Senketsu and Sōru. "You mean all five of you have Kamuis?"

"That's right." I said to her. "And, like me, they named theirs."

"Yes." Mikisugi said to Ryūko as we all looked to him. "Though the one thing Roku here has left out is that they're known throughout Tokyo."

"Wait, what?" Ryūko said, confused by this.

"Yes, they're quite famous." He said to her. "They're known as a neighborhood hero team known as the Dragon Force."

**竜力**

[Dragon Force]

"For years, they protected the good people of the city from the evil that dwelled within its shadow." He said as he began explaining who me and my brothers were along with our Kamuis. "Each one possesses their own sort of mystic elemental power. Like every team, each of them had a role. Roku Ryū, the oldest of the five with the power of Light, is the leader of the team with his partner Soruketsu. Next, we have Aisu Ryū, the second born brother with the power of Ice, he's the brains of the group. The school uniform he's wearing is his Kamui, Fuyuketsu."

**竜アイス**

[Aisu Ryū]

**冬血**

[Fuyuketsu (Winter Blood)]

Now, as you get introduced to each of my bros' Kamuis, I'm gonna tell ya where you can meet eye contact with them and what their synchronizers are. With Fuyuketsu, her eyes are underneath the collar of the uniform and her synchronizer is a bracelet on the cuff called the Fuyu Yubiwa (the name meaning Winter Ring) which actives by pushing the lose slate on the top of it back into place.

"After him is the middle child, Chikyū Ryū. With the power of Earth, he is the scout with the help of his ninja gi Kamui, Ishiketsu."

**竜地球**

[Chikyū Ryū]

**石血**

[Ishiketsu (Stone Blood)]

With Ishiketsu, her eyes are close to the collar alongside the lapels and her synchronizer is a vambrace called the Shiera Gādo (the name meaning Sierra Guard) and it activates by turning this 3-point, ninja star shaped thing half way around.

"With the power of Fire, the second youngest Ryū, Sū Ryū, the brawn of the team along with his gym-style Kamui, Fureaketsu."

**竜スー**

[Sū Ryū]

**フレア血**

[Fureaketsu (Flare Blood)]

With Fureaketsu, her are actually on the chest of the jacket and her synchronizer is a buckle that connects the jacket together instead of a zipper called the Shinsei Rinku (the name meaning Nova Link) and it activates by pressing the center of it inward. Sū just slams it because he thinks it looks cool,

"And right there is the youngest of the quin, Wu Ryū, and his sweatshirt Kamui, Arashiketsu."

**竜呉**

[Wu Ryū]

**嵐血**

[Arashiketsu (Storm Blood)]

With Arashiketsu, her eyes are on the chest, seperated by the line in the middle that goes to its pocket. Her synchronizer are actually the draw cords and they are called the Arashi Kōdos (the name meaning Storm Cords) and are activated by these spread out clips at the ends of the cords together. The thing about them is that the cords actually have this third link that acts as syringe in the sleeve to give Arashi blood. Because of the Dragon blood, only someone with strength as great as a Dragon can activate the synchronizer.

"Did you also forget to mention of how you Dragons had been living among us?" Mikisugi said as he was now forcing me to reveal the truth about Dragons.

"Roku, what's he talking about?" Ryūko asked me, wondering what he meant.

After a while I sighed in defeat and said "Like I told you before, me and my brothers are descendants of Dragons, but I didn't tell you that we used to live among humans. In the beginning, Dragons weren't seen as ferocious beasts, but wise and noble beings that humans relied on for not just protection, but also wisdom. When the modern human age began to arise, we Dragons decided that the human race didn't need us anymore. As such, we decided to go underground and built a world there, one we came to call Drago-Terra. There, we would reside until humanity needed us again." I then gave her an awkward smile as then gave her the big reveal about my family, chuckling nervously after I said "The other thing I didn't mention that, in Drago-Terra, me and my brothers are royalty."

"What?!" Ryūko said to me in absolute shock.

"Yeah." I said, still feeling nervous. "You know the Dragon King, right?"

"Of course, everybody knows about him." she said to me as she knew who I was talking about. "He's supposed to be in charge of Japan's military force."

"Well, that's the job on the surface." I said to her. "In Drago-Terra, the Dragon King is the ruler of all Dragons."

"Wait, seriously?" Ryūko said, her shocked expression returning.

"Yes, and Roku is the First Bourne, the one next in line for the position." Mikisugi said as I hanged my head in shame. "With his parents' passing, he'll ascend to the throne and take on the sacred duty of the Dragon King."

"Roku, why didn't you tell me about this?" Ryūko asked me as I saw her looking at me.

"I didn't want you to treat me so differently until you got to know me." I said to her, too shamed to look at her. "I don't like the whole 'royal treatment' thing. When I'm not wearing a crown or with a friend, I just want to be treated like everyone else. Thought if I told about my heritage, then you would be treating me like a prince, not as a friend."

"Roku, I wouldn't do that." She said to me as I looked up at her in surprise and saw her gentle smile. "I mean, look at me. I'm a punk and you're a prince. Not really the likeable friendship."

"No, I guess you're right." I said as I returned her smile. "So you would actually try to be my friend even if you knew who I was?"

"Of course." She kindly said me. "I never had much of friends growing up. After what you said about your parents, I finally met someone who was like me. Somebody I could be friends with. So, of course I'd be your friend, you goof ball."

"Thanks, Ryūko." I said to her, feeling grateful for her words. "It means a lot."

"You're welcome." She said to me before she looked at Mikisugi with a raised eyebrow. "Wait, how does he know all this?"

"Who do you think told me and my brothers about Kamuis in the first place?" I said to her and just like when I revealed that I was related to the Mankanshokus, she put it all together.

"You?" she said to Mikisugi, shocked to learn he was the one who taught me and my bros about Kamuis.

"That's right." Mikisugi said as he then took off his glasses, sleeking his hair back and began talking in his real voice. "I'm the one who told them the secrets of the Kamuis. Now do you understand?"

"What's going on?" Ryūko asked as we Kamui wearers uneasily looked at Mikisugi.

"Oooh!" Sōru squealed in excitement. "Please tell me he's gonna start stripping!" I got annoyed by her going on her perverted antics again and pinched her, her wincing from the pain. "YOW! Ouch."

"Sōru, it's bad enough we're stuck in a country more or less ruled by a high school Kiryūin." I said to her, disgusted by her wanting to see Mikisugi strip. "I don't need you gawking at Mikisugi, you perv."

"Yeah, isn't exactly the best way to leave a lasting impression, especially months after our parents' death." Chi said to her as he and the rest of our bros felt just as disgusted as I am.

"It makes it worse when we have to hear Sōru's squeals from being turned on." Sū said to Sōru.

"Wait, what?" Ryūko said, confused as she couldn't hear my Kamui.

"Yeah, Sōru's a bit of a perv." I explained to her. "An ordeal we all had to deal with."

"Oh, I'm a perv?" Sōru said to me, pissed off by what I said. "Who couldn't stop staring at Ryūko's ass when she was wearing that robe he gave her and while he was walking behind her last night?" For that comment, I then pinched her again. "OW! WHY DO YOU KEEP PINCHING ME? OW! OW! OW! OW!"

"Shut it." I said to her as I then stopped pinching her.

"So how long has she had her Kamui?" Ais asked me.

"A few days." I told him.

"What?!" my brothers said to me in shock.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Chi said to me, "she's only had her Kamui for a few days?"

"Well the two already work well together." I said.

"Yes, except for the issue being the girl's bout with, well, modesty." Mikisugi said to me.

"We'll deal with that later." I said to Mikisugi. "Right now…" I covered my eyes with my hand as he then struck a pose. "Oh, God! He's posing again."

Sōru laughed before she said "Show time!"

"NOOOOO!" my bros said as they went to stop Mikisugi from stripping down even more.

"Bub, either keep your clothes on or I'll punch you clear out that window!" Sū said to him.

"Yeah! No one wants to see that!" Chi said.

"And there's a lady present, dude!" Wu said, talking about Ryūko.

"Okay, fine." Mikisugi said, my brothers going over to stand with me and Ryūko. "You five are always so particular about this."

"Yeah, because we don't wanna sit around while you pose and chew the scenery!" I said to him. "Just tell us what you want and sends us on our way, without getting naked!"

"There's no shame in such things." He said to us. "I don't see why you're so adamant."

"Because we're not weirdos!" Sū said to him before making Wu glare at him by saying "Well, Wu is, but that's beside the point!"

"Yeah, I needed a therapy session after last time." I said to Mikisugi. "So, if you could just tell us what we need to know without having to strip down?"

"Sadly," Mikisugi said as his shirt came completely off, "that cannot be helped!"

I facepalmed myself as my brothers groaned in disgust as Mikisugi continued to strip in front of us as he spoke.

"As you know, your Kamuis were made by young Matoi's father, the late Dr. Isshin Matoi," Mikisugi said to us, "and they're more powerful than any Goku Uniform."

"Goku Uniform?" Ais asked as he and the guys were no doubt confused by what Mikisugi meant.

"What the hell is a Goku Uniform?" Sū asked.

"Remember that outfit that tennis captain was wearing?" I said to my brother, explaining to them about the Goku Uniforms. "That was a Goku Uniform, 2-Star brand to be exact. Kiryūin's handing them out to students she thinks are worthy of them."

"So she's building an army?" Chi asked me.

"Yeah." I said. "Also, remember how that racket she was hold was glowing? Did that you remind you of anything?"

"Yeah. Life Fibers." Chi said, figuring it out.

"Exactly." I said. "She's using Life Fibers in the Uniforms to transform students into her personal soldiers." I then looked to Mikisugi and asked "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes, but if you all want to know the answer, one of you must prove yourself worthy of it." Mikisugi said before he pointed at Ryūko. "You."

"Okay, what do I need to do?" Ryūko said to him.

"Defeat the Tennis Club Captain, Omiko Hakodate." Mikisugi said to her. "If you can't master your Kamui and defeat her, you don't stand a chance against Satsuki."

When I heard Ryūko whimpering, I looked and saw the blanket was slipping off her. When she froze in place, her arms and hands were set away from her blanket and it already came lose.

"Oh, dear!" I said as I came up behind and tried to hold up the blanket as Mikisugi's clothes continued to fall off him.

Then, making perfect timing, that siren the academy calls a school bell went off.

"Uh-oh." Mikisugi said as he quickly put his disguise back on and tugged the pulled back bits of his hair back into place, speaking in his fake voice as he then removed the needles from Ryūko, allowing her to move again. "Better get moving. Afternoon classes are starting."

"Right." I said as Ryūko took the blanket to keep it up herself as I spoke to Mikisugi. "But, quick question: how exactly is she supposed to beat that captain? She doesn't have a synchronizer. Without it, she can't use Senketsu."

"You mean like this one?" he said as he took something out of his pocket.

What he showed me was this red, fingerless glove that sorta looked like my Yoake Gantoretto. There, I realized what it was.

"Senketsu's synchronizer!" I said to Mikisugi as Ryūko went around to find her clothes. "You had it the entire time?"

"Of course." He said to me. "I kept in case she was ready for the Kamui. Though this synchronizer has another name. It's called the Seki Tekko."

**赤手甲**

[Seki Tekkō (Red Hand)]

"The Red Hand? Really?" I said to him, not really liking the name. "That's kind of redundant, don't you think?"

"Never mind that." He said to me before speaking to Ryūko, tossing the glove to her and she catches it.

"Matoi, here. Now you're ready to use the Kamui." Ryūko looked to him as she held the glove. "If you want more information, then defeat Omiko."

"Fine. I'll go pound her into the dirt." Ryūko said as my bros grabbed her clothes and Senketsu. "But after that, you're gonna tell me everything I want to know."

"Fine." Mikisugi said to her before speaking to me and my bros. "Oh, by the way, boys?"

"Huh?" I said to him as me and bros listened to him.

"You're not allowed to help her fight Omiko." He said, shocking me and my bros. "You can give her advice, but nothing else."

"What?" I asked him. "Why can't we fight with her?"

"Because you five have already proved yourselves. The reason she beat Fukuroda was because you helped her, Roku." He said, making me scratch the back of my head in embarrassment for a moment as it was true. "You did most of the fighting. I need to see how she can be able to defend herself on her own. If she is going to be fighting alongside you, then she'll need to be able to stand on her own as you all have done before."

Seeing how that I wasn't gonna change his mind, I said "Fine, we'll stand aside and only talk her through it."

"Good." He said to all of us. "Now off you go."

With that, me, Ryūko, and my bros went off to find that tennis club captain.

**Uzu's view**

With the day almost over, I decided to pay a visit with the girls' tennis club to see how well they were doing. So far, they were doing good. All the club members were at the peak of their game, all of them hitting their targets perfectly. Even Hakodate was doing great with her own serves as she managed to hit her target with a clear shot.

"Looking good, Hakodate." I said as I stood behind Hakodate, impressed with her skills.

"Thank you, sir." She said to me with a proud smile. "It's all because of my Tennis-Spec Goku Uniform I got from Lady Satsuki. The tennis club is gonna own Hokkaido at the match. You can bet on it."

Hearing something being smacked, I looked and saw a girl tied to a post and surrounded by a ring of 28 1-Stars of the club as they served tennis balls at. It was the same girl that Fukuroda used as a hostage. Mankanshoku, I think her name was. Guess the club managed to capture her while the Ryū Brothers and the new girl were gone.

"Explain." I said to the captain as I saw this, wanting to know why the girl was tied up like this.

"We have an unmotivated club member, so we're purging her." The captain said as her club members kept serving tennis balls.

Just after she said this, we heard a strange sound and looked up to see a portal opened up above Mankanshoku.

"Huh?" Hakodate said, confused to see it.

"Huh?" I said as I looked at it, recognizing it as I got a good look at it.

I then watched as Aisu came right through with his Scythe as a tennis racket again, landing right in front of Mankanshoku and serving all the tennis balls back at the club members.

"28-love." Aisu said as the rest of his brothers came through along with the new girl after knocking all the club members to the ground and his Scythe turned back to normal. "Game over."

With this, I was actually glad they were back. Now I could get back Aisu for humiliating me and insulting Lady Satsuki.

**Roku's view**

Okay, to explain what happened there, I start where we left off. After that talk with Mikisugi, me, my bros, and Ryūko went off to find Hakodate for that rematch. We did find her in the courtyard, practicing with her club. Uzu was there too, no doubt looking at how well they were doing. The six of us watched as some of her club members destroyed some human-shaped target cutouts, starting by destroying the heads, then working on the way down. Those 1-Stars aren't strong enough to face a Kamui wearer, but they were still a danger to anyone else from wearing those uniforms. What was worse than them was Hakodate. With that 2-Star Goku Uniform, she could actually kill some as easily as she destroyed her targets which I swear were actually made of metal. Looking around the court, we found Mako tied up and surrounded by all those 1-Stars, getting tennis balls pelted at her nonstop. We had no doubt Mako got captured by the club while we were talking with Mikisugi. After explaining who she was to my bros, the six of us came up with a plan. First, Chi opened up a portal with his Ōdachi and Ais would go in first and take care of those 1-Stars for the rest of us to move in. he even transformed his Scythe into a tennis racket. When we got there to join him around Mako, I managed to hear him say a tennis quip.

"Show off." Sū said to himself as Ais turned his Scythe back to normal and Chi's portal closing up above us, annoyed that he put up some dramatic flair.

"What…?" Hakodate said, her smile gone as she looked at us with wide eyes, no doubt shocked by how easily Ais was able to defeat her followers.

"Look who showed up." Uzu said to me, my bros, and Ryūko with a smile before speaking to Chi. "Nice use of that sword there."

"Well, the Terra Warp Ōdachi really comes in handy when moving from place to place." Chi said as he proudly held his Ōdachi over his shoulder.

**テラワープ大太刀**

[Terra Warp Ōdachi]

"Mako!" I said to Mako with concern as she groaned, her still in a daze from being pelt with tennis balls. "Are you okay?"

"Oh! Roku! Ryūko!" she said after she recovered from her daze and saw me and Ryūko before she looked at my brothers with confusion. "Uh…"

"Those are my brothers." I said to her.

"Your brothers?" she said to me with excitement before speaking out loud to herself. "Wow! All my cousins are here?"

"Hell, yeah!" Wu proudly said to her as Chi then cut her loose. "And we're here to save you!"

"Okay, you tennis wannabe," Hakodate said to Ais with an angry glare, "you got me by surprise, but that won't happen again.

"Yeah, ʹcause I'm not facing ya." Ais said before pointing to Ryūko, who gave a serious glare at the captain. "She is."

"Really?" Hakodate said with a cocky smile. "The girl who had to be protected by her boyfriend from me?"

"He's not my boyfriend! /I'm not her boyfriend!" Ryūko and I said at the same time, both of us pissed off from getting that assumption again.

"And it's not gonna be like last time." Ryūko said as she then pointing up to the sky with determination, going into a pose I found to remind me of an old friend of my dad's. "I'm gonna knock you all on your asses! Let's do it, Senketsu!"

With this, she pulled the pin on the Sekke Tekko and started the transformation. With the way Senketsu transformed, it looked like this huge animal chopping on Ryūko's naked body before wrapping around her like a spinning drill and turning into Senketsu's true form (at least the form he can take until Ryūko learns how to unleash his true power), the girl blushing and trying to catch her breath from being a little worn out from it and some steam coming out of it.

"Ooh!" me and my bros winced as we saw it happen, knowing it was a painful sight.

"That look like it hurt." Wu said as we looked at Ryūko with concern.

"You okay, Ryūko?" I asked her, making sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine." She said to me.

"Ooh, that looked painful and embarrassing, you masochistic stripper." Hakodate smugly said to Ryūko.

"Oh, bite me!" Ryūko said to the captain, pissed off by what she said. "I'm not a stripper!"

"Could've fooled me." the captain sarcastically said.

"She's telling the truth. It just looks like that." I said to the captain before motioning to Uzu. "Take it from Uzu, he's seen this happen before."

Hakodate raised a brow before she looked at the Elite Four member and said "Sir?"

"It's true." He told her. "But it was with those brothers, not her."

Hakodate took a little bit of time to process that before speaking to Ryūko.

"Okay, let's get started." She said as she instantly put millions of tennis balls on her racket before she sent them into the air. "Ready…" she then swung her racket as she hit the tennis balls, sending them at Ryūko. "110 Million Serve!"

Ryūko then took her weapon case off and got her Scissor Blade out.

"Wu, catch!" she said to my little bro as she tossed the case to him.

"Huh?" Wu said as he wasn't paying attention and only just looked to see the weapons case coming at him. "Oh!" Wu closed his eyes as he put his arms out to catch it, luckily, Arashiketsu was able to help him out by catching the case with her Kamui grappling wraps and bringing it down to him. "Oh." He then took the case as looked to his Kamui with a cheerful smile. "Thanks, Arashi."

"No problem." She happily said to her wearer.

We then watched as Ryūko took her Scissor with both hands and gave multiple slashes at the barrage of tennis balls, making them fall to the ground, split open into pieces, and explode into shreds. She really impressed my bros with this.

"Whoa!" Wu said with eyes full of wonder.

"That chick knows how to slice." Sū said, surprised by this.

"You got that right." Chi said feeling the same.

"Told ya she was good." I told my bros with a smug.

After Hakodate growled at Ryūko in frustration, we heard Uzu yell out "Fault!"

"You're disqualified, new girl." He said as we looked to him and saw his smug, no doubt speaking to Ryūko.

"What?!" Ryūko said in shock of this.

"Huh?" me and my bros said, just as confused as Ryūko.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" I asked Uzu.

"I'll give her credit for evading Hakodate's attack," he said to me, talking about Ryūko, "but slicing balls in half are against the rules."

"Actually it was six pieces, but who's counting?" Ais said to Uzu, correcting him with a shrug.

"Whatever." Uzu said before speaking to Ryūko. "Sure, you won the fight, but you lost the match."

"Match?" I asked him, still not getting what he meant. "What match?"

"The match she started." He said to me. "You all realize you're standing on a tennis court, right?"

"What?" I said and all six of us looked down and saw that we were standing on a tennis court before we all looked back at Uzu. "Well, what does that have to do with anything?"

"The rules of the Academy state that if you challenge the captain of any sport-related club," Uzu said, "then you must face them in a match or game of the sport."

"What?" I said in shock before I looked to Ais for an answer. "Ais…"

"I'm checking." My brother said as he checked through a webpage on a holoscreen created by the tech placed in Fuyuketsu until he stopped at one part. "Yes, it's part of the school rules. Unless it was a different committee club or the sport involved physical combat, then you have to face the opponent in the exact sport they're part of."

"The reason you won against Fukuroda is because it was a boxing match, but because you challenged Hakodate, you must face her in her sport." Uzu said to Ryūko as we all looked back him. "So, if you didn't win according to the rules of tennis, you didn't win!"

"Seriously?" I said in annoyance as my bros groaned in complaint "That's not fair! We didn't even know the rules!"

"Doesn't matter, she's disqualified!" Uzu said to me.

"No, she totally won!" Mako said as we all looked at her as she then posed with her arms crossed upward in the air before she spoke again, doing all kinds of freaky poses. "Ryūko won! She won! She won and I can prove it!"

Just about all of were both confused and a little weird out by this. Even Wu was weirded out by this. Me, my bros, and Hakodate groaned because of it.

"Okay." Uzu said, unsure what was going on like the rest of us.

"If Ryūko didn't step in with Roku and saved me yesterday, I'd be totally dead right now." Mako said as she tried to provide the proof which I wasn't really sure was the point of it. "So, even though technically she lost the match, ʹcause of friendship, she totally won. And everyone knows that if you win with friendship, you win at life."

"Huh?" I said, even more confused than ever as I then spoke to my cuz. "Wait, what does that have to do with tennis—aah!"

"But if you guys are gonna cheat, you leave her no choice." Mako said after she knocked me to the ground and Chi and Sū helped me up to my feet. "Ryūko will win, you hear? Even in tennis! Even in tennis! She'll win!"

"Uh!" Ryūko said, just as confused as the rest of us.

"Uh…" Uzu said before speaking to me and my bros. "Seriously? You guys are actually related to this girl?"

"Uh…yeah." I said as me and my bros looked at him, just as weirded out as he was by this.

"Hmm…" he hummed as he looked between me and my bros and our cuz, giving some thought on whether or not to believe it, before saying "Nope. I still don't see it."

"Okay, I didn't get most of that, but the last part I did." I said as I actually did know what she meant with the last part. "She's declaring a rematch between Hakodate and Ryūko." I looked at Mako to make sure I got it right. "Right?"

"Uh-huh!" Mako nodded, cheerfully.

"Is that so?" Hakodate said as we all looked to her laughing and hanging her racket over her shoulders before talking with a smug. "Well, if she wants to challenge me, the captain of the tennis club, to a tennis match, then it's her funeral."

With this, her lens then switched again like before and turned change to a red lens.

"Here you go. Knock her socks off." Mako said as she gave Ryūko a tennis racket.

"Yeah. Show her what we Kamui wearers are really made of!" I said to Ryūko, trying to boost her confidence.

As Mako smiled at her and I gave her a grin of confidence, Ryūko gave it some thought before she then gave a confident smile of her own and said "Right."

After that, she took the tennis racket, looked at Hakodate, and said "Come on then! Let's do this!"

After a sometime to get the court set, me, my bros, and Mako took our seats in the bleachers to watch the match with Uzu sitting on top of the scoreboard and Ryūko and Hakodate standing in the court itself on opposite sides of the course. As we sat at the wider set of bleachers behind Ryūko, I noticed the one thing that was different. Though it mostly looked like your regular tennis court, the one difference was that the walls surrounding the court was covered in these big, sharp spikes. Apparently, word got out as all the bleachers were filled with students. Some of the female students were disappointed as they no doubt came around to see me in Sōru's true form. Only been here for a few days and I already got a fan girl base drooling over me. Of course, most of the male students were here to gawk at Ryūko in Senketsu.

"This'll be one game and one game only." Uzu said as the match was about to begin. "Who's gonna serve first?"

"I got your back, Ryūko!" Mako said as Ryūko inspected her rack before speaking for herself, me, and my bros. "We all do!"

"Are you sure she can do this?" Ais asked me, uncertain that Ryūko would win.

"Would you stop worrying?" I told him, trying to get him to have confidence in Ryūko. "She's got this. I know it. They don't call her the crazy girl of Kanto for nothing.

"Even though I said it like that, I actually was kind of worried. Ryūko had only been able to learn how to fight with her Scissor Blade and hand-to-hand combat. There's wasn't much anything I could've done to prepare her for this. Right now, it was fingers crossed to see if she'd win. Though this didn't mean I didn't lose any faith in her.

"Hm." Sōru hummed as I looked to see her looking at Ryūko with interest as she then spoke. "You know, you wouldn't normally see it, but girl's got curves. Not bad for a wandering punk. Shame her Kamui is in such a small looking state with her being so uncomfortable wearing him. Poor guy. Must suck to have a partner so concerned with her modesty." She then began shouting out, talking to Ryūko. "Get naked, girl! Revel in that hot bod of yours!"

"You know Ryūko can't hear you, right?" I said to my Kamui as I smiled in amusement. "Freakin' perv."

"Worth a shot." She said to me. "And hey! Don't knock it! I see you staring at that ass!"

"Blame that skirt." I said to her and she was right.

Even though I shouldn't have, I couldn't help checking her out. I kept finding myself looking at her perfectly curved body, her nice, big rack, and her big, plump ass. All that together and with gorgeous looks? This girl was damn straight hot! Though I had to put those thoughts aside and focus on watching the game. I sighed as I then got to focus and waiting for the game to start. My brothers were doing the same, each of them doing their own thing to wait. Ais just sitting there with his arms crossed, Chi humming around as he looked around, Sū tapping his fingers as he was getting impatient, and Wu clicking his tongue to keep himself entertained. After a while, I then heard Sū yell out "Hey, Wu!"

I looked over to see Sū glaring at Wu as he stopped clicking his tongue.

"You think you can click any louder?" he said to him in annoyance before pointing to his right ear. "I can still hear out of this one."

As Sū leaned back in his seat I saw Wu give it some thought, shrug, and then lean closer to ear Sū pointed to, giving one click and startling our muscle bro before leaning back to where he was. Sū groaned out as he looked at Wu and began grumbling at our little bro while waving his fist at him. Yeah, this was very common. No matter what, Wu would always find a way to annoy all of us. Before Sū could even lay a hand on Wu, Hakodate began talking and we all looked back at the court as the match was about to start.

"Huh!" the captain said as she then pointed her racket at Ryūko, getting ready to play. "If the rookie wants to serve, it's fine by me."

"Awesome!" Ryūko said as she bounced the ball a few times in her hand before serving it "Then let's get this thing rolling."

"Watch out!" Ryūko said as she then served the ball, Mako cheering her name out as she did. "Here…it…comes!"

Hakodate licked her lips as she laughed before she moved in and batted the ball back with ease, saying "Back at ya!"

It bounced off the ground on Ryūko's side of the court and into the air, making her jump to return it. With that, she unwillingly gave me and everybody who were in the bleachers behind her a direct view of her skirt. Seeing flashes around me, I had no doubt some male students snuck some cameras in to get shots like that. My bros weren't at all liking the view while I, on the other hand, actually kinda liked it.

"That was awesome, Ryūko!" Mako said, impressed by how she was able to make that serve.

Hakodate managed to catch the ball and serve it back, causing Ryūko to gasp and the move to try and get it. Unfortunately, the serve was so strong that the ball went right through the racket and hit one of the spikes on the wall behind her, the ball popping from contact.

"Love-15!" Uzu said as the score count on Hakodate's counter changed from "0" to "15".

"Nice reflexes." Ryūko said to Hakodate as she tossed away her broken tennis racket and smirked at the captain.

"I'm just getting warmed up." The tennis girl said to Ryūko with the same smirk. "And speaking of warmed up, I hope you are. Because you're about to feel the might of my Tennis-Spec, Athleticism-Augmenting 2-Star Goku Uniform."

"Doesn't look good here." Ais said to himself as Ryūko was given a new racket.

"It's just the first point." I said to him as Ryūko began to bounce the ball, getting ready to serve. "Don't worry, she'll catch up."

"Heh." Ryūko said as she served the ball. "Motor mouth!"

Hakodate managed to return it, causing the ball to slam into the ground hard enough to leave a small dent in the court.

"This time, I'm ready for it!" Ryūko said as she moved to serve the ball back.

She tried to return the ball, but it hit the edge of the racket and kept on spinning. The spin caused it move up the racket like a speed bullet right towards Ryūko. It then smack her in the face, sending the girl flying from the court and heading to the wall.

"AHHHHHH!" Ryūko screamed as she flew through the air.

"Love-30!" Uzu said as Ryūko flew towards the wall.

"Too bad." Hakodate said as she watched Ryūko flying through the air with a smug. "I knew you were gonna do that. I put a special spin on that one."

"Oh, boy!" I said as I was worried she was gonna get impaled by those spike.

I had to think of something fast or else she was gonna get impaled. With this, I got out of the bleachers, into the court, and jumped up to catch Ryūko.

"I got you Ryūk—Oh!" I said as I tried to catch Ryūko, but ended up being slammed into the wall with her.

"Roku!" my bros yelled out in concern as me and Ryūko slammed into the wall.

When I heard some cheering and some groans, I opened my eyes, but I could see anything.

_What happened? I can't see. Why is it so dark?_ I thought to myself before I felt something on my face._ What's…? What's on my face? It's so soft. _I then began to try and remember what happened. All I remembered was that I was trying to catch Ryūko… _Wait a minute._ I then got piecing it all together. _I was trying to catch Ryūko, it was dark, and there was something soft on my face. _I was shocked to realize what it was and I could only say one word: "Uh-oh."

I got my face up to where there was more and the first thing I saw was Ryūko giving me her blushing pissed off face. Looking down, I saw what I was I was afraid to suspect and blushed in embarrassment: I was buried face first in Ryūko's boobs. The first thing he sees is Ryūko's blushing pissed face. He finally sees that his face was buried in her breasts. My brothers told me what happened. When I tried to catch Ryūko, we were both slammed into the wall, upside down and stuck on some of the spikes with Ryūko's body pinning me to the wall with the back of her facing the crowd. Due to our position, her skirt flipped over to show her bare ass. That wild cheering was no doubt from male students seeing Ryūko's skirt flipped like that. My bros told me those groans were from Sū and Chi as they were displeasured to see this, while Wu covered his mouth in shock and Ais facepalmed himself from seeing it.

"Roku! What the hell are you doing in my boobs?" she said to me, no doubt mortified by what was going on.

"Trust me, I didn't plan this." I said, her boobs covering my mouth and me talking making this situation worse.

"Wow, I guess you really are a stripper." I heard Hakodate say as to no doubt she had that smug again as she saw this.

I overheard my bros trying to stop the male students from taking any pictures of me and Ryūko, no doubt making sure neither us had to be reminded of this.

"No pictures! No pictures!" Wu said.

"Nothing to see here!" Chi said.

"Cameras down! Cameras down!" Sū said.

"Put those away, you dogs!" Ais said.

"Whoa!" Mako said to Ryūko, shocked by this. "You're giving Roku a Brunski and you're flashing the crowd, Ryūko!"

"Okay, the first part isn't what's happening, Mako!" I said before I used Dragon strength to pry both myself and Ryūko out of the wall and back into the court.

Though, when I managed to recover, I found out that I landed on top of Ryūko with my face resting on her boobs.

"Yah!" I said as I then quickly got off Ryūko and got some distance from her. "Sorry!"

Ryūko sighed before she calmly said "It's fine. I know you didn't mean for that."

"Thanks for understanding." I said as we both got back to our feet and dust ourselves off.

"We never speak of this again." She said to me as we looked at each other.

"Agreed." I said before I gave her a smirk as I gave her a new racket. "Here. Now show that girl who's boss."

"Right." Ryūko said as she then took the racket and got ready to serve again.

After I got back to the stands, I looked and saw as Senketsu tightened himself on Ryūko, which meant only one thing.

"Wait, is she…?" Ais asked as he knew that Ryūko was using her Kamui's power.

"Here we go!" Ryūko said as she then tried to serve the ball.

Unfortunately, she used so much power that, instead of serving the ball, she ended up completely destroying her racket.

"And fault!" Uzu said as Ryūko looked at her hand with wide eyes, no doubt shocked that she broke the racket that easily.

"Oh, come on!" she said in frustration.

As she got a new racket and got ready to serve again, Chi heard some snoring and looked to his right in shock.

"Is she sleeping right now?" he said as we all looked and saw Mako sleeping on the wall of the court.

"That's nothing." I said to him as he and the others looked at me. "You should see her in class."

We looked back as Ryūko tried to serve again, but ended up breaking her racket again, the serve being too weak to even make it to the net.

"Double fault!" Uzu said as Hakodate's counter then changed to read "40". "Love-40!"

"Ryūko! This is your last shot!" Mako said as she woke up with a look of shock as the match was almost over.

"What are you waiting for?" Hakodate said with a cocky smile. "Hurry up and serve already!"

I managed to hear Ryūko growl as she looked at her new racket, no doubt frustrated and out of ideas. She had to have been. She knew that the only way she was gonna win was by using Senketsu power, but, every time she did, she just break it and can't enough drive through the serve to make a clear shot. She was really in trouble if she couldn't find a way to turn things around.

"Oh, this is bad." Wu said, worried that Ryūko was losing.

"Yeah." Sū said just as worried as our youngest brother. "If she messes this shot up, she'll lose the match."

"Ais," Chi asked as Ais turned to him, "isn't there anything we can do to help her?"

"Not without us interfering." Ais said to our middle brother. "The way I see it, she either has to decrease that power of hers or use something stronger to hit those balls."

"Use something stronger?" I said to myself, thinking about what my younger brother said. There wasn't a way for Ryūko to decrease her Kamui's power, so she needed something strong enough to handle all that power. Then it hit me. There was only one thing that could handle all of Ryūko's power: her Scissor Blade! "That's it!"

With that, I began looking around for her Scissor Blade, remembering she stuck it in a wall just after the court was prepared. I managed to find it at the wall where me, my bros, and Mako were with Mako laying on it as she slept. Doing that, I managed to get pass my brothers and over to Mako to get it.

"Mako, get up." I said as I shook Mako a little to get to wake up.

"Huh?" Mako said as she woke up with a tired look. "Is the game over?"

"Not yet. But I found a way for Ryūko to win." I said to her before I then grabbed hold of the Scissor Blade's grip.

"Help me get this blade out of the wall."

"Okay." She said as we worked together to try and pull the Scissor Blade out of the wall.

After a minute, we managed to pull it out and Mako let go of it as she returned to her seat.

"Thanks." I said to her with a grateful smile.

"No problem, cuz." Mako said to me with that bright smile of hers.

I looked to Ryūko and then got ready to toss the Scissor Blade to her.

"Ryūko!" I said as I got her attention before throwing her the Scissor Blade. "Catch!"

"What? My Scissor?" Ryūko said as she managed to catch the Scissor Blade and saw what it was.

"The rackets can't handle your Kamui's power!" I told her, advising her to use her Scissor Blade.

"Ryūko, he's right." Senketsu said to her. "If we are to win, you need to use your Scissor Blade. Trust us. It's the only thing strong enough can hold up against our power."

**片太刀鋏**

[Scissor Blade]

"Right." Ryūko said to her Kamui before looking at me with a confident smile. "Good idea, Roku."

"I'm a Ryū, it's what I do!" I said to her, returning the smile. "Now go teach that tennis freak a lesson!"

After returning to my seat, I watched as Ryūko pulled a thread off Senketsu and wrapped it around the grip of her Scissor Blade, turning it into a make shift tennis racket and earning surprised looks from Uzu and Hakodate.

"Now I'm back in the game." Ryūko said with a smirk, taking stance with her Scissor Blade.

"That's not regulation!" Hakodate said to Ryūko.

"I call it fairness." I said to the captain with a smirk of my own. "You get your own modified racket, why can't she?"

I heard a whistle and looked to Uzu as he was about to call a fault.

"Faul…" Uzu said before he was interrupted by a blinding light shone from above, one I came to know too well.

Me and my bros shielded our eyes from the light as we looked up to where the light was coming from. We looked and saw Satsuki on her balcony with her hands planted on her katana in front of her, towering above us from the tower of the school. Both Uzu and Hakodate looked at her with shock.

"Hey, is that…?" Wu asked me as we looked towards the blinding light.

"Yeah." I said to him, confirming it was the Kiryūin who ran Honnōji academy. "That's who runs this place. The president of the student council, Satsuki Kiryūin."

"No." she said as her voice rang through the stadium with ease. "It's fine, Hakodate. Keep playing. Show her the power of your Two-Star Uniform."

"At once!" Hakodate said as she then bowed to her.

"Milady!" Uzu said as he bowed to the Kiryūin as well.

"Well, seems this Kiryūin has a legion of loyal followers." Fureaketsu said as she saw Satsuki with me, Chi, Ais, and Wu nodded in agreement while Uzu and Hakodate straightened up after bowing. I looked at Ryūko, who was still in stance but was glaring at Satsuki.

"Course she does." Sū said out loud. "This entire school is under her thumb like any other Kiryūin. Even Mr. Bamboo Sword Guy there is following her."

"HEY! I heard that!" Uzu said to my brother. "The name is Uzu Sanageyama, show some respect to your upper classman!"

Sū just shrugged as he kept that smarmy smirk on his face.

"Standing up there on a pedestal like some kind of queen ordering her subjects down below." Ais said, angered by how Satsuki was treating people.

"Yeah, what a poser." Wu said.

"Can we just cut the chatter and get on with things here?" I said to my bros before speaking to Satsuki. "By the way, why are you even changing the rules for us?"

"I think the answer is obvious." She said to me. "I'm just here to observe. Let's see how much power your friend can draw from that Kamui."

"What?" me and my bros said in shock of hearing her say that.

It wasn't just that she said it, it was the way she said it. She sounded like she knew what a Kamui was and what it was capable of.

"Did she just say 'Kamui'?" Chi asked, still shocked by this.

"You bitch." Ryūko said as we looked to see her really glaring at Satsuki, no doubt pissed off that this chick knew what Senketsu was. She then yelled "How do you know this thing is called a Kamui?!"

"How could she know what a Kamui is?" I said to myself, speaking quietly so no one could hear me. "The only person outside the royal family who even knew about the Kamuis was…the doc himself." I then looked back at Satsuki, just wondering how could anyone like her know something like that. "So how does she know?"

"Oh, please. Your opponent is waiting over there." Satsuki said to Ryūko as Hakodate turned to face the Kamui wearer.

Ryūko growled a bit before she then returned her focus back to the match, still feeling pissed off from what Satsuki said.

"Well, least now she looks serious." Ais said as we watched as the match was starting to continue, making Fuyuketsu snicker in amusement.

Hakodate smacked her racket in the ground as she got ready and, pointing her racket at Ryūko, said "I'm gonna use you as target practice to listen up for the Hokkaido match!"

"Let's get you loosened up then." Ryūko said, ready to go and holding her Scissor Blade like a tennis racket.

With this next serve, she managed to hit the ball and put some force into it, sending into Hakodate's side of the court. I managed to hear what she said as she went to return the ball.

"I got my training to fall back on." The captain said to herself as she tried to hit the ball back, the force from Ryūko's serve actually pushing back on her swing. "She's got nothing!"

She managed to return the ball, but gasped when she saw Ryūko right in front of her. Yeah, while she was busy trying to do her serve, Ryūko moved in to send the ball straight back at Hakodate. Ryūko moved in and Hakodate didn't even realize it until it was too late!

"Who needs training when you're pissed off?" Ryūko said as she glared at the captain, her pissed off mood still in effect.

Hakodate held up her racket right in front of her as she yelped with fear and Ryūko hit it, making the shot at blank point range, sending the ball straight into the netting of Hakodate's racket, and smacking that captain straight in the kisser. I got to say, if somepony recorded that, that would make an epic instant replay. Hakodate screamed as she was then sent flying and lost grip of her racket, both of them slamming into the wall and breaking a part of it. Me and my bros looked and saw Hakodate laying on the handle her racket in a daze as it stood at an angle. After she recovered she looked up and screamed in fright. Me and my bros looked up and saw why as some rubble and spikes from the wall began falling down where she was. Though she didn't get killed, the force from that impact caused her racket to bend a bit and shot the rubble along with her off of it like a catapult, sending the wreckage and the captain straight at Ryūko. Ryūko managed to block all the wreckage, leaving all to come flying at her to be the terrified and screaming club president herself. Seeing the twitching running along Ryūko's body, meaning she was going to finish it, I actually smirked as she did a good job. My brothers notice my smirk and, after seeing what it meant, then got smirks of their own as we watched Ryūko getting ready to end it. The girl then flipped her Scissor Blade around as energy surged into it and Omiko sails towards her. With one single slash, just like with Fukuroda, Ryūko then rendered Hakodate's uniform to nothing but shreds, leaving the captain completely naked as she then flew over and safely landed on the spike on the wall behind Ryūko. Her racket follow suit as its Life Fiber power was connected to the uniform and it was reduced to nothing just like the uniform.

"Sen'i Sōshitsu!" Senketsu said after the uniform was destroyed.

**戦維喪失**

[Sen'i Sōshitsu]

I then noticed as that a Life Fiber was left lying around before it got absorbed by Senketsu. This was actually the second time I've seen this happen. The first time it happened was when me and Ryūko defeated Fukuroda. After his uniform turned to nothing, a single Life Fiber was left floating around before it got absorbed by Senketsu. This one was actually different than any Life Fiber I ever seen. It looked more powerful than a normal one. I wonder what it was? Guess that was a question for Mikisugi once me, Ryūko, and my bros talk to him again. Right now, I was cheering just as excited as the rest of the crowd for Ryūko's victory.

"You did it, Ryūko!" Mako cheered out.

"That's our girl! Ha-ha!" I yelled out as I laughed with excitement.

"Way to go, Ryūko! Whoo!" Sōru cheered out.

"I guess you were right." Ais said to me as I looked at him with surprise. "She can handle herself." He then looked at me and smiled. "I'm sorry I doubted you, brother."

"It's okay, Ais." I said to Ais, returning the smile. "All's forgiven."

"Oh, man. What a bummer." Ryūko said as she looked at the unconscious captain as she laid on the spike, all the pervy male students gawking at her naked body. "Looks like today's game's a wash. Uh!"

"Shit." I said as me and my bros saw Uzu, who gotten off the score board, standing in front of her along with a group of 1-Stars surrounding.

"Not quite, you cocky little bitch." Uzu said to Ryūko with a glare, his eye twitching with anger.

"Wait, Sanageyama." Satsuki said as we all looked to see her standing behind Uzu, a smile on her face and a staircase leading up to the balcony. "She's right. It's over. The new girl wins."

This shocked us. It wasn't by how that bitch got down there so fast, which I still have no idea how she did that. I didn't even hear her coming. It was that she just let things go Ryūko's way twice. Now why the hell was she actually doing this?

"Lady Satsuki!" Uzu said as he and the 1-Stars backed away from Satsuki with Uzu bowing to Satsuki.

Ryūko and Satsuki looked at each other, Satsuki just standing there while Ryūko was ready to fight the Kiryūin.

"Now that we're face to face again, I wanna know if you're the one who killed my dad!" Ryūko said as I watched Satsuki take her katana and begin to unsheathe it.

**Satsuki's view**

The only answer I gave Matoi was not of words, but merely a swift strike of my blade, leaving a deep cut on the armor of her Kamui.

"Huh, what the…?" Matoi said, undoubtedly surprised by how I managed to strike through her Kamui.

"If you wish to know the answer…" I said to Matoi as I raised Bakuzan's black blade to where it was parallel to my shoulder. "Fight me for it."

**No one's view**

"Ryūko, try to beat her within two minutes." Senketsu said to Ryūko. "Any longer and you'll pass out again."

Ryūko growled in annoyance before she spoke to her Kamui.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't drink so much of my damn blood!" she said to him.

**Satsuki's view**

"Secret Sword Bakuzan." I said to Matoi, explaining to her of the power of the very blade I wielded.

**秘剣縛斬**

[Secret Sword Bakuzan]

"Its blade is sharper than yours." I said to her. "It can cut through anything…even a Kamui."

With a step forward, I raised Bakuzan to strike as I closed the gap between Matoi and myself. But, before I could bring my blade down, I swiftly backed away as these flashes of gold, red, white, navy, and blue came down from above and came down in front of Matoi. When the dust cleared, I saw who dared to interfered. It was Ryū and four other individuals who I had no doubt were the remaining four new students attending Honnōji Academy, the ones Inumuta managed to find as Aisu, Chikyū, Sū, and Wu Ryū, the last four members of the famous Ryū Brothers, the sons of Dragon King Shinigami. As they took defensive stance, I saw the weapons they wielded and knew them well: the Golden Dragon Tonfa, the Ice Morph Scythe, the Terra Warp Ōdachi, the Fire Storm Gauntlets, and the Lightning Strike Kusari-fundo, all five of the Mystic Dragon Weapons. Though I was shocked once again as I looked and saw those eyes, the same eyes that belong to Ryū and Matoi's Kamuis, residing on the clothing of the other four. Six? There were six Kamui wearers? How could this be? I tried my best to control my anger as the five continued to glare at me.

"Oh, no, you don't, Kiryūin." Ryū said to me.

"Ah, the five royal brothers." I said as I smiled in sight of the five brothers together. "We finally meet."

"Yeah, and we're here for the same reason the girl behind us." Ryu said to me. "We're looking for the ones responsible for killing our parents."

"Like I told Matoi, if you want to any answers from me, you'll have to fight me." I said to him, taking stance and preparing to fight the five of them.

"We would like to kick your ass, but fortunately for you, you get another pass." He said to me before he motioned to me with his Tonfa. "But we'll settle this tomorrow!" he then spoke out into the crowd. "Mako, come on, we're going!"

"Okay!" Mankanshoku said as she then joined the brothers and Matoi.

"Wu?" Ryū said as he looked to his younger brother.

"On it!" the youngest Ryū said as he held out another smoke bomb, throwing it on the ground and saying "Booyakasha!"

**Uzu's view**

Seeing they were trying to get away again, I slashed through the smoke screen to get to them, but only found they were already gone. After that and as the smoke cleared, I saw this little piece of paper float down to me. After I caught it and saw what was on it, I was all kinds of pissed off as I saw it was a drawing of Aisu sticking his tongue out with some writing under it saying "Later, Little Uzu."

**その後、****, ****リトルうず**

[Later, Little Uzu]

"That snotty little…" I said as I crumbled that paper, promising I was gonna really pumble that kid once I got my hands on him. I then remembered that my lady was still behind me, so I tossed the paper away and respectfully bowed to her. "Forgive me, milady. I underestimated Matoi."

"Demote Hakodate to No-Star and set up an interleague match with the Sumo Club for Hokkaido." She said to me as she then sheathed her sword. I nodded as I would do as she commanded.

**Satsuki's view**

"Just as I thought, Kamuis are quite powerful…" I said as I sheathed Bakuzan, smiling at this latest development, "you have my attention, Ryūko Matoi, Roku Ryū."

**No one's view**

Off to the side, within the shadows of the ruined arena structure was another person, the shadow obscuring their features, though their hand moved to adjust a bow, a weary sigh coming from them.

"Looks like things are about to get _very _interesting for Lady Satsuki, but more troublesome for me." The figure said in a voice female, smooth and gentle, like an angel was speaking, as their thin eyes opened to show blue irises with pink flower-like cross pupils, a depressed gleam coming from them. "Nice to see you again, Dragon Force." They then turned as they walked away. "You better survive this, you guys. Especially you…Aisu."

_Finally, the Ryū brothers have reunited and Ryūko has won her battle with Omiko Hakodate, Captain of the Girls' Tennis Club. But this came only to unveil new questions: What exactly will Mikisugi reveal to our heroes? What does Satsuki know of Kamuis and how does she possess such knowledge? And who is this mysterious figure and how do they know the Dragon Force? Find out more next time on_ Mystic Dragon Force!

**There you go, the Ryū Brothers are back together are now attending Honnōji Academy. ****Now you got learn more about Roku. Now, before I continue, if you have any questions about this, just PM me and I'll answer them. Also, if you haven't already noticed, there's been some references to Gurren Lagann. The truth is that this crossover is actually a triple crossover of Kill La Kill, Soul Eater, and Gurren Lagann. The way it works is that each of these series was set in the same timeline. The events of Gurren Lagann happened before the beginning of both Kill La Kill and Soul Eater, the events of Soul Eater happened during the events of Kill La Kill and ended 2 months before the Nationals Election. The way the two stories correspond is that 2 years before the beginning of Kill La Kill and Soul Eater, the Dragon Force (who you already found out to be the superhero team in this Kill La Kill story) teamed up with the Element Gang (the superhero team of Soul Eater, who you would already know if you read the Element Gang stories I posted) to defeat Barron Draxum (the nemesis of the Dragon Force) and Dargon (leader of the Dark Gang, a group of supervillains that are the nemesis of the Element Gang). After winning that battle, they became friends and kept contact with each other in case they would need to team up again. The other thing is that Dr. Isshin Matoi, Dragon King Shinigami, and Jamey Frank (father of Axel who is the leader of the Element Gang) actually knew each other before any of their kids were even born. But that's another story for another day. Also, if you didn't notice those details on that mysterious figure at the end of this chapter which would give you a good guess on who, then you'll have to find out in the next chapter. That's all I got for now. More secrets to be revealed next time in Chapter 3: Junketsu!**


	4. Chapter 3: Junketsu

**Chapter 3: Junketsu**

_Hey, guys. It's me, Roku. For the past couple of weeks, it's been pretty hectic for me since me and Ryūko teamed up. For starters, me and Ryūko managed to defeat the captain of Honnoji Academy's boxing club Takaharu Fukuroda after Ryūko got Senketsu, a Kamui made by her father to help her fight against the power of Life Fibers. Later on, I found out that I had family in Honnō Town: the Mankanshoku Family. Turned out the mother of the family was my aunt Sukuyo, my mother's twin sister. She was living in town with the rest of her family, them being my uncle: my aunt's perverted husband Barazō; my cousins: their daughter Mako, who's pretty cheerful, but a little a crazy too; their son Matarō, the local young thief; and their pet: Guts, a dog with a monstrous appetite. I know, it's really a regular family, but when has my family ever been regular. After so, me and Ryūko managed to beat the entire boxing club who tried to avenge their captain, their assaults on us making perfect com even managed to get the Goku Uniforms from them so my little bro Aisu could figure them out. Though things were getting pretty easy for us, we ended up getting a new problem when we met up with Omiko Hakodate, captain of the girls' tennis club, a club which Mako was part of. Me and Ryūko decided to take her place as the tennis club were punishing her for being late to practice._

_Though we were ready to go, me and Ryūko soon found out that she didn't have a synchronizer, the only thing that allowed Senketsu to transform. I decided to go at it alone…but that's when my brothers finally showed up and they scowled me for leaving them behind. Though he was mad at me, Ais actually helped me and Ryūko by protecting us from the tennis club. After escaping Uzu and the club, the six of us met up with Mikisugi who revealed himself as the agent undercover in the academy. We tried to ask him if he could explain some things to us about that Kiryūin bitch and the whole goddamn messed-up school, he told us that Ryūko had to prove herself worthy of the truth by beating the tennis club captain. With her rematch with said captain, we found out that, when we face a club captain, who's club's sport doesn't involve physical combat like boxing, we had to face them in a game of that sport by that sport's rules. Though Ryūko had trouble matching the captain, she managed to score a win and defeat Hakodate. When Satsuki tried to challenge Ryūko, me and my bros stepped in and we escaped with Ryūko before she was drained of blood. Now, with the deal complete, it'll be time for Mikisugi to give us some answers._

* * *

**Satsuki's view**

Though I tried to keep emotions in check, I still could not hold the anger that dwelling inside, burning like an eternal blaze. I still could not believe my eyes to discover that there were other Kamuis and in the hands of those unworthy to wear them. All my life until know, I only believed there was only one Kamui in this world. I still remember the first I gazed upon it.

It was a creation of my father, Sōichirō Kiryūin, the only other man I knew who create a Kamui. That outfit was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. My father said "This will be your wedding dress."

**これはあなたのウェディングドレスになります**

["This will be your wedding dress."]

I couldn't wait to grow up, to be the first one, the only one, to wear it. I yearned for that, but I was still too young to know what a wedding dress was or what it implied. Its name, Junketsu, meant "purity."

I was such a naive little girl back then. As I looked out through my balcony window, I still couldn't fathom the idea of other Kamuis existing. It's unthinkable that someone else was first.

* * *

**Roku's view**

**本能寺学園**

[Honnoji Academy]

**2****年クラスか**

[Second Year Class K]

It was a new day at Honnōji Academy. Another few weeks had passed since we beat Hakodate along with the club members who tried to avenge her and me, my bros, Mako, and Ryūko were in class, listening to Mikisugi as he taught us about Adolf Hitler and what happened during his time. Well, I was sure me, Ais, and Chi were listening. We were even taking some notes on the lesson. Though, the rest…not so much. su was just leaning in his chair with a bored look on his face like he wasn't paying attention at all, Mako and Wu were just sleeping class, and Ryūko…I wasn't even sure what she was doing. She was just sitting there. The reason why me and my bros were acting like this were so we didn't blow Mikisugi's cover. If Kiryūin found out that Mikisugi wasn't really a teacher, she would have him be interrogated or worse. To make sure things were

"So, on January the 10th, 1933, Hitler's cabinet was inaugurated into power." Our "teacher" said as he wrote on the chalkboard. "Soon after, they aggressively pursued their dictatorial government for Germany. A year later, in August, President Hindenburg died and Hitler became head of state." I then heard some growling and it wasn't long until I found it coming from Ryūko. That's when I realized why she was just sitting there. She was glaring right at Mikisugi. By the sound of it, I saw she was trying to stare a whole in him. Even though he didn't really show it, I could tell Mikisugi noticed her glare and was getting worried about that. "Thus, the transition into dictatorship in Germany was complete."

"Oh, can't she give it a break?" I said to myself, glad she didn't hear me.

Though I was just as worried as the undercover agent. Ryūko shouldn't been acting like that. She was just lucky that nobody noticed while class was going.

* * *

After class, I decided to follow Ryūko to make sure she didn't do anything foolish and get us all in trouble. I was right to do that as I found her following Mikisugi, that glare still on her. Just as Mikisugi turned the corner, I decided to put an end to it before she messed things up for all of us.

"Hey!" she said after I grabbed her from the back of her shirt and held her up before she saw it was me. "Roku, what the hell are you doing?"

"Stopping you from causing a scene." I said to her as I explained what the problem was with her bothering Mikisugi. "I know you want answers, but we can't be dragging attention to ourselves. Do you want this search to stop cold hard?"

After a moment of thinking, she folded her arms, looked down at the floor, and said "No."

"Good." I said as I gently put her down and she then looked at me. "Now stop pestering Mikisugi. Out of here, we can talk to him like we want, but in school, we act like students to a teacher. It's the only way we'll ever find our answers. When he wants to talk to us, he'll give us a sign."

"Oh, Ryūko! Roku!" a familiar voice ranged as we both looked and saw my cousin flying at us.

"Whoa!" I yelled as I dodged my cousin trying to literally tackle me into a hug and Ryūko caught her and began twirling like a baton.

"There you guys are." Chikyū said as he and the rest of my brothers came over to me and Ryūko, who gently put Mako down.

"You two wondering the halls by yourselves, I see." Mako said as she turned to face me and Ryūko. "Were you two…well, you know?" She then began hugging herself as she made kissy faces. "Mm! Mm! Mm!"

"What?!" me and Ryūko said at the same time as we both blushed by her thinking we were making out. "No! We weren't! / We wouldn't do that!"

"Then why'd you guys disappear for?" Wu asked as he and the rest of my bros looked at us in confusion.

"Ryūko was bothering Mikisugi and I was trying to stop her." I said to them after I got rid of my blush.

"Uh, Roku?" Ryūko said to me.

"Yeah?" I said to her as I turned to her, seeing her blush was gone too.

"Look what I found." She said as she pointed to Mako's back and I saw a note pinned to her.

"Huh?" I then got the note off my cousin's back and saw what it said.

_See me after school at my place._

_-Aikurō Mikisugi._

"That shifty bastard." I said, shaking my head as he used my cousin as a stool pigeon before speaking to my bros and Ryūko. "Looks like we're gonna get our answers."

"Oh! Can I come too?" Mako said as I remembered that none of us told her or anybody else for that matter the truth about Mikisugi.

"No." I said to her, making sure she didn't get involved. "Sorry, it's between us and Mr. Mikisugi. You just head on home after school, Mako. We'll catch up with you later."

"Okay." She said as we all then walked off to head to our next class.

* * *

After school, me, my bros, and Ryūko met up at Mikisugi's place, which was still the same pigsty the last time we were there. Would it kill the guy to at least clean some of that stuff up?

"We got a problem." Mikisugi said as he sat on the window sill while me and Ryūko sat on the couch across from it with my bros around us, Ais and su standing while Chi and Wu sat on the floor. "I saw the way you were staring at me during class, Matoi. All passionately. It would be bad for all of us if people started gossiping about our relationship."

"Okay, I know where you are going with that, but it was more seriously pissed off than passionate." I said to him, correcting his assumption. "And that relationship is nothing and will only be her foot with your ass if don't you stop screwing around with us."

"Yeah, so start talking." Ryūko said to him, urging Mikisugi to start talking like me. "You said you weregoing to explain why you knew about Senketsu and all of that business if I beat that Hakodate chick, remember?"

"Yeah, well, a man's word is only good on the day it's made," Mikisugi said after he got off the window sill and put a hand on his head as he lead on the wall, "after that, yeah not so much."

Ryūko growled as she knocked her weapons case to the ground and drew her Scissor Blade, the edge humming a bit as it was stuck in front of the so-called teacher's face. Then he pulled his hand up, swiping off his glasses and slicking his hair back in one smooth motion, showing us he was now ready to tell us what we want to know.

"They're called Life Fibers." Mikisugi said as he was trying to explain to Ryūko about the Life Fibers.

"Don't bother." I said, stopping him before he went through what he told me. "I already told her about the Life Fibers when I told her what a Kamui was, that they're woven into clothing for combat and that Kamuis are made out of them." With that, I then decided to get to the more important questions. "Though me and my bros want to know about these Goku Uniforms. Ais has been trying to figure out what exactly they are, but hasn't quite figured it out yet. We know they're infused with Life Fibers, giving whoever wears them enhance speed, strength, and agility, but we don't know what extent of fibers they possess. So mind telling us how much Life Fibers were placed into them?"

"Very well then." He said as he then began to explain. "As you know, Kamuis are made completely out of Life Fibers, but the Goku Uniforms are a much lesser scale of the power. The fabric of a One Star Goku Uniform is made of 10 percent Life Fibers. The fabric of the Two Star uniforms are 20 percent."

"And a 3-Star Uniform is made of 30 percent?" I asked him, getting the sense of it.

"That is correct." He answered.

"That explains how I was able beat that boxer." I said as I remembered when I first fought Fukuroda. "Having more Life Fibers on me made me stronger than him." then I remembered what happened after me and Ryūko beat him, that one little Life Fiber that Senketsu absorbed, and decided to move on finding out what that was. "Oh, and another thing. This is something I've only seen twice, but I notice that there's one Life Fiber left after the Uniform was destroyed before Senketsu absorbed it. How is one still around after something like that?"

"The Fiber Senketsu absorbed from that 2-Star uniform is called a Banshi." He answered me.

**絆糸**

[Banshi]

"It's what allows the Life Fibers to become clothing." He said as he explained about the remaining Life Fiber. "You remove that and the uniform will instantly fall apart."

"So it's the main Fiber." I said, finally getting it now. Even though the uniform is destroyed, the Banshi still remains. "Guess that makes sense now."

"And the only ones who know the secrets of the Life Fibers are the Kiryūin family and your father, Dr. Isshin Matoi." Mikisugi said to Ryūko.

"How come you know about this?" she asked him.

"Because he hates the tyranny of the Kiryūins." I said to her, answering her question. "He and the doc were working together, along with my parents, to try and put an end to their plans for world domination."

"Yes. One day I got a letter from your father. He sent it before he died." He said, which made Ryūko look at me and I just shrugged as I didn't what he was talking about. We then continued listening to him as he went on to explain. "It had a key which led me to his lab and it said 'When I die, give you know what to my daughter. Good luck finding the needle in the haystack.'" With that, I realized that the doc had sent Mikisugi out to find Senketsu, so that, when Ryūko came around, the Kamui would be there and ready for her. That explains why he had the synchronizer. "Which led to where we are now."

"So getting us to fall down that hole to find Senketsu was _your _idea?" I said, remembering how we found Senketsu after falling in that trap door and now pissed off that he pulled something like that.

"I had to get those two together somehow." he said to me as he shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "She showed up at the mansion, all I did was open the door. You just happened to be there. I didn't plan on that. Though I should've expected it, given the history between your parents and Dr. Matoi."

"So wait, you're saying my dad and his parents were friends or something?" Ryūko said, surprised by this.

"They were indeed." Mikisugi said, explaining the relationship of my father and her father. "Dr. Matoi and Dragon King Shinigami were close friends and developed the plan to develop the Kamuis that were made by the both of them. Along with them, your father also focused on developing weapons that could counteract the Life Fibers, weapons like your Scissor Blade. As such, he even helped modify the five Mystic Dragon Weapons with modern technology to give them the same ability. Each of these weapons has a special power that it gives it wielder. Seeing how you will be working with these five, Matoi, I shall tell you the powers of each weapon to make sure there isn't any confusion." As he explained the Mystic Dragon Weapons, me and my brothers straightened up when Mikisugi said our names. "Chikyū's Terra Warp Ōdachi allows to him open portals to anywhere in the world, allowing him the ability to travel anywhere instantaneously. Sū's Fire Storm Gauntlets ignite to give him powerful fiery blows whenever he uses them."

**火災嵐ガントレット**

[Fire Storm Gauntlets]

"Wu uses the Lightning Strike Kusari-fundo, which when activated unleashes an electrified being known as the Lightning Strike Devil that he can used for quick and evasive attacks."

**落雷クサリフンド**

[Lightning Strike Kusari-fundo]

"The Ice Morph Scythe has the ability to transform its blade into any kind of weapon Aisu can imagine. And Roku wields the Golden Dragon Tonfa, which allow him to use a projective field of energy for physical or long range attacks."

"Okay, now it's my turn." Ryūko said as she tried her turn for answers. "So what about the main problem for me? Did that Satsuki Kiryūin chick kill my dad or not?"

"I'm still not one-hundred percent on that." Mikisugi said to us. "For all we know, it could possibly be the same person who killed Roku's mother."

"Never thought of that." I said as I saw it did make sense. Harime was an Oni, so it could be possible that she was the one that had the other half of those scissors. "It is possible Harime could be the doc's killer." I remember what happened when we tried to fight her the first time. "She was the only one able to outmatch me and my brothers." But I only shrugged it off as just a theory since we couldn't be sure of it. "Still it could be anyone's guess. The only one who would know the answers are the Kiryūins."

"Then I guess I'm just gonna have to beat the truth out of here." Ryūko said as she determining clenched her hand which was covered by the Seki Tekkō. "I can't wait."

"Whatever you do, don't blow my cover." Mikisugi said as he reminded her that he was still undercover. "I infiltrated the academy to find out what the Kiryūins are up to and it can't be made known Roku along with his brothers and I are connected." Me and my bros nodded in agreement as it was important that we didn't expose him who he really was. "At school you two are students, and I'm a teacher, make contact _only _if it's safe."

After hearing that, I decided to pull a little joke on Ryūko to lighten the mood.

"Not that _other _kinds of contact can't be made for fun." I said to Ryūko as I leaned over to her with a sly smile, which made her blush as she leaned away from me.

I was then caught by surprise and lost my smile when she used her foot to pick up and point her Scissor Blade at me.

"Need to work on that sense of humor a bit, eh, Ryūko?" I said to her as gave her a flat look, seeing she didn't see I was just joking.

"Shut up." She said to me "And if you try anything like that, the only contact I'll make is my foot with your ass, got it?"

"Got it." I said to her as I got back to how I was sitting before, depressed she didn't get my joke. "I was only joking."

"Even though the brothers have managed to find some answers, there's a lot we don't know about the Kamui." Mikisugi said to Ryūko. "You and them will just have to figure those answers out for yourselves."

"Seems now we're partners." I said as I gave Ryūko a smirk. "Looking forward to working with you, Ryūko."

"Me too, Roku." She said as she smiled at me.

* * *

**No One's View**

[Time skip to night]

**本能寺学園裁縫部実験室**

[Honnōji Academy Sewing Club Laboratory]

Within the laboratory, the mysterious figure from the tennis court slunk out of the shadows of the hallway deep within the academy. The ones to greet her at the window viewing into a room lit in red were two of her fellows in the higher ups. One was the Information and Strategy Chairman of the student council, Hōka Inumuta. The other was the head of the Honnōji Academy Sewing Club, Shiro Iori.

"Alright, boys, what's on the chopping block today?" the figure asked as she stood at window with Inumuta and Iori "Inumuta, Iori?"

**五つ星極制服試作****縫****い**

[Five-Star Goku Uniform Test-Fitting]

"We're about to begin testing on a Goku Uniform with 50% Life Fibers woven within it." Iori said as the figure hums as she approached the window. Within the chamber was a strapped down, terrified looking student surrounded by others in safety suits as the segments of cloth were moved over the unfortunate test subject. "Begin the fitting!"

"Well thisis gonna be interesting." The figure said as she casually leaned closer to the window as her eyes opened to a more visible fashion, Inumuta and Iori silent as the students inside of the chamber began fitting the uniform onto the test subject, the very students speaking as they did their work.

"Attaching the buttons." One said.

"Careful. Watch the dust." Another warned.

"Alternating the sleeve length, modifying side vents." A third said.

"Chest adjustment complete." Another said.

"Activation of Life Fibers confirmed. Don't let go of those chains." That was the last student who spoke before a gleam shot through the room, just as the fitting was being finished, the body of the subject expanding into a bulky mass and the sudden force sending the workers flying.

"Oh, dear." The figure calmly said.

"Get security in there!" Iori said and then a team of students armed with needle gun like weapons ran in, each gun bearing a belt of rounds on it, shaped more like pins than actual bullets. "Fire all tranquilizer rounds!"

Just like that, the students began firing, the rampaging subject bursting from the smoke charging ahead like a rampaging gorilla.

"That's not gonna work." the figure said before speaking to the elite. "Inumuta, shall we?"

With, the figure then adjusted her bow as she and Inumuta stepped into the room. Then, with a mere flick of her wrist causing a chain to fly from her sleeve and snare the rampaging beast of a student, the young woman flying around and yanking on the chain to hold her prey in place.

"You got it down, Inumuta?" the figure said as she continued to try and contain the subject.

"Analysis complete." Inumuta said as he lowered a device in his hands as he shot forward, his arm flying forward and driving into the students gut.

Another gleam came from the uniform, which then promptly burst into scraps. The figure pulled back her chain as the student returned to normal and slumped to the ground, leaving her and Inumuta as the only ones standing in the room.

"Thanks for the help there, Jeeha, Inumuta." Iori said as he stepped into the room himself, the figure known as Jeeha revealed to be a young woman dressed in a simple black dress that resembled more like a duster, with a white shirt underneath, short silver gloves, and silver steel-toed shoes, also wearing a black skirt held up by two silver belts, the look completed by a pink bow with a red stripe along it, pale yellow hair with blue highlights held by the item. The dress itself bared three white stars similar to the stars of the Elite Four's Goku Uniforms. The girl scoffed as she began poking the test subject with a closed black fan.

"You stopped it at the test fitting stage. All I did was unravel the threads." Inumuta said to Iori, before gazing upon Jeeha. "And of course, our reliable vice-president made sure I had the opening."

**生徒会****副社****長**

[Student Council Vice-President]

**ジーハ みこ**

[Miko Jeeha]

"True." Iori said, speaking to both council members. "But if 3-Stars like you two hadn't been around, we wouldn't have stood a chance."

"And sadly seems our little experiment wasn't quite up to snuff. 50% Life Fibers and the guy lost control of himself." Jeeha said as she picked up one of the scraps near her as she stood up, humming to herself. "Makes you wonder, doesn't it? How it is outfits made of 100% Life Fibers can exist and be controlled?"

"My thoughts exactly." Inumuta said. "If an outfit that's half-threaded makes one lose control, how can someone even survive wearing a Kamui?"

"A real complexing puzzle." Jeeha said as she then stood up, revealing her to be about Satsuki's height. "Though I think it'll be something I'll witness myself. So I will take my leave." The black-garbed young woman trots out of the room. "Inumuta, what would you say if I did a bit of data gathering on with our lady, hmm?"

"What is it you're suggesting?" Inumuta said, turning to face Jeeha.

"That is for a need to know basis." Jeeha said to him, looking back and letting one of her eyes show. "Let us say that that what she asks of me involves with the Ryū Brothers that I will have to do while Lady Satsuki tries out her new uniform."

With that, she then walked off, leaving Inumuta and Iori to watch her go with curiosity in their eyes.

* * *

**Satsuki's view**

After finally arriving, Jeeha and I then took our leave to the manor. For the sanctity of our visit, I had told Jeeha to remain focused, to not lose her composure, and provide assistance when needed.

"Jeeha, anything new to report?" I asked my vice-president as we rode my private helicopter to the manor.

"Yes, my lady." Jeeha said as she then began informing me of her report. "The sewing club had just executed the fitting of a 5-Star Goku Uniform. The experiment failed. The subject became unstable from the fitting and went berserk. Luckily, we managed to sustain the situation before it got out of hand."

"Such as shame." I simply said to myself before speaking to Jeeha once more. "Inform the sewing club to continue with their research."

"Yes, my lady." Jeeha said to me.

It was only a moment until she spoke to me again.

"If I may," she said, "why did you ask of me to accompany you to the manor? Don't you think it would make more sense to bring one of the Elite Four with you?"

"Hm." I smiled before I spoke to her. "Yes, it would be a wiser decision to have one of the Four to escort me to the manor, but I chose for your loyalty to me and your vast strength with Life Fibers. It is why I made you my vice-president after all. I see no other worthy of seeing the glory of Junketsu."

"Oh, right." Jeeha said as she then started searching through her recent recordings.

For what I had said was true as Jeeha had been in my Academy for almost two years now. My mother had given her to me as my assistant and she had grown in ranks since then. She even earned the Goku Uniform she now wears. Though she tried her best to conceal it, I yet could still see in her eyes that she was troubled by something.

**鬼龍院邸**

[Kiryūin Manor]

The blades of the helicopter chopped through the air slowly as I proceeded along the walkway with firm resolve on my face, the servants of the mansion bowing to the girl, Miko walking alongside me, and, as the two of us passed by the entrance, I heard a voice.

"Here already, Satsuki?" A male voice said, speaking in a venomous tone. "I thought you'd wait a bit more before coming to get _that._"

I turned to view the speaker and found a young man about her height dressed in a traditional black suit, the bodice being more like a duster, with a indigo shirt underneath, and black shoes, also wearing a pair of black trousers, the look completed by two silver epaulettes, silver adornments on the sides, three silver clips on the arm, and a pair of eyes underneath the collar. The man were eyes shut, but all the sinister for it for I knew him: Baron Draxum, a servant of my mother.

"Wearing it before your big day or at least mine? I never took you to be such a naughty girl…" Draxum said as he slightly opened his eyes to look at me. "Satsuki."

**ドラクム 男爵**

[Baron Draxum]

"Draxum." I said, not at the least bit pleased to see him.

He joined as Jeeha and I continued our way through the manor.

**同****, ****廊下**

[Same, Corridor]

"How did you get here?" I asked him as we walked through the a twin line of bowing maids who bowed and greeted me with Jeeha trying to keep pace as she trotted forward, the chain hanging from her belts making a noise through the air.

"I was here before you came." Draxum answered as he adjusted his collar. "Though that's a little hurtful to say, considering my position at REVOCS."

"Your position means nothing to me." I simply told him.

"Apparently, no position means anything to you," Draxum said before looking towards Jeeha, "seeing how you brought your own underling, Ms. Jeeha, with you."

"Lord Draxum, I am here because Lady Satsuki wanted my presence, which is why I was on the helicopter with you the entire way here." Jeeha said to Draxum, adjusting her bow a bit. "Besides, thisis where the moment of a life time is and I'm not gonna miss that, especially under Lady Satsuki's command. Though I would like to know what exactly brought you here."

"I believe it would be obvious." Draxum said to her. "Lady Ragyō sent me."

"Lady Ragyō?" Jeeha said, surprised to hear her name.

"Yes. She asked me to do a little inspection on the manor, make sure everything was still in its proper place. Just a basic report on the manor." Draxum said to her. "Speaking of reports, I think it was necessary to inform me of your lady's arrival, seeing how you are the one responsible for delivering all of those concerning Honnōji Academy, Jeeha."

This was true. Miko was my second-in-command after all, operating from the shadows where none saw and seeing all with reporting to me on the events within the Academy. She often knew the actions of others long before they even took them and I had long seen that even I was not immune to how easily Miko read people.

"May I inform you that we weren't aware of your presence before we arrived?" Jeeha said to him as she closed her eyes. "Though it wasnice seeing our new students show up. Things are about to become very interesting."

"Yes, I heard." Draxum said as he finally lost that smile. "The Ryū Brothers along with a certain rebel that has been causing trouble for Honnōji. Seems like a nuisance that needs to be take care of."

"Why do you think I'm even here?" I asked him, rhetorically.

"Hm." Draxum scoffed as he closed his eyes. "I do know there's only one reason you would come back here. Though I don't understand why you still insist on letting your…_academy _handle this situation, when it is obvious that my Sovereign are the only way to deal with those pests."

"Lord Draxum, Lady Satsuki has spent years creating her academy on her own." Jeeha said, speaking for me so I can keep my own composure. "She does not need to rely on your help and can be able to handle herself with her own strength."

"Stubborn as always." Draxum said to her, talking about me before he cracks his eyes open and revealing the near gleam of his red irises that showed in the darkness of the stairwell as we descended down to the lower levels. "Then do you know what exactly your lady had come for?"

"She is here for _that, _obviously." Jeeha said, displaying the gleam of her blue eyes in the very shadows of the lower levels of the manor.

Soroi made sure to stay a fair distance near, but otherwise far enough away to let us converse.

"Well, if you insist you don't need my help, then go ahead and take what you want." Draxum said as he jumped right off the last bit of the stairs, the guards yelping as the man stood from his landing, his hands adjusting his collar as he stood, Jeeha and I moving in front of him.

"Gentlemen, move aside now." Jeeha said to them. "We need to enter this room."

"You can't." One of the guards said after the other gulp and shook his head. "We have orders not to let anyone through here, not even Lady Satsuki."

I scoffed at that and said "Stand aside."

"We can't, milady." The guard said.

_WHAP!_

_SMACK!_

With a single smash of Bakuzan's butt into the guards' guts, both guards reeled back and collapsed. Jeeha and I stepped over them with Soroi and Draxum following behind.

"I don't have time to argue with idiots like you." I said as we walked forward, regardless of the consequences, the final door at this lowest level sliding open with a multitude of heavy clanksas gears that hadn't moved in years began shifting once more, the dim light from the tunnel illuminating a raised up, cabinet like container. This was the laboratory hidden beneath the manor.

**同****, ****秘密研究室**

[Same, Secret Laboratory]

Finally, after all these years, I will now don upon you, Junketsu. I then placed my hand on the scanner, a soft beep sounding as confirmation. Steam billowed from the container as it opened, but clear as day within the glaring red of the interior, bound up and sealed within an airtight clothes holder was a uniform white as snow and accented in blue, two eyes marking the collar.

"I've come for you, Junketsu." I said as I lightly brushed my hand along the holder keeping the Kamui separated from the outside.

"And there's our man of the hour." Draxum said as he and Jeeha glanced back when they heard footsteps, Jeeha sighing as that portly man Kuroido appeared.

"How could you just stand by and let this happen, Soroi?" Kuroido said to my butler. "Explain yourself!"

"Well, if it isn't Master Kuroido." Soroi said as he merely turned without a change in expression and Jeeha pulls the band of her bow down a bit.

"Lady Satsuki, you know your mother has forbidden anyone to remove that outfit." Kuroido said to me. "Now please, return it to the containment unit."

Feeling annoyed by this, without not even looking back, I firmly said "I will not."

**Miko's view**

"Ugh! This won't do." Kuroido said before protesting to my lady. "The care of this manor has been entrusted to me, Takiji Kuroido, steward to the Kiryūin family."

**黒井戸滝司**

[Takiji Kuroido]

"Even if you _are _the lady of the house, I cannot allow such willful behavior!" he said.

"Cannot allow it? Who do you think you're talking to?" my lady said as lights flickering on and illuminating Satsuki as she began to underdress, I growled and put an arm around Kuroido's neck, flinging the man around and, for good measure, I opened my tessen and stuck the cutting edge on the man's nose, much to the portly steward's shock and horror.

"Now, old man, it's rude to stare when a lady is about to get changed." I said to Kuroido, adding my glaring eyes to the threat. "Just sit here quietly like a good dog and I won't have to make your face even uglier than it already is."

I then released the steward and shoved the man off with my foot, grunting as I folded the tessen closed, keeping my back turned as the sound of cloth hitting the floor could be heard, Soroi covering his own gaze as he stood firm and Draxum facing away from Satsuki.

"Lady Satsuki, you're not really going to try the Kamui on?!" Kuroido said, staying turned away with merely a glance at my narrow gaze aimed at him.

"I'm not just trying it on. I am fulfilling my ambition!" Satsuki said as she then ripped the plastic seal open with a quick grab.

"Please, milady! If you put it on now, you may not survive it!" Kuroido said before he shrieks in fear as I met with him again with the edge of my tessen being held on the tip of his nose.

"Be quiet." I said to him, though my tone was smooth and calm, it was all the more threatening as I glared from beneath the bangs of my hair, the steward falling silent once more. "You're forgetting who the lady standing before you is."

"Calm yourself. Clothing is meant to be worn." Satsuki said before she started drawing a finger along Bakuzan's edge as she held the Kamui in her arm, her blood slowly dripping onto the fabric of the Kamui. "Take my blood, Junketsu. It is the eternal vow between you and I, the crimson thread of our covenant."

Every drop of red quickly faded into the Kamui's fabric as it fell on. Then the eyes shot open and the cloth itself jumped onto Satsuki like a wild animal, Satsuki groaning as the thing wrapped around her.

"Lady Satsuki!" The steward and butler gasped as Satsuki hunched over.

"Hold it, you two." I calmly said to them as I put an arm out as she prevented them from coming any closer to Satsuki. "Just watch."

"Hold your tongues and watch!" Satsuki yelled through gritted teeth. "Ask not the sparrow how the eagle soars!"

**スズメではなくワシがどのように急上昇するのか尋ねなさい**

["Ask not the sparrow how the eagle soars"]

"You aspire to nothing more than the thoughts of commoners! I will not allow _anyone _to beat me to my own ambition! My will is absolute!"

I looked to Draxum as he laughed and saw him smiling as he watched what happened while shielding his eyes.

"Seeing those Kamuis must have really riled up Satsuki. Ha-ha!" he said.

"A Kamui is just clothing!" Satsuki said as a blue light began pulsing and sparking about as she fought back against the Kamui binding her. "And Ishall make it bow to my will!"

Satsuki let out a roar as she stood, the silhouette of the Kamui's true form visible in the ball of light, Satsuki letting out a roar that shook the room and the ball of light shot upwards, blue stars glinting to an almost blinding degree.

* * *

**Roku's view**

After we were done talking with Mikisugi, the six of us went back to the clinic. That night, after dinner, my bros went off to do their own thing: Chi went to do some sword practicing, Ais went with working on his inventions, Wu played with Matarō, and su decided to workout with the equipment he brought from home. While my bros did their things, I was doing my thing with some afternoon painting when, out of nowhere, I felt a shiver down my spine. But that shiver didn't come from me…it was from Soruketsu. I looked down and saw that she was shaking like leaf. She looked…scared.

"Sōru?" I asked my Kamui as she continued to shake. I managed to hear my bros as they were getting the same thing

"Ishi, what's wrong?" Chi said with concern.

"Fuyu, are you okay?" Ais said, worried about his Kamui.

"Whoa, Arashi!" Wu said in shock.

"Furea, why the hell are you shaking?" Sū said in confusion.

Then a flash of blue came into my room and I went to the window to see what it was. I was shocked to see what caused that light: a large pillar of blue light, shooting into the sky. I jumped out the window and stood in front of the door as I knew what this light was.

"Guys, get out here!" I yelled out and everybody in the house came out and looked at me with confused looks. I then pointed to the light and said "Look!"

They all look at the pillar of blue light shooting into the sky, all of them shocked by the sight of it.

"Roku, what is that?" Ryūko asked me as we continue to watch it.

"I've only seen that light before." I said as I remembered what happened when Ryūko first put on Senketsu. "That's the same light I saw when you put on Senketsu."

"Wait, do you mean that's…" she said to me as she realized what it meant.

"Sōru?" I asked my Kamui to make sure.

"Yes, it is." Sōru said, confirming my fears. "It's another Kamui."

"A Kamui?" Sū said. "Are you joking me?"

"They're not joking, Sū." Furea said, being serious.

"Yeah, I can feel it." Ishi said, just as serious. "It is another Kamui."

"It seems Mikisugi was wrong that us and Senketsu are the only ones." Fuyu said, worried about this new Kamui.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Arashi said, feeling scared about this as Wu tried to comfort her.

"I calculated the precise point of the light." Ais said as used Fuyu's tech to do some calculations. "It's somewhere about 10 miles from here."

"What's a Kamui doing all the way out there?" Sū said.

"More importantly, who exactly is wearing it?" Chi asked, making a good question.

"How can there be a seventh Kamui?" Wu said, which did make a good point. "I thought only doc could make 'em."

"What do you think?" Ryūko asked me.

"I'm not sure what to think." I said as we all looked at the light as it continued to shine in the sky. "All we can hope is that this wearer is a friend, not a foe. Which only means we have more on our plates. First these Goku Uniforms and now another Kamui's awakened. The only thought I got is…what's next?"

After a moment of silence, my Aunt Sukuyo spoke, getting all our attention.

"Let's worry about that later." She said before she started walking back into the house. "Come on, everyone. Back inside. It's time for bed."

"That's right! Come on, everybody!" My uncle Barazō said before he ran inside. "Back inside! It's bed time!"

"Right, Dad!" Matarō said, following his dad.

After everyone else went back inside, I decided to hit the hay as well. Before I closed the door, I looked back at the light as it disappeared. I was definitely concerned about this. We have no idea who this new Kamui wearer was or what they were capable of. Whether they were friend or foe, we all had to prepare for what is about to come. After that moment, I then went back inside, closing the door. From there, I saw my uncle, my kid cousin, and Guts running around the room with Uncle Barazō and Matarō doing a quick brushing.

"What is going on here?" I asked as I watched them spit into cups they were holding before giving them to Sukuyo.

"We're getting ready for bed!" Uncle Barazō said as he and Matarō grabbed some clothes and quickly changed into them. "The sooner we can get to bed, the sooner we can turn the lights off, and the sooner we can save money on the electric bill!"

"You're so smart, Dad!" Matarō said as they were getting the last of those clothes on.

"Why do you need to save money for?" I asked them as me and my bros were confused by this.

"Yeah." Sū said before he asked "Aren't you guys able to afford this power? This place isn't really that big."

"Actually, we can't pay for it." Aunt Sukuyo said to us, confusing me and my bros even more.

"What do you mean, Aunt Sukuyo?" Chi asked her.

"I thought you five wouldn't know. You did only get here a few days ago." She said to us as she explained while putting the dishes away. "You see, here in the No-Star district, the bills we get for all essentials is higher than it usual would anywhere else. This was the reason we couldn't have any video chats as much as we wanted. When we couldn't be able to afford it, they cut off our internet access just like that."

"You mean they leech off the currency you got just like that?" I asked as me and my bros were shocked by this.

"That's right." she answered.

"No wondering this part of the city is a dump." Sū said, talking about how the No-Star District was.

"And why Matarō stole my wallet when I first met him." I said, remembering when I first met my thieving cousin.

"Yes. Down here, it's hard to make a living or even a house, but we all try to make the best of them." She said before brightening her dark mood and said "Now enough diddle-daddling. All of you, off to bed. You have another big day tomorrow."

"Right!" my bros said as they all ran off to their rooms to get ready for bed.

With this, I then realized that I didn't have much to wear for bed. That was the reason I was wearing a robe. After seeing my uncle and cousin already asleep with the dog sleeping on top of my uncle, I then decided to talk to Aunt Sukuyo about it.

"Um…Aunt Sukuyo?" I asked her as she was doing the dishes.

"Hm? What is it, dear?" She said as she turned to me with that bright smile of hers.

"I got a problem." I said, feeling embarrassed about this. "I don't have any pajamas."

"What? Why don't you?" she said to me, surprised by this. "Being the Firstbourne, you would have lots of pajamas to wear."

"I did have some." I said as I explained. "But when I went on ahead of Aisu and the others to the city, I ran into some trouble and got mugged. Luckily, Sōru managed to make sure they didn't take my money or my belongings. But they got away with most of the clothes I packed." I then pulled out and showed her my yellow, sleeveless t-shirt with the green dragon on it. "The only thing I got for spare clothing is this."

"Hm." Aunt Sukuyo hummed as she looked at my shirt for a moment before she smiled at me and said "I think I can help with this."

After she went searching around, she had me and Ryūko meet up with her and the door of Ryūko's room, which she shared with Mako.

"Here." She said as she handed us a pair of pajamas with a pair of pajama pants with her.

"What are these?" I said as me and Ryūko took them, her taking the set of pajamas and me taking the pajama pants.

"Mako's old pjs and a pair of one of her old pj pants." Aunt Sukuyo said to us with a bright smile. "Now neither of you will have to wear those robes."

"Rubber ducks? Really?" I said to her, a little embarrassed by the idea of wearing those navy blue pants with the rubber ducks all over them.

"I'm sorry, they're all I have left for you two." She said to us with an apologetic smile.

"Hey, Roku, would you rather wear this?" Ryūko said to me as she showed the orange pair of pajamas that have little, white rabbits all over them.

"Never mind. The ducks are good." I said to her, now seeing that the ducks were way less embarrassing than the rabbits before speaking to my aunt. "Thank you, Aunt Sukuyo. Sorry for the trouble we caused."

"Oh, not at all." My aunt kindly said. "You stay here as much as you like. I'm surrounded by these loafers, so having you around will be a change of pace."

"Boy, I'll say." I said, smiling with agreement as my uncle, my cousin, and the dog continued to sleep.

"We really appreciate it." Ryūko said with an honest smile.

"I heard from Mako that you two saved her from a beating by the tennis club." My aunt said before speaking to Ryūko. "And, Ryūko, she also said that you were…practically naked during the fight."

"Not practically." Ryūko said, feeling embarrassed and blushing from remembering that.

"Yeah, more like pretty much naked." I simply said.

"I don't have a problem with it, but…" my aunt said to Ryūko. "Ryūko, are you…an…exhibitionist?"

"No, she's not." I said to my aunt, explaining to her about the Kamui transformation. "That's just how the Kamui's true form looks like. All Kamuis show some of the skin of the wearer when in their true form. I mean, Sōru looks like a full body fishnet when she transforms."

"Is that true?" my aunt asked my Kamui, surprised by this.

"Yes, ma'am." Sōru answered her. "It's the only way anyone can wear a Kamui without losing control and attacking everything like some wild beast. Though, if we're being honest, Ryūko isn't even using Senketsu all the way."

"She'll get there, Sōru." I said to my Kamui. "Just need to be patient."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ryūko asked me. "Get where?"

With this, I finally decided to Ryūko the truth about Senketsu form.

"Ryūko," I said to my fellow Kamui wearer, "you're not using Senketsu's full potential."

"What?" she said, shocked by this.

"He's right, Ryūko." Senketsu said to her as Ryūko looked down at her Kamui. "Even though you have been able to defeat your opponents this far, you haven't been using the full extent of my powers."

"You mean, after those fights, I hadn't been using all of your power?" Ryūko asked him.

"Yes." The Kamui answered.

Ryūko then looked at me and said "Wait, how do you know that?"

"Because I went through it." I said as I told her the time me and my bros first put on our Kamuis. "During me and my brothers' first time using Kamuis, we couldn't bring out their true power. And doing that was harder than it looked."

"How come?" she asked me.

"We figured it out when we unlocked the power." I answered her. "Even though we had them on our bodies, we weren't truly wearing them. To be wearing a Kamui, you need to embrace it, let it be a part of you. Accepting the fact that it's what you'll use is what allows you to push its power to the limit and possibly even farther. A simpler way of explaining it is with an old saying I made for Kamuis. If you want to use a Kamui, you have to get naked. Got that?"

"Kinda." She said from where I knew she was still trying to figure out what it all meant.

"You'll figure it out. I know you can." I said to her, encouraging her. "I also know, even though it's not something to like…"

Before I could say anything else, Mako burst through a door behind us and said "Roku, what are you talking about? Of course, you like it. Why else would you do it if you didn't like it? I want to be an exhibitionist too!" She then looked at Sukuyo as she spoke again. "Oh, yeah. Hey, Mom, toilet's clogged again."

I sighed with an awkward smile before talking about Mako as my cousin talk to her mother about the toilet.

"She's got a thick skull like Wu." I said to myself.

"Now I'm seeing how you guys are related." Ryūko said to me with a smile.

"Huh?" I said as I raised a brow at her, not really getting what she meant.

"You guys are a cool family, but you're all pretty nuts." She said.

"Well, it's who we are. Hm-hm!" I said to her with a smile and a laugh.

"Hm." She smiled back.

After a moment of that, I then decided it was time for me to get dressed and ready for bed.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna get dressed." I said as I got up and went off to change.

"Okay." Ryūko said as I walked off to change.

While I walked away, I managed to see Senketsu glance at the pajamas Ryūko had in her lap for a moment before turning that eye away from them. I had no doubt he didn't like the idea of Ryūko wearing them. I had to go through the same thing with sour as, for some reason, she got jealous of the other clothes I would wearing instead of her.

When I was done and now wearing those pajama pants with my t-shirt, I then managed to find a hanger and put sour on it. But, just before I got myself to bed, I heard some quiet laughing coming from somewhere in the house. I recognize who those laughs belong to and knew where they were. Already knowing what they were doing, I decided to go where they were trying to get a peak from: Ryūko's room. As I was walking there, I couldn't help but be mad that those dudes for doing something like this. They were even getting me growling. When I got there, I opened the door and ended up seeing…Ryūko had already started taking Senketsu off, and just getting started on the other piece of Senketsu. Her back was facing the door, so she didn't know it was me and just froze for a moment.

"What the…?!" Ryūko said in shock before she blushed as used her hands to cover her waist. "Roku, get out of here!"

"Aah!" I yelled in shock as I saw she already getting rid of the skirt, revealing her blue-striped panties. I blushed from seeing that as I only Ryūko in her underwear once. Remembering why I came there for, I shook off my shock and decided to show her what was going on. "Sorry about that, Ryūko. Didn't mean to intrude." I then saw there was a crack in the door at the wall next to the door I was at and began walking over to it. "Just wanted to get rid of…" I then opened the door to reveal Barazō, Matarō, and, strangely, Guts on the other side as the three of them gasped in shock. "This!"

"What the…?" Ryūko said, even more shocked by this.

"How did you know that we were here?" Matarō asked as I glared at him, his dad, and their dog.

"I got more than just the abilities of a Dragon. I also got the senses of one too." I said as I explained to the trio about my Dragon senses. "I'm like a trained police dog, only with the sense 5 times as strong. I heard you guy moving before you even got to the door." I then got to the point and asked them for what they were doing earlier. "Is this the real reason you guys went to bed early, so you can spy on a girl getting dressed?"

"That was the plan!" Barazō and Matarō said at the same time.

I growled at them as I then said "Do you have any shame?"

"Oh, come on, Roku." My uncle said as he tried to explain himself along with his son and the dog for doing this. "Even you would want to take a peek at that." He motioned to Ryūko who was trying to cover herself as she was even glaring at them. "I mean, look at her! I'm surprised you haven't even made a move on her. Your mother was just as beautiful as your aunt and your dad always tried to impress her. I haven't met such a lovely lady since I met Sukuyo."

"Yeah, and that's the point for ya." I said as this didn't make any of this any better. "You're married! Why are you peeking on Ryūko? I understand why Matarō's doing it and somewhat of the reason for Guts, but why do you have to do it?"

"Well, it's just I don't get as much action like that with her." Barazō said, talking about my aunt.

"Doesn't give you much reason to do anything like this." I said as I cracked my knuckles, ready to pumble them. "Now you're gonna get it." the three of them cowered in fear as I got ready to punch them. "ʹCause, like I said before, one of the things on my list that I hate the most…is perverts!"

They all screamed as I began punching them. When I was done, they each had a black eye and a couple of bruises, them groaning in pain from the beating.

"Now listen up, you three, even though we're family, I can still pound you into a pulp." I said to them as they managed to look at me. "So every time you try to peek on Ryūko, I'm gonna beat the crap out of ya at the same time! Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Barazō and Matarō said as them and Guts bowed to me in fear.

"Good." I said before they started running away, whimpering in fear as they did. "Now scram!" Barazō was first. "Scat!" Matarō was next. "Evaporate!" and finally Guts.

I took a deep breath to calm myself before talking to Ryūko.

"Sorry about." I said as I closed the door and looking at her as she was surprised I did that. "Just thought they have more dignity than this."

"It's okay." She said to me with an understanding smile. "Thanks for getting them out of here."

"No problem." I said to her, returning the smile.

After a moment of looking at each other, I then remembered that Ryūko was still in her underwear and decided to get out of there before I end up gawking.

"Well, I'll be waiting outside the door." I said as I went to walk out of the room the way I came and to stand guard at the door to make sure the perverts of this family didn't come back. "In case they come back."

"Thanks." She said to me as I reached the doorway. "Hey, Roku."

"Hm?" I said as I stopped in front of the door, not even turning around.

"About what your uncle said." She said to me. "If you weren't the way you are, would you do what they did?"

"Huh?" I said before I turned around, confused by what that question. "Why would you ask me that—Aah!"

After I turned to look at her, I was shocked as I saw she had was sweetly smiling at me and blushing a bit.

What shocked me was that she completely took Senketsu off, leaving her in nothing but her blue-striped bra and panties. She stood there in front of me with one hand to her side and the other touching her chest in a pose. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I could feel my whole turning red and blood coming up to my nose. I had to cup my hands over my nose and mouth just so she would see my nosebleed as my nose just sprayed my hands.

"Well? Would you like to look at me like this?" she asked me, still smiling at me.

I didn't know what to say. It was actually true that, if I wasn't a gentleman, I would've peek at her like my uncle and my cousin. I mean, she was…gorgeous. But I couldn't tell her that. She might've slapped me if I did.

"Maybe?" I said as I was now having trouble talking. "I mean, it's not that I wouldn't want to. You're pretty much beautiful." and I mentally slapped myself. Why did I say that? "I mean… Uh…" She raised her brow at me as she kept smiling. "I'll just keep guard out here, okay? Okay." I then stepped out of the room and closed the door behind me.

**Ryūko's view**

After he got out of my room and closed the door, I couldn't help but think how funny it was seeing him act like that. I actually giggled from it.

_Wait a minute!_ I thought to myself as I realized what just happened. _What am I doing? Did I really just let a guy look at me naked? Why would I do that? Maybe it was because of what did for me just now? He did get rid of those perverts. And he has helped me this far. _I then remembered what had done for me since we met._ He's already helped me defeat two captains, just so I can find out who's got the other half of my scissors. I guess I would want to thank him for everything. After all, he's been through a lot worse than I did. _I then remembered everything he told me about himself. _He lost his dad and his mom and had to fight for most of his life. And he even promised that he would help me, not just to find this Harime chick, but also find who killed my dad. And he's actually pretty cool. Even though he can be a little awkward sometimes, he's strong, brave, kind, handsome… Wait, "handsome?"_ Where do that come from? Oh! What was going on with me? Then I then began thinking about a bit more. Did I actually like Roku? Was that why I let him see me? I shook it off as I needed to focus. I could worry about this later. I still needed to figure out who killed my dad.

**Roku's view**

After getting out of there, I was just plain on gasping as I removed my hands from face as my nosebleed finally stopped. Jesus Christ! That was close! That was all I could think about. Why was she in her underwear? Did she know I would turn around? Did she plan that? Did she actually wanted me to look? That smile didn't look fake. And those eyes didn't look like she was telling a lie. That's when I realized it, her eyes! They were glowing, like neon blue lights. Mom told me about it. I then remembered the story she told me.

_Long ago, the two Dragons crossed paths and soon felt something wonderful. A spark of love. And from sharing their time together, that spark grew until to the very point. One day, they realized that they were meant for each other and wanted to spend of their lives together._

Those two dragons were my parents and that spark she was talking about was called a zing. It's sort of like love at first sight for us Dragons. When a Dragon zings, the one they do it with is the one they will love for the rest of their life. My bros had already zinged before me. Well, all except for Chi and Wu. They still had to find their zings. Though my mom told me it doesn't happen the first time you meet the person. That's only half the zing. Aisu went through that with his zing Miko. The zing wasn't in complete until the two started hanging out with each other. The one true sign of a zing in full effect was seeing the light of love, something that happens when a Dragon and their zing look at each other that goes their eyes to glow. It means that the pair share that exact same love for each other. That's what happened with Ais and Miko. It even happened with Sū and that Thompson girl, Liz. My mom told me the zing becomes complete when a Dragon make a connection with the person they find love with, something that no else haves that brings them closer. With that, you only zing once in your life. Now I get it now. It was the day we met. We both shared the story of when we became orphans, what goals we were aiming for. Two warriors that are so different, yet be the same. That was our connection. And the glow in her eyes? That was no doubt the light of love. Love always makes you do crazy things, even things you don't expect. That's why she did that. She's in love with me. And I'm in love with her. We actually…zinged! I was just so excited that I just wanted to run outside and holler out. After so long, I finally zinged! And it is with someone who was just my type. Ryūko was brave, strong, kind, beautiful, and a major badass. I then remembered myself and realized that I could act out like that.

_Calm down, Roku._ I thought to myself. _Can't get carried away. Might break the zing. Act casual._

Good thing I got out of there before she saw the blood. That nosebleed felt like a river just came out of my nose. With this, I decided to clean myself up before she saw it.

* * *

After getting rid of the blood, I decided to check on Ryūko to see how she was doing.

"Hey, Ryūko." I said after I knocked on her door. "You decent?"

"Yeah, I'll be right out!" she said as I waited for her to open the door. "So, how do I look?"

I then looked at her and was surprised by the way she looked in those rabbit pattern pajamas. They had have been from when Mako was young as they looked pretty tight. The shirt looked like midriff, the sleeves only reached up to halfway up her forearms, and the pants legs only reached down to half her calves. Unlike the clothes she wore when we first met, these pajamas did nothing to conceal that large rack of hers. It was like she was wearing Sōru! She gave me that same smile with that same blush and that same pose, one hand on her side and the other on her hip in a pose.

_Those pajamas are skin tight! _I thought to myself. I tried to control myself the best I could as I returned the smile and said "Whoa! It looks great."

"Thanks." Ryūko said, appreciating the comment.

We walked over and I watched as Ryūko put Senketsu on a hanger.

"Oh, wow! Roku is right! You look awesome in that!" Mako excitedly said as Ryūko hanged Senketsu on the door. "Work those jammies!"

"Hey, cut it out." Ryūko said, feeling embarrassed from it.

"Hey, keep it down!" Sū yelled from upstairs, the stomp of his foot sound from above. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Oops!" Mako said to him. "Sorry, Sū!

"Hey, Roku!" Ryūko said to me.

"What is it?" I asked as I turned to her.

"Senketsu kind of feels weird." She said.

"Let me see." I said to her as I then went over and felt Senketsu. There, I felt that he had goosebumps on him. That meant only one thing. "Looks like he senses the other Kamui too." I told Ryūko. "Makes sense. Anything like that can rattle anyone."

With this, we all decided to go to bed. I headed off to my room to get some shut eye for tomorrow. Though, unfortunately, I didn't exactly have a good night sleep. I was having these horrible vision of a person wearing this white Kamui that had these horrible eyes. They were like the ones on Sōru and Senketsu, but those colors made irises while the rest was pitch black. The wearer was attacking me, my bros, and Ryūko and they killed us off one by one. Every time, the wearer had this shadow of that Kamui that had this ugly grin. It made it look like the Devil. I guess, because I had Life Fibers in my body, I was getting scared like the Kamuis. Just something about that thing didn't feel right. It was so cold. Felt like there was nothing in it. Kinda felt like…a ghost. Much to say, when I woke up, I felt like I had slept on a pile of rocks. My bros didn't get much sleep either. Because of those nightmares, Chi always had to check up on me and su couldn't really sleep as I kept waking him up. Ais couldn't help but try to figure out how that new Kamui even existed and Wu couldn't sleep because Arashi was too scared as he had her sleep in his bed like a little kid who had a nightmare.

* * *

By the next morning, me, my bros, and the girls headed straight for the academy. While Mako was full of energy, me and my bros were just plain tired out. When I heard Ryūko yawn, me and my bros saw she was just as tried as us.

"What ya yawning for, Ryūko?" Mako said to Ryūko, surprised by her yawn. "Didn't you sleep last night?"

"Uh-uh." Said to her as we kept walking. "I was think about that other Kamui."

"So were we." I said as she and Mako turned to me and my bros. "We don't know who's wearing this Kamui. I mean, they can be anywhere." I then looked ahead and saw something really strange. "Huh?" we all looked forward and saw it. "Part of the courtyard had been turned into an arena and there were flags set around it. "What the heck is this?"

We all grunted as we shield our eyes from the light shining down on us, a stair case leading down to inside the arena as it did. That light meant only one thing: the president decided to show herself.

**Mikisugi's view**

I didn't have a clear idea on what was going on when the students set that arena up, but I got a better idea when I saw that familiar light shining through.

**Roku's view**

We all looked up towards the tower as we saw her staring down at us.

"Looked who showed up." I said as we all saw her.

"Satsuki Kiryūin." Ryūko said as she returned the glare.

"Correct, Ryūko Matoi." Satsuki said to her.

Ryūko just scoffed with a smile before she said "I got to hand it to ya. This is some welcome." She then got serious. "You got something on your mind or are you gonna stand there looking tough?"

"Yeah, it's fight or flight right now, Eyebrows!" Sū said as we were all ready to fight her. "So what'll it be?"

The president then got rid of her light and began walking down toward us, her sword in her hand.

"The last time I saw you, you said we would settle this." She said as we watched her walk down those stairs, but she actually looked different from the last time we saw her.

She wasn't wearing her regular uniform. Instead she was wearing something that looked like a white and blue dressed styled like a regal, military sailor uniform with a high collar, shoulder epaulets, and gold adornments along the sides. On the upper arm of the sleeve was this sort of sky blue metal band with three clasps coming out of it. The strangest bit of this was that she was wearing these thigh high, skin tight, high-heel boots. Needless to say, it might've been good for any other guy to see a girl dressed like that, it was not a good sight for me. All that and the stench of her Oni Blood, the sight of it made me sick to my stomach.

"Huh." Ryūko scoffed as she regained her smile. "Well, aren't you the contentious type."

"Mako, get back." I said to my cousin as I knew where this was heading. "This could get messy."

"You got it!" Mako said as she then headed for safety outside the arena. "I want to live a long and healthy life."

When she finally reach the bottom of the steps, strangely, she smiled. This is what confused me. She just challenged the six of us, a bunch of Kamui wearers, to a duel. She knows she can't fight us, even if Ryūko isn't using all her power. So why was she smiling?

She looked at Ryūko as she said "Congratulations, you have the honor of being my first offering to Junketsu."

"Junketsu?" I said in confusing, knowing what that word meant. "As in 'purity'?"

"Didn't know there was anything pure about you." Ryūko said as she kept that smile, thinking Satsuki was saying she was pure.

"Roku, look what she's wearing!" Sōru said as I looked and saw her eyes widen with shock. "Do you see it?"

"Huh?" I said as I tried to figure out what had her all spooked. She was no doubt talking about Satsuki, so I tried to see if there was something off about her outfit.

Besides those bird wing hairclips on her and the way it was styled, it looked like a regular dress. But that changed when I looked at the chest of it. Right there, underneath the scarf…were a pair of eyes, just like Sōru's. Just like Senketsu. That's when I finally realized what had Sōru spooked. That Kiryūin wasn't talking about herself when she said "Junketsu", she was talking about her outfit. Satsuki wasn't a normal dress…she was wearing a Kamui! I looked at my bros and saw they heard Sōru and saw the Kamui's eyes too as they all gave looks of shock.

"Ryūko, that dress she's wearing!" I said to Ryūko as I told her what Satsuki was wearing. "It's a Kamui!"

I managed to see Ryūko look more carefully at it and then gave a look of shock, seeing I was right.

"How very perceptive of you." Satsuki said to me. "You've managed to discover my Kamui, Junketsu."

"That light from last night." I said to her as I finally realized it. She was the one that caused that light. "That was you putting on that Kamui! How did you get that?"

"That is an answer you will have to discover by yourselves." She said to me as she was battle ready. "For now, we shall settle this."

"Oh, we'll settle it, alright." I said as me and the other were ready to fight. "And it'll end with us taking that Kamui off your back!"

"We'll see." She said to me and my bros. "But unfortunately, my battle is with Matoi alone. You five will be facing your true opponent."

We were all confused by what she meant by that until we all heard something coming in from behind us.

"Whoa!" me and my bros said as we all dodge whatever came at us.

"A chain?" I said as I saw that it was a silver chain with this strange snake-like head on it. "Where did that come from?"

When it started going backwards, we followed to where it was going and found out where it came from. But that shocked us all. For it wasn't from _something_, it was from _someone_. This certain someone was somebody who the five us trusted more than anybody back in Tokyo, someone we treated as family. The person who sent that chain at us, who now was looking at us with a look of guilt as she held the chain, was Miko, Aisu's zing.

"Miko?" Aisu said to his girlfriend as he was give the most shock to see her like this. "W-what are you doing here? And what are you wearing?"

"Ah." Satsuki said as we turned to look at her and her satisfied smile. "I see you've already met my vice-president, Miko Jeeha."

"Vice-president?" I said as we were all shocked from hearing this. Miko…was Satsuki's vice-president? I glared at Miko with anger as I point at Satsuki. "You've been working for her? This is what you've been doing for the last two years?"

"No, it can't be." Ais said as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Miko."

"I'm sorry. Please…" Miko said as she then got ready to attack with her chains, "forgive me."

"Miko, what are you doing?" Chi said before she started attacking us, the five of us dodging her chains as she did.

I was able to hear and see what was going on with Ryūko and Satsuki while I still tried to dodge those chains.

"Roku!" Ryūko said with concern.

"I wouldn't be so focused on their battle, Matoi." Satsuki said as Ryūko then turned to glare at her. "Your opponent is right here. Allow me to show you the power of Junketsu."

With that, she then pressed those loose clips into place and a bright, blue, blinding light came through, making it impossible to see Satsuki. That's when I realized that thing wasn't just a bracer, that was her Kamui's synchronizer! She had just activate her Kamui's transformation.

"Life Fiber Override: Kamui Junketsu!" Satsuki said as the light faded with her Kamui's transformation was now complete.

**神衣 純潔**

[Kamui Junketsu]

What her Kamui became did rile up the male students as I saw them blush and actually clap while trying to remain an orderly manner in the presence of the Kiryūin who's hairclips came to resemble horns. With her, those guys were afraid of what she would do to them for behaving like animals, unlike people who didn't know her and would act that way from seeing the exposed slim woman with the large chest. Junketsu had transformed into something that kinda looked like Senketsu, like the sleeves, the skin tight thigh-high boots, and the same covering, but had some real obvious differences, not just the white and blue color scheme. The wrist cuffs resembled looked more like flounced sleeve cuffs; the chest surrounded Satsuki's chest, leaving the middle part exposed with her boobs pressed together; the boots were connected to the bottom of the two blue straps on her torso with two short straps, one for one boot, and had white trims at the top of them; what the straps connected to was this small white thong with blue lining which connect to the top part of the Kamui by this white strap which had bulges like her own spine was sticking out; and had these large, pointed shoulder pads with vents at the sides, which had Junketsu's eyes on the front of them. When I looked and saw the black surrounding the irises of those eyes, I saw that it was the Kamui from my dreams. This woman really didn't have any shame in exposing herself like that. To makes matters worse, by the way the Kamui looked and the power I was sensing from it, Satsuki had mastered her Kamui and was using its true power.

Though this did actually confuse me. It had only been a few hours. It took me and the guys 2 years to figure out how to use that power. How could she be able to use it so quickly?

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" I said as I kept on trying to dodge the chains.

"So that's it, huh?" Ryūko said as she gazed upon Junketsu's true form.

"Yes." Satsuki said to her as she stood proudly. "As you can see, you and the brothers are not the only ones with a Kamui. This is Junketsu!"

After she said that, steam erupted from her Kamui, a normal reaction from a Kamui's transformation.

**Mikisugi's view**

"Uh-oh." I said to myself as I saw what Satsuki was wearing, which was bad news for Matoi and the boys. "Looks like little miss Satsuki brought something dangerous to show and tell."

**Ryūko's view**

I'll admit, I was surprised to see her wearing that Kamui, but nothing was gonna get in my way in finding the scumbag who killed my dad.

"Let's do this, Senketsu!" I said as I then pulled the pin on my glove and got ready to fight that bitch. I even got my Scissor Blade out and tossed the case aside so I could take her on with that sword.

Though I really didn't like being gawked at like that, I really didn't have much of a choice.

"Ryūko, be careful!" Roku said to me as I looked and saw him still dodging that chain chick's whipping. "She's using the full power of her Kamui!"

"What?" I said to him, shocked to hear that Satsuki was using her Kamui's power while I didn't even know how to use Senketsu like that.

"He's right, Ryūko." Senketsu said to me, which really didn't helped me. "Your opponent is much more powerful than you are."

"Thanks for the pep talk." I said to him, not really appreciating him giving me shit.

**No one's view**

With their focus on each other, Ryūko and Satsuki began walking towards each other, both with a blade in their hands. As they walked towards each other, torrents of air form around the two Kamui wearers, growing bigger and stronger as they continued to close in on each other. From only reaching halfway to the center of the arena, the torrents cross each other and explode into a large bust of wind around the two fighters, blowing everything and everyone around them away, including the Dragon Force, Miko, Mako, and the Elite Four, who arrived to witness the battle. The Dragon Force crashed while Miko softened her landing by using her chains to land safely on the ground. The Elite Four managed to land on their feet, but struggled to steady themselves against the strong force created by the burst.

"Incredible!" Inumuta said, surprised by the wind force created by Ryūko and Satsuki. "Their combined will power created a conserve blast!"

"Cool!" Ryūko said as she and Satsuki continued to walk towards each other, a confident grin on her face. "Now let's see if you can back it up or you're just blowing hot air!"

With that, Ryūko then charged to attack Satsuki, who then used her sword to slash at her opponent and create a wave of air. This forced Ryūko to block the wave with her Scissor Blade, cutting the wave in half and causing of the crowd of students behind her to be blown away.

**Roku's view**

After I heard some screaming, I woke up and got up. I looked around and saw some students who were dazed on the ground. Didn't think that a fight between two Kamui wearers would send a typhoon at us. When I heard groaning, I looked and saw my bros get up as well. I then heard some metal clanging and saw Ryūko in a sword fight with Satsuki, who was managing to get a few blows on Ryūko with that sword. Ryūko was facing a Kamui wearer using a Kamui's full extent while she still didn't figured out how to properly wear Senketsu. I then remembered that me and my bros had bigger problems as I saw Miko attacking us again with those chains. With that, me and the guys were back to dodging her attacks again.

"Man. So this a 3-Star's power." I said to myself as I kept on dodging those chain whips, knowing that Miko was a 3-Star for being in the council. "I actually need to dodge these attacks." I then decided to see if Ais could figure out how to beat her. "Ais, is there…" When I looked, I saw that Ais wasn't around and tried to find out where he was. "Ais? Aisu?"

When I heard some groaning, I looked to see that my bro was sitting on the ground with his back turned and using his Scythe to block Miko's attacks whenever they got near him. I even saw that Fuyu was patting his head for some strange reason. What the hell was he doing sitting around for?

"Aisu, what are you doing?" I said to him in confusion.

"Roku, can't you see this man's having a hard time now?" Fuyu snapped at me. "He just found out that his zing was working for the enemy."

"Oi!" I groaned out as I realized was slumping in his own depression and Fuyu was trying to comfort him. Seeing how I didn't have time to deal with this, I decided that me and the other would do this fight without him. I then spoke to the brothers I had that were still willing to fight. "Okay, guys! Turtle formation, go!"

With that, we all went with our Turtle Formation attack, where the four of us would attack her from four different directions, drawing out her fire on a half of us while the other half went in to strike. Unfortunately, that plan went south as she just started whipping our behinds with those chains.

**Ryūko's view**

As that bitch kept on blocking my Scissor, I couldn't get even a single hit on her. But she managed to get me, the blood I felt gush out of me was proof of that.

"Careful! Try not to lose too much of your blood." Senketsu said to me as I still tried to at least get one hit on Satsuki. "The more you lose, the faster you'll pass out."

"I know, I know! Geez!" I said to him before I then decided to slide and attack her from behind, but she blocked that too.

**Satsuki's view**

"Impressive." I said to myself, admiring the power of Junketsu. "More than I ever imagined."

Hearing Matoi's growls and seeing her glare at me, I decided to test my new power even further. With one swift movement, I pushed Matoi off the ground and, with just a simple tap from my Bakuzan's grip, I sent her straight into the academy. As I went off to continue our battle, I came to define this power in only one word: magnificent.

**Roku's view**

"Ryūko!" I yelled out after seeing Ryūko get launching into the school by Satsuki before getting whipped again by Miko's chain.

I really did want to help Ryūko, but I couldn't do it while Miko was still attacking us. Unless she gave us a break, me and my bros wouldn't be able to recover fast enough to even fight back.

**Ryūko's view**

"This is the power of a Kamui," I heard Satsuki say as she started getting closer, "but even with all this power, all you can do to run away."

"Not even!" I yelled as I broke out of the rubble she knocked me into and fought her again.

"You're nothing!" Satsuki said as we kept fighting, wrecking the school as we did. "Just a lump of mindless flesh squeezed into a Kamui!"

"What makes you any different?" I asked her, not really seeing what made her different from me.

"I am nothing like you." She said to me. "I've mastered the art of wearing my Kamui, of wearing Junketsu!"

**Wu's view**

Man, all those smacks from those chains made me feel like someone used me for a punching bag. Miko was shaking us around like rag dolls. I knew she was tough, but not this tough. This was really not cool. It was even worse when she caught me with one of her chains and threw me away.

"Look out!" I yelled out as I was heading towards Gamagōri and some other people, heading for one of as the dude or dudette screamed before I crashed into him or her.

When I got back up I looked under me and saw was this chick with pink hair and pink eyes wearing this big white hat with a skull on it. Got to say, this girl actually looked cute.

"Hey." I smiled at her as the cute girl looked at me, even when she growled at me.

"Get off me!" she said as she pushed me off her before yelling over to where Miko and bros were. "Hey, watch it, Jeeha! You dropped the dumbbell on me!"

I guess she was talking to Miko. I almost forgot that Jeeha was her last name. But, thanks to that little shove, I got to see what she really look like. She was wearing this white dress that had stars like the big dude and Uzu and a pair of white boots. She didn't really have big boobs like the girls I met. I mean, even Miko had bigger boobs than her. But still, she was mega hot. Just wish I knew her name.

**Roku's view**

After she stopped whipping us, I tried to get up as Miko stood about a few feet away from me.

"Please leave this place," She said to me with a serious look but pleading in her eyes, "or I will be forced to do as Satsuki commands."

"We are not leaving until we get our answers." I said to her, not ready to turn back when I'm getting so close to find Harime.

"Then I guess you'll have to face Satsuki's judgement." She said as she then kept on attacking us.

**Ryūko's view**

After seeing I couldn't get hit on her, I ran off and hid behind whatever pile of rubble lying around. I tried to figure out how to beat her while trying to catch my breath.

"This is bad!" Senketsu said to me as Satsuki kept looking for me. "If you lose any more blood, you'll pass out in five minutes!"

"Then stop drinking so much of my blood and talk about something else for a change!" I said to him as I tried to get him to help for once.

"I cannot be worn by you unless I drink your blood." He said to me.

"Yeah, I know that!" I said to him.

"When you wear me and I am worn by you, that's when the power manifests," he said to me, "but you have yet to truly wear me."

"Roku was right. I haven't been using your power." I said as I still couldn't figure out what was wrong. "But I'm wearing you right now, ain't I? You're guzzling my blood and I'm dying of embarrassment looking like a ho! God! What more do you want from me?"

"Calm down." He said as some steam came out of him. "That just cost you 15 seconds."

I then turned around and saw Satsuki as she then swung her sword at me.

**Roku's view**

After another whipping from Miko, I was now unable to move. I could still move a little, but not enough to fight back. I was stuck lying there as Miko started coming over to finish me off. I then heard and explosion and turned my head to see it coming from the school. I then watched as rubble came flying out of there. With that rubble…was Ryūko, wounded and flying to the ground. She crashed into the ground and her Scissor Blade landed in front of her, jabbing the ground.

She struggled as she tried to get up before she collapsed. As she did, I managed to hear her voice, even though it was weak to hear, as she said "That's it, I'm done."

I then watched as Senketsu returned to his dormant form and Ryūko laid there as she was too weak to move.

"Senketsu, why?" she said, which got my concern for her to show.

"Ryūko!" I shouted before I then watched Satsuki jump from the hole in the school and begin walking towards Ryūko, where I had no doubt she was going to finish the battle with "Junketsu's sacrifice."

Seeing this, I knew I had to help Ryūko. I tried to get up and run over to Ryūko, but Miko grabbed me and pulled me up to her. Seeing the situation I was in and how I did not have time to fight Miko, I tried to get Miko to help me save Ryūko.

"Miko, you got to let me go!" I said as I tried to talk to her, showing her I needed to get to Ryūko. "I need to get over there!"

"Why?" she asked me with a glare. "So you can attack Lady Satsuki?"

"No." I said as I then struggle against her grip. "I need to get over there…to protect Ryūko."

"You mean the girl with the red highlight?" she asked me.

"Yes." I said to her, trying to comply with her humanity. "If I don't do something now, Satsuki's gonna kill her."

"Why would you care?" She said to me. "I heard what happened in Tokyo and I know that you're trying to find who was responsible for it. Whenever you get like that, all you care about is getting revenge. But now you say you would rather defend someone rather than give mercy to the one you're going after? You know, I understand why you wanted to kill Shredder and why exactly you're mad at Ragyō, but I can't see why you would make Lady Satsuki just one stone in your war path like you've done with so many people already."

"Miko, you have the wrong idea! Sure, I want my answers from Satsuki and avenge my mother, but what I'm trying to do has nothing to do with that!"

"How exactly is it different from any of this? You say you're trying to protect someone, but really you're just trying to hurt my lady!"

"Miko, what happened to you? My mother treated you like her own daughter! I treated you like a sister! Me and my bros saw you as family! For crying out loud, Aisu zing with you! Doesn't any of that matter to you anymore?"

"Of course, it does. You and the others are like family to me."

"Then why? Why would you work for that crazy bitch? Work for the daughter of the woman who's brought nothing but pain to us all?"

"Because if it wasn't for her mother, I wouldn't even exist!"

That shocked me. She wouldn't exist…without the Kiryūins? What the hell does that even mean?

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I don't have time to explain. All you need to know is that I really don't have a choice and that you need to leave now."

"No way!"

"Roku, take your brothers and leave before I have to do something I'll regret."

"And I'll regret that if I leave Ryūko behind like that!"

"This again? Give me a reason why I should believe anything you're saying. Why would that one girl be so important to you?"

"Because… Because…" With this, I knew there was no other way of talking to her. There was only one thing that will get her to believe me. I need to tell her about Ryūko. "Because I zinged."

With that, she gasped in shock as she then let go of me and let me drop to the ground.

"What?" she said to me, still shocked by this.

"I zinged…with Ryūko." I said to her.

"You zinged with her?" she asked me.

"Yes." I said to her, speaking the truth. "Miko, you have to let me go. She's my zing. I can't live without her. You of all people should know that."

"A zing never lies." She said, remembering what my mother told her about it.

I watched as Miko kept looking at me with those wide eyes of here. It was only a few minutes until she wrapped her chain around my body before dragging me closer to her.

**Satsuki's view**

After finally getting to Matoi, I grabbed her by the hair and held her in front of me, the girl struggling to break free.

"Heh. How pathetic." I said to Matoi, finding it amusing to see her as the weakling she is. "Your Kamui might have spared you from passing out, but, in a dormant Kamui, you might as well be naked."

"Not sure I know how feel about you laughing at me in your exhibitionist getup." She said to me with that smug of hers.

"Exhibitionist? Nonsense!" I said to her before tossing the excuse of Kamui wearer on the ground as for what I have done was all necessary to unveil Junketsu true power. "To unleash the most power, this is the form Kamuis must take! You cling to the pure tactical views of the masses, proving just how inferior you are! But I won't be ashamed. If it means I can fulfill my ambitions, I will bear my breasts for all to see! I will do whatever it takes for I know my actions are utterly pure!"

I was now through with Matoi and rose my blade to put an end to her miserable existence. But, before I could bring my Bakuzan down upon her…

"Hey, Satsuki!" I heard a voice yell before it turned to see someone came flying towards me. "Booyakasha!"

My attacker was moving so fast that I was unable to dodge his attack and was met with a solid blow to my own face. I managed to stop myself before I made contact with the wall surrounding my academy. Wiping away the blood for my own mouth, I looked to see that it was the eldest Ryū, his Tonfa activate and glaring at me.

"Ryū?" I said, confused on how he was able to reach me when he was battling Jeeha. "How did you…?"

I then heard a scream and watched as something flew into the wall. Seeing a silver chain land in front of me, I was getting a clear idea on what it was or should I say who. When the dust cleared, I saw it was Jeeha, a defeated expression upon her as she laid her back against the wall.

"What? Jeeha?" I said, shocked to see my own vice-president before me.

"I'm sorry…my lady." Jeeha said before she collapsed.

"Guess the vice-president of Honnōji Academy ain't so tough." the middle Ryū sibling said as I turned to see him and the rest of his brothers standing with him, ready for combat.

"How did you defeat my vice-president?" I demanded, glaring upon the eldest.

"Like I tell you." He sharply said to me. "But, if I were you, I wouldn't be so focused on me."

Before I cut that smart tongue of his, I felt something grab me from behind and pulled me back. After it tossed me, I soon found myself in the middle of the other four Ryū siblings as they began to surround me. I had no doubt the middle sibling used the Terra Warp Ōdachi to bring me there.

"Don't you think you're gonna lay a single finger on our brother, Kiryūin." The middle brother said to me as I returned to my feet, he and the others circling me. "We still got a bone to pick with you."

"Indeed." The second born brother said to me. "You can slander our name and desecrate our parents' graves, but we cross the line in forcing our own friends to destroy us and killing them."

"So not cool, dude." The youngest Ryū said to me.

"Basically, if you want to get to either Roku or Ryūko…" the third youngest sibling said to me as the four of them stopped and faced me at all four sides. "You have to get through us first!"

Seeing as I had no other choice, I decided that I will finish Matoi after I am through with these four.

"If you wish to challenge, I accept." I said to them as I prepared for battle. "It will only prove the true power of Junketsu."

"Just because you have a Kamui, doesn't mean you're stronger than us." The second born said to me before speaking to the others. "Ready, guys?" the three of them nodded in agreement. "Then let's do it!"

I then watched as the four activated their Kamuis, each of them appearing similar to the eldest's Kamui. They apparently took on forms that resembled Dragon armor. The brothers' appearance even changed as well.

* * *

Author's note: Okay, just so you got a clear idea on what the Kamuis true forms look like and what these transformations due, here are the descriptions. Though all of the Kamuis are black like Soruketsu and the brothers get Dragon eyes like Roku.

Ishiketsu became a uniform with navy blue stripes with the shoes, pants, and gi shirt were all one piece with the gi shirt open to expose the middle of chest and stomach and some of it cut to expose some of his back. The long sleeves developed these fingerless gauntlets and he had shoulder guards. Like Roku, Chikyū's hair had changed, but it became blue and feathery. His eyes become navy blue.

Fureaketsu became a uniform with red stripes, military boots, very tight pants, and a tube top shirt that covered his chest with a sleeveless vest over it, all the lower part was connected with straps to the vest, which he left his back and abdomen exposed, he had long sleeves. Fureaketsu eyes had these three red inward curved spikes on top of them. Sū's hair had changed and now it was orange with two red deer antlers on the sides facing backwards. His eyes become Irish green.

Arashiketsu became a uniform with cobalt blue stripes, boots, very tight shorts, all the lower part was connected to the upper part from the sides, leaving his back and abdomen exposed. The long sleeves were cut from the elbow and connected with two straps. The Kamui's eyes had these cobalt blue spikes on the ends of them. Wu's hair had changed and now it was blonde and with the two cobalt blue horns curved upward on top of his head. His eyes become electric blue.

Fuyuketsu becomes a uniform with white stripes, with high boots, very shorts, and a tunic, all the shorts were connected with four straps (two in front, two in the back) with the upper part. The shirt was opened and left his abdomen exposed, had long sleeves and two large eyes was on the breastplate. Aisu's hair had changed and now it was white and he now had this fish fin like crest flaps on the sides of his head. His eyes become mauve purple.

* * *

"Earth Power, Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Ishiketsu!" the middle sibling said as his transformation was complete, taking stance with the Ōdachi.

**神衣 石血**

[Kamui Ishiketsu]

"Fire Power,Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Fureaketsu!" the third youngest brother said, slamming his fist together, activating the fire Storm Gauntlets and causing them to ignite before taking stance.

**神衣 フレア血**

[Kamui Fureaketsu]

"Ice Power,Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Fuyuketsu!" the second born sibling said as he took stance with the Ice Morph Scythe.

**神衣 冬血**

[Kamui Fuyuketsu]

"Lightning Power,Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Arashiketsu!" the youngest Ryū said as he took stance with the Lightning Strike Kusari-fundo.

**神衣 嵐血**

[Kamui Arashiketsu]

With this, they all charged at me at once as our battle began.

**Roku's view**

Watching Satsuki fight my brothers, I knew she took the bait. The plan was working and I got my chance to get Ryūko.

"Ryūko!" I said as I ran over to her and held her in my arms. She was still out cold.

**Satsuki's view**

The brothers fought valiantly. Pity that they fell before the might of Junketsu.

"You four are supposed to be the greatest fighters in Tokyo? Pathetic." I said as the four brothers laid on the ground before I turned and began walking back toward Matoi, who was in the arms of the eldest brother. "Now, time to finish the battle I started."

**Roku's view**

"Ryūko!" I said as I tried to get Ryūko to wake up, to make sure she was okay. "Ryūko, can you hear me? Wake up!"

She then groaned as she turned to me and open her eyes, my relief gained when she said "Roku?"

"Ryūko!" I said as I hugged, tears of joy flowing from my eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay."

She was surprised by it for a moment before I felt her hug me back.

"I can't do it." she said as I broke the hug and saw the hopelessness on her face. "I can't fight her. She's too strong. I mean, she's able to use her Kamui's power, while I can't even bring some out of Senketsu. She was right about me. I'm pathetic."

"No, she's wrong." I said as I got to her to look at me. "You got the strength to do this. You never gave up before, why start now?" I smiled at her as she looked at me with surprise. "You're strong, Ryūko. You're strong."

It was only a moment until she finally smiled at me. I then watched as her eyes began to glow in that neon blue, the light of love shining her eyes.

**Ryūko's view**

When I looked at Roku's eyes, I saw they were glowing this bright green. I didn't why they were glowing like that or I even cared to think about it. I was just so touched that he said all that. Even when I lost hope in myself, he still believed in me. I really am lucky that I met him.

"Aah!" Roku yelled as Satsuki grabbed him by the neck and pulled him away from me, his eyes turning back to normal.

"Roku!" I yelled as I tried to get up, but fell right back down.

"Just when I thought you couldn't become even more pathetic, you go through all this trouble just to bring back this failure?" Satsuki said as she held Roku in front of her. "You would be rather off running around like a naked pig."

"Oh, yeah? Look who's talking, you shameless bitch!" Roku said to her, the sound of his voice making it obvious Satsuki was choking him before she tightened her grip on his throat. "Aah!"

"What did you say?" Satsuki said as she glared at him.

"You heard me, you strip dresser." He said to her, glaring at her the same way she was. "It's obvious by that Kamui you have no shame in what you wear. No matter how revealing or inappropriate it is. You're not a Kamui wearer, you're just a big, selfish, undignified whore! Aah!" Satsuki then tightened her grip again.

"How dare you say that to me?" She said to him. "This is all necessary for my ambitions to come to fruition. If I have to for my plans to succeed, I will bare every piece of my body for the world to see! Like I said, I will do whatever it takes for I know my actions are utterly pure!"

I growled at her as that bitch kept on choking him, just wanting to get up and beat the crap out of her right now.

**Mikisugi's view**

It was just as I feared when I saw Satsuki defeat Matoi and the boys and choke Roku like that. I had to do something to stop this, even if it meant exposing myself.

"I knew it." I said as I opened the window and got ready to jump out. "Satsuki's on a whole other level than the others."

I was about to jump down there to stop it, but I stopped when I saw something unexpected.

**Roku's view**

When I felt Satsuki's grip loosen a bit, I looked over my shoulder and saw somebody standing in front of Ryūko. I just couldn't believe who it was.

"Mako?" I said as I saw my cousin standing there as she did that arm cross over her head thing like she did when she asked for that rematch with Ryūko against that tennis captain.

"Come on, Ryūko! Get naked!" Mako said, which confused all of us. I even saw Satsuki's eye twitch from seeing this as Mako started spazzing out again. "I know for a fact that you, yes, you not inferior to Lady Satsuki. Your boobs are way bigger than hers!" she then went over to Ryūko, leaned down, and started groping Ryūko, causing the poor girl to whimper. "Way bigger!"

We were all pretty much confused by this. I also had no doubt Mikisugi saw this as his classroom did have a clear view of the courtyard.

"And I know ʹcause I saw them!" Mako said as she continued. "I know Roku saw them too!"

"Mm!" I grunted when she said that, blushing as it was embarrassing because it was true.

"'That Ryūko,' my family said," she said as she still kept on talking, "'she's got a great rack!' We were all talking about what a slamming body you have! So perk up and stop being embarrassed! Rip your clothes off and get nakeeeeed!"

**Ryūko's view**

After Mako said that, I couldn't help but think about what she said. Get…naked? That's when I thought back from Roku said from last night…

"_During me and my brothers' first time using Kamuis, we couldn't bring out their true power. And doing that was harder than it looked. We figured it out when we unlocked the power. Even though we had them on our bodies, we weren't truly wearing them. To be wearing a Kamui, you need to embrace it, let it be a part of you. If you want to use a Kamui, you have to get naked."_

And what he said to Satsuki…

"_It's obvious you have no shame in what you wear."_

That's when I realized what Roku meant. Roku went through the same thing I had. He was embarrassed of wearing Soruketsu and looking like a stripper. That's what's been holding me back. Both Roku and Mako are right. If I'm ever gonna do this…I have to get naked!

**Roku's view**

I really had no idea what Mako was saying or what she trying to do, though I was sure my cousin was gonna be around enough for any clear explanation with interfering with that Kiryūin like that. Satsuki was angry before. Now she was downright pissed.

"What is this nonsense?" Satsuki said as she towered over Mako, causing my cousin to take a few steps back in fear. Satsuki then turned to Ryūko as she raised her sword again. "Nothing about you is even remotely mature. And I am thoroughly done with you, Matoi!"

As Satsuki brought her sword down, I was shocked as I saw Ryūko, who was struggling to get up, instantly get back on her feet and block Satsuki's attack with her Scissor Blade.

"What?" Satsuki said, shocked to see Ryūko stop her attack so easily.

"What she said isn't nonsense." Ryūko said to Satsuki, making the Kiryūin gasp as Ryūko began pushing her back. "It ain't nonsense…at all!" I looked at Senketsu and saw that the red lining on him was starting to glow and the light from them getting brighter by the second, a glow I was all too familiar with. "It was the same thing that Roku's been telling me. Now…" She then lifted up her head and saw the look of determination on her face. "I'm gonna listen to them!"

"Do it!" Senketsu said to her.

"You got it!" Ryūko said to her Kamui right before she used her mouth to pull the pin on the Seki Tekkō, activating her Kamui's transformation.

**Ryūko's view**

After I pulled the pin, I could feel it as Senketsu stab a needle into my arm and began drinking my blood, only…it didn't hurt like before. Really…it actually felt good. I felt…stronger, even more than when I was wearing Senketsu before. This must've been what Roku was talking about, my Kamui's true power!

"I finally get it now." I said to Senketsu as I felt his power coursing through me. "I need to get naked. That's what Roku's been trying to tell me. Putting on a Kamui…means becoming one with you. It means you…becoming one with me. That's what it means to master wearing you, to bring out your true power. Isn't that right, Senketsu?"

"Yes! Exactly!" he said as we were both ready to fight.

**Roku's view**

After seeing her pull the pin and that light, I saw that Ryūko had finally figured it out, the secret to unleashing a Kamui's true power.

"Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Senketsu!" Ryūko yelled out as Senketsu's transformation was complete, the Kamui looking completely different now.

**神衣 鮮血**

[Translation: Kamui Senketsu]

Though Senketsu didn't really look that different, I could still feel the power coming off him and Ryūko. There were some slight changes: Ryūko's hair became more feathery; the clips on the sides of her head became more horn-like; the fang-like things became a little larger; the back strap attaching to the skirt was now over Ryūko's butt crack, being attached with a single fang like the ones on her nipples; the straps coming those fangs that went down to attach to the top corners of the crotch piece were now connected by another set of fangs set at those corners. leaving everything between the underside of her breasts and her waist exposed.; the skirt was became longer, the same length as a cheerleader's skirt, and now had little fangs in a row at the bottom of the skirt to form a new trim; The Kamui's eye and eyepatch change from being small, ribbon-like crests to big, wing-like crests like Sōru's eyes in her true form; and his lining became more defined. This was it. This was Senketsu's true form! Now Ryūko could match up with Satsuki. I looked over and saw that Miko opened her eyes and was shocked to see Senketsu at full power. I had to bet her Elite Four were shocked by this as well. Though I had no doubt that Mako was amazed and my bros and Mikisugi were proud to see this.

"Hm." I smiled as I looked back at Ryūko, talking to myself. "Bad ass."

Ryūko then yelled out as she charged at Satsuki as she used Senketsu's booster jets (a speed boost that Kamui's provide to their wearers when needed), making her gasp in shock.

"Whoa!" I yelled as Satsuki's dropped me to counter Ryūko's attacks, watching with a proud smile as Ryūko was finally wearing Senketsu and he was being worn by her.

**Ryūko's view**

As we were fighting, I couldn't believe how strong I was, how strong Senketsu was. When we started, I could barely land a hit on her, now I was pushing her back. Roku was right. This power is amazing!

"Now I feel it." I said to Senketsu as I could feel his power. "This is what you're really like, isn't it?"

"Yes. This is our power!" he said to me, just as confident as I was.

**Roku's view**

In one part of the fight, Ryūko really kicked things off by spinning around like a top, using a tornado slash attack on Satsuki.

"Look at that." I said as I watched Ryūko fight Satsuki. "She finally figured it out."

"Took her long enough." Sōru said, no doubt just as happy as I was that Ryūko unlocked Senketsu's true power.

Seeing how distracted Satsuki and that Ryūko was handling herself pretty well, I decided to get in on some of the action.

"Hey, save some for me, Ryūko!" I said to my fellow Kamui wearer before speaking to Sōru to see if she wanted to fight. "Ready?"

"Ready." She said, just as eager as me to fight that Kiryūin.

With this, I then activated Sōru and was ready to fight.

"Gold Power, Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Soruketsu!" I said right before I activated Sōru's booster jets and went off to strike Satsuki from behind, trying to see if she could take on the two of us.

"Hey, Ryūko!" I said as I got beside my friend.

"Roku?" Ryūko said, no doubt surprised to see me here.

"Didn't get a chance to give this Kiryūin a piece of my mind." I said to her. "Mind if I help out?"

"Not at all." She gladly said to me. "Let's do it!"

"I'll take her from behind, you take the front!" I said as I then moved to get behind Satsuki.

"Hey, Satsuki!" I said to the Kiryūin after I got behind and tried to get her attention as she blocked Ryūko's attack with her sword. "You said you've fully master your Kamui and I still didn't have a chance to land a punch on ya. Let's see how good you are when you face me and Ryūko!" with that, I then activated my Tonfa. "Aura-Jutsu!"

"Do you really believe I was not prepared for this?" Satsuki said to me. "Junketsu!"

The instant she said that, I watched as Junketsu's eyes appeared on the back of the shoulder pads.

"What the…?" I said, confused by this.

"Roku, look out!" Sōru said as I looked forward and saw a white wrap coming at me.

"Whoa!" I yelled as I dodged it.

After I steadied myself, I looked and saw that Junketsu had two white wraps sticking out of the back. Now I saw what was going on. Satsuki figured out how to use the Kamui's Fiber Wraps, extensions of a Kamui that can be used for evasion (like grappling wraps), offense, and defense. I then watched as the wraps then formed glowing blue blades at the end of them.

"Well, that's new." I said as I never saw a Kamui do that before, but I didn't let that deter me as I smiled. "Whatever. Bring it on."

With that, I then changed the aura around my hands and turned them into aura blades. With that, I then began fighting back against those wraps as Ryūko battled Satsuki in her own sword fight.

"Now I know what you were talking about." Ryūko said as we fought Satsuki. "I didn't know I was doing it, but I was rejecting Senketsu out embarrassment like you did with Soruketsu. That's why Senketsu was drinking so much blood. And the more I pulled away, the more blood he needed to get closer."

"Exactly!" I said to her, glad she finally got it now. "That's why it's working now, because you accepted Senketsu! Like how I did with Soruketsu!"

"He's right and the blood I just drank is more than enough." Senketsu said to Ryūko. "Now you're really wearing me and I'm really being wore by you."

Right at that very moment, when Ryūko began to stop spinning and I was in a stalemate with the bladed wraps, Ryūko gave one huge slash that Satsuki had to dodge and I broke the stalemate and pushed the wraps back.

"Roku!" Ryūko said to me.

"Right there with ya!" I said to her, already knowing what she was thinking. "Let's finish this!"

"Senketsu!" she said to her Kamui.

"Soruketsu!" I said to my Kamui.

"Right!" both Kamuis said at the same time as they boosted our power to the limit.

"Here we go!" Ryūko said as the top half of the grip flipped over, now behind the bottom half and creating a double hand grip which now gripped with both her hands.

"Let's do this!" I said as I then deactivated my Tonfa before pressing the bottoms of the grips, pushing down on the buttons on them. I then tossed them into the air and let them do their work.

"Scissor Blade!" Ryūko and Senketsu said as the scissor's blade spilt open and another blade came out and stacked itself on top the original blade, increasing the length. "Decapitation Mode!"

**片太刀鋏 武滾流猛怒**

[Scissor Blade: Decapitation Mode]

For my weapons, the Tonfa combined together and transformed into a black and gold sword grip with a design similar to the handle of a one handed kitchen knife. Sōru got it for me and I took stance with it in my right hand. This was the power I had used in my first battle with Ragyō. Never thought I would have to use it again, but Satsuki was able to push me into using it.

"Golden Dragon Tonfa!" Me and Sōru said as the grip and the golden aura burst from the hilt transformed into a large, double edge blade. "Secret Sword Mode!"

**黄金色竜トンファ 秘密の剣猛怒**

[Golden Dragon Tonfa: Secret Sword Mode]

Both me and Ryūko yelled out as we both took a slash at Satsuki, ready to finish her off as we created energy slashes. But she did a back flip and dodged both our attacks, jumping in between them as our attacks only hit the courtyard. My golden slash only made a rut in the ground and Ryūko's crimson slash only leaving a slash mark on the wall. As she was flipping around, I managed to see her actually smile with determination. With that look in her eye, I saw that she was actually enjoying the fight. She was now craving more of it. This didn't come as a surprise as I did read that Onis love to fight. That was basically their whole culture. Though that was the same for me. I was always eager for a good fight. Even though I hated this girl to my very core, I really did like fighting her. Hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

"Now it's gotten interesting." Satsuki said as she took stance after she landed and straightened up, holding her sword with both hands and her Kamui ready to attack me again.

"For once, I actually agree with you." I said as I took stance with my Tonfa, smiling with determination. "I'm actually having fun."

I looked to Ryūko and saw she had the same smile as me and Satsuki. All three of us were every minute of this fight. Me and Ryūko charged at Satsuki as she and her Kamui were ready to face us. With that, we started our fight again, blades endlessly clashing against each other as we doing constant turnings as we tried to land a single hit on each other. The clashes were so strong, I could actually feel the shockwave go through around us that blew everyone away.

**Wu's view**

As I watch Ryūko and my bro fight that Satsuki chick, I couldn't help but think that this was the most awesome fight in the history in awesome fights! Even my other bros liked this. Yeah, we decided to stand aside and let Roku and Ryūko have at her. They deserved it more than the rest of us.

**Roku's view**

With one last clash, the three of us were stuck in a stalemate with me trying to push back against those wraps as Ryūko and Satsuki tried to push each other back with their blades.

"Okay, Satsuki Kiryūin, here we are!" Ryūko said as she and Satsuki glared at each other, practically butting heads. "Did you or didn't you kill my father? And tell us where Nui Harime is!"

"And what good would knowing do?" Satsuki asked her.

"I'll tell you!" I said to Satsuki. "That way we can avenge our families and stop whoever did it from doing it to anyone else! And the longer you hold out on us…"

"The more pissed off we're gonna get!" me and Ryūko said at the same time as Ryūko then punched her in the face and I broke through that guard in the wraps. Seeing her starting to stumble back I jumped over her and, went I was right in front of her, used the booster jets to send myself straight at her. When she recovered, she didn't even have time to dodge me as it then kicked her in the gut and sent her into the wall. I used the impact to backflip over to Ryūko and stand with her.

"You two have no ambition, no aspiration!" Satsuki said as she pried herself out of the wall and started to recover. "I have nothing to say to you!"

With a swing of her sword, Satsuki created an energy wave that sent me and Ryūko into the wall.

"Who needs ambition when you got the drive to fight?" I said to Satsuki as me and Ryūko pried ourselves from the wall and came right at her, using our Kamuis' booster jets.

"Yeah, so keep talking that shit!" Ryūko yelled to Satsuki as we charged at her.

"ʹCause it pisses us off even more!" I yelled as we closed in on her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Satsuki said as she came at us with a burst of blue energy coming from behind her, no doubt she was using a booster jet that was hidden behind her long black hair.

The three of us yelled as our blades clashed, Satsuki fighting back the combined force of me and Ryūko. That one clash was so powerful that it sent a huge shock away that sent everyone around us flying.

**Miko's view**

When the shockwave happened, imploding then exploding, I was sent flying and thought that was the end until I felt something grab me and saw it was Aisu.

"Aisu!" I said, surprised to see him.

"Hang on!" Aisu said before whip came out of nowhere and brought us closer to the ground.

I soon saw it was Gamagōri who used one of his whips to help us. With that, Aisu then had Fuyuketsu anchor us to the ground. There I saw that the others were helping the Elite Four from being sent flying like everyone else, all of them anchored down by their Kamuis. Chikyū held onto Inumuta and Uzu by the backs of their shirts, su held onto Gamagōri by one of his whips, and Jakuzure was holding onto Wu as he held onto her. When the shockwave finally ended, Gamagōri retracted his whip as su let go of it, Chikyū let go of Uzu and Inumuta, and all four of the brothers had their Kamuis unhook them the ground.

"You okay, Miko?" Aisu asked me with concern.

"Yes, my zing." I said to him, feeling so glad he was here as he returned my smile.

"Um…am I missing something here?" Jakuzure asked as we looked and saw everyone looking at us.

"Jeeha, do you happen to know Aisu Ryū?" Inumuta asked me.

"Wait a minute!" Uzu said to me. "I knew I recognized you! You're Aisu's girlfriend!"

"Took you long enough to figure that out, Uzu." I smugly said as he growled at me.

"Wait, you've been dating one of the new guys this entire time?" Jakuzure asked, just as shocked as the rest of the council.

"Well…yes." I nervously answered her. "It's a bit of a long story." I then saw that she was still in Wu's arms and got my smile back. "Though, right now, you should try to figure out why you're holding onto Wu like that."

I laughed a little as the two looked at each other and saw they were still holding each other. While Wu just gave an awkward chuckle, Jakuzure just growled at him.

"Ew! Gross!" Jakuzure said as she pushed Wu away and she got back to her feet, her back facing him.

"Oh, come on! It wasn't that bad!" Wu said to her.

"Guys, look!" Chikyū said as he pointed forward.

We all looked as the dust cleared, revealing Lady Satsuki, Roku, and Ryūko standing there, their blades still clashed and Roku and Ryūko on one side and Lady Satsuki on the other. We all watched as we wondered who won. It was only a moment until the three collapse on the ground, Roku's sword splitting off and turning back into those Tonfa.

"Lady Satsuki!" the Elite Four said as they were about to go to Lady Satsuki, but Aisu stopped them and reassured them that our president was okay with just a simple look. With that, we all watched as the three began to recover.

**Roku's view**

That last attack really took a lot out of me. I was lucky I could even move and manage to get my Tonfa. Ryūko let me used her as support as she got us both back up onto our feet with her Scissor Blade, Satsuki did the same with her sword.

"We'll make you pay." Ryūko said to Satsuki as we both glared at her.

"And we're gonna smash all of them." I said to the Kiryūin.

"Smash all of what?" Satsuki asked with a raised brow.

"All that shit you've been talking about." I said. "Ambitions this, aspirations that."

"Yeah. We're gonna take them all, smash every last one of them, and rub your goddamn face in it." Ryūko said to her before giving her a smug. "And then you'll be begging to tell us what we want to know."

Satsuki pointed her sword at us and looked down at us for a moment before she smiled, laughing as she did.

"So you two are gonna crush my ambitions, are you?" she said as she lowered her sword.

"Yeah, that's right." I said to her.

"Amusing." She said before speaking to both of us. "Honnōji Academy is my kingdom! If you think you two can topple it alone, then I accept your challenge. Starting tomorrow, every club will be after your heads! Still think you can win?"

"You bet your ass, we do!" Ryūko said to her as the two of us stood up in determination.

"Yeah, we've been through the rough and tumble, so bring it on!" I said as Satsuki's private staircase came around.

"As you wish." Satsuki said to us as she then turned to walk up those stairs. "Then defeat every student that challenge you. If you manage to do that, Junketsu and I will face you again."

"And if we beat you, you'll tell us everything." Ryūko said as Satsuki started walking back to her balcony, the girl raising her Scissor Blade at the Kiryūin.

"Yes." She said without even turning back. "You have my word on that."

Facing all the clubs in Honnōji Academy, each having a group of 1-Stars led by a 2-Star captain. Now that's a real challenge. It won't be easy, but we will get through. Nothing's getting in our way of finding the ones responsible for making us orphans. So now there was only one thing to say.

"Then…" I said before both me and Ryūko said "You're on."

**Mikisugi's view**

After seeing that battle and having an unconscious Mankanshoku crash into my classroom, I managed to hear everything those three were saying. I couldn't really believe what I was hearing. Satsuki was having Roku and Matoi fight every student in Honnōji Academy. Those two have no idea what they're getting themselves into. I couldn't believe she's forcing Roku and Matoi to fight the students. What's she thinking, I wonder.

**Draxum's view**

As I stand amongst the gate of this "academy", I couldn't help but notice that Satsuki had been blind to the fact that she had a rat in her own ranks. Jeeha did not lose to those brothers, she helped them and made it all look like they managed to overpower her. Her so called Elite Four were even too busy watching her that they weren't able to see what really happened. Though this might've been a setback for the plan, I saw it as an opportunity for me to get a chance. By taking the security footage of what happened in the courtyard, Satsuki won't even realize the fault in her own council until it is too late. With this, once her whole school is reduced to nothing but a bunch of weaklings, she'll finally see things in my way and my Shadow Sovereign will finally destroy the Dragon Force once and for all!

Until then, beware, Dragon Force. Beware of the dark storm you have brought yourselves upon.

* * *

_After many weeks in Honnōji Academy, Ryūko has now mastered the power of her Kamui, but her first battle with Satsuki revealed that the council president is now in the possession of the Kamui Junketsu and that Miko Jeeha, a trusted ally and friend of the Dragon Force, is Satsuki's vice-president. Though now, to achieve their goals, our heroes will have to fight all the clubs in Honnōji Academy. Will they succeed and get the answers they need? What is the connection between Miko and the Kiryūin Family? What is Satsuki's plan? And what does Baron Draxum have planned for the heroes? The Dragon Force's greatest challenge awaits next time on_ Mystic Dragon Force!

**Well, there you have it****. The mysterious figure had been revealed as Miko Jeeha, the vice-president of the student council. To further explain this if you don't know, Miko and Aisu zinged over 2 years prior to the beginning of the story. If you can't guess on who she is by her name, then you'll find out in the next chapter. Speaking of zings, looks like we got a little secret spark between Roku and Ryūko. How far will their relationship go with the zing? Only time will tell. By the way, I know this is a bit late, but if you want some recap music, here it is: **Rap is The Soul of a Man! Instrumental watch?v=UZg_VetPAVc

**That's all I got for now. More secrets to be revealed next time in Chapter 4: No Tardies Day!**


	5. Chapter 4: No Tardies Day

**Chapter 4: No Tardies Day**

_Hey, guys. It's me, Roku. Things have gotten pretty intense for me, Ryūko, and my bros. in just a few weeks of being in Honnōji Academy, we managed to defeat to defeat two clubs: the boxing club led by Takaharu Fukuroda and the girls' tennis club ran by Omiko Hakodate. With Ryūko's win in that tennis match, we got some answers from Mikisugi like he promised. Though I had to tell him he could skip trying to explain the short and easy version answer on Life Fibers as I already told Ryūko, we managed to learn more about those Goku Uniforms. Unlike Kamuis, that are completely made out of Life Fibers, the Goku Uniforms have a shorter amount. No-Star Uniforms have basically no Life Fibers in them (no surprise there), 1-Star Uniforms are made of 10 percent Life Fibers, 2-Star Uniforms have 20 percent, and 3-Stars have 30 percent. He also told us that there is a special Life Fiber that is made to make other Life Fibers become clothing called the Banshi, which Senketsu absorbed from the uniforms of the captains we defeated. We still don't know who exactly killed the doc or where Harime is. Even after all this, Ryūko was still unable to unleash her Kamuis true power. Though I wanted to be patience with her, that option went out the window when we found out that there was another Kamui wearer, which would mean Ryūko would have to figure out how to truly wear Senketsu._

_I was right for we found out who the mysterious Kamui wearer was: the queen bee herself, Satsuki Kiryūin. She challenged us and we were shocked to see that, unlike me and my bros as we took our time to master our Kamuis, Satsuki skipped the whole thing and unleashed the full power of her Kamui Junketsu. And if things weren't bad enough, we found out that Miko, our old friend from Tokyo, was actually Satsuki's vice-president. As Ryūko fought with Satsuki, me and my bros took on Miko, who practically tossed us around like rag dolls. Ryūko didn't do so hot in her fight either. Because she wasn't able to use Senketsu's true power, she couldn't match up to Satsuki. Me and my bros were able to help Ryūko, but unfortunately Satsuki was able to overpower my bros and nearly finished me off. But, somehow thanks to Mako's speech, Ryūko finally figured it out and finally unlocked Senketsu's true power. I teamed up with Ryūko to fight Satsuki and I found out that Kamui of hers had a few tricks of its sleeve (pun not intended there). In that fight, both me and Ryūko used our weapons' true potential and were on equal footing with Satsuki. The battle ended in a draw and me and Ryūko told Satsuki that we would take all that goddamn crap she's been giving us and shove her face in it until she tells us everything we want to know._

_With that, Satsuki told that if we beat her in the next fight against her, she would tell us everything. In order to get that rematch, we would have to beat her entire student council, starting with all the clubs and their captains. Us against a group of 2-Stars with a whole army of 1-Stars behind them? I say bring it on. I like a good challenge and no one is gonna stop us from getting our answers! But, right now, me, ryuko, and my bros will have to deal with the longest day in our lives._

* * *

**Draxum's view**

That night, after little Satsuki's battle, I was in my lab looking over the surveillance recording from it, specifically the part where Jeeha allowed the Dragon Force to escape behind that stubborn girl's back. I copied the footage from the computers of her Academy and deleted the original footage before anyone got a good look at it. I know it was uncouth of me to do so as Jeeha's leak of information to our enemies would set the plan back, but having Satsuki demote her to No-Star would assure failure as she knew too much. With simply demoting her, Jeeha would only go crawling back to her friends. With any interrogation, the Dragon Force would only come and help her escape. Either way, the knowledge she gained from her present status would jeopardize everything REVOCS has worked for if it fell in enemy hands. Better to wait for the right moment where I could properly dispose of her myself. Hopefully, it will be after we deal with those bothersome pest my way. Though I'm not surprised that Satsuki hadn't become suspicious of her second-in-command. For what Jeeha owes to the Kiryūin Family and the history between them, it only makes sense that she wouldn't suspect a thing. Being lost in my own thoughts, I was caught by surprise when I felt two hands place themselves on my shoulders and slid down to where they met at the center of chest, two arms wrapping around me. Just by looking at them, I knew who these delicate hands belonged to and smiled that she had come to greet me.

"Good evening, Nui." I said as I placed a hand on hers and looked back to gaze upon the beauty of my beloved Nui.

"Hi, Barrie-poo!" she said to me with that delightful smile of hers before she nuzzled me. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too." I said to her, placing my other hand and cupped her cheek. "Sorry I didn't return sooner."

"Oh, it's okay." Nui said to me as she removed her hands from my chest and moved over to stand beside me. She gave a slight laugh as she then jumped to sit in my lap, her arm over my shoulders and her hand on the center of my chest with her head resting beside her hand. I gently caressed her astounding legs as she looked upon me with that gorgeous eye. Even with one of her eyes gone, I still get lost in her gaze as she remained her beauty. "I'm just glad to have my cutie-wutie, cuddly-wuddly pookie bear."

Even with all the men that gaze upon her, I'm the only one she ever speaks to in her bewitching flirting, a way that I allowed only her to speak to me. Out of all the people in the world, Nui is the only one I ever need to be happy and she is the only one I would always want her to be happy.

I still remember the day we met. It was the time that Lady Ragyō came to me and offer me a job as the head of science division at REVOCS. I was flattered, but was quick to reject the offer as I was able to see she was an Oni and the history between her family and mine were not of good terms. But I had a second thought when I saw her. Nui Harime, one of the only Onis I ever met and the only member of REVOCS who was truly loyal to Lady Ragyō. The moment our eyes met, I found her to be truly beautiful. The scent of her blood made mine boil, but my heart skipped a beat from catching her gaze. My Dragon instinct wanted me to attack, but I was too mesmerized her by her smile to listen to it. Though Dragons and Onis are mortal enemies, every fiber of my being wanted her to be mine. It was in that moment that I realized that I had zinged. It was not complete, but it was a true zing. As such, I then proposed a new agreement with Lady Ragyō: I would become an employee only if I could have Nui's hand. From there, I became the head scientist of REVOCS and Nui and I became engaged. In our time together, my Dragon instinct against Nui had finally been put to rest by my unbound lover for her. I know it is truly a crime to cross the bloodlines, but, as my grandfather Zamasu had done with his own bride, some lines…are meant to be crossed. Nui is and always will be the only woman I will ever truly love.

"Soooo…what ya doing all alone in the dark?" my fiancé asked me in that darling voice she uses with me.

"Oh, just analyzing this footage I received from Honnōji Academy." I answered her.

"You visited Lady Satsuki without me? No fair!" she said as she pouted at me like a child, which was all just as alluring as any way she spoke to me. "I want to go to Honnōji academy too!"

I chuckled at her expression before I explained my reasoning for being there.

"You will, just not now. It wasn't much of a visit as it was an observation." I told her as she lost her pout and we looked upon the screen as I had Kuroketsu replay the footage. "As you can see, there has been some problems at Satsuki's little institute, problems that make visiting it not the safest option."

"Ooh! Look! It's cute, little Roku!" Nui said as she saw Roku appear on the screen as he fought Satsuki along with Matoi. She says he reminds her of me and I could see how that I in how well he fights, much like he did the first time I ever fought him. "And he's made a new friend! And she's just as cute as he is!"

"Yes, that is Ryūko Matoi, a new ally of the Dragon Force." I said before I had my Kamui replay the footage to show Jeeha's little stunt to remove any suspicion from her. "Speaking of allies, it would appear that Jeeha's loyalty isn't as great as Satsuki says. I'm surprised she has forgotten that the history between the Jeeha and Ryū families runs just as deep as the Jeeha family history with the Kiryūins, which would mean betrayal even after all Lady Ragyō has done."

"Ohhh, never took little Miko for such a sneak." Nui then looked back at me. "Does Lady Satsuki know about this?"

"No." I said to her as I looked at her. "I deleted the original contents when I duplicated this footage. I decided to keep this information to myself and allow Jeeha to weaken Satsuki's resolve. As soon as her little plan to dispose of this nuisance fails, I will move in and properly exterminate those pests."

"Keeping secrets from Lady Satsuki?" my love said to me before she moved her hand from my chest and begin rubbing my cheek with alluring smile. "You naughty boy."

"Well, I will do anything that is necessary for you, my lovely Nui." I said to her as I held her chin with my thumb and index finger, bringing her up to me as I gave her the same smile.

We gaze upon each other's eyes, the navy glow of her eye and the crimson glow of my eyes. This was only for a moment until my love decided to give a new suggestion.

"You know, it is getting late and I have been getting so lonely." She said as she then wrapped her arms around my neck. "Mind keeping me company?"

"You are my future wife. It is my duty as your husband to ensure your satisfaction…" I said to her as I got up, carrying her as the bride she will be. "In any pleasure."

"Oh, come to mama!" my beloved said as joined lips in pleasurable bliss.

As we did, I had Kuroketsu shutdown my computer as I then carried my fiancé to her room, where we would further express our love for each other. My time with Nui is just what I need to strengthen my patience.

* * *

**Roku's view**

It was night and me, Ryūko, and my bros were over at the Mankanshoku house, eating dinner. Aunt Sukuyo made her famous croquets and I made some tea for everyone. Ais, for the first time in a while, was smiling like Mako and Wu.

"Wow, Aisu." Ryūko said as she got my bro's attention. Guess she noticed how he's been acting. "You're in a good mood tonight."

"Well, why wouldn't I be?" Ais said to her, speaking rather cheerfully. "Today, I got to see my sweet chinchilla again!"

"Your what?" Mako asked as I realized she didn't know that was Ais' nickname for Miko.

"He means that girl we fought with this morning. You know, the one with the chains that works for Satsuki?" I said to her, trying to jog her memory.

"Ohhh! You mean Miss Jeeha, our vice-president." Mako said as she finally got it before she looked at Ais with confusion. "But why did you call her that?"

"Because that's his pet name for her." Sū said to her.

"Pet name?" Mako asked, still not getting it.

"Yeah, a pet name. That's what Ais always calls that girlfriend of his." Chi said to her.

"Girlfriend?! Wait, Aisu, you're Miss Jeeha's boyfriend?" She asked, shocked by this.

"Wow, Aisu, I'm impressed." Barazō said to my brother, complimenting him. "Didn't think you had it in ya."

"Way to go, cuz!" Matarō said as he went over and nudged Ais a bit before he got that sly smile of his. "So tell me: how is she? Is she hot?"

"None of your business, Matarō." Ais said as he scowled at our little cousin before pushing him away.

"Well, isn't that sweet?" Aunt Sukuyo said to Ais, causing him to smile at her. "I bet your mother was so proud that you found your zing."

"Yeah. She was." Ais honestly said to her.

"Zing?" Mako said before she turned to Aunt Sukuyo, confused by what her mom meant by that word. "Mom, what's a zing?"

"Wait, you didn't tell Mako what a zing is?" I asked my aunt as she looked at me with surprise, shocked she didn't tell her own teenage daughter about zings. "Why did you tell her? She's about as old as most of us at this table."

"Well, uhhh…" She answered nervously. "You see…I was waiting for the moment when she zinged."

Me and my bros groaned as we were disappointed that she didn't tell Mako when she was actually at the usual age to have a zing.

"Well, that explains why Mom decided to tell us about zings after Aisu and Sū got theirs." I said, speaking so everyone could hear.

"Sū, you've zinged too?" Aunt Sukuyo asked Sū, the news catching her by surprise. "When did you zing? Who did you do it with?"

"Oh, over 2 years ago." Sū said as he told her about his zing. "We went to New York and I met this amazing girl named Liz Thompson." I then watched as he looked up at the ceiling with a blissful smile. "Man, seriously, what a woman."

"You and Aisu have girlfriends?" Mako asked, even more surprised than before. "Do all of you have girlfriends?"

"No, it's only those two." I answered her, talking about Ais and Sū. "Yeah, Chi and Wu haven't really zinged yet."

"Actually I think I'm in the same boat as Ais and Sū." Wu said, shocking all of us as we looked at him.

"Wu? You zinged?" I asked my little brother as I never thought he would actually zing. "With who?"

"With the hottest chick I ever met in my life!" Wu said, telling us about his zing. "I can't remember her name, but I know I zinged with when I saw that wicked pink hair of hers."

"Pink hair?" I asked him as I realized who he was talking about. "You mean that 3-Star chick Jakuzure who Miko slammed you into this morning?"

"Jakuzure, yeah! That's her!" Wu said as he got a blissful smile, no doubt thinking about that Elite Four girl. "She's totally awesome."

"Didn't she push you to the ground twice?" Chi asked him as me and my bros doubted he actually zinged with that chick.

"Yeah, so?" Wu said to him. "Ais and Sū got their zings, why can't I have mine?"

"Don't." I said to Ais as I stopped him from starting an argument with Wu. "Zing or not, if you start anything with Wu, he's just gonna throw a fit."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ryūko asked, confused by all this.

I thought for a moment and decided to tell everybody at the table. I know that Matarō was still in elementary school, but, also considering that he's just as perverted his dad, he was bound to learn someday.

"Well, a zing is a thing for us Dragons." I said as I explained what a zing was. "It's sort of like our love at first sight. Basically, it's the same as us falling in love. Why else do you think my aunt got together with my uncle? The two of them zinged. It works both ways, both the Dragon on the one they fall in love with. What we mean by Ais and Sū zinging is that those two have found true love. Ais fell for Miko and Sū's got the hots for Liz. With Wu…I'm not really sure if it is a zing or not. Chi hasn't found his zing yet. You get it now?"

"Yep!" Mako said, cheerfully. "That's so cool! I can't wait till I find my zing!"

"So the zing can make anybody fall in love?" Matarō asked me with a sly smile.

"Don't even bother, Casanova." I said to my cousin, already know what he was thinking. "A zing doesn't work that way. It haves to be someone you truly love and they have to love you back for it to be in full effect. The zing isn't something you can take for granted."

"Oh, man." He said as he slouched in disappointment.

"He's right, Matarō." Aunt Sukuyo said to her son, brightening the atmosphere like always. "A zing only happens once in your life and you have to cherish it. You'll understand when you're older." It was only a moment until she looked at me and said "So, Roku, did you zing with anyone?"

"Aunt Sukuyo!" I said as that was a sensitive subject, feeling the heat coming to my cheeks.

I heard land in front of me and saw it was part of some chopsticks. Seeing where they came from, I looked and saw Ryūko looking at me with shock, some of the pieces of her chopsticks in clenched hand and the rest of them on the table beneath her hand. She didn't even turn her head, she only moved her eyes to look at me. I've seen that look before. Ais did that when Miko was asked that very question. That's when we first met her parents, before she and Ais started dating. He did that because he was worried that Miko like someone else. Another thing that my mom told me about zings was that, if one isn't complete and the one the Dragon loves falls in love with someone else, the zing can be broken. Something we Dragons call a "near zing", meaning that it was close to being a real zing but didn't even have the chance to become one. That look Ryūko was giving me was just like that. She probably thought I didn't feel the same. She was human, so she had no idea what the zing implied. The zing is only broken when the Dragon isn't able to have their feelings returned by the one that they love, not the other way around. Meaning that she and I shouldn't have the light of love, the only true sign that the zing is complete. I've been with Ryūko long enough to know that she's use to her tough girl image.

She knows how to be nice, but being a girl fawning over a guy isn't really something she's comfortable with. She's probably never experienced love like this. Another thing we have in common. I mean, I am a pretty nice guy and can be tough when I need to, but I've never been in love before. Sure, there were plenty of women back in Tokyo and in Drago-Terra that would love to have me as their zing, but I never zinged with any of them. I was flattered, but never felt like that like I did with Ryūko. I would believe that she's the one for me.

"Yeah!" Mako said to me, smiling like she always does. "Did you zing with anyone?"

"If ya did, was it with an insanely hot chick?" Matarō asked, just as eager as his sister to know the answer.

"Matarō!" Aunt Sukuyo sternly said to her son, no doubt not pleased with what Matarō asked.

"What?" Matarō asked, oblivious to what he just said.

I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks as I was just embarrassed. I know these guys would pressure me until I told the truth, but I couldn't tell that with Ryūko around. Telling her that was something I want to tell her in private, just the two of us. So I decided to change the subject.

"Uhhh…hey, Aunt Sukuyo." I said after I thought of a way to get out of telling about my zing as I got my aunt's attention. "You must've been surprised when you found out Miko was the vice-president, huh?"

"Hm?" she said confused by this. "Well, I was surprised to find out that one of my nephews zinged with her, but I really don't think I was actually surprised when Mako told me about her, how kind she is to students and the way she looks. Though I can't help thinking that I heard her name before or that she seems familiar."

That shocked me and my bros. how could she not know who Miko was? Her last name said it all. I decided to see if I could jog her memory.

"Aunt Sukuyo, come on." I said as I tried to see if she remembered. "You know who she is." She didn't say anything, just gave me a blank face. "Her name says it all. Miko Jeeha?" no answer again. "Come on. Jeeha, doesn't ring any bells?"

"Well, it does sound familiar." She said before started drinking her tea.

This was the woman who had known the answer for years and she couldn't figure out who Miko was. Though I was gonna be patient with her, Sū reached his limit and was pissed off.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Sū yelled out, finally giving our aunt the clear idea of who Miko was. "Miko is the daughter of Simon Jeeha, your old friend from Dia-Gurren!"

From there, we all watched as Aunt Sukuyo did a spit-take, no doubt in shock from realizing it and surprising us with it.

"Could've been a little more subtle, Sū." I said to my hotheaded brother as our aunt cough as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hey, she was the one who didn't figure it out sooner!" Sū said to me, still pissed off by this. "I mean, for crying out loud, Jeeha's the name of that village!"

"Simon…" our aunt said as we all looked at her as she gave us a shocked face. "Simon…haves…a daughter."

"And he's also got a son too, Miko's big brother Kamina!" Wu cheerfully said, void to the fact that our aunt was completely shocked.

"Wu! She just found out Simon's Miko's dad! Don't make it any worse!" I yelled at him and he hunched over in shame, his way of saying he wasn't gonna talk.

"He haves a son too?!" she said to us, her shock no doubt getting worse from hearing that. "But…how? Did he remarry?"

My bros looked at me and I knew they wanted me to break the news to her. I was the one who was best at softening blows like this.

"No. Simon didn't remarry." I said to her, speaking as subtle as I could. "And it wasn't by accident."

"Then…who did is the mother?" she asked me, nearly reaching her limit in shocking news. "Who helped Simon raise them?"

This was it. This biggest shock of her life. I had to be really, really subtle with this. If it wasn't, then she could have a heart attack.

I took a deep breath before I answered "Miko and Kamina's mother…is Simon's wife…Nia."

Aunt Sukuyo gasped in full shock before fell backwards, collapsing and passing out on the floor.

"And she fainted!" I said as we all gathered around her.

"Mom!" Mako said as she tried to wake her mother up. "Mom, wake up!"

* * *

After that, we took her to her room and I made her a cup of tea for when she woke up. After a while, she did woke up and we explained everything that happened before she passed out (Wu was the one who told her about the talk on the zings) and she managed to steady herself with all that information.

"So…Nia is…alive?" aunt Sukuyo asked as she held her cup in her lap.

"Yeah." I said to her. "We were just as shocked as you when we saw her…with Simon."

"Well…" she said as she then regained her smile. "I'm happy that they can be together."

"Bet it's a real blast from the past to hear the name 'Dai-Gurren' after so long, huh?" I said as Sū's outburst no doubt brought back some memories from the past.

"Yes. It is. Reminds me how much I miss everyone in Kamina City." She said, reminiscing those days.

"Wait, Mom, you've been to the big city?!" Mako asked her mother, shocked by this.

"Okay, would someone please tell me what's going on here?" Ryūko asked, no doubt confused by what we were saying. "What is Dia-Gurren?"

"That's a long story." I said to her, starting this little talk with that one question. "Ever heard of Kamina City?"

"Yeah. It's one of the biggest cities in the world, right?" she asked me.

"Yes. Though there's a story with that." I answered her.

"Ooh! Are you gonna tell the story?" Wu said as he loved hearing the story of the great Spiral Wars. "Please tell the story! Please? Please?!"

"Calm down, Wu." I said to him, a little amused by my little brother's eagerness. "I'll tell the story." I then looked to my aunt to see if she still had a copy of the story. "Aunt Sukuyo? You wouldn't happen to have…"

"It's in the book case, middle shelf." She said before Wu dashed over to the book case, grabbed one book from there, came back over, and gave it to me.

I took a look at it and saw it had the Dia-Gurren symbol on the cover, proof it was the right book.

"Hey, it's that book Mom looks at sometimes!" Mako said as she saw the book in my hands.

"Yeah, I've caught Mom looking at it a couple of times." Matarō said. "I tried to read it once, but she said I couldn't read it until I was older."

"Wait, I've seen that book before." Ryūko said as we all looked at her. "Yeah, my dad had it. I've always been seeing him read that book every time I saw him."

"Well, it would make sense." I said to her. "He was my dad's friend. So my dad would give him a copy of this book to share a little history with him."

"History?" Ryūko said, confused by what I meant.

"Yeah, history. History that goes back before Kamina City even existed." I said as I opened the book, starting to read the story. "A long time ago, the continent where Kamina City resides in wasn't always peaceful. In those times, the entire land was being terrorized by an alien race known as the Beastmen, led by their ruler: the Spiral King Lordgenome, who ruled his kingdom with an iron fist. Their goal was to suppress the human race, forcing them to go underground. The way they did was by the use of Gunmen, large and powerful machines that they controlled and used to strike fear into humans. Though they only did it to that one continent and it was enough to keep the human race at a certain world-wide population. As the rest of the world progressed, that one part of the world was stuck underground, struggling to survive. It all seemed hopeless for them. Until…one day, in Jeeha Village…"

"Wait, Jeeha?" Ryūko said with a look of surprise. "That's the name of that vice-president chick!"

"Yes, it is also the name of one of the underground villages that existed at the time. Miko's father was from that village, so he took the name 'Jeeha' as his last name to fit in with the rest of humanity and to honor his home." I said as I then continued with the story. "Now, as I was saying, one day in that village, a young digger came across something very odd: a strange, small, gold drill that gave off this bizarre green glow. He went off to show it to his big brother, who was attempting to escape the confines of the village and head to the surface. That plan failed and Kamina ended up in jail. The reason for this was because the chief didn't believe him about the surface. Back then, the villagers thought the surface was just a legend, a fairy tale from the past. Seeing as there wasn't much he could do for his big bro, the digger went back to digging, losing hope that there was another way besides just digging around. Then, as if a struck of fate, the little boy found another object as odd as the drill he found: it was a large, metal face with this cockpit inside. The eyes of this head's face glowed in the same light as the drill he found. Finding it to be an amazing find, the digger went off to bust his bro out of jail and show it to him. But, before they could even get to the tunnels, the chief found them and tried to stop them."

"He was going to punish Kamina for his crimes against the village until…suddenly, an earthquake struck through and the whole ceiling of the village's cave collapsed. When it stopped everyone was shocked to see, right there at the center of the village, a giant monstrous face. Kamina took this as proof that the surface did exist. Then…the face that fell from above began attacking the village. Though the digger wanted to escape this monster's rampage, his big bro decided to go up and challenge the face in order to protect the village. The face mocked him as it thought the man was insane to challenge it, which was actually true for it wasn't just a face, it was a Gunman. Then, straight from above, was a woman carrying a rifle and firing the face. This woman was from Littner Village, Jeeha's neighbor village that was forced above ground by a group of Gunmen that attacked them. After failing to stop it, the digger took his bro and the woman down the tunnel where he found the face, which was actually smaller than the Gunman. With this, the digger and his bro decided to take that face and use it to take down the Gunman. Though they couldn't get it to start until the digger saw that same light coming from port on the control console, one the same shape as the drill. Seeing this, the digger placed the drill into the port and turned it, the whole face coming alive like a car's ignition."

"Thanks to the help of that face, the digger, his bro, and the woman were able to defeat the Gunman. The prize of their victory, the two bros were able to go straight to the surface and see its great majesty and its beautiful sky. The trio, who would be the first members of Team Gurren, each had their own names, each taking the name of the village they came from. The woman was known as Yoko Littner, the older brother would be known as Kamina Jeeha, and the little digger who now be the pilot of Lagann, the face that had helped them defeat the Gunman, went by the name Simon Jeeha."

"Wait, Simon Jeeha?" Ryūko asked before she finally realized it. "Don't tell me that's…"

"Yes, the digger…was Miko's dad!" I said, making her gasp in shock. "Though this isn't where the story ends." I then continued on with it. "From this, Team Gurren went on to free their home from the tyranny of the Beastmen and their Gunmen. With their journey's together, Team Gurren encountered many foes, but also made friends who would fight alongside them. And here's the thing: one of those friends," I said as I then motioned to Aunt Sukuyo, "was this woman sitting before us."

"Mom?! You're a part of Team Gurren?" Mako asked her mother as she and Matarō looked at her with shocked faces. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, it was something from a long time ago and I wasn't sure if you kids were ready to know the truth." She told them. "Though I wasn't the only one. There was also your aunts and uncles along with my sister and Shinigami."

"Wait, Aunt Mikoto and Uncle Shinigami were members of Team Gurren too?" Mako said, getting even more shocked by this.

"Guess that explains why your parents taught you how to fight." Ryūko said, finally getting it.

"Yeah." I said to her. "Also, believe it or not, the Element Gang was a part of the team."

"Wait, the Element Gang?" Matarō asked, shocked to hear that. "The most badass superhero team in the world?"

"Yes, but not the same one." I answered him.

"What do you mean 'not the same one'?" he asked.

"I mean…the way the Element Gang works is like with the Guardian Dragons, having the job being passed down from one generation to the next." I said to him. "The one that worked with Team Gurren was the one before the current Element Gang right now."

"Oh. Still, that's freaking awesome!" Matarō said.

"Speaking of Element Gang, me and the guys actually met their kids, the current Element Gang." I said to my cousin.

"Really? That is so awesome!" Matarō said, eyes full of wonder.

"Wait, how did you guys meet the biggest heroes in the world? No offense." Ryūko said to me.

"None taken." I said to her. "And to answer your question… Well, actually, Sū's zing is actually a member of the team."

"Really?" Ryūko asked.

"Really." I said before I realized I was getting off topic there. "Any who, getting back to the story. With the way it was designed, the team decided to consider Lagann a Gunman. In Team Gurren's adventures, Kamina had managed to hijack one of the Gunmen, which he later named Gurren. Their victories soon dragged the attention of a Beastman commander by the name of Viral. In their battle with the Beastman and his Gunman, Simon and Kamina learned how to combine their Gunmen into a new one which Kamina named Gurren Lagann."

"'Crimson Face'? Really?" Ryūko asked, thinking it wasn't a catchy name.

"I know. It's not very original, but it managed to stick." I said before I continued with the story. "Anyway, with the power of Gurren Lagann, Team Gurren was able to face off and defeat the toughest Gunmen they came across. Though their toughest challenge was against the Gunman Armor army: a faction of the Gunmen where the Beastman soldiers wore special armor that was as powerful as a regular Gunman, increasing the wearers speed, strength, and agility. Nothing unlike that of the power of a Kamui. This army was led by an evil man by the name of Tatsuo Draxum. Though Team Gurren managed to get some help from a couple of heroes from the surface: me and my bros' dad Shinigami with his team of Guardian Dragons, the Element Gang at the time with their leader Jamey Frank, along with their allies which included our mom and Aunt Sukuyo. The two teams worked together and managed to create their own Gunman Armor, the first ones to work belong to the two leaders: Jamey and his armor Gurren Nova and my dad and his armor Sōru Lagann. By working together with Team Gurren, they managed to create Gunman Armors for the rest of the Element Gang and the Guardian Dragons along with their allies. With this, Team Gurren was no more. They had now become Team Dia-Gurren."

"Simon and Kamina's actions with Team Dia-Gurren were so great that it inspired all the underground villages, including Jeeha, rise up and join in the fight. They even stole some Gunmen to use as their own. Though the team was put to the test as they faced off against Thymilph the Crashing Wave, one of the Spiral King's four generals, and the fortress Gunman Dia-Gunzan. They managed to defeat Thymilph and take Dia-Gunzan, which they renamed Dia-Gurren, as their own. But…this came a great cost. In the battle, Kamina tried his hardest to help win the battle, but it was just too much for him. That day…Team Dia-Gurren lost something they could never replace. This was a major blow to the team, Simon the most. After losing Kamina, Simon lost his fighting spirit. Seemed like he wasn't gonna be the same again. That is until…one day, Lagann went berserk and took Simon to a canyon where he was surrounded by all these weird crates. The drill used for the Gunman led Simon to one specific crate. What was inside was a girl who went by the name Nia. That girl Simon found…was Miko's mother."

"Whoa! Seriously?" Mako said, shocked by this.

"What was she doing in a crate for?" Ryūko asked me.

"Disposal, an order from the Spiral King." I said. "The reason for that is because the Spiral King didn't want her, even though she was his daughter."

"Wait, you mean to tell me is that chick was related to the guy they've been fighting the whole time?" she asked.

"Yeah, but Lordgenome didn't want her at all." I said. "She didn't have any other family, so the team took her in. they became the family she never had. With her a part of the team, Simon regained his fighting spirit and took on the responsibility as leader of Team Dia-Gurren. With all of them together, the team managed to defeat the other three generals and Lordgenome, freeing their home from the tyranny of the Beastmen once and for all. Though the Spiral King left Simon with one last thing: he told him 'when the land fills with one million apes, the moon will become hell's messager and eliminate the world of the Spiral.' In other words, he meant that once humanity was made up of a million humans, something will happen that will destroy the entire Earth. 7 years after that, peace still remained and what was left of the Beastman capital became what we know now as Kamina City. Everybody from Team Dia-Gurren retired and started to live their normal lives. In this, Simon proposed to Nia and it wouldn't have been long until they would gotten married. But it all went to hell after the birth of a single child, which now made the Earth's population of humans over a million. With this, the team discovered a new threat to Earth: the Anti-Spirals, a race of beings who's goal was to prevent the growth of Spiral Energy."

"Spiral Energy? What's Spiral Energy?" Ryūko asked.

"Spiral Energy is a power that all living beings possess." I said as I explained. "It's what allows creatures of all kind to transcend and become stronger. Basically this was the power of evolution itself. Everyone haves it. Even you. This power is what keeps evolution going. How else do you think everybody on that team was able to fight in the first place or use those Gunmen?" I then went on to continue the story. "Now, as I was saying, the Anti-Spirals were trying to prevent that. Any planet they found that high concentrations of Spiral Power they would destroy to get rid of the energy. With this, it was revealed that Nia was actually Anti-Spiral herself, an observer who was made without a single clue she was an Anti-Spiral so she could monitor and collect information they can use to prevent the rise of Spiral Energy. With the population reaching a million, they activated the extermination system where the moon was set to crash into the Earth three weeks after. With that, Nia's job was done and the Anti-Spirals took her to collect everything she learned about the Spiral Energy on Earth. Later, the team found out that the Anti-Spirals feared Spiral Energy as they thought it would lead to end of the universe itself. Remember Lordgenome? Turned out he was part of a group that went against the Anti-Spirals, up until the Anti-Spirals tricked him into destroying his own comrades."

"With this, Lordgenome sought out to prevent the extinction of any Spiral race out there. Oppressing humanity like that prevented the system made to destroy the Earth from activating. To help him, he made the Beastmen, who couldn't use Spiral Energy at all, and have them drive humans underground. But, because the Beastmen were no more, the system had been activated. The team knew they had to stop it. Bringing all the members that were still able to fight back with them, they managed to stop the moon from crashing into Earth, found out the moon was a fake and was really Lordgenome's old ship the Cathedral Terra which they renamed the Super Galaxy Dia-Gurren, and managed to bring back the real moon. With all of that, Team Dai-Gurren set out to fight the Anti-Spirals. They managed to get on their home turf in a dimension the Anti-Spirals created for themselves and managed to save Nia. With their battle, they found out that the Anti-Spirals were once Spiral beings just like them. Just like us. But, due to their fear of Spiral Energy, they put themselves into some kind of stasis, becoming something that was able to warp reality itself. They then told the team why they feared the power of the Spiral. They believed that if Spiral Energy was not kept in check, the power would eventually consume everything and bring about the universe's destruction like a massive black hole, a disaster they called the Spiral Nemesis."

"So, by oppressing the Spiral Energy, they believed that it would prevent the Spiral Nemesis from happening. Though this didn't stop Team Dia-Gurren from trying to prove the Anti-Spirals and that the Spiral race could stop it from happening. With their determination, Dia-Gurren defeated the Anti-Spirals and freed the entire universe from their tyranny. In their defeat, the Anti-Spirals asked of Simon and the rest of Dia-Gurren to protect the universe at all costs. After that, the team returned home and Simon and Nia finally returned home. Though, in the end and amongst all they lost in their fight against the Anti-Spirals, they had lost one final life. Because the Anti-Spirals were no more, Nia could no longer live for she was their creation. She held out for as long as she could to where she could marry Simon, but by then she couldn't hold out anymore. After that, Simon passed on Lagann to a new pilot and left and never came back. In his absence, Team Dia-Gurren continued on and managed to reach to all the Spiral races out there so they could all work together to protect the universe, a duty that they continue to serve to this very day. Nobody from Kamina City had seen Simon since he left, but his legend lived on. He was now a hero, one who inspired others to follow in his footsteps, to fight for what's right, and protect the universe from all who threaten it."

"From these stories, like his brother the Mighty Kamina, he gained his own title as Simon the Digger."

"Whoa." Ryūko said, amazed by this. "So yours and her parents were old friends."

"Nia was such a sweet girl." Aunt Sukuyo said, remembering her old friends. "She was always willing to help whenever she could. And Simon was such a nice boy. Even though he wasn't much the bravest, he was still there to help anyone who needed it."

"Wait. If Nia died, then how did she have kids with Simon?" Mako asked, confused by this.

"Yes, I'm wandering that too." Aunt Sukuyo said. "How was she able to come back?"

"We don't know." I said as we really had no idea how Nia was able to come back like that. "We tried asking her when we met her, but Nia just dodged the question and told us it was a long story."

"Yeah. It's weird. Why not tell us how she cheated death and come back to life?" Chi said before looking to me. "Do you think it has something to do with what Miko told you in that fight?"

"Yeah, maybe." I said to my bro. "But I'm not really sure what they could've done to have her own them anything."

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Ryūko asked us. "What did that girl tell you?"

"While we were fighting with Miko this morning, she told that she was working with Satsuki because she didn't have a choice, that she wouldn't exist if it wasn't for the Kiryūins." I said. "But I don't really see how Miko and her family owe them anything. Especially after…" I then had a flashback on what Ragyō did to me back then still creeps me out whenever I think about it, that moment sending a chill up my spine. "Never mind. Point is, for as long as I've known them, the Kiryūins have done nothing that would make anybody owe them anything." I then remembered what Miko did for me there. "Though I have to say I owe Miko for helping me back there."

"What do you mean?" Ryūko asked as I realized she didn't know.

"Right, you weren't able to see it." I said to her before I explained what really happen. "We didn't beat Miko, she let us win."

"Wait, what?" Ryūko said, shocked by this.

"Yeah, I managed to get through to her and get to her to help us." I said, telling her what happened. "With everyone focused on Satsuki, she managed to toss me so I could stop that bitch and let Aisu toss her into the wall to make it look like she got beat. She actually helped us out when we needed her."

"Whoa! That's cool." Ryūko said, impressed by this.

I sat up straight, proud for my achievement. Thought I would be able to savor the moment until…

"So what did you tell her that got to her to help out?" she asked me, making me lose my posture.

"I uh…" I said as I tried to come up with an excuse to get out of this. The only reason Miko let me go was because I zinged with Ryūko, but I couldn't say that around everyone. Then I finally came up with the perfect excuse. "Hey, look at the time! We better get some sleep. With Satsuki in the possession of a Kamui and practically the whole school after us, things just got a little tougher for us."

"Roku is right." Aunt Sukuyo said. "You all had a pretty rough day today and you're gonna need all your energy for tomorrow. Now all of you off to bed."

"Yes, Aunt Sukuyo." My bros said as we all went off to get ready for bed.

"Come on, Matarō! It's bed time!" Barazō said as he and Matarō dashed out.

"Right, Dad!" Matarō said.

"You better be going to bed and not any peeping or else I'm gonna beat you two up, tie you up, and lock you in a closet!" I yelled, making sure they got the message to not spy on Ryūko while she's changing.

* * *

Later, after I got dressed, I stood in front of the door to keep my two perverted relatives from peeping on Ryūko changing. After a while, I decided to check on her.

"Ryūko? Ya decent?" I asked after I knocked on the door.

"Yeah, you can come in." she said and I walked right in seeing her in pajamas as she hung up Senketsu. She then turned to look at me. "You know, you don't have to keep guarding the door. I can take care of myself."

"I know, but I just can't stand some perverts having their way." I said to her. "Besides, you're my friend. And I'll do anything for a friend."

"Right." Ryūko said to me, looking away from me with a smile. Her smile faded when she spoke again. "Hey, Roku. I want to ask. Don't want to be weird or anything, but…did you…zing with anyone?"

I was shocked by her question. I've seen this in movies. When a girl you love asks you if you got a crush on anyone that you have the choice: tell her they're your crush, lie and say you don't, or leave her a hint on it. Lying was out of the question because a zing never lies. Seeing how it was just the two of us in this room, I closed the door behind me and I decided to do the other two options: first the hint to prepare her for the answer, then telling her she was my zing.

"Well, yes." I said to her, trying to be as confident as possible as my nerves we're starting to get the best of me. "But I just zinged after I got to Honnōji Academy. It was with someone beautiful, strong, and amazing."

"Who?" she asked as she turned to face me with eyes of curiosity.

I took a deep breath before I walked over to stand in front of her. This was it. Moment was perfect. Nothing could ruin it.

I looked at Ryūko in the eye and said "Ryūko, I…I…"

"Hey, guys!" Mako said as she came in dressed in her night gown, shocking both of us.

"Mako!" I said to my cousin for she ruined the moment. "You can't barge into a room like that!"

"Sorry, I was just coming here to get to bed and I heard you guys talking." Mako said as she then closed the door and got started to setting up her bed. "What were you guys talking about anyway?"

"Uh. Nothing." I sighed in depression as I lost my perfect moment. I then recollected myself and decided to head off to bed to avoid any more embarrassment. "Well…I should…probably head off to bed now. You girls have good sleep."

I turned to walked out to my room, but then…

"Wait!" Ryūko said as she grabbed my arm. I turned to her as she looked to the side. "Roku…would you mind…sleeping here?"

"Sleep here? With you and Mako?" I asked, still couldn't believe what she was saying. "But why?

"Please." She said to me as she looked with a grave expression, though I could see the pleading in her eyes. "Just this one night."

I wasn't sure what to think of this. Me and her in the same room together? I know we zinged, but that seems a little much. We weren't even dating yet. Plus, I've never been in a room with a girl before. I never had any sisters, only my brothers. This would be the first time I would be spending time in a girl's room. But Mako was gonna be here, so it won't be so embarrassing. Also…the way Ryūko was looking at me… Well… I found it to be…really… cute. The way her eyes were, I couldn't help but accept it.

"Okay, I'll sleep in your girls' room tonight." I said to her. "Let me just get my bed over here and we'll be set."

"Okay." She said to me as I then went off to get my bed.

**Ryūko's view**

After he left to get his bed, I really couldn't help but smile at the thought. Roku, sleeping in the same room as me. Don't know why, but I couldn't help feeling excited about it. I know I said I would focus on finding out who killed my dad, but I can't help thinking about him. Guess it was that zing thing he was talking about. Then I remembered something. Roku said that his aunt and uncle got together because they zinged and they're now married and have kids. Was that going to happen to us because of this zing? Could me and Roku actually…

"That was pretty nice of you, Ryūko." Mako said, breaking me out of that thought. I forgot that I was still sharing a room with her. "With Roku sleeping here, it's gonna be like a sleepover!"

"Yeah. I guess." I said, looking back at the door.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"Nothing." I told her, not even looking away from the door.

It was only a few minutes before she talked again.

"Ohhh! I know what it is!" she said to me. "You zinged with Roku, didn't ya?"

"W-w-what?!" I stuttered, shocked she figured it out as my cheeks started feeling hot. How could she tell? She didn't zing before. Was it really that obvious?

"You did! You totally did!" she said as she came right over to me.

"What? No. No, I didn't!" I told her, trying to get her to stop talking.

"You love Roku!" Mako said, still not giving up.

"No! No, I don't!" I said, still trying to get her to drop it. "Now knock it off!"

"Come on, admit it!" She said as she kept on going, really pushing her luck there. "You zinged with Roku and now you love him! Love, love, love, love!"

"Alright, fine!" I said as I just reached my limit and told her what she wanted to here. "Yes, I did…zing with Roku."

"I knew it! Aah!" Mako squealed in excitement. "I can't believe it! My cousin! My best friend! Ah! Roku's gonna be so happy once I tell him!"

"What? No, Mako, wait!" I said as I stopped her from telling Roku about the zing. "You can't tell Roku!"

"What? Why?" she asked me, confused by this.

"Because…because I don't want to lose him." I said, feeling depressed just thinking about Roku not loving me anymore.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I mean…if I tell him now, is he gonna like me back? I mean, look at me. I'm nothing but a punk and he's a prince. He wouldn't want to be someone like me."

"Ryūko, are you crazy? Of course he likes you!" Mako said, spazzing out like crazy again. "Look at you! You're really strong, you're pretty, you got a totally smoking hot bod! Big boobs, a great ass, and slender legs! My dad and little brother wouldn't peeping on ya if you didn't have all that! And Roku knows this because I know he's seen it all! I also know that you two are perfect for each other! A zing only happens once in your life, so Roku will love no one else but you! He's your zing! You're his zing! You both zinged! And nothing will change it! Got it?"

Okay, I only got parts of that. Guess she was saying that Roku wouldn't have anyone else but me to be his zing. Well…I want him to be my zing too. I mean, he's done so much for me. He's been able to help me this far and we do having things in common. He's also brave, kind, strong, and…also pretty cute.

"Okay, I get ya." I said to her as I smiled, accepting Roku as my zing. "But don't tell Roku or anyone else, okay? I want to do it myself."

"Got ya." Mako said as she winked and gave me a thumbs-up.

She might be the brightest and might be just plain crazy, but at least I got a friend to talk to about this.

* * *

**Roku's view**

After I got to my room, I got to work on rolling up my bed and moving it over to Ryūko and Mako's room, I told Sōru what had happened and she was giving me a hard time. Though it wasn't the same kind of hard time as you think.

"So you chickened out on tell her you love her and now she's letting you sleep with her?" Sōru said to me in that coy voice of hers as she was on her hanger and I got my bed rolled up before using singing. "Sounds like someone thinks you're playing hard to get."

"Sōru, I'm just sleeping in her room and nothing more." I said as I knew what she was thinking. "We're not gonna be sharing a bed. I'm bringing my own. By the way, I did not chicken out. Mako just barged in and ruined the moment."

"So? It was just one person and it was your cousin, your _girl _cousin." She said to me in a normal voice. "I mean, seriously, she didn't ruin anything. That was your chance to finally say it!" she then switched back to her coy voice. "And she would've left once she saw you two getting it on."

"I told you, I'm just spending the night in there." I said to her. "Me and Ryūko will be sleeping in separate beds. I'll sleep there for tonight and be back to sleep here tomorrow night."

"If you say so." She casually said before she used her coy voice again and got that mischievous look in her eyes. "But you might not be into doing it, it doesn't mean that Ryūko isn't gonna try get some…" she then rolled up one of her sleeves to make a ring and started moving her other sleeve in and out of the ring.

I was shocked that she was doing that gesture. Where'd she learned it, I have no idea.

"God, Sōru!" I said as I felt my cheeks heat up. "Do you really have to be so perverting?"

"What? Just saying." She said as she stopped doing that gesture. "If I were you, I would be ravage that beautiful body. Squeezing those big boobs, spanking that luscious ass, tasting her sweet spit, licking her intoxicating…"

"And that kind of talk is why I'm leaving you here while I sleep with Ryūko and Mako." I told my Kamui as I opened the door to go and stepped out of my room to back to Ryūko and Mako's room.

"Oh, come on, Roku! At least take me to see Ryūko in her pjs." She pleaded as she hated being left alone like this. "You didn't let me see how sexy she looks in them!"

"Good night, Sōru." I said to as I closed the door behind me and went over to Ryūko and Mako's room.

After getting there, I set my bed on the floor and the three of us then got ready to close to sleep.

"Thanks for letting sleep here, girls." I said to Ryūko and Mako. "I kinda missed sharing a room with others."

"No problem. Glad to have you here." Ryūko said.

"Well, night, girls." I said as I then drifted off to sleep.

"Night, Roku!" Mako said as she went to sleep.

"Night." Ryūko said as she hit the hay too.

* * *

That night, as I slept, I had this weird dream.

_It was peaceful. Me and my bros were back in Tokyo and I had Ryūko with me and I was showing Ryūko the amazing sights. It was pretty good for a while, but then in turned into a nightmare as three figures appeared. Two of them I recognized while the third was hidden under a cloak, wielding a Scissor Blade like Ryūko's with their malicious grin poking out of the hood's shadows. The other two were Satsuki and Harime, the former giving that damn glare while the other gave a smile just as malicious as the cloaked attacker's. They both went out attacking everything, leaving a trail of destruction in their wake. Me, my bros, and Ryūko went off to stop them, but we were defeated. Then, I watched out in horror as they dealt with my bros and Ryūko. One by one, my brothers were killed by Harime, cut to pieces along with their Kamuis by her whips. The mysterious figure then took Senketsu of Ryūko and, as the Kamui looked at them in absolute fear and no doubt pleading for his life, used the Scissor Blade to cut him to shreds right before they pinned Ryūko and stabbed her through the heart with that blade. I then watched as Satsuki came over to me and managed to rip Sōru off of me._

"_No." my Kamui said out of fear. "Please, no. No. Nooo!"_

"_Soruketsu!" I yelled out after Satsuki sliced Sōru to shreds._

_The Kiryūin then looked at me before grabbing me by the neck and holding me up. As I struggled to get away from her, she positioned her sword to where it would hit directly at my heart. Then, with one quick jab…_

* * *

I shot my eyes open as that last action got me to wake up from that nightmare. I was gasping as that was the most terrifying nightmare of my life. But then, I began to wonder about it. I was able to understand why Harime was there with Satsuki and what it meant by those killed me and my friends as they both gave me chills up my spine. But…that guy in the cloak…that Scissor Blade… Was I dreaming about the doc's killer? Why would I be dreaming about that thieving bastard? I don't even know who killed the doc. And that cloak? What was that about? Harime and Satsuki being there? That was normal. That cloak dude? That was weird. I've had this kind of nightmare before. The first one was with Harime as she took my bros and killed them off one by one before finishing me and Sōru. The second was when Satsuki put on that Kamui and my Life Fibers reacted to its energy burst. This was the second time, both a Harime nightmare and a nightmare here in Honnō Town. Though I still couldn't figure out what the latest addition to the killing terrors. Even though it was a hard scratch that looked important, I decided to shrug it off and deal with it another time. Still had that deal with Satsuki. Starting today, me, Ryūko, and my bros will be facing off against the entire student council, starting with the clubs and their captains.

It's gonna be tough, but we'll get through it. We had to. For the sake of all our friends and family. I looked to the window and saw it was morning, about 4 in the morning. I knew because it was what it said on the alarm clock I got from Ais. Yeah, he packed this metal case with five alarm clocks so we don't end up late for the day. With this, I decided to get out of bed and get ready for today. Though, as I tried to get up, my chest felt a little heavier. For the moment, I thought it was Mayhem sleeping on me again, but I was proven wrong when I gently put my hand on what I thought was Mayhem as I was about to wake him up, but what I felt was skin, not fur. I heard a meow and looked to see that Mayhem was sleeping on Mako, who was fast asleep while my cat laid on her chest. The one thing I forgot to mention was that Mayhem followed me to Ryūko and Mako's room. He tends to worry when I'm not around him at night. He's been like that ever since I found him on the night his previous owner was killed by Draxum. But, if he was over there, then what was on my chest? That's when I looked and saw that it was Ryūko, still fast asleep and with her head on my chest. I looked over to see if she was in my bed with me. Luckily, she was just laying over the covers, on top of me. Though I couldn't stop wondering how this happened.

I soon found out when is saw the blanket that covered Ryūko lying next to her bed. Looked like Ryūko had been rolled around in her sleep and got out of bed to find a better spot to sleep, which happened to be me. This had to be a zing thing. I heard that people who zing and become close get this urge to share a bed with the one they zinged with, such as doing what Ryūko did. Though this was with Dragons and it was the scent of their zing that caused it. Being that close to their zing, the scent of them would be so strong that the Dragon would practically be lying on their zing while they sleep. That's what made it weird. Ryūko was human and, if she was actually like this, she should've been a little tired during the day. What would cause her to act like this? Though I found it a little flattering, but it was also embarrassing with this situation. I could see her in those skin-tight pajamas and the way she was lying left a little certain gap back there. From being this close, I saw that Ryūko was a D-cup. Don't ask how I know that. It's a really long story involving a bunch of crazy fan girls. Though it made me really uncomfortable, I was less tense when I looked at Ryūko's sleeping face as my hand cupped her cheek. So peaceful. So…beautiful. And the way she smiled when she nuzzled my hand? It was so cute.

Seeing all that, I decided to lie there until Ryūko waked up. It wasn't very long as the school siren sounded and it woke her up. With this, I decided to remove my hand from her face so I didn't scare her.

"Mm… Huh?" Ryūko groaned as she lifted her head up and opened her eyes.

"Um…" I said to her with smile, my cheeks feeling hot as I was a little nervous on what to say to her. "M-morning…Ryūko."

"Aaah!" she yelled out as jumped off me and scurried away from me a bit with a blush on her face, no doubt shocked on what had happened.

Though we didn't have time to talk as Mako jumped out of bed, screaming. Her sitting up so quickly set Mayhem straight to the floor.

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god!" Mako said as she went off in a panic, taking off her night gown right in front of me and Ryūko and tossing it at my face. "Ryūko! Roku! Hurry up and get dressed! We're gonna be late! We're gonna be late! We're gonna be late!"

"Geez! Calm down, Mako." Ryūko said as she turned to my cousin, getting to her feet. "It's like 4 in the morning."

"Actually, it's 3:53." I said as I got Mako's night gown off my face as I stood up. "But Ryūko's right. Calm down. You're spazzing out even more than usual."

After getting that gown off my face, I had to look away from my panicking cousin as she was getting dressed shirt first.

"Roku!" my bros yelled as they barged into the room, looking just as freaked out as Mako as they all spoke to me at the same time.

Wanting to figure out what got them all so worried, I decided to get to the bottom of it.

"Guys! Guys! One at a time!" I said as I got my brothers to calm down and stop talking. "What's wrong?"

"Roku…" Aisu said to me. "This morning, I woke up and found Fuyu gone along with my Scythe. At first, I thought it was some prank from Wu, but I searched his room and found out it wasn't him and that Arashi and his Kusari-fundo were gone. We went looking for you, but you weren't in your room. Also we found that your Tonfa and Sōru were gone too."

"What?!" I said, shocked by this. "Our weapons and our Kamuis are gone?!"

"All of our weapons and Kamuis are gone!" Wu yelled out. "We've been robbed!"

"Yeah. I woke up and my Gauntlets and Furea were gone!" Sū said in panic.

"I can't find Ishi or my Ōdachi anywhere!" chi said, just as worried as the others.

"Wait, if all our weapons were stolen, then…" I said as I looked at Ryūko, who I looked at as she gave a look of shock before running off to check to see if she was robbed too.

She looked around and found her weapons case.

"Whoo!" she sighed in relief as we all gathered around her and saw her Scissor Blade was still in its case before she closed it. "My Scissor is still here."

We all sighed in relief there. At least we still had one anti-Life Fiber weapon with us.

"Uh…guys?" Wu said as we all looked at him as he pointed to the dresser with a look of worry.

We all then looked and saw wha made him so worried. There, laid a lone hanger, the one used for Senketsu. Whoever robbed us didn't take the Scissor Blade, but Senketsu along with the rest of the Kamuis.

"They took Senketsu!" I said as my bros and Ryūko screamed in shock.

"What are you standing around for?" Mako said as she was eating breakfast while running around the house in a panic after finally getting dressed in her uniform. "Hurry up and get dressed! We need to get to school now!"

"I think that's the least of our problems, Mako." I said to her. "If you haven't noticed, we don't have uniforms!"

"Help me!" a voice yelled, one only Ryūko could hear. "Ryūko! Heeeeelp!

"Senketsu?" Ryūko said as we all looked at her as she looked around.

Then the sound of some girls screaming came around and me and my brothers began looking around, knowing those screams anywhere. Those were me and my bros' Kamuis. Even Mako stopped as she began looking around too as we heard them talking.

"No!" Sōru yelled out, her voice coming from above us. "Please! Anything but that!"

"Sōru!" I yelled out as the Kamuis spoke out in fright.

"It's coming from upstairs!" Ais said, before we all went running upstairs to see what was happening, Mako following behind.

We followed the screams to a room. Whatever was happening to them, it was intense. What sick and twisted torture could this bastard thief be putting them through.

"Okay, on 3." I said as we got ready to bust through the door. "1… 2… 3!" With that, the six of us Kamui wearers barged right into the room. "Alright, hand over the Kamuis or…" I gasped as I saw a terrible sight.

Me, my bros, and Ryūko were horrified to see…Senketsu being grinded against a wash board in a water-filled wash tub! The one who was washing him was…Aunt Sukuyo.

"Help me! I'm being murdered!" Senketsu yelled out as soap suds covered him.

"Sen-Senketsu!" Ryūko yelled, no doubt worried about her Kamui.

"Oh, good morning, kids. I hoped you slept well." Aunt Sukuyo said to us as she saw us right in front of her before speaking to her daughter. "Mako, I have your lunch all packed up and waiting in the kitchen. I also made some for the rest of you too."

"Sukuyo, please! You can't do this!" Sōru pleaded with her as we turned to see.

"Now, now, Soruketsu." My aunt said to her in that friendly manner of hers, oblivious to Sōru's plead. "You know I cannot let any of you go until you're clean and ready for today."

"Madam, you don't understand!" Fuyu said, trying to reason with her.

"Yeah, you can't wash us!" Ishi said, supporting Fuyu.

"I'm completely fine!" Furea said, trying to get off her hanger. "So let me off this thing!"

"No! I'm too young to be washed!" Arashi yelled out in horror.

"Come on, girls." Aunt Sukuyo said to them as she pulled a dripping went and probably traumatized Senketsu out of the tub. "A little soap and water never hurt anybody."

"Aunt Sukuyo! Unhand that Kamui!" I yelled out as I took Senketsu from her. "Senketsu, sorry about this." I then wringed him out to get rid of the water that was still on him. I then unwrapped him and flapped him a few times to completely dry him off before put him on the floor. No doubt he was groaning to recover as he was having trouble opening his eye completely. Since I couldn't understand him, I then asked the only person who could understand him to make sure he was okay. "Ryūko, is he okay?"

"Senketsu?" Ryūko asked her Kamui as she sat beside him.

"I'll be alright, Ryūko. Tell Roku I said thanks." Senketsu said to her.

"He's alright. And he says thanks for saving him." Ryūko said to me.

"I'm just glad I got here in time before it got any worse." I said in relief.

"Roku! Damsel in distress here!" Sōru yelled out as I looked back and saw my aunt getting ready to wash her.

"Soruketsu!" I yelled out as I then dashed over and grabbed Sōru. I then looked at my aunt as she looked at me with confusion and my bros got their Kamuis and went over to Ryūko. "Aunt Sukuyo, what are you doing?"

"I was just giving Soruketsu and the other uniforms a little scrubbing for good measures." She said to me. "I didn't notice how filthy they were."

"I guess you're right. It has been a while since Sōru and the girls got a proper cleaning and Senketsu hadn't been cleaned since we found him." I said, seeing how it made sense. "I appreciate the thought, but I think me and the others can handle cleaning our Kamuis."

"No, you won't!" Aunt Sukuyo as she got up and stood in front of me, looking angry and actually scary. "Listen here, young man! You are a student. And what is your job? To get educated." I started backing away as she kept on getting closer, still glaring at me. "I am a mom. What's my job? To do the laundry." As I got to the others, I tripped and ended up scurrying over to them as we were all now afraid of Aunt Sukuyo as she stood in front of us. "That goes for the rest of you too. You live in under my roof, which means you follow my rules. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." The six of us nodded in fear.

The reason we were scared of her was because we've never seen this side of her. That glare she gave us was just like my mom's when she scolded me and my bros. Man, who knew Aunt Sukuyo could be so scary.

"But…if I can just say something." I said as she looked at me. "You can't clean a Kamui by washing it." I then got back up on my feet as I explained. "Kamuis are made with a different fabric than normal clothes, one that doesn't blend well with water."

"Really?" she said, surprised by this.

"He's right." Sōru said, supporting me. "He usually uses water to wash me as a punishment. And I'm pretty sure you traumatized Senny there."

"Senny?" I asked my Kamui.

"Yeah, that's my nickname for him." she said as she explained. "Short and cute, just like him."

"Okay." I said, a little weirded out by that before getting back on topic with my aunt. "Anyway, if you're going to be cleaning our Kamuis, I'm gonna have to show you how to do it. Do you have an ironing board?"

"Yes, why?" my aunt asked, curious about this.

* * *

After getting the ironing board along with the clothes iron, I set up at in the living room, put Senketsu on the board, and got ready to iron him. Though he was proving more difficult with this.

"Aah! Hold still, Senketsu!" I said to the Kamui as he struggled to get off the board. "It's just a little ironing."

"Get that thing away from me, you assassin!" Senketsu said before he looked at Ryūko with a look of fright. "Ryūko, help! He can't hear me! You're the only one who can understand me! Please, don't let him do this!"

"Okay, that's it!" I yelled as I had enough of his stubbornness before stamped the iron right on the Kamui.

"Aaaaah!" Senketsu yelled as he felt the iron slam on him.

"Senketsu!" Ryūko said as she about to come over and stop me, but Sōru stopped her.

With that, she was able to see what I was trying to do.

"There. Not isn't that better?" I said to Senketsu in a much calmer manner as I saw him relaxing into it.

"Ooooh! That feels nice." Senketsu moaned in pleasure as I ironed him. "I can feel the wrinkles just melting away. Ahhhh!"

"You see?" I said to my aunt as she was amazed by this. "The only way to clean a Kamui without hurt it is by ironing it. To them, it's like getting a massage." I then stopped and looked at my aunt. "Think you got it now?"

"Yes. I do." She said to me. "Sorry for trying to wash your uniforms. You've had them longer than I have. I should've asked before I tried to clean them."

"It's okay, Aunt Sukuyo." I said as I then moved over as she then went on to finish Senketsu. "At least now you know how to properly clean them."

"Right." she said in her usual tone before she started talking to Senketsu as she ironed him gently. "Okay, Senketsu. Let's get you cleaned up."

"Once you're done, I'm next!" Sōru said as she stepped up, ready to be ironed.

"No way! I'm next!" Furea said, shoving her aside.

"Brains before brawn." Fuyu said to Sū's Kamui.

"Yeah, so move over!" Arashi said, moving past the two.

"She said 'brains', genius." Ishi said to her. "Back of the line!"

"No way! I'm always the last one!" Arashi said, throwing a tantrum like a child. "I want to go first! I want to go first! I want to go first!"

"Not if you blow a fuse like that, you're not!" Sōru said to her before she and the other Kamuis then started fighting, which turns into a brawl.

Me and the others backed away as the Kamuis continued to fight, not wanting to get involved.

"Now, now, girls." Aunt Sukuyo said, trying to get them to calm down. "There's no need to fight. You'll all have your turn."

After a while of watching them, I turned and saw Ryūko looking at me, no doubt wondering on what's going on.

"What can I say?" I shrugged. "They like to be ironed."

"Well, I have everything covered here." Aunt Sukuyo said to us as we looked at her. "Now eat your breakfast and get to school."

"But I can't go to school without my uniform." Ryūko said in dismay.

"Don't bother." I said to her. "Aunt Sukuyo's not gonna give them up until they're all cleaned and Sōru and the others can't resist a good ironing. We'll just have to wait for them until she's done." I then decided to ask Aunt Sukuyo about me and my bros weapons. "Hey, Aunt Sukuyo, you didn't happen to clean our weapons or see them around, have you?"

"No, I don't think so." She said to me right before that damn siren went off.

"Aah!" Mako screamed out, surprising me, Ryūko, and my bros. "I totally forgot about today! Come on, guys! It's the big day!"

"Big day?" the six of us said at the same time as we didn't know what made today so different from any other day.

"Wait, is it really today?" Barazō asked his daughter.

"No way! It's your big day?" Matarō said with an excited look on his face as he popped out of nowhere.

"What are you guys talking about—Mm!" I said before Mako showed some toast into my mouth and did the same with the others. She also strapped Ryūko's weapon case on the gear-eyed girl. "There's your breakfast! Now let's go!" Mako then starting pushing us around to the stairs.

"But, Mako…" I said to my cousin as she kept shoving us and I got the toast out of my mouth and held it, "what about our Kamuis?"

"Hey, don't worry." Barazō said as he came over. "Once they're done, we'll get your uniforms to ya later."

"Yeah, you can count on us!" Matarō said with confidence.

"But we're not dressed yet!" I said to her as we reached the door with Ryūko, Chi, Sū, Ais, and Wu right behind me (exactly in that order) and Mako opened the door, us Kamui wearers finishing the toast we had.

"You guys are fine in your pjs! Let's go!" Mako said as she began pushing us out the door, but I stopped us by grabbing onto the door frame.

"Oh, no!" I said, against the idea of me walking around in those damn tight duck pants. "There's no way I'm going out there wearing these pants!"

"Come on, Roku!" Mako said as she started pushing harder, making things a little too close for comfort for Ryūko and my bros. luckily, it was less worse as my bros were seperated from Ryūko by her case. "We…have to…get…to school."

"Don't care! There's nothing that's gonna get me to… Wait." I said as I then realized something. "Ryūko? Are you back there?"

"Yeah." She said with a strained voice.

I then looked back and saw she was pressed hard against me. Seeing this, I could now feel her nipples and her boobs poking into my back. The shock of this was enough to make me lose grip and we fell to the ground like dominoes.

"Aah! Guys, get up! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" Mako said, pulling all of us out the door and back on our feet before shoving us again, moving us to the street. "We've have to get to school now!"

"But, thanks to Roku and his girlfriend, everyone wants to kill us!" Chikyū said as Mako kept shoving.

"She's not…/I'm not…" me and Ryūko said at the same time before we all screamed as we tripped at the last set of stairs to the streets which had a bunch of No-Stars going through it.

When we landed, the other No-Stars coming around went around us like a flock of sheep. Luckily for us, it was only five stairs on that set.

"Oh!" I groaned out as I saw we were all in a dogpile with Mako on top. "Is everybody alright?"

"I'm okay." Mako said.

"I think I bruised a rib, but otherwise, okay." Chi said.

"I'm good." Wu said.

"I'm good." Ais said.

"Same here." Sū said.

"We're all fine, Roku." Ryūko said. "What about you?"

"I'm okay." I said before we all then got off of each other and back on our feet. "Okay, so—Whoa!"

I didn't even have enough time to talk as we were all swept up by the crowd of No-Stars like a wave. We all tried to fight through it, but the crowd was too strong. Seemed like we couldn't escape until…

_Boom!_

There was this huge explosion that got the No-Stars to stop. There I was able to find the others as we all gathered up and saw it was Sū with a pissed off look on his face.

"Okay, listen up, you idiots!" Sū yelled, talking to the No-Stars. "I've had a damn bad morning! So, here's what's gonna happen! Either you guys start helping us get to school or I'll kick all of your assess! Got it?!"

After that, some of the No-Stars went over to Sū, asking him how they could help. Sū asked Ryūko if he could borrow her case. I managed to get her to do so and he laid it down and told me, Ryūko, and Mako to get on. He then told some of the No-Stars to carry it with us on it to school. He then got a large piece of a floor and then told the other No-Stars to carry it while he and the rest of my bros rode on it. With this, the crowd started moving again as we were being carried to school. Though the students carrying my bros seemed to be having a little trouble with carrying Sū's muscle weight.

"Way to go, Sū." Chi said, thanking our brother for getting us some rides to school.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Wu said to him.

"Hey, a guy's got to do what a guy's got to do." Sū said to them.

"What's with everyone?" Ryūko said to herself. "They're acting like a bunch of lemmings."

"That's an inaccurate term." Ais said, correcting her. "The term 'like lemmings' is only to be used for a group that does the same actions as someone else, no matter how idiotic, threatening, or dangerous they are. So really…"

"We get it, Ais." I said to get my brother to stop talking. "No need to be accurate."

"There's always a time to be accurate, Roku." Ais said.

"But Ryūko's right. What's with the sudden rush?" I said, just as confused as her. "I haven't seen this many No-Stars in the streets since I got here."

"That's because today's the day." Mako said.

"Everybody keeps saying that, but I have no idea what that even means." I said to my cousin. "What's today that makes it different from any other day?"

"Today's when the No-Stars of Honnōji Academy risk their lives to get to school." Mako said, explaining what was going on. "It's a day of reckoning. It's a day of death. It's…" she then stood up as looked down on us with a serious look on her face. "No Tardies Day!"

"No…Tardies Day?" I asked, just plain confused by what my cousin said.

"What the hell is that?" Ryūko asked, just as confused as I was.

_CLASH!_

As if right on cue, or somebody expecting it really, suddenly as things grew brighter, many of the packed in houses suddenly began moving as some kind of secret pathway opened up…and along with it, came this massive podium. On top of it was a familiar 3-Star giant accompanied by a few other students.

"A-HA-HA-HA! Do I detect some confusion, Ryūko Matoi? You as well, Roku Ryū?" The 3-Star yelled as things came to a pause with the student's arrival.

"This guy again." I groaned to myself, not really in the mood to hear from one of Satsuki's dogs.

"Bite us, Elite jerk!" Ryūko snapped at Gamagōri.

"My title is Chair of the Disciplinary Committee! And my name is Ira Gamagōri!"

**懲戒委員長**

[Disciplinary Committee Chair]

**蟇郡****苛**

[Ira Gamagōri]

Just as he said that, he moved out of the way as a fireball came around and nearly hit him.

"Shut up, Mr. Discipline!" Sū said as me and the others joined him on some nearby pipes big enough for three people. "That was a little way of saying I don't give a shit about who you are!"

"Stand down, Sū. I'll take care of this." I said to my brother before speaking to the 3-Star. "What do you want, Gamagōri?"

"Well, if you must know, I am here to explain to you of the very importance of today." He said as Miko popped up from behind.

"Look! It's Miko!" I quietly said as we all looked to see her.

"Pay attention, new girl, you as well, sons of the Dragon King!" Gamagōri yelled, rendering things quiet again. "You are participating in No Tardies Day! Once every semester you will be required to run an obstacle course designed by the Disciplinary Committee! It begins at 4 AM, when the siren goes off in the slums! No Star students will then have to avoid the Disciplinary Committee's traps on the way to school! The objective is to make it to the academy by the time the first bell tolls at 8:30 AM! BUT…if you happen to be late you be expelled on the—WHAT THE HELL?! THOSE ARE NOT REGULATION UNIFORMS!"

"Finally noticed, huh?" Chi joked, earning a blast from me as my face went red and gritted my teeth. Ryūko was the same as we were both embarrassed by how we were dressed right now.

I know my bros wouldn't be much embarrassed with the way they looked. Ais was wearing violet and white vertical striped button-up pajamas, Chi wore this blue robe, Sū wore a white tank top and some shorts, and Wu wore these Hawaiian theme pattern pajamas. But, me and Ryūko…we were pretty embarrassed on what we got.

"B-But our Kamuis are still in the laundry! They're getting delivered!" Ryūko said, covering herself with her arms.

"Yeah, it's not like we have much of a choice! Do you really think Ryūko would go out wearing something that shows her panty line like that?" I said. Realizing what I saw, I managed to catch the kick Ryūko aimed at him as he tilted his head to the side. "Had that coming. Sorry, Ryūko. Just—boom!—popped into my head."

"Just keep your eyes up, dummy." Ryūko said as I let go of her foot.

"Hah! Spare the excuses! The evidence is clear! You left for school in slovenly outfits!" Gamagōri declared, Miko looking down at us with guilt in her eyes. "You're a disgrace to the academy and Lady Satsuki! IT'S A MORTAL INSULT!"

**致死恥辱**

[Mortal Insult]

"Blow it out your ass! The only insult I see is… Wait, where's Mako go?" I said as I saw that Mako was around and then he saw where she'd somehow ended up as I heard her voice.

"It is so not!" Mako said, now _somehow _on top of the podium and standing on the rails next to Gamagōri, who looked confused to see her there, while me, my bros, and Ryūko sat down with me and Ryūko just leaning on one hand as we were used to this. Miko was just as surprised Gamagōri as she stood in the back of the podium. "She was asleep till a minute ago! It's normal for people to wear pajamas when they sleep isn't it? It is and you know it, and you can't deny it! Maybe you don't know about pajamas, is that it? Don't you wear them when you sleep?"

"Yeah, me and Ryūko don't really have a choice in what we were to be right now." I called out, purely for the hell of it. "What's your excuse? You wear some kind of fancy pajamas to bed?"

"No, I sleep in the nude." he answered, causing all kinds of murmurs from the crowd.

Me and my bros were grossed out by this piece of news, I did hear a girl from the crowd say she thought it was hot. Something was wrong with that girl. Yeesh!

"Ugh!" I groaned out as I spoke to Gamagōri as I was completely grossed out that guy slept in the nude. "TMI, dude! TMI!"

"Who sleeps in the nude?" Chi said as the rest of our bros groaned as the five of us were grossed out by this.

"If you sleep like that you'll catch a cold!" Mako said as Ryūko yawned like this was nothing, my cousin yammered on. "What happens if there's an emergency and people need punishing?! You'd be at home in bed!"

"She does have a point there, Gamagōri." Miko said, flipping around her tessen. She got that back in Tokyo from Master Splinter.

"W-Well, that's…" Ira, surprisingly, looked downright beaten by Mako in this verbal exchange…which was odd to see considering Ira was more than twice the girl's size and towered over her immensely.

"From now on, please wear pajamas like everyone else!" Mako shouted.

"Did she just render Gamagōri speechless?" I asked, surprised to hear Gamagōri actually stutter.

"Guess that crazy apple didn't fall too far from its tree." Chi said, making the rest of our bros nod in agreement.

"No-Star, what's your name?" Gamagōri asked, Mako standing as tall as she could against the giant.

"My name is Mako Mankanshoku! And my jammies have Mount Fuji, two hawks, and three eggplants on them!" As Mako declared so, making me and my bros wonder how she was able to be so confident right now. I mean, I understand her standing up to a 2-Star for us, but this was a 3-Star and a member of the Elite Four.

"Mankanshoku. I'll remember that." Gamagōri said before turning back to me, Ryūko, and my bros. "MATOI! RYŪS! I've decided to overlook your choice in wardrobe for now! But I'm curious as to how you'll reach the school without your previous Kamuis! BEHOLD! THE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE'S IMPREGNABLE BARRIER!"

And, with just a mere click of a button, more entire sections of the city began to move aside as paths popped out, each stretch leading to all kinds of weird and crazy obstacles along the way to the top of the school.

"My god!" I said as I was shocked to see it all.

"Am I the only one thinking this is completely crazy?" Wu said, just as shocked as I was.

"What are we looking at, Ais?" Chi asked Ais as our technical genius began examining the path to the academy with a pair of binoculars he managed to bring along.

"Let's sees. It appears the barrier is layered with drills, spikes, some tiger traps, acid pits, and…a ball trap?" Ais said as he told us what he saw.

"Seriously?" I said, couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Where do they even find the time for this?"

"It's like the whole city's become an amusement park!" Mako shouted. There, I noticed there was something taped onto her back.

"What the…?" I said as I then took it off her as looked it over.

"What is it, Roku?" Ryūko asked as she came over.

"It's note from Miko." I said before I started reading. "It says…"

_Dear Roku,_

_If you're wondering where your weapons are, they're in Mikisugi's classroom. I took them while you and your brothers were asleep and placed them there for safe keeping. I'm sorry, but I only did this because you need to prove to Satsuki that you have what it takes to face her. If you can complete the course and make it to class on time, you might be able to impress her enough to make her hold up her side of the bargain you made. Same goes for you, Matoi. I let you keep your weapon because it will be enough for you to get through the barrier._

_Good luck, you guys._

_-Miko_

"So it was Miko who took our weapons." I said, finally getting it.

"Seriously?" Sū said, not really getting what Miko meant. "Why would she do that?"

"Because she's right." I said as I explained. "So far, we've only shown the power of our weapons. We never really showed Kiryūin what we can do without them. This might be the only way we can prove ourselves worthy of the answer."

"But how are we gonna get up there before the first bell?" Wu said, feeling pretty hopeless about this. "We can't fly without our Kamuis!"

"Hey, come on, guys. Have a little faith." I said to my bros, trying to get their hopes up. "We fought The Foot, we dealt with the Purple Dragons, and faced off with all kinds of crazy mutants for 2 years. All that and we made it out alive. Even though we don't have our Kamuis or our weapons, we can still be able to get through this. It's just like Master Splinter's obstacle course. So what do you say? Are you with me?"

It was only a moment. Just when it looked like they were gonna drop out, I heard Chi say…

"Roku's right. We dealt with things worse than this. Our Kamuis might've helped us, but that doesn't mean we can't handle things on our own."

"Yeah. And we managed to take down every crook in Tokyo before we got those weapons." Sū said, his faith in himself and the rest of us now brought back. "We did it once, we can do it again."

"I know it's impossible…" Ais said before smiling. "But we've done the impossible before and we can do it again."

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Wu said, his hope regained.

"Then let's go!" I said as me and my bros punch our fists in the air.

"BWAAHHH!" Mako yelled as we all looked and saw her looking at her watch. "Do you see what time it is?! We've only got three hours until first period!"

"5:30?" I said, seeing we needed to get moving. "Then we better hurry to class!"

"Huh. The way he talked it up, I was expecting something scarier." Ryūko said, smirking up at Ira and all his fancy traps galore. "Alright then. I'm with you guys. I'm up for this!" She then drew out her Scissor Blade and pointed it at Gamagōri.

"Ya hear that, Gamagōri?" I said to the 3-Star. "We're gonna bust through all the lame traps you made!"

"We'll see." Gamagōri smugly said in reply, a wicked smile on his face. He then turned to the No-Stars and yelled "STUDENTS! YOUR COMMUTE BEGINS…NOW!"

And right on cue, the mob of students began rushing up the stairs to the paths of the barrier.

"Stay close to us, Mako!" I said to my cousin as we all ran up those stairs.

"Okay!" Mako said, though the run didn't last long as a press of the button caused the stairs to turn into a solid ramp instead, the crowd proceeding to slide down. The seven of us managed to dodge the trap as Aisu made a platform for me and the rest of our bros on the ramp. Ryūko managed to hang in there too by using her Scissor Blade to stop herself and grab Mako.

"Thanks, Ais." I said to my brainiac brother. "Man, they're not wasting any time on the traps."

"The hell?!" Ryūko shouted as we looked at her as she gave a look of shock.

"Hey, we're elementals, remember?" I told her.

"Oh, yeah." She said before she then widen her eyes. "Oh, I almost forgot. Roku…"

"Yeah?" I asked her, wondering what she wanted.

"What Wu said, is he telling the truth?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" I said to her, wondering why she asked that.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" she said to me with shock. "You can fly?!"

"I'm a Dragon, Ryūko." I said to her. "Flying's part of the whole package. It's the same with my bros, but we can't fly without our Kamuis."

"Well, then why didn't you flies up there before?" she asked.

"Because flying takes more blood out of me than just using our Kamuis themselves." I said to her. "We only use them for emergencies."

"Yeah, but still…" Ryūko said to me before Ais interrupted her.

"Can we talk about this later?" he said to us. "If we don't want to be expelled, we better hustle."

"Right. Sū, mind getting me up there?" I said to Sū as he gave a smirk.

The reason I asked that was because the ice was a little too unstable to do a jump off of. Don't want my bros sliding down there. Though I regretted asking Sū for that as he tossed me over there.

"Aah! Oof!" I yelled as I landed at the top of the ramp before looking back at Sū. "I meant gently!"

Just as I said that, Mako promptly came flying through the air and landed right on a button at the end of it, causing the screen behind it to light up. As Mako continued sitting on the button, I looked as I heard screaming and found Chi and Ais landing right in beside me.

"Guys! Perfect timing!" I said to them as I did need them right now. "Come on! Let's help Ryūko!"

With that, we then formed the Dragon Chain and Ais and Chi sent me down so I could grab Ryūko and pull her up. But…I didn't really think it through and grabbed her when I got to her. This ended up getting my face in her boobs…again. At least they were out bare like last time. As we were doing this, I managed to hear Sū and Wu get on top of the ramp.

"Roku! What the hell are you doing?" Ryūko said to me, no doubt embarrassed that I had my face in her chest again.

"Getting you out of this trap." I said to her, my mouth covered by her chest. "Get you Scissor Blade out of the ramp and let's get going!"

"Right!" she said as I then heard her remove her Scissor Blade from the ramp and my bros pulled us up. I then let go of Ryūko and we got up and joined my bros with standing with Mako as she was still sitting on the button.

"A-ha-ha-ha!" hearing Gamagōri again, we looked and saw the dude was riding the way up in a gondola, Miko nowhere in sight. Guess she scrammed and went back to the academy on her own. "Congratulations on clearing the first checkpoint. I forgot to mention, use of the No-Star cable cars is prohibited. Obey the rules and stick to the prescribed route! See you at the academy. Maybe."

"Don't you count us out yet, Gamagōri!" I said to him as the gondola went to the academy. "Me and my bros raced through the rooftops of Tokyo!"

"999 more traps to go? That's more than usual!" Mako said, surprised by this.

"Miko must've updated it to make it more difficult." Ais said, that theory making sense as she did take away our weapons and she did know about the power of the Kamuis.

"He's trying to psyche us out." Ryūko said, talking about Gamagōri. "Come on, guys!"

Ryūko took a step forward, though then immediately was bumped intoby somebody…who proceeded to give what I could only see as the worst fakedramatic fall before whining about the arm she had in a cast, guessing she hit it when she bumped into Ryūko.

"Look! It's our classmate, Maiko Ōgure!" Mako commented, making me remember her from one of my classes with my cuz.

**大暮 麻衣子**

[Maiko Ōgure]

"Hey, you're right." I said before speaking to Ōgure.

"Well, if it isn't Mankanshoku and Ryū." She said as she saw me and Mako.

"Ōgure, how did you get up here?" I asked her.

"I managed to jump before the trap was set." She said to me, giving off a dramatic performance, which somehow seemed familiar. "I tried to go on, but I ran right into another trap that broke my arm. I was lucky to have gotten to the medical tent around here."

I looked around and saw that there actually was a medical tent. At least the school was fair to help the students with their injuries.

"Yeesh!" I said, seeing the bad luck she got. "You barely got a quarter way through and you got a broken arm."

"Are you okay? Can you get up? Can you move?" Ryūko asked.

"It hurts a little, but I'll live." Ōgure said as she struggled to get up. "It's gonna take…a lot more…than this to…stop…me."

"Whoa! Take it easy!" I said as I caught her and helped her to her feet. "You're in no condition to go any further by yourself. You're gonna have to stick with us."

"Just leave me. I'll only slow you down. It's fine." She said with a reassuring smile. "I'll be okay."

"Well, she's got a point there." Ryūko said to me.

"Ryūko, look at her." I said as I motioned to Ōgure. "She just went through one of the traps and nearly lost her arm. She needs help if she's ever gonna be able to get school."

It was only a moment that she gave it a thought as she looked at Ōgure.

"Geez." Ryūko said before giving Ōgure a gentle smile. "Alright, you win." She then went over and slung Ōgure's good arm over her shoulders. "Hang on tight, okay? We'll all get to school together."

"Oh, thank you, Matoi." Ōgure said to her.

"Eh, no worries." Ryūko said. "You're a girl that doesn't give up and I gotta respect that."

"Because that's like you?" I said to Ryūko with a smug.

"Oh, shut up." She said with a laugh as she gave me a friendly push.

"Alright. Let's get moving!" I said as we continued on towards Honnōji Academy.

While we were walking, I stepped back so I could talk to Ais. The reason I did this was because I had this strange suspicion about Ōgure.

"Hey, Ais." I whispered to my bro so no one else could hear. "You got the feeling that there's something…off about Ōgure?"

"Yeah." Ais said to me in the same volume. "Seems awfully convenient that she was heading toward us the same time we were heading out."

"I know, right?" I said to him. "I can't help but feel that I've seen her before. Got a bad feeling about this."

"Should we tell the others?" Ais asked me.

"No." I said to him. "She's hasn't done anything to cause us trouble yet. Though we better keep an eye on her in case she tries to pull something. Satsuki said that the entire school would be after us, so we have to be careful on who we trust."

"Hey, guys, look!" Wu said as we all looked and saw the physics defying second obstacle that was a loop lined in, of course_, _spikes.

"Seriously?" Chi said, still couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Where do they get this stuff?"

After he repeated what I said earlier, I then said "I know, right? This is freakin' insane!"

"There's the second checkpoint!" Mako said, pointing to the button which was at the top of the loop. "How are we supposed to get up there?"

"I got this." Chi said as he got ready to run. "Watch the master of speed at work!"

"Chi, wait!" I said, but I was too late as he started running.

"Cowabunga!" he said as he ran up the loop.

Thought, when he was getting close to the middle, he suddenly stopped. We all looked and saw he was still running, but he was moving at all. It was when something hit my forehead and I wiped it off to find it was some kind of black grease. I went over to the track of the loop and swiped my finger on it, finding more of that stuff. With this, I realized what it was.

"Oil." I said as I figured out the trap. "The track is covered in oil!"

I then watched as Chi tried to get himself moving, but, after a while, he slipped and was sent sliding down the loop and crashed right into us. As we all recovered, we all saw the situation we were in. The checkpoint was all the way up at the top and we couldn't run on the track because of the oil.

"Great, what do we do now?" Sū asked as I tried to think of a way to get up there.

"Oh, ho-ho, we're so screwed." Ryūko said. "This would be a piece of cake if I had Senketsu."

* * *

**No one's view**

In the streets of Honnō Town, Barazō, Matarō, Guts, and the Kamuis were riding in a truck.

"Coming through!" Barazō yelled as he drove like a maniac through the streets. "I got a family house call! So unless you want a car up your ass, move out of the way, man!"

"Whoa-ho! That's Ryūko and the guys up there!" Matarō said, seeing the Kamui wearers, Maiko, and Mako climbing up the loop from the spikes.

* * *

**Roku's view**

With climbing the loop, I had Wu carry Ryūko's weapons case and Sū to carry Mako. Though I volunteered to carry Ōgure, Ryūko refused and said she would carry her. Not being able to change her mind, I let her. Though climbing this thing was hard.

"Geez!" I said as I hung onto spike after getting pass the middle of the loop. "This is harder than it looks."

"Oh, I can't hold in any longer." Ōgure said as hung onto Ryūko's waist.

"Hang on, Maiko. We're almost there." Ryūko said to her. "Don't let go, okay?"

"Hey!" I heard a voice as we all looked and saw a truck bust through a house roof and start driving on the roofs. I saw Barazō was driving the truck with Matarō in the back and Guts in the passenger seat. "Your uniforms are here and ready to go!"

"Oh, great! Perfect timing!" I said to him. "Tossed them over here and we'll…"

"That's it! I can't hold on any longer!" Ōgure said as she let go of Ryūko.

"Ōgure!" I said as she started to fall, but my worry disappear when I saw her grab the back of Ryūko's pants.

Her weight with grabbing them actually pulled Ryūko's pants down, revealing her blue striped panties.

**Aisu's view**

"No! Grab something else!" Ryūko said as she was hit with a blush as she tried to pull her pants back up. "Anything else!"

I understood that Ōgure was trying to grab onto something else, I just wish it wasn't something that would give me an eyesore.

"Oh-ho!" I heard Roku groan as I saw him let go of his spike and start falling backwards.

"Roku!" I yelled as he was beginning to fall.

"Don't worry, bro! I got you!" Sū said as he caught Roku by the leg.

"What happened to Roku?" Mako said as she hung onto Sū.

I took a look at my brother and saw that he was unconscious and had a nosebleed. Guess seeing Ryūko's panties like that caused that nosebleed and knocked him out.

"Roku! Are you okay?" Ryūko said as we all looked and saw her looking at Roku with concern.

"He's fine, just knocked out." I said to her.

**Ryūko's view**

_Knocked out?_ I thought to myself. What knocked him out? When I looked and saw the blood trails coming from his nose. That's when I realized it. I remembered that time I let him see me naked, he covered his mouth and there was this red stuff coming out from between his fingers. He must've covered his mouth because he was having a nosebleed. Did he see my panties and got a nosebleed? God. Now I got a chick with a busted arm and a knocked out Dragon to deal with. Could it get any worse? It then got worse as I looked and watched Roku's shirt slip down, revealing what he was hiding underneath. It wasn't much but I saw his…abs. he had rock hard abs hiding under his shirt. From that, I actually felt a little blood flowing from my nose.

**Aisu's view**

Well, this was fantastic. Now we had a girl with an injured arm and Roku was knocked out. Could it get any worse? I had to say it as it actually did get worse. Hearing some strange panting, I looked and saw Uncle Barazō, Matarō, and Guts looking forward with nosebleeds of their own. Had no doubt they were looking at Ryūko's panties as they were smiling and blushing. We all watched as they drove past us and right off the roof, crashing the truck in the street.

"Shit!" I yelled out as we now lost our Kamuis.

* * *

**Soruketsu's view**

Thanks to that alluring view, Barazō drove off the rooftops and sent the truck crashing into the street.

"Seriously?" Furea said as the truck rolled around on the street, talking to Barazō. "Watch where you're going when you're driving, you asshole!"

The truck finally stopped rolling as it hit a telephone pole and it was now upside down. I got up as I recovered.

"Oh!" I groaned out, feeling like I just got wash, put through a wringer, and then used as a punching bag. "Is everyone alright?"

"I'm okay. Luckily, Guts broke my fall." Ishi said as she laid on Guts, who was still awake.

"I'm okay too." Furea said.

"I'm good." Arashi said.

"I'm good." Fuyu said before she started looking around. "Wait, where's Senketsu?"

Seeing that Senny hadn't showed his face, we all then went looking around for him. After a while, I felt something touch my collar. I looked up and found Senny.

"Found him!" I said as I got my fellow Kamuis attention. "He's still in a seatbelt." I then looked to Senny as my fellow Kamuis gathered around. "Really stuck there, huh, Senny?"

Though I couldn't really understand him and he couldn't understand me, it was nice seeing his expressions with his eye. He scowled at me as he no doubt saw the smug look in my eyes.

We then heard some footsteps and looked at the door to see Matarō there.

"You guys alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." I said, my fellow Kamuis and Guts agreeing with me.

We then heard some groan and looked to see Barazō unconscious with blood coming from his forehead.

"Dad!" Matarō said with concern as Fuyu went on to check on him. "Is he…?"

"No, he's alive. Just knocked out." Fuyu said to Matarō.

"Great! Just great!" Furea said as we got out of the truck and Matarō helped Senny out of the seatbelt. "Now how are we supposed to get the others?"

"Don't worry, I'll get you there!" Matarō said before he pointed to his left and we saw a bike with a seat basket and a front basket. "Look, I found this bike lying around. I'll use it to get you to Ryūko and the guys."

"Then let's get going!" I said as we all got on the bike and headed off to catch up with the Roku and the others somewhere along this crazy track.

"Hang on, guys! I'm coming!" Matarō yelled as we rode off.

* * *

**Roku's view**

When I woke up, I saw I was still in the barrier, but had no idea where in the barrier I was.

"Huh? Where am I?" I asked myself before huge log went right pass my face, nearly hitting me. It was enough to catch me by surprise and make me scream.

"See you're finally awake." Sū said as I looked to see he was carrying me on his shoulder.

"Sū?" I said to him as I then saw the others running in front of him. I saw that they were running through a gauntlet of these swinging logs. "What happened? Where are we?"

"In another one of the barrier's traps." Sū said to me as he explained. "You blacked out at last trap, so I'm carrying you until you recover."

"Well, thanks." I said to him. "But I think I can handle myself right now."

I then jumped off of Sū and went off to join the others in running. I then remembered what happened just before I blacked out and saw I had a nosebleed on my face. I quickly wiped it off and continued running to keep up with the others.

The next trap was a log over a vat of acid. We were getting ahead until Ōgure stopped when she felt a twinge in her arm, which didn't make any sense as it was barely moving, and stopped, making Mako, Sū, and Wu stop behind her.

"Hey, don't stop!" I said as the rest of us went over to them right before the log broke and we all fell into the vat. Luckily, there were some stuff me, my bros, and Ryūko could use as platforms over the acid.

That was weird. Why did Ōgure stop like that for? She could've gotten herself killed. This wasn't the last time she nearly killed us. In one part of the barrier, a large metal ball came out of nowhere and was rolling right at us. We ran as fast as we could to escape it, but it kept getting closer. That's when I got an idea to escape it. I then told Chi and Wu to grab Mako as I took Ryūko and me and my bros jumped over and landed on top of the ball. After a little while, we jumped right off behind it and let the ball continue on the rest of the way down the track. Boy, were those No-Stars down there in for a surprise. With that, we then kept going towards the school.

A while after that and going through a few more traps, we were just walking along when…

"Ooh! Swiss cheese!" Mako said as we all looked and saw a trail of cheese, which she followed like a little mouse. "Cheese, cheese, cheese, cheese!"

"Mako, no! Look out!" I said as I then pushed Mako out of the way after she reached the end of the trail which led to a basket held up by a stick which was an old deadfall hunting trap. I did that because I thought it was gonna be some kind of guillotine or something, but I was wrong as I saw something else inside. "What the…? A cake?"

After seeing it was harmless, I tried to get up but realized I tripped the trap when I pushed Mako out of the way. The basket fell on me, pushing that cake right in my face. I then got up with basket on my and walked over to the others and Mako rejoined them. After getting in front of them, the basket slid off, showing my cake covered face. After that, I wiped the cake from my eyes and saw Ryūko and my bros laughing at me as I had cake on my face.

"A cake to the face!" chi said as he kept on laughing. "Classic!"

"Can I lick your face, Roku?" Mako asked me.

"No." I said before shaking the cake off my face, not really finding this joke trap funny. "Okay, I hope the joker who set this up gets what's coming to him!"

After that and a few more traps, we got to an alligator pit with stone pillars placed over it. We were actually doing pretty good. Sū, Chi, Wu, and Mako made to the other side. Me, Ais, and Ryūko stayed behind to make sure Ōgure got to the other side.

"I got ya!" I said as I reached to grab Ōgure after she jumped to the next pillar and lost her balance. When I went over, she moved out of the way and regained her balance and I fell off the pillar and straight into the pit. "Whoa!"

"Rock those crocs, Roku!" Mako cheered as I began fighting the alligators.

"Actually, Mako, those are alligators, not crocodiles." Ais said, correcting her. "Crocodiles have a V-shaped snout while alligators…"

"Shut up, Aisu!" Ryūko said to him, not really in the mood to hear him talk like that.

"Geez!" I said as I fought those gators. "I could really use Sōru right now!"

* * *

**Soruketsu's view**

Back with us, we were still going through the streets on the bike, looking for Roku and the others.

"I'm coming, guys!" Matarō said as he kept on pedaling.

"Whoa! Speak of the devil, there's Roku and the others!" I said as I saw them on a rope swing with a floor of spikes below. "Step on it, Matarō!"

"You got it!" Matarō said as he then got off the road and got to the nearby roofs, heading straight for the others.

* * *

**Roku's view**

After escaping that pit, we then got to the next trap: a rope swing…over spikes. Seriously, what the hell is up with the spike?

Most of us made it over. We were just waiting on Ōgure.

"Okay, Ōgure! You ready?" I said as Ōgure was still on the other side, holding on to the rope.

"Um…I'm not sure I can do this!" she said to us, nervously. "You go on without me! I'm just slowing you down!"

"Come on, Ōgure! It's easy!" I said to her, trying to encourage her to swing over. "Just take a deep breath and swing! Ryūko will be here to catch you!"

"Hey, Roku!" I heard a familiar voice said as we all looked down and saw Matarō riding a bike with Guts in a basket in the front, most of the Kamuis hanging onto him, and two of them in the basket. "I'm here! I got your Kamuis!"

"Way to go, kid!" I said to him, glad to finally have my Kamui back. "Toss Sōru and the others over! We'll take things from…"

"Okay, here I go!" Just when Matarō was getting closer, Ōgure swung her way over. Though she let go of the rope too early and she fell short.

"Oh, no." I said, worried she wasn't gonna make it.

"Grab on! Aah!" Ryūko said as she put her hand out for Ōgure to catch, but Ōgure then started failing her arm out, missing Ryūko's hand and instead grabbing her pants, repeating what happened at the loop, this time Ōgure dragging Ryūko down with her.

"Ryūko!" I said as I went in and grabbed her as she lost her grip on of the spikes she was holding. I would've fell with them too if it wasn't for my bros.

"Thanks, Roku." Ryūko said as she smiled at me.

"No problem." I said, returning the smile.

We then heard groaning and looked to see that Matarō and Guts had gotten nosebleeds, no doubt from seeing Ryūko's panties again.

"Matarō, watch where you're going!" Sōru said before Matarō rode that bike right off the roof and into an alley.

"Matarō! Sōru!" I said, concerned for what happened to them for talking to my bros. "Guys, pull us up!"

After getting up (along with me getting a little nosebleed from seeing Ryūko's panties again without blacking out again), Ryūko pulled her pants back up and, after helping them back to their feet, we kept on going towards the academy. Though, as we walked, I began thinking on the way Ōgure's been acting. First, Ōgure shows up and bumps into Ryūko just as we just got done with the first trap, then she nearly gets us dumped in acid by stopping right in the middle of the trap, then she loses her balance on the pillars and only got it back when I tried to help her and get myself in the alligator pit, and now she's pulled Ryūko's pants down twice. The last part was the strange part. The first time was on the loop and she let go of Ryūko and grabbed onto her pants just as Barazō and Matarō came around and right now when Matarō came around, both times with them bringing Sōru and the other Kamuis. And she also only swung on that rope right when Matarō showed up and let go of the rope early enough for her to fall like that. Was she doing this on purpose? After we were done with this barrier, I was gonna find out.

* * *

**Soruketsu's view**

After falling off that roof, Matarō ended up going down that alley, which apparently was a bunch of stairs back to the same road we were on before getting on the roof in the first. Luckily, me and the other Kamuis managed to recover. So did Guts.

"Doesn't anyone watch where they're going around here?!" Furea said, pissed off that we crashed again.

"How's Matarō doing?" I asked Fuyu, who was checking Matarō as he wasn't moving and had some blood dripping down his forehead.

"He's okay. He's just knocked out like his dad." She said to me.

"Well, looks like Guts is the only one left to take us." I said, knowing that Guts was the only option left to get anywhere and before I got on the dog and looked to the others. "Come on, guys! We're riding dog-back our way to the academy!"

"Really?" Furea said, giving me a questioning look. "A dog is gonna take us all the way up there?"

"You got a better idea?" I asked her.

"Uh!" she grunted as she saw we didn't have much of a choice here. "Okay, fine."

With that, the others then got on, each of them hold onto to me and each other as we got ready to ride. Though I then realized that there wasn't enough room for Senny to ride of Guts back.

"Oh, right." I said as I saw Senny just standing there. "Guts, mind getting Senketsu?"

Guts barked before he went over and grabbed Senny with his mouth.

"Ow! That hurts!" he said as Guts held him in his mouth. "Don't bite so hard, you vile hellhound!"

"Alright, let's go!" I said as we were all ready to go. "Ride like the wind, Guts! Hiyah!"

With that, Guts began running as fast as he could through the streets, taking us straight to the academy.

* * *

**Roku's view**

Back with us, we finally reach the last stretch to the 1-Star District, though we were all pretty tired from all those traps here in the No-Star District.

"What time is it?" Ryūko asked as we tried to catch our breath.

"It's eight." Ōgure said now sounding hopeless.

"Seriously?" Sū said, seeing what that meant. "That only gives us 30 minutes!"

"Sū's right." chi said, feeling just as hopeless as Ōgure. "We just got to the 1-Star District. We won't be able to make it in time."

"I'm afraid that is correct." Ais said as he started doing the math. "At this rate, we'll only arrive by third period."

"Oh, I wish we had our Kamuis!" Wu groaned in frustration.

"This is hopeless!" I said as I was more than ready to give up. "We'll never make it in time!"

"But we can't quit now!" Mako said, trying to get us to keep going. "If we don't get up there, I won't be able to go to school anymore!"

"Unless we find a way to get up there before the first bell, we're all gonna be expelled from the academy." I said to my cousin as she didn't really do anything to get our spirits back up.

"Hey, guys! Look!" Wu said as he pointed down somewhere below.

We looked to where he was pointing and saw a group of No-Stars hanging around in some field with one of them stand on a pile of girders holding a book while the others just sat on the grass. Made it look like some kind of religious meeting.

"Well, that's strange." Ais said, which we all agreed to.

"There's a bunch of No-Stars down there." Sū said.

"What are they doing?" I asked, seeing if Mako or Ōgure knew what was going on down there.

"Pseudo Homeroom." Ōgure answered.

"Pseudo Homeroom?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said as I watched as the group of students began raising and lowering their hands one by one. "It's where all the kids who gave up trying to make it to school gather."

"But, if they gave up, why aren't they going home?" I asked.

"Because they can't face the reality that they'll be kicked out of school and their homes tomorrow." she said. "So they sit there like zombies and take roll call."

"Those poor bastards." Ryūko said, looking at those No-Stars down there.

"Kicked out of their homes?" I asked, not really getting what she was saying. "What are talking about? They might not be attending school anymore, but they still get to live in the city, right?"

"I wish that was the case, but it isn't. You're only allowed to stay in the city if you're student enrolled in Honnōji Academy. If you're expelled, you have to leave immediately."

"So that's why everybody was trying to get to school on time. And why they can't fight back." I finally realized what had this whole city doing anything that Kiryūin says. "If they try to resist the system, they'll lose their homes. But…that's not fair. They shouldn't be kicked to curb if they're not in school here."

"That might be where you're from, but not here at Honnōji Academy."

"I can't stand it!" I said as I got back on my feet before speaking to the others. "Guys, get up!"

"What? Why?" Sū asked me, just as confused as the rest of our bros.

"Because Mako's right." I said as I explained. "We have to get up there! If we don't then everything we worked for will be for nothing. Not only that, but this city is in trouble and it's up to us to save it. There are people down there that are suffering. Friends and families, struggling to survive. All of them are hardworking citizens with blood-sucking tax collectors. They've earned their right to stay in this city. This is injustice incarnate! All of this pain and those up there don't even give a damn about it. We can't just lie around and let this happen."

"But we've barely gotten to the 1-Star District." Chi said to me. "Who knows what kinds of traps they got there. Without our weapons or our Kamuis, we'll never make it on time! We're so screwed."

"Guys, we've faced tougher things that this." I said to my bros. "We faced off against The Foot, dealt with the Purple Dragons, and faced off a whole bunch of crazy mutants, including the Super Shredder. We can do this! We can do this! Just don't give up without a fight!" with that, I then decided to see if they got their will back. "So what do you say? Are you with me?"

It was only moment as they thought about until they got back on their feet with smiles of determination and nodded. We all then looked to Ryūko for her answer. It was only a moment until…

"Oh, what the hell?" Ryūko said before she got back on her feet, giving me the same smile as my bros. "Alright. I'm with ya." She then put her up to me. "Let's do it, Roku!"

I returned the smile before using my own hand to grip hers, showing her that I was grateful that were willing to go on.

"Yay!" Mako cheered as she and Ōgure stood up, both of them giving us smiles.

This last for a moment until…

_Boom!_

There was this huge explosion that came from the 1-Star District.

"What the hell was that?" Sū asked, wondering just like the rest of us.

"Ais?" I asked my brainiac bro as he checked over the 1-Star District with the binoculars.

"Okay." He said as he looked around the area over there. "Nothing seems out of the ordinary. Wait!" He then tried to look more carefully at one spot. "I think I see a school bus going by."

"Let me see." I said as he gave me the binoculars and I looked to see he was right. "Hey, you're right! It is a school bus!" then I saw some explosions coming up from the ground as the bus kept going, moving very slowly. With all that, I finally realized what the explosion was. "And there's minefield. Great. That bus isn't gonna last long."

"Don't worry. It'll take it." Ōgure said as I lowered the binoculars to look at her. "It's armor plated. That's 1-Star privileges for ya."

"Armor plated?" I said, couldn't believe the stuff this cities got. "Where the hell do they get this stuff?"

"It's passing the checkpoint!" Mako said after she took the binoculars and took a look at the bus. "Oh, man! They got it so easy." She then whining like a little kid. "I wanna ride in it too! I wanna! I wanna! I wanna!"

That's when I got a good idea. Why not ride it up to the academy? By the look of it, I saw it would be fast enough for us to get there. And with that armor plating, it would be perfect to get through the 2-Star and 3-Star Districts.

"We could use a ride." I said as I hatched an idea. "By the looks of those condos, it might be tougher getting through there." I then looked at my bros, who had the smile I had. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

They all nodded to say they did have the same idea. And I figured out how to get that bus to stop.

"Hey, Ōgure." I said to the injured No-Star as she looked at me. "I think I found a way you can be able to help us out on this one."

With that, we set our plan in motion. We would have Ōgure jump right in front of the bus, pretending to be badly damaged and get the driver to come out and check on her. With the driver distracted, we can sneak over to the bus, knock out the driver, get Ōgure, and ride it all the way to the academy.

Though, after Ōgure got in front of the bus, the driver had a different reaction to this.

"Damn it! Get out of the way, No-Star!" the 1-Star driver said to Ōgure after he stopped the bus and got out, acting like a total asshole. While he was distracted with his ranting, I decided to make a change to the plan and sneak up behind him. "Move your…" he said before I tapped his shoulder, making him turn around. "Huh?"

"Surprise." I said before I punched him, knocking him into the side of the bus and knocking his lights out. "Not was I planning on, but it worked." I then looked to Ōgure as she then got back to her feet and dusted herself. "Good job, Ōgure!"

"Thanks." She said to me with a smile.

With this, me and my bros got into the bus, which was filled with 1-Stars students. When they tried to attack us, we kicked their asses straight out of the bus. I then went over to take the wheel. After buckling my seatbelt, I then opened the doors for the girls.

"All aboard!" I said as the girls began walking into the bus. "Next stop, Honnōji Academy!" after they got in and everyone was seated, I then got ready to drive. "Buckle your seatbelts, people! I'm kicking this thing into high gear!"

"Quick question, Roku. Do you have a license to drive?" Ryūko asked me.

"Are you kidding? I don't have a learners permit!" I said to her with a smile.

"Are you serious?!" she said with shock.

"I'm from Tokyo! Who needs a license?" I said to her. "Besides, I'm a pretty good driver! I drove an armor plated subway car Ais souped up with parts from a garbage truck and an old armored truck back home. This is no different. We'll get there okay."

"He's right, Matoi. Don't worry too much." Ōgure said. "Lady Satsuki owns everything in Honnōji. So unless she says so, nobody needs a license to drive around here." She then gave a look of determination. "So let's show them what a No-Star can really do!"

"That's the spirit! Now let's ride!" I said as I pushed the throttle down while pushing the bus into gear, driving it as fast as it could go.

* * *

**Soruketsu's view**

Back with us, we finally made it to the 1-Star District. While going the route that didn't have mines as we already found out about the minefield, we came by a mother and walking with a baby carriage at a nearby building. Only, when I got a closer look, I found out it wasn't a mother, it was a 1-Star in disguise. She then picked up a radio and began talking to someone. Thanks to drinking Roku's blood I was able to hear what was being said.

"Hello, Miss Jeeha?" the 1-Star said. "I got a hijacked bus. With No-Stars at the wheel. They're clearing minefields, over."

"_Understood."_ Miko said over the radio. _"You have permission to execute with extreme prejudice."_

Extreme prejudice? Didn't like the sound of that. I then watched as the 1-Star pulled back on the carriage's canopy.

"Okie-dokie!" she said as she then pulled out a gun from the carriage, that's what got me worried.

First, there were those suicidal traps, now they allow the 1-Star District to use guns on people? If this what it's like right now, me and the other Kamuis had to get to the others fast!

"Faster, Guts! Faster!" I said, making the dog running faster.

* * *

**Roku's view**

After clearing that minefield, I then got us onto the road to the academy.

"We're motoring now, guys!" I said as I drove the bus. "We'll be at the academy at no time!"

"Uh…guys?" Wu said as he looked out the window.

We all looked around and saw a bunch of town folk looking at us.

"Why are those guys looking at us like that?" Chi asked before those people took off their clothes, revealing themselves as 1-Stars.

"Those aren't people! They're 1-Stars!" I said after the 1-Stars revealed themselves.

Ais then took out the binoculars and took a look at those 1-Stars.

"Oh, my gosh! They have guns!" he said with fear in his voice.

"Get down!" I said as the 1-Stars began firing at us, all of ducking down.

"Aaah! You got to be freaking kidding me!" Ryūko yelled out in frustration.

* * *

**Miko's view**

With me, I was in the surveillance control room, watching how Aisu and the other were doing. They were doing pretty good. It was smart to take that bus. Though I wouldn't expect any less from my zing.

_Please, guys._ I thought to myself. _Make it in one piece._

"How are preparations coming for the last trap?" I heard Gamagōri say as I turned my chair to see him coming in here. "Jeeha, where is everyone?"

"I have no idea." I told him as I stood up and walked over to him. "The room was empty when I arrived. Though I believe there's something you need to see." I then took him over to the 5-foot scale model of Honnō Town used to show the designs of the barrier, which had a lights spiraling down in a single row around the entire city for the final trap. I then motioned to the one addition to the model, laying on top of it. "Look."

"Hm?" Gamagōri hummed in confusion as he saw it.

* * *

**Roku's view**

As we tried to get out this goddamn shooting range trap the 1-Stars pulled on us. This whole thing was getting really ridiculous.

"Man, these guys aren't letting up!" I said as I ducked as low as I could while still being able to see.

"Seriously? We went through dozens of traps and they go trigger happy on us? This is bullshit!" Sū shouted, grumbling as I drove.

"Thank god this bus is armor plated." Ryūko said.

"That means it's time for a counter-attack!" Ōgure said.

"With what?" I asked her as I really didn't see how we could counter-attack.

Me and my bros might be tough, but we're not bullet-proof. At least, not without our Kamuis.

"There's a button somewhere near the pedals!" she said to me. "Push it! It'll bring out the turret!"

"A turret?" I said as I realized who would be best at this. "Wu!"

"On it!" Wu said as he got ready to take the turret.

I found the button and slammed it, causing a turret, which Wu jumped on to man it, to deploy from the floor and rise up…taking Mako with it.

"Whoo-hoo! This is awesome!" Wu said before he began firing at the 1-Stars.

* * *

**No one's view**

Meanwhile, as the group is driving, a couple of 1-Stars students pull out rocket launchers and aim them at the van.

* * *

**Roku's view**

"Whoooo!" I heard Mako yell, no doubt holding onto Wu as he fired at the 1-Stars, ripping through whatever that turret raked over in a rain of explosions. "Ha-ha-ha-ha! Ryūko you gotta get up here and try this!"

"Get down, Mako! It's not safe!" Ryūko shouted.

"RPGs!" Ōgure said as one of those 1-Stars sent a missile at us. Seriously, where do they get this stuff?

"Might wanna grab something too, ʹcause we're going to do the old serpentine!" I said, cranking the wheel to make the bus curve as much as I could as RPGs started being fired at us.

"Retract the turret!" Ryūko screamed and I then pressed the button to do so. The only problem was that Wu didn't stop firing and the rest of us had to duck down even more. The roof came off as the gun finallyran out of bullets. Of course though we were still taking fire from the 1-Stars in the condos.

"Dude!" I said as we all looked at Wu with looks of disbelief he did that. "Seriously?"

"Yep, that's my bad." Wu said as he put his hands up, a look of guilt on his face. "I got a little carried away."

"I like riding in convertibles!" Mako said as I then went back to driving.

"Priorities, Mako!" Chi snapped at her.

"How are we doing, Ais?" I asked my bro.

"Just a little further and we're in the 2-Star district!" Ais said to me and I floored it as hard as I could.

"Hold on tight!" I shouted.

Another volley of RPGs were fired and they were moving too fast for us to escape from and this thing was already hitting top speed. I knew I only had one choice left to get us going.

"Sū, blaze burst quick!" I told my muscle bound bro.

"Flare burst? But I haven't done that move in years!" Sū said, making a good point.

"Just do it!" I told him as we didn't have an option.

"Okay!" he said as he then went to the back and tried to get a blaze burst going.

A blaze burst was a move Sū made to make now vehicle faster. It's the same as having a rocket engine on it. It was just what we needed to get through this. The only problem was that Sū was still rusty on using it. He usually does it with his Gauntlets, but he now had to do it by himself. The missiles were closing it and it seemed like we weren't gonna make it as Sū kept trying on making a blaze burst while the rest of us braced ourselves. Then…

**Ryūko's view**

_Boom!_

I kept my head down as I thought we were goners until I heard Roku's voice.

"Ryūko? Ryūko. Ryūko!" he said and I then looked up at him and saw his smiling face.

"Roku?" I asked, confused by why he was smiling. "What happened?"

"We just escaped the 1-Star District!" he said to me before looking back. "Nice job, Sū! I knew you could do it!"

I looked back and saw him holding up this huge fire with his hands. So that's what Roku meant by blaze burst. Okay, I gotta say, that was pretty cool.

"Was there any doubt?" Sū said, talking like a smartass.

I then looked out and saw that we were flying. Guess that explosion made this bus airborne.

"How are we looking, Ais?" Roku asked as he looked at that brainiac.

"Pretty good. We're on a short cut!" Aisu said as the bus kept flying. "If we going straight, we'll make it to the academy in no time!"

"I'll say! Look up ahead!" Chikyū said as he pointed and we all looked and saw the school was straight ahead.

"Okay, Sū!" Aisu said to Sū as he kept that on the blaze burst. "When I say now, cut off the blaze! We'll have enough to make a safe landing!"

"You got it!" Sū said to him.

"Um…if Sū stops doing that blaze burst thing, aren't we gonna fall?" I asked Roku, not really liking the idea.

"Don't worry. Ais knows what he's doing." He said to.

"Ready?" Aisu said, talking to Sū as we got closer to the gate. "Ready?" we were almost there. "Now!"

Just like that, Sū stopped it and we kept on going towards the gate.

"Brace yourselves!" Roku said as we all grabbed onto something as we headed right to the gate.

We got right through and spun around a bit after getting on solid ground. But we did stop. After we did and we all got up, there was this weird notice and what was left of the bus totally broke apart, leaving us sitting on nothing but a junk heap.

"Hey, guys! Look!" I said as I saw that we were in the courtyard. "It's the school!"

"Ah-ha! We did it!" Roku said as him and the others got up and saw the school right in front of us. "We made it!"

I watched as Roku and his brothers cheered out as we finally made it. Though he kinda surprised when he grabbed into that hug. His eyes got all wide as we looked at each other.

"Oh! Sorry, Ryūko." he said to me as he put me down and backed away a bit with a blush.

"It's okay." I said to him with a smile.

"Ha! Eat your heart out, Gamagōri!" Sū said as he got right in front of us and pointed at the school. "We just broke through your impenetrable barrier!"

I then looked at Roku as he smiled at me. That stupid grin of his… Can't believe I'm saying this, but it was actually pretty cute. Hanging around Roku really is the best. This might not last long, but I'm still gonna make the best of it. After all, he's…well…my zing.

**Roku's view**

I couldn't believe it. After all that, we finally made it to Honnōji Academy. Though my suspicion hadn't changed. After hearing what Ōgure said back there, I was beginning to smell a rat among us. I am gonna find out the truth about Ōgure.

"How much time do we have?" I asked, hoping Ais or Mako to answer.

"We still have fifteen minutes before first period starts." Ōgure said.

"Piece of cake! Awesome!" Ryūko said, pumping a fist, Mako echoing her friend with a similar gesture. I just stood back and watched as Ryūko. "Maiko, you rock so hard! Couldn't have done it without ya!"

"Ais, tell the guys to surround Ōgure." I whispered to Ais. "I think I figured out what the truth about her."

With that, Ais then went off to tell the rest of our bros while I listened to the girls talk.

"Not at all! I was just backing you up. But still, you're sweet." Ōgure said, Ryūko scratching the back of her head.

"Now we're friends! Yay!" Mako said as she grabbed the two of them into a huddle, smiling brightly.

"Don't get your hopes up, Mako." I said as the girls breaking the huddle to look at me as I began walking up to Ōgure with a glare. "Still got one little problem to take care of."

"Problem?" Ryūko said as I kept on walking.

"Roku, why are you looking at me like that?" Ōgure said as she began to sweat with a nervous smile on her face. "Why are walking towards me?"

She then began walking backwards after I got a few away from her. After a while, I stopped, which made her stop and leave in the middle of the circle as me and my bros had her cornered.

"Roku, what are you doing?" Ryūko said as she and Mako came over to me.

"Saving us from running into another trap." I said to her.

"Trap? What are you talking about?" she asked me.

"Back in the No-Star District. Those weren't accidents." I said, explaining all of this to her. "Everything Ōgure did back in the No-Star District, nearly getting us killed, she did it on purpose!"

"What?" Ōgure said with shock before trying to dismiss it. "That's crazy. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I'm a No-Star like you."

"Oh, yeah?" I said before the crucial piece of evidence that she can't deny. "If you're No-Star, then how did you know that the bus was armor plated or about that button for the turret it had?"

"Um… Uh… Well…" she stuttered before I decided to check on the one thing that would prove she had been tricking us the whole time: using my Dragon power to grab the bandaging of her cast and unravel it. "Hey!"

With the cast gone, we all saw that her arm wasn't broken like she said, it was completely fine. There wasn't even a single scratch on it.

"Oh, look at that." She said nervously, trying to lie her way out of this. "It's all better now."

"Nice try, Ōgure." I said as I tossed the bandage on the ground. "The jig is up!"

"Ōgure, why?" Ryūko said to her, still couldn't believe that Ōgure tricked her. "Why did you do this?"

"She was trying to get us expelled." I said as I explained the whole plan, Ōgure glaring at me as I did. "She was already ahead of us, but couldn't get farther than that. Seeing how the whole school knows about us, when she saw us after we cleared the first trap, she decided to make us think she was injured so we would help her. While she hitchhiked with us, she tried to slow us down so we wouldn't have enough time to get to class. She knew about our uniforms and made sure we didn't get them as she knew that would ruin her whole plan. She was trying to make us late to get us all expelled!"

Ōgure looked around as all my brothers glared at her and spoke with anger in their voices.

"Not cool, brah!" Wu said to her.

"There is one thing you should never do: cross with a Dragon." Ais said.

"I don't usually fight, girls." Sū said before he cracked his knuckles. "But you just made the exception, you little bitch!"

"I'm with you there!" Chi said to Sū before looking back at Ōgure with a smile. "Let's give this Maiko a K-O!"

"There's still one thing I don't get." I said as Ōgure looked back at me. "You were stuck with us. Making us late would make you late too. What would a No-Star gain from that?"

"Grrrrrrr!" Ōgure growled in anger before she yelled "You ruined everything! You always ruin everything! Why can't you just butt out of my plans, skunk head?" with that, she then covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide with shock.

"Skunk head?" I said as it finally hit me. I did know Ōgure as she's the only one who had ever called me that. "Wait a minute…"

"Hey, guys!" before I could say anything else, I heard a voice and some barking and we all turned back at the gate to see Guts, somewhat covered in soot, come careening along with the Kamuis riding on his back. Well, most of them. Guts was carrying Senketsu in his mouth. "Sorry we're late!"

"Hey, look at that!" Mako called out. "It's Guts and he's got Sōru and the others with him!"

"Why is Guts bringing them?" Ryūko asked.

"Guess they didn't have much of choice." I answered her as we watched the dog run over to us. "With all that happened with them, Guts would be their only option left."

"But how did he get up here?" Chi asked as he came over.

"My guess is that he must've run into some RPGs and the explosion launched him over through the gate." Ais said as he came over too. "That soot all over him is proof of that."

"Wow. That is one tough little dog." Sū said, impressed by Guts surviving RPGs as he joined us.

"Oh, yeah, boy!" Wu cheered as he popped out of nowhere with excitement. "We're finally getting our Kamuis back!"

As we all looked back at Guts with smiles of relief, I then realized that me and my bros weren't surrounding Ōgure anymore.

"Uh, guys?" I asked my bros as they looked at me. "If you're all over here…who's watching Ōgure?"

Then we all looked as Ryūko's pants fell down completely, revealing her panties again.

**Aisu's view**

With Ryūko's panties now exposed, Roku got another nosebleed and was knocked down and unconscious. I looked behind Ryūko and saw Ōgure smiling with wicked glee, which meant she pulled Ryūko's pants down. After Ōgure got some distance, I found out that Roku wasn't the only one who got that blow as I watched a Guts got a nosebleed, creating an oil slick of blood that made him slip down it.

"Aah! We're sliding!" Senketsu said as he freaked out. "Stop, you cur! Stop!"

As he tried to stop himself, Guts began spinning. He spun so fast that he knocked Sōru and the rest of the Kamuis off his back, the five screaming as they crashed into Sū, knocking him down as Guts slid right past us.

"Wait, stop! Where are you going?" Ryūko said to Guts as he kept on sliding while she pulled her pants back up.

"Ha! Knew that would work." Ōgure said as we all turned to look at her as she stood in front of Guts path. "And knocking out old Skunk head was a bonus." Just when Guts was closing in on her, she pulled her leg back and kicked him right in the face, causing the dog to drop Senketsu.

**Roku's view**

When I heard some barking, I woke up and saw Guts falling right down to me. Seeing how he needed help, I jumped up and caught him.

"Guts?" I asked the dog as he groaned in a daze.

I then heard laughing and looked see ogure as she was holding Senketsu.

"Well, I didn't get all of the Kamuis," she said to us before holding Senketsu in front of her. "This one's all I need!"

"The hell?! Why'd you do that, Maiko?" Ryuko shouted, Maiko laughing as she held Senketsu, who was now sweating nervously.

"Ryuko," I said as I got her attention. "Ōgure wasn't just trying to slow us down. She wanted Senketsu!"

"So you named your Kamui too." Ōgure said to Ryūko before looking to me with that smug look of hers. "Guess you two are perfect for each other. The weird match made in heaven. Right, skunk head?"

"Why, you…" I growled as I was ready to pumble that no-good bitch into the ground. "I knew you looked familiar!"

"Roku, what's going on? why is Maiko calling you skunk head?" ryuko asked.

"Skunk head is what she's been calling me ever since when we first met." I answered her, glaring at Ōgure.

"First met? What are you talking about?" she said, still not getting a clear idea.

"Ōgure isn't a regular girl. She's not even human." I said to her as I explained who Ōgure really was. "She's a Dragon from Tokyo, one that tricked me into giving her what she wanted."

"She's a Dragon?" she asked, shocked by this. "But what does she want? Why does she have my Kamui?"

"The way she tricked me was no different than what she did now." I said to her. "2 years ago, she came around and pretended be my friend. Then, when I had my back turned, she stabbed me in the back and stole Sōru!" just when I said that, Sōru came over and jumped into my arms, glaring at Ōgure as I held her. "Everything she told me about her was a lie. Her family's made of thieves and tricksters who only care for themselves. She tried to take my Kamui and now she wants yours!"

"What?!" Ryūko said with shock before looking at Ōgure.

"That's right!" Ōgure said with her. "You shouldn't have let your guard down, Matoi. Oh, excuse me. I meant Ryūko Matoi! I've been waiting ages for this moment! You fell for my injured No-Star classmate disguise! You see, after hearing about the upcoming No Tardies Day, I decided to put my skills to good use and make you all think I'm a No-Star student like you. I was worried that you might have seen through it, but I was better than I thought for fell for it too, skunk head."

"Wait, you're not a No-Star?" I said to her, shocked by this.

"Correct. I'm not lowly thieving mongrel anymore." Ōgure said. "My true identity is…the Head of Trap Development for the Disciplinary Committee, Maiko Ōgure!"

**トラップ開発責任者**

[Head of Trap Development]

**大暮 麻衣子**

[Maiko Ōgure]

"Trap development? For the Disciplinary Committee?" I said as I realized it. "This is where you been doing for the past two years? Having that job means your Gamagōri's lackey!"

"Actually, I'm undercover operative at the academy, who's job is to spy on the students and develop diabolic traps to trap them." she said.

"That explains why most of the traps were made specifically for us." Ais said.

"Yes, after I found out you five were enrolled, I redesigned the traps so they could actually trap you!" she said. "My world revolves designing tracks."

"But having a position like this means you and your family have the good life you want." I said, now confused by her actions as the first she did this was so her family could have the good life. "What do you need a Kamui for?"

"Because it's not enough for me now." She said. "After doing it for so long, I'm so over that life. I want more, I want the life that Lady Satsuki and the Elite Four have, but I didn't have the strength to do it. Then I remembered the power I felt when I first wore a Kamui and had a flash of inspiration. The only way to face anyone like Lady Satsuki is with a Kamui powerful like hers. If I had one like that, then I would be able to have whatever I want." She looked at Ryūko as she continued. "I knew I could take any of the Kamuis belonging to the Ryū Brothers, so I decided to take yours! When I heard your conversation with Gamagōri today over the surveillance feed, I saw I had my chance to take it. With your uniform, why, I could be a 2-Star. No, be one of the Four Elites. No, become the new vice-president. Wait, no! I could steal the throne from Lady Satsuki herself! I'll be the new empress of Honnōji Academy and I'll gorge on all the luxuries the academy haves to offer!" she shudders as she then said "I can hardly wait!"

"Well, you're gonna keep on wait!" I said to her after I put Guts on the ground and then quickly got my pajamas off and let Sōru get on me, my brothers doing the same with their clothes and Kamuis. "Hand over the Kamui, Ōgure, or else!"

"Maiko…" I heard Ryūko growl as I looked to her and saw her take out her Scissor Blade and glaring straight at Ōgure. "If there's one thing hate, it's freaking liars!"

"Maiko!" Mako said as she started spazzing out again, making poses to show what she was saying. "Give it back! That's Ryūko's uniform, not yours! She needs to have it! ʹCause, when she puts on that uniform, she transforms—like this! My cousins do the same with theirs! They act really shy, but they really like this! In fact, they really love it when it happens!"

"What? No, we do—oh!" Sū said before Mako knocked him down in her ranting.

"So give that her uniform back right nooooooow!" Mako said as she finished her spazzing.

"Hmmmm… No." Ōgure said to Mako. "But thanks for reminding me about the transformation. I'm gonna try it on right now!" She then began taking off her clothes, tossing them at Sū after he got back up. "Remove this, get rid of that." She then began putting on Senketsu, the Kamui getting a horrified look in his eye. "Put this on, add this. And finally…viola!" she now Senketsu completely on. "Now let's see what this thing's got!"

"Whatever." Ryūko said as she looked away with smug. "If you think you can transform so easily, knock yourself out, you deceitful bitch."

"Ryūko, she knows how to do it!" I said as Ōgure then pulled the pin and instantly transformed.

"How do you like that?" Ōgure said as she took stance in her new form.

"What?!" Ryūko said, shocked to see Ōgure transform just like that.

"Life Fiber Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu!" Ōgure said, standing tall wearing Senketsu.

"Oh, come on!" Ryūko said, stunned by what she was seeing. "She figures out that Synchronizing crap on the first try? How'd she do that?!"

"Forgive me, Ryūko." Senketsu said to her before closing his eye in discomfort. "But this girl…has no shame."

Me and my bros were also stun too, but not by shock. What Senketsu turned into was hideous. Maiko's personality mixed her complete lack of shame made Senketsu as revealing as hell. The skirt and the crest were flipped to the other way. There weren't any sleeves, just gloves and cuffs. And the boots just looked like socks. And I thought it was bad when she put Sōru on back then. Me and bros were just disgusted by this. Even our Kamuis used their wraps to shield their eyes from it.

"Oh!" Sū said, trying not to look at Ōgure. "Didn't need to see that!"

"Look away!" Furea said, covering her eyes.

"Aah! My eyes! They burn!" Wu yelled out as he saw what Ōgure turned Senketsu into, covering his eyes.

"Oh, why?!" Arashi said, covering her eyes.

"Well, I just found something worse than Satsuki wearing a Kamui." Ais said and I agreed with him that this was worse than Junketsu.

"Oh, lord, have mercy!" Fuyu said. "This is just wrong!"

"Mako, cover your eyes!" chi said as he tried to save our cousin from this terrible sight.

"Yeah, there are things in this world that no man, or woman, are meant to see!" Ishi said.

"Oh, god! Girl, have some shame! You're worse than Satsuki!" I said to her before talking to Sōru. "Man, this is totally worse than when she put you, Sōru."

"Don't have to tell me! Aah!" Sōru said, horrified by the sight. "No Kamui should have to deal with this! Bleck!"

"Hey, hold on." Ryūko said as I saw her looking at me with confusion. "Roku, what do mean that this is worse?"

"Remember when I said she stole my Kamui?" I said to her as I explained. "Well, when we cornered her, she actually put Sōru on and tried to use her against us."

"Say what?!" Ryūko said, shocked to hear that.

"He's quite correct, Matoi." Ōgure said as we all looked back at her, me, my bros, and our Kamuis trying not to look below her chin. "Seeing how I could handle the five of them on my own, I had no choice, but to put on that sailor suit so I could take them. Though, after I put it on, I found out that I didn't need to sell it to make a living in my family. Its power alone was all I need to get everything my family ever wanted! If it means getting to be top dog, I'll gladly rip off all my clothes! Though, with your Kamui, it's totally unlike than Ryū's sailor suit." She then started flexing as she admired the power she was getting. "Yes, I can feel it flooding into me! The strength! The power! The stre-power!"

"Man, this girl's lost it!" I said as Ōgure was talking like a lunatic.

"Now who should I test this new stre-power on first." She said as she looked over to us as she tapped her chin. She stopped tapping her chin as she looked right at Mako. "Oh, I know!" she then dashed right over to Mako and started pulling back her fist to punch my cousin right in the face. "How about I start with you?"

"Mako!" Ryūko said as she pushed Mako out of the way as Ōgure started delivering it.

Ryūko closed her eyes as she thought she was gonna get hit, but Ōgure suddenly stopped mid-punch.

"Huh?" Ōgure said in confusion as she tried moving her first closer, but couldn't get it to move farther than two inches from Ryūko's face. This made Ryūko open her eyes as she watched Ōgure try and do it again only to get the same result. "What? Why can't I punch her?"

We all watched as she tried to throw a punch at Ryūko, only to have it stop at those last two inches. It was like watch a car's near-miss in the road as Ōgure didn't even figured out why she wasn't able to attack or even noticed to expression Senketsu was making right now. I was actually pretty funny and me and my bros tried our best to hold in our laughs. Even our Kamuis were snickering at this.

"The hell's her problem?" Ryūko said to herself as she didn't really get what was happening.

After a while of Ōgure's failed attempts in attacking, me, my bros, and our Kamuis burst out laughing, making the girls look right at us and making Ōgure stop trying to throw a punch.

"I think it's obvious there." I said to her as I kept on laughing with my bros. "The problem's not her, it's Senketsu!" I then looked at Ōgure and said "Hey, Ōgure! Try punching her again! You all will get what I mean if you do!"

We all stopped laughing as Ōgure got ready to attack again.

"Alright! Now I'm not gonna miss this time!" Ōgure said as she then threw another punch. "Raaaaah!" and, just like before, the punch stopping just like that and Ōgure tried to get to go further.

With that, me and my bros got back to laughing at her.

"Hey! Stop laughing!" Ōgure said as she looked at us with anger. "I said stop—huh?" me and my bros then stopped laugh as we all looked to see that Ōgure was now unable to move her body at all. "What's going on? It's like my body's turned to stone! What's causing this?"

"Huh?" I heard Ryūko say as I looked and saw her looking at Senketsu, who had this strained looked in his eye that made her smile as she figured it out. "Senketsu! It's you!"

"Don't waste your time, Ōgure!" I said as I got that thief to stop trying to move as she looked at me. "You're not gonna move from that spot!"

"What?!" Ōgure said to me in shock. "What did you do to me?! Why can't I move?!"

"Nobody did anything." I said as I got ready to remind her what I told her the last time we met. "Didn't you learn from last time? A Kamui has a mind of its own. It only responds to true wearer. Which means…Senketsu will make sure you won't lay a single finger one us." My bros got ready to give her the beating she deserves, but I stopped them. "Hold on, guys. This one's mine."

"Aaaaaah!" Ōgure screamed as she then tried to get away and as I walked over to her, Senketsu keeping her still. "No! Stay away! Ngh! What's wrong with this thing? It won't let me move!"

I then looked over as I watched Ryūko jab her Scissor Blade right into the ground as she glared right at Ōgure, who looked and saw her pissed off face which made the thief become even more worried.

"What's up?" Ryūko threateningly said to Ōgure, making the thief shake in fear. "I thought you were gonna test out your new power."

"Shouldn't have tricked us like that, Ōgure." I said as I got over to Ōgure and Ryūko started cracking her knuckles. "Now you're really gonna get it."

"Aah!" she yelped in fright as she tried to talk herself out of this. "I was just kidding! I swear! It was a joke!" she then got a nervous smile as me and Ryūko towered over her with me smirking and cracking my own knuckles while Ryūko kept glaring at her. "I'm sorry I tricked you!"

"Oh, we're way past any apologies you can give." I said to her. "And there's no way in hell that Kamui's gonna help you."

"Please, no!" she said before she looked at Ryūko, Senketsu finally letting her move. "Look, I'll give it back! I'll give it back!" she then tried to remove Senketsu, pulling at him to remove him. Yeah, when she was wearing Sōru back then, I took my Kamui off her myself. It makes sense she doesn't know how to properly deactivate a Kamui to actually get it off. "Come on! Get off me, damn it! Damn, stupid rag! Get off me!"

"You dumbass!" Ryūko said as she then went over and punched Ōgure square right in the chin.

As the thief tried to get herself up, I went over and deactivated the synchronization, returning Senketsu to normal.

"There." I said as Ryūko then came over and we both towered over Ōgure once again. I looked at her as I said "Mind giving me a hand in teaching this bitch a lesson?"

"Don't mind if I do." She said as we both got ready to beat up Ōgure, who looked at us with fright.

"No, wait!" she said as we both then tackled her and gave her the pumbling of a life time.

After we were done, Ōgure now had dark bruises all over her, her glasses were broken, a swelled-up bruised cheek, and a black eye. After that, Ryūko then went on and got Senketsu off that crazy-ass bitch. After getting him off, Senketsu stood up and spit out all the blood Ōgure forcibly gave him, leaving a whole puddle of blood. Yeah, Sōru did the exact same thing when I got her off Ōgure.

"Ugh! Her blood was absolutely filthy! Pwah!" Senketsu said as he spit some more out, trying to rid of the taste of Ōgure's blood. He then looked at Ryūko who smiled at him. "I'm sorry I was late."

"Nah! It's cool." Ryūko said to him, shrugging it off. "It's not like you cheated on me or anything."

"Hey, Sōru." I said to my Kamui as I realized something. "You both had a taste of Ōgure's blood. Can you…?"

"No, I can't be able to talk to Senny." She said to me. "Like I told you before, unless I accept the blood of anyone else who wears me, they can't hear me or any the Kamui they wear. Besides, he rejected the blood too, so neither of us can talk to each other."

"Oh, right." I said, disappointed that I was still left out on what Senketsu was saying to Ryūko. "Wish I could understand what that guy's saying so Ryūko doesn't have to bother being a phone with me."

"Aaah!" Mako screamed, making all of us look at her. "Look what time it is!" she then showed us her watched as it showed it was 8:25. "We only got five minutes left before the bell rings!"

"Oh, man! We gotta hurry!" I said before I looked at Guts, who I laid down on the ground before me and Ryūko beat up Ōgure and was now awake. "Go home, Guts! We'll see ya after school!"

With that, the dog then began running back home as me and the others started heading straight to class with me carrying Senketsu by the collar, Wu carrying Ryūko's weapon case, and Sū carrying her Scissor Blade.

"I don't want to be late! I don't to expelled!" Mako said as we got closer to the academy. "Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry!"

"Huh?" I said as I saw that the academy was looking a lot smaller the closer we got to it. "Is it just me or does the school look smaller?"

We all then stopped after Mako suddenly slammed into what looked like nothing.

"I bumped into nothing." Mako weakly said as she then fell backwards, getting knocked out.

"Mako!" chi said as he then caught here.

"What the hell was that?" Sū said as I then decided.

I felt whatever Mako slammed into and was able to recognize what it was as this was something I worked with.

"This isn't the academy." I said as I then grabbed a piece of it and tore it off, revealing it as just a canvas with the picture of the school on it. "It's a painting! The whole thing is just a giant canvas."

"Why is there a painting in the courtyard?" Wu asked.

"I don't this is in the courtyard." Ais said as he then stepped up and decided to push on the canvas.

When he pushed it, the whole thing fell backwards, falling down something and then…

_CRASH!_

"Huh? What?" Mako said as the loud slam woke her up. "What happened?"

We all looked forward and were all shocked as we saw what was behind it: the wall of the academy. We were all right in front the right side of it.

"What the hell?!" Ryūko yelled out in shock.

"The wall?" Wu said, couldn't believe what he was seeing. As he talked, I decided to take a closer look at where the canvas fell. "But we went through the gate! How can we be at the wall?"

When I looked over there, I was shocked to see that we weren't even on the ground around the wall. We were all above the 3-Star District!

"Uh…guys?" I said as they all came over and saw what I saw.

"What the…? How did we get all the way up here?" Chi said, just as shocked as the rest of us.

We all then heard creaking and looked back up and saw the wall falling the other way from where they were facing, revealing them as canvases too.

"What the hell?!" I said as we saw the courtyard we were in was just a fake. "The courtyard was fake?!"

We all then looked at Ōgure as she laughed, standing proudly in her underwear.

"I got ya!" Ōgure said to us with a smile. "I had a feeling you'd get past me, so I made this trap as a contentiously: a fake school!"

"Doesn't seem like much of a trap." I said as this trap was actually not really hard to escape from. "We can just hop right over to the other side."

"Ha! That's what you think." Ōgure said. "But this trap is more than a distraction." She then pulled out a remote with just a big red button on it. "I don't have a Kamui, but that doesn't mean I can't get you all expelled! HA!"

_SLAM!_

With just a push of that, we then looked behind us and saw a huge hammer appear out of nowhere and hit the back of the trap, pushing it forward. When it move down, we all saw that we were on a large track as the trap began moving down it. Now I see what Ōgure meant, the trap wasn't just a fake school, it was a rolling platform meant to send us away from the academy! We all gripped onto the platform so we wouldn't be blown away from the gust of wind made by the platform going down so fast. Me and my bros gripped the ground, Ryūko managed to grab her Scissor Blade from Sū and use it to ground herself, and Mako held on to Chi. Ōgure even kept herself down on the ground so she didn't get blown off either.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha! It's all over for you!" she said, giving us that damn smug. "I call this trap 'Begin at the Beginning'! My masterpiece! Once it starts rolling, there's no stopping it!"

"Like hell it's over!" Ryūko said to Ōgure as she stood up with the use of her Scissor Blade.

"Yeah! Once we get over there, we'll beat the living hell out of you!" I said to Ōgure as I pulled myself over to Ryūko. "And we'll keep beating you until you tell us how to stop this thing!"

"Sorry, but I would rather die that let you all keep coming to Honnōji Academy. I'm still a member of the Disciplinary Committee. My work here is done." Ōgure said before she then jumped right off the platform. "So long, suckers!"

Me and Ryūko managed to get over where she jumped off and watched as she fell down into the district below…before a parachute popped open and she started floating down to the ground.

"What the…? Where did she…?" I said as we looked around to see where she got that parachute. It couldn't have been from the bus. That's when we saw it: a hatch hanging open near where she was standing. "Are you kidding me?! She packed a parachute on this thing?!"

When the platform leaned to one side, me and Ryūko were sent straight on our backs. That meant it just lost a wheel.

"This thing's breaking apart!" I said as the platform kept going. "We got to stop it quick!"

"Ryūko, guys, help!" Mako screamed as she was holding onto the platform for dear life.

"Mako!" me, Sōru, Ryūko, and Senketsu said with concern.

"Ryūko, put me on quick!" Senketsu said to his wearer.

"Oh, right! I forgot!" Ryūko said as she then quickly put Senketsu on.

"Guys, unleash the dragons!" I yelled out to my bros as we then transformed with Ryūko.

"Earth Power!" Chi yelled out.

"Fire Power!"Sū yelled out.

"Ice Power!"Ais yelled out.

"Lightning Power!"Wu yelled out.

"Gold Power!" I yelled.

"Life Fiber Synchronize!" The five of us yelled out at the same time. "Kamui Ishiketsu! /Kamui Fureaketsu! /Kamui Fuyuketsu! /Kamui Arashiketsu! /Kamui Soruketsu!"

"Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Senketsu!" Ryūko yelled out.

"I can't hold on any longer!" Mako said before she lost her grip and started flying off the platform until me and the guys managed to form a chain with Ryūko supporting us with her Scissor Blade and Chi grabbing Mako.

"We got ya, Mako!" Chi said as he held onto her.

"Uh…guys?" Wu said as he gave a look of horror. We all looked forward and saw we were heading straight for the end of the track which had barriers to stop the platform.

"Oh, no." Chi said as we closed in on the blockade.

"Brace for impact!" I yelled out right before the platform hit it.

The force from it was strong enough to send the platform flipping off the track, launching us right off it as it then went off the track and sunk right into the bay. Good news was that we survived the crash and managed to land somewhere on land. But the bad news was that we weren't back to where we started, we ended up right outside the city. We all got up after recovering from the landing.

"What the hell?" Ryūko said as we all looked to see the whole city in front of us. "This ain't nowhere near the starting line!"

"The trap was too unstable to stop where it was supposed to be." Ais said as we all got back to our feet. "And the force from the collision was enough to send us straight out of the city."

"Even with my help, you'll never make it up there in time." Senketsu said to Ryūko. "You'll be late!"

"Roku, can't you and the guys fly us up there?" Ryūko asked me.

"Sorry, Ryūko." I said to her as I explained how flying there won't be able to help. "Even with our speed, it'll take too long to fly up there."

"Then how are we gonna get up there?" chi asked.

"OH, MY, GOD!" Mako shouted as we all looked and saw her around some cable cars, the girl wowing as she looking them up and down. "This is where those non-stop express cable thingies are that only the rich kids get to ride on to get to school! Oh! I've always wanted to ride one!"

"It's non-stop?" Ryūko said, just as surprised as the rest of us.

"Wow. How convenient." I said before I spoke to Sū. "Think you can give us a boost on that thing, Sū?"

"Now that I got my power back, it'll be a piece of cake." He said to me with a confident smile.

"Great!" I said before we got moving. "When I give the word, boost it from the back. Let's get going!"

"Hey! You're not supposed to be here! Aah!" a 1-Star said to us before I grabbed him by the shirt.

"You know how to get the thing running?" I asked the 1-Star, talking about the cable car, and he nodded. "Good. Now listen. We're in a bit of a hurry, so you're gonna get that cable car to take us right to the academy."

"I'm not taking orders from a sharp mouth No-Star!" he said in defiance.

"I'll show you sharp." I said to him as I put my claws out right in front of his face, scaring him.

I then took him over to the controls and put him right at it so he could get the cable car moving as I held my claws right behind his head, ready to claw him if he tries to make a fast one on us.

"Stop yapping and get this thing moving!" I said to the 1-Star as he got typing on the controls. "And step on it!"

With that, the cable car was ready to get going, everything sounding like it was in put into high gear. Me and Ryūko held it down to make sure it didn't leave without us. My bros managed to get on. The only one left was Mako who was rummaging around her pockets.

"Mako, get on, quick!" Ryūko said as we tried to keep the cable car still.

"Wait," Mako said to us, "we have to pay the fair to ride it first." She then pulled her empty pockets out. "Crap! No money!" she then pulled out her boxed lunch and slowly started putting croquettes on the toll box. "Oh, well. I'll just leave some of the yummy croquets my mom made."

Having enough of this, I decided to get Mako going myself after she left three croquets on the toll box and was going for four.

"Just get in!" I said as I used my Dragon power to grab Mako and toss her in the cable car. Then me and Ryūko got in and closed the doors as the cable car speed off towards Honnōji Academy.

"Yay! I'm riding it!" Mako cheered as we rode the cable car, which was going like a subway train. "It's like a dream come true!

"How much time to we got?" I asked, checking to see if we got enough time to get to the academy.

"Two minutes." Mako said, too happy from getting to ride the cable car to realize how bad it was. "After that, we're late. Then expelled." She then gave a look of horror as she finally realized what she just said. "No way! We're gonna be expelled!"

"Ais, can we make it?" I asked my brainiac brother.

"Let's see." Ais said as he did the math, muttering to himself. "Calculate wind resistance… Volume of the cable car… current speed…" After that, he then spoke out. "No, we're moving too slow! We won't make it!"

"I was afraid of that." I said before speaking to the only one who could help right now. "Sū!"

"I'm on it!" Sū said as he then got to the back of the cable car.

"Everybody, hang on!" I said as Sū then broke the window.

After everyone got a good hold of something in the car, Sū then unleashed a flare burst, making the car sped off faster than before.

"Is this fast enough?" I asked to Ais.

"Hold on. Recalculating…" Ais said to me as he did the math again. "Yes! At this rate, we'll be at Honnōji academy in no time!"

* * *

**Maiko's view**

After escaping that magnificent trap of mine, I managed to land somewhere in No-Star District. Though I managed to escape, I wasn't able to get that Kamui.

"Damn that skunk head!" I said to myself, knowing that was all skunk head's fault. "I had all that power in my hands!" I then gained a smile as I then remembered I could try again tomorrow. "Oh, well, it's cool. I'll just play the good subordinate. Another chance will come along soon enough."

"I wouldn't count on it." I froze as I heard that voice, knowing who it belonged to.

I slowly turned around, hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. But…I was wrong as I saw her glaring at me.

"Aah! Miss Jeeha!" I said, frightened by her appearance.

"We saw and heard everything, Ōgure." Another voice I knew as I turned and found it was my superior, who was glaring at me like Miss Jeeha.

"Aaah! Ga-Gamagōri!" I said, now terrified that both of them were here.

"So you wanted to overthrow Lady Satsuki, eh?" Gamagōri said before he started walking away. "You have more ambition than brains!"

"Please, sir, I was wrong!" I said, begging Gamagōri to forgive me as fear tried to force me to be silent. "Forgive me!"

Before I could speak any further, I felt something wrap around me and saw that Miss Jeeha had wrapped me in her chain.

"You defied against Honnōji Academy and were planning on take control of Honnōji Academy, not to mention that you were nothing more than a common thief," Miss Jeeha said to me, her voice sounding threatening, "and you ask the chairman of your committee to forgive you? There is only one answer for you."

"NEVER!" Gamagōri said to me as he turned to face me. "YOU'RE EXPELLED!"

**放追**

[Expelled]

"You don't deserve to attend Honnōji Academy!" Gamagōri said, making me absolute horrified. He then turned and started to walk back to Honnōji Academy. "Miss Jeeha, will you please get this disgrace out of my sight?"

"With pleasure." Miss Jeeha said before she then lifted me up with her chain.

"No, wait! Please!" I said, pleading them to spare me. "Give me another chance! I promise I won't disobey you again!"

My begging didn't work as Miss Jeeha swung me around and sent me out of Honnō Town, sending me straight into the bay. Good thing I snuck into the swim club and got those swimming lessons.

"You'll will pay for this!" I said as I floated there in the water. "I'll be back and you'll be sorry you ever messed with Maiko Ōgure!"

* * *

**Miko's view**

With Ōgure gone, I decided I would inform Lady Satsuki on this latest development when I returned to Honnōji Academy. Though, before I could leave, I looked up and saw Roku and the others riding in a cable car with an obvious flare burst from Sū coming from behind.

"Damn those six." I heard Gamagōri say as I looked to see him glaring at the group as they went by.

Though, as I smiled at the sight, there was only one thought I had about this: _Well done, you guys. Well done._

* * *

**Roku's view**

"Oh, my god! There's only a minute left!" Mako said as we kept on riding the cable car.

"Don't worry!" Ais said to us all. "We're almost there!"

"Hey, what's that smell?" I said as a strange smell hit my nose.

"Smells like something's burning." Chi said as he caught a whiff of it too.

I looked outside and followed the smell. I was shocked to see what was burning. It was the cables that was holding up the cable car. The heat was starting to melt through it. Just as we were closing in on the station, the cable snapped off.

"Oh, boy." I said as the flare burst kept us moving, sending the car flying through the air.

All of us except Sū screamed as we reached the academy. Unfortunately, without the cable, Sū's flare burst was only enough to get us over the wall and we started falling towards the school.

"Sū, that's it! You can stop now!" I said to my bro as he stopped.

"Why'd you tell me to stop?" Sū said before he looked at where we were heading and got his answer. "Oh."

We screamed as we were heading straight for the school.

* * *

**Mikisugi's view**

After class started I started to take roll call, seeing a few certain students absent today.

"Okay, next is Matoi. Ryūko Matoi." I said as I looked around to see if see she was around.

_CRASH!_

Suddenly, a cable car crashed through the window, making quite the mess in my classroom. It had only been a day and the window had already been shattered again.

* * *

**Roku's view**

After crashing through that window, I got up and tried to look around to see if the others were okay.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked as I then saw Ryūko, my bros, and Mako getting back up, recovering from the crash.

"Oh, my head!" chi groaned in pain.

"Hey, guys!" Wu said as we joined him to look out the window to see…our homeroom class. "We made it to class!"

"Then let's change back and get seated." I said as me and my fellow Kamui wearers then transformed back.

* * *

**Mikisugi's view**

I watched as the door of the cable car flew open, Matoi, the Ryū Brothers, and Mankanshoku step out. The brothers took some desks from the pile of desk and students on the other side of the room and set them around the room before sitting down in them. I simply watched as Mankanshoku and Wu instantly fell asleep while Ryūko and the rest of the brothers looked done with this day already…despite it only being 8:30.

"Uh…Ryūko Matoi." I said, the girl in question giving a long sigh and raising her hand.

"Here." She said.

"Okay. I already see that Mankanshoku and Wu are here, so…" I said deciding to skip those two and move on to the rest of the brothers, each one raising his hand as I called on their name. "Sū Ryū."

"Here."

"Aisu Ryū."

"Present."

"Chikyū Ryū."

"Right here, sir."

"And… Roku Ryū."

Roku hung his head back as he sighed even more than Matoi had, throwing his hand up loosely. "Here!"

After seeing all of this, I decided it was time to put Matoi to the real test. Been a while since I called him and the brothers won't be to happy once he arrives, but it is the only to make sure that Ryūko is up to face what lies on ahead.

* * *

_After managing to escape Maiko Ōgure's traps and stopping her from taking over Honnōji Academy, the Dragon Force have managed to get through No Tardies Day and ensure their continuing enrollment in Honnōji Academy. Now, the only task left is to face the entire Student Council of the Academy. Though what does Mikisugi have in store for Ryūko and how will it affect them? Find out next time on_ Mystic Dragon Force!

**Well, there you have it****. The Dragon Force in No Tardies Day. I know some of you might have like the day being called "No Late Day", but I think the original name puts more emphasis on this chapter and the events within it. I thought that the plot of this certain segment was a bit short, so I decided to put in more detail and make the effects less literal and more accurate. You know, give it some more…content. And, in case you're wondering, the answer is no. Maiko will not be making another appearance in this story as she is no longer able to return to Honnōji Academy for now. By the way, when you read Draxum's point of view, listen to this: Rebellion Theme (Link: watch?v=NzHHPG-1vW8) while you're reading the part where the group is flying on the bus with the help of Sū's flare burst, listen to this: Pierce the Heavens with Your Drill! (Link: watch?v=Z7klyQsmVa8)**

**The links I've given so far are youtube links. Just saying that in case anyone's confused. That's all I got for now. See what'll happen next time in Chapter 4: Trigger!**


End file.
